Corazon y mente, no concuerdan facilmente
by Jezyk Vampire
Summary: Re-editada!.Vegeta y Bulma sufren porque se deben odiar, pero el corazon dice otra cosa, le haran caso, o el orgullo es mas fuerte?.Tu que harias si fueras robada, humillada?.Tu que harias si fueras educado para odiar pero en el fondo tambien amas
1. El planeta Bleu

**Traducciones:**

_Bleu: Azul_

_Bleu ciel: azul cielo_

_Darkos: titeres (que es la manera en que vegeta les dice a los soldados)_

_Niza: hermano_

_Daya: nana o madre sustituta_

_Guenni: hijo_

_Guenna: hija_

* * *

En el planeta Vegita:

**-**Necesitamos mas cientificos- expreso el Rey Vegeta a su consejero, Bardock- la mayoria de los soldados saiyayin prefererian morir, antes que estar encerrados en una ala cientifica mejorando inventos y no estar purgando planetas..- Se le dibujo una media sonrisa en su perfil estoico.

-Es cierto mi Rey, solo contamos con no más de 40 cientificos, sin contar tambien que no tenemos muchos medicos, y para serle honesto nuestra tecnologia no esta muy avanzada a comparacion de otros planetas, sobre todo si la comparamos con la de... Lord Freezer- Una mueca de disgusto se lustra en su rsotro al usar ese titulo con ese lagarto. El rey vegeta se dio cuenta del desagrado del soldado de primera clase, titulo que recibio, hace varios años, incremento su ki considerablemente y organizo escuadras mucho más preparadas en caso de un ataque de Freezer. Su inteligencia en el campo de batalla simplemente era invaluable.

-Descuida, Bardock, en mi presencia no tienes que hacer tal elogio al lagarto- El Rey desvio la mirada y su odio hacia Freezer, era mas que notable. Si habia una persona que hacia que el Rey de verdad se enojara, ese era Freezer, aquel con el que mantenia las apariencias mientras en su mente planeaba como descuartizarlo cada segundo y con sumo deleite.- Bueno regresando al tema, mandare 10 escuadras de elite a unos planetas que tengo en la mira para ver que le podemos sacar de provecho sobre todo medicos y cientificos si es que hay buenos pero si no, hare que traigan todas las mujeres para venderlas, para que los viajes no sean en vano- Dadas todas las instruciones le dio la orden a Bardock para que se retirara. De inmediato se levanto, haciendole una reverencia y dirijiendose a la salida, pero en el camino en su mente recordo algo de mucha utilidad y regreso de inmediato hacia el rey.

-Su majestad, disculpe la nueva interrupcion, pero acabo de recordar algo de mucha utilidad y la cual nos evitara desperdiciar tantos viajes- Se acerco a él, y dijo todo esto en una voz confidente y serena. Calculando el terreno.

El Rey mostro interes, de algo tenia que servir aquel hombre, y no de algo si no de muchas cosas. Se regocijo el Rey internamente por tener siempre tan buenas elecciones. Siempre acertaba en los hombres que mantenia cerca de el.

- Continua...- Le indico con la mano alzada.

-Hace varios años me permitio pasar un tiempo fuera, lejos de Vegita como recompensa de una batalla ardua y muy larga- Una batalla que durante años se habia pospuesto por hipocrecia y conveniencia, hasta que el dia que el Rey de aquel planeta decidio atacar por la espalda. Eran contricantes fuertes, pero gracias a Bardock, que organizo y lidero todo aquel acontecimiento, lograron triunfar.

- Si, si ya recorde, ve al punto- Menciono el Rey un poco fastidiado por la historia, él ya lo sabia, no tenia caso volver a escucharla.

Bardock aclaro la garganta y continuo...

-Bueno , su majestad, yo me diriji al planeta Bleu o tambien llamado planeta Tierra, en aquellos entonces tenian la tecnologia que nosotros apenas estamos alcanzando aqui, aparte de vasto de recursos naturales sin nada de contaminacion y si mis suposiciones estan bien ahora en estos tiempos deben estar mucho mas avanzados- se enorgullecio en su interior, porque sabia que la información que le acaba de dar, era algo muy bueno, que haria ganar aun más confianza del Rey.

-Y porque rayos no me comentaste al regreso de tu viaje?, hace mucho que ya hubieramos purgado ese planeta!- al rey se le exalto una vena en la frente. Se encontro algo molesto, tantos años buscando gente apta para la ala cientifica y Bardock nunca le habia comentado ese Planeta, sintio ganas de darle una bofetada por su impertinencia.

-Mi Rey, tranquilizese, lo hubiese mencionado pero no tenia caso, usted habia firmado un tratado de paz el cual dice que por cada 6 meses recibiriamos la fruta y vegetales equivalente a 10 hectareas- Casi sintio que el Rey estaba apunto de golpearlo, pero él no tenia la culpa de aquello, si no solamente el Rey por firmar aquel _"estupido tratado"_, pensó.

- Que yo hize que?-Su mirada se volvia incredula a medida que Bardock pronunciada esas palabras.-Pero no recuerdo ningun planeta llamado Bleu, y mucho menos un tratado- dicho esto trato de memorizar pero no logro nada. Él era un hombre que debido al cargo que tenia, no podia olvidar nada, era un excelente soberano a los ojos de su pueblo, por lo que no se permitia ningun error, pero al paracer nadie es perfecto. Y el acababa comprobar eso de primera mano.

-Mi señor, si me permite decirle, ese tratado lo hizo hace 18 años- hizo una pausa pensando en decir o no lo que tenia en mente. Se habia ganado la confianza del Rey hasta el punto de no tener restricciones de nada, era la mano derecha, pero el Rey tenia un caracter bipolar, nunca se sabia si algo le iba a molestar o solo le daria risa. Se aventuro y hablo...-Fue cuando la Reyna Azula fallecio, usted esos dias estaba un poco...-hizo otra pausa, buscando otra palabras- distraido y agotado por la busqueda de una daya para el Principe Vegeta que contaba solo con 2 años de edad - Termino esperando la reaccion del Rey, pero ni siquiera se inmuto, parecia incluso como si ni le hubiera puesto atención.

Habia escogido las palabras correctas, nohabia duda. Bardock tenia pensado otra, como; nostalgico o dolido, pero eso no se le decia al Rey si queria permanecer unas decadas mas con vida. Tu no podias decirle al rey aquello y seguir viviendo. El era el hombre mas fuerte y respetado del planeta y no podias cuestionarlo. Punto.

-Bueno, bueno, YA BASTA de historia, hare ese tratado inservible, asi me adueñare del Planeta, de sus mujeres, cientificos, tecnologia, doctores y sus recursos naturales quieran o no, asi que manda inmediatamente 2 escuadras de elite y ya sabes que ordenes darles- asiganando inmediatamente la misión a su hombre de mayor confianza, El Rey Vegeta se puso su mano en la frente, con ademan de exhausto y señal de que el problema habia terminado. Estaba harto de estas estupideces.

-Señor no habra necesidad de mandar 2 escuadras elites, los bleus no tienen nada de fuerza, con un solo Saiyayin basta y sobra, de hecho pordria mandar a mi hijo Radditz, pero antes de aduerñarnos del planeta yo sugeriria que investiguen primero cómo esta la tecnologia, no sea que se hayan quedado en el nivel que yo vi, y por las mujeres igual, cuando fui habia una extraña enfermedad llamada sida y buscaban desesperadamente la cura y esta se transmite por medio de la relaciones sexuales, asi que yo prefereria una investigacion primero... mi Rey solo para estar seguros-le dijo precavido, Bardock era una de laspersonas que miraba todos los angulos posibles y todas las consecuencias por eso estaba donde estaba, y el Rey confiaba en sus sabias decisiones.

-Este tema ya me fastidio, hay muchas cosas y no tengo cabeza para eso, haz lo que quieras te doy libre voluntad, tu sabras que es lo mejor pero... te doy 7 dias para que tengas 20 medicos y 20 cientificos trabajando para ese dia-hizo una pausa y recordo algo mas- aahh por cierto manda a tu otro guenni, porque a Radditz lo mandare hoy al Planeta Tarat y durara varias semanas alla aparte que me es mas util aqui por mientras que ese otro guenni inservible que tienes- No iba a mandar un soldado que casi presumia ser sangre pura, auna estupida mision de investigacion. Radditz era un luchador desalmado, con la misma fria inteligencia del padre. No...el servia mucho mas en el campo de batalla.

Barddock asintio con la cabeza y se levanto del asiento donde se encontraba.

-Ahora, retirate inmediatamente y cuando salgas diles a los guardias que me lleven a mi habitacion una mujer de mi harem- Sonrio malicioso, lento. Claro, un hombre tenia sus necesidades y el Rey no era una excepcion.

-Si, mi señor, me retiro- Se puso una mano en el pecho en señ respeto y despedida.

* * *

Afuera, justo al marco de esas puertas dobles, donde dentro se encontraba su Padre, estaba el Principe.- Porque siempre mujeres de otros planetas, no aprende a mi.- sonrio a la mitad como le era de muy mala costumbre. Siempre tan arrogante y prepotente. Estaba esperando que acabara la audiencia con Bardock y a decir verdad ya estaba mas que exasperado de estar ahi sin hacer nada.

-Joven Principe- Hablo Bardoack quien acababa de cruzar esas puertas y habia escuchado al Joven y maleducado Principe, el cual se volteo sobre sus pies para encararlo y le hizo una reverencia con la mano en el pecho. -Un hombre y sobre todo el Rey, con tantas obligaciones y preocupaciones, tiene la necesidad de experimentar con otras mujeres de otras razas, aunque solo pocas sobrevivan- solto una risa un poco burlona. - Un dia lo entederas Joven Vegeta, un dia se aburrira de las rudas mujeres saiyayin. -supuso que el Principe solo dormia con mujeres Saiyayin, y acerto, Vegeta odiaba las mujeres que no fueran de su raza, y no solo por el hecho de que estas no se asemejaran a él, si no que pensaba que su sangre era sucia y no se podia mezclar con la de él, un ser de la realeza. Era demasiado engreido comopara permitir eso.

-Ja-refuto Vegeta casi ofendido- olvida eso, yo jamas haria tal porqueria- lo fulmino con la mirada,asquiado por loque le habia propuesto. El simplemente era demasiado y jamas se rebajaria a estar con alguien de otra especie.

-Cuide sus palabras, su Majestad- Bardock lo dijo en un tono jugueton, aquel chico era demasiado orgulloso y eso, aveces le causaba un poco de gracia, pero otra muchas, no tanto.

-Mejor tu cuida tus palabras Bardock, si mi padre te deja pasar muchas cosas, alla él pero conmigo es diferente, entendiste insecto?-odiaba que Bardock le hablara con cienrta camaderia que no existia, sentia que a ese tipo a veces se le olvida su lugar, pero él pronto se encargaria de recordarselo. Pero todo esto era debido a su Padre, y era una de las tantas cosas por cual lo odiaba.

-Disculpeme, Principe...-continuo como si nada, eso no era nada, comparado a otras cosas que le habia dicho- bueno me retiro, tengo que buscar a mi guenni Kakarotto- encendio su rastreador pero ell pequeño aparato tenia una descomportura asi que no pudo localizar a su guenni. _"falta de cientificos"_se recordo asi mismo -Principe Vegeta, me haria usted el humilde favor de poder rastrear a mi guenni Kakarotto, como habra notado mi rastreador sufrio una descompostura- se inclino para pedirle el favor de manera respetable. Y Vegeta solo gruño, en respuesta, juntando sus cejas; molesto.

_"Este insecto piensa que soy la niñera de su maldito bastardo?, se le ha olvidado quien soy yo?"_ Trato de tranquilizarse y no matarlo ahi mismo._ "En fin no pienso que este insecto me arruine mi buen humor de hoy"_- Que fastidio, de cuanto es el ki de tu insecto?-

-es de 40,590- No le molestaba ni en lo mas minimo el comentario de Vegeta, simplemente ya estaba acostumbrado. Y habiendo conocido al Principe a lo largo de su vida, le habia enseñado que era mejor solo ignorarlo. Se ahorraba mil problemas e incluso su vida.

El pincipe solto una carcajada cruda- Deberias poner a entrenar a tu guenni más, no crees?-rio un poco mas, burlandose aun. Hizo que Bardock se molestara un poco, pero bueno se esforzo en ignorarlo, asi que no le dio mucha importancia y solo le contesto que si, que lo haria entrenar más y bla bla bla.

-Ese insecto esta el la ala oeste del palacio, en las duchas para ser mas exacto- dijo seco y sin mucho entusiasmo, de hecho con ninguno.

-Gracias, su majestad, me retiro- le dio una reverencia en gratitud.

-Ya vete , nadie te tiene aqui- contesto con la voz mas grosera que le fuera posible.

Bardock solo sonrio, sus comentarios no le afectaban ni en lo mas minimo, mas bien le daban gracia pero nunca sin perderle el respeto al Principe de los Saiyayin, porque sabia que el facilmente podria mandarlo al otro mundo en un parpadeo. Asi que solo asintio una vez y se apresuro en irse de ahi lo mas pronto.

_"Ese bastardo ya se fue_"-Se restrego la frente con la mano, bastante irritado. _"Maldito ´Padre´, primero me cita a una hora para entrenar a su lado, me hace esperar media hora y ahora se ira a fornicar con una de sus tantas esclavas sexuales..."_ Maldijo bajo y se fue de ahi, no iba a perder mas el tiempo.

El principe se retiro a su sala de entrenamiento particular y pidio que le mandaran 10 darkos, como el les decia a los soldados en servicio de Freezer. Ya entrenando y un poco enojado por la situacion anterior, los mato de uno por uno para volver a ponerse de animo, tal y como habia amanecido. De todos modos le importaba un carajo lo que a soldados de Freezer les pasara, algun dia el mismo Largarto tendria el mismo final y anhelaba que bajo sus manos.

* * *

-Kakarotto!- grito el padre a su guenni.

-Si padre?- este salio apresurado de la ducha, corriendo al escuchar la voz demandante y autoritaria de su Padre, olvidando asi, que salio completamente desnudo, mojado y aun con jabon.

-Ponte algo no seas un irrespetuoso- se enojo al ver el comportamiento de su guenni. A veces no sabia que habia hecho para merecer a un hijo asi.

Kakarotto se puso una mano atras de la cabeza rascandose como todo un niño, algo que era muy habitual en el, tenia 21 años. De caballera negra y de la misma altura que Bardock, era el segundo decenciente del General.

_"Nunca debi dejar que Sheccid lo educara"_ una gota de agua broto en la cabeza de Bardock. Su Guenni era un completo desastre ahi, parado frente al el, tapandose las caderas con una toalla pero aun sonriendo.

-Lo siento padre, me ocupa para algo?- se puso serio y firme. Como todo un soldado lo haria, pero ese comportamiento no tenia nada que ver en realidad con Kakarotto.

-En cuanto termines de ducharte y cambiarte, ve inmediatamente a la torre de control, porque vas a ir al planeta Bleu a investigar su tecnologia, sus mujeres y recursos naturales- Se puso serio, dandole a entender a su guenni, que no le esta hablando de una misión cualquiera. Tal vez asi, no la estropearia.

-De acuerdo Padre- puso su mano sobre su pecho y se inclino, pero al hacer esto su toalla cayo, quedando asi de nuevo desnudo frente asu padre y en é,l tan solo se dibujootra sonrisa infantil e inocente. Nunca cambiaria.

-Ahhhh! Kakarotto eres un indecente- su padre lo golpeo en la cabeza tumbandolo, jugando con el, mientras este caia de culo y se sobaba la cabeza pero aun sonriendo. Bardock dio la media vuelta dandole la espalda a su guenni y sonriopara si, tomando como broma lo sucedido, a veces Kakarotto con sus tonterias hacia que él sonriera sinceramente y olvidara un poco todo el mal que habia en el.

- Lo siento padre -rio un poco- para la otra me bañare con ropa para siempre estar listo- siguio riendo y se puso una mano atras de la cabeza, subiendo y bajandola atravez de su pelo. Kakarotto siempre encontraba algo de que reirse y eso se lo debia totalmente a su madre.

-Eres un tonto, apresurate- se retiro y ya afuera del palacio alzo el vuelo en dirección a la torre._ "Ahhh! este guenni mio no tiene muchas esperanzas de ser un Saiyayin de sangre fria, no ganara respeto nunca, si no fuera por mi titulo... bueno ni mencionarlo vale la pena... porque no aprende de Radditz."_ En su vuelo se iba lamentando de que no se pareciera a su otro guenni, el joven Sayayin que seguia sus fieles pasos, ya que él era la mano derecha, pero del Principe Vegeta.

* * *

En el planeta Bleu, en una mañana despejada, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, las aves cantaban y habia un viento tranquilo y acojedor. En ese dia se festejaba el cumpleaños de la Princesa Bulma que se encontraba cumpliendo sus 19 años.

-Felicidades, hija mia- su padre le extiendio lo brazos para darle un gran abrazo de cumpleaños. Ella sin duda era la luz de su vida y sin ella nada.

-Ya! ya!... Me toca a mi, hay! hija me parece que apenas ayer te tenia en mi regazo dandote de comer- la madre solto un sollozo, emocionada por su hija ya mayor, mientras en su mente se repodrucian imagenes de Bulma haciendo su primer microscopio a los 4 años, y su primera nave a los 9 años. Recordando asi, volvio a soltar otro sollozo y otro y otro y otro... - ya eres toda una mujercita!- la abrazo como si la vida le fuera en ello, Bulma era su unica hija y la amaba mas que a su propia vida.

- Madre! me vas a dejar sin oxigenooo!- La peliazul logro separarla un poco y se puso frente a sus padres. Posando sus hermosos ojos en ellos - Pero yo les quiero decir que tambien los quiero muchisimo y nunca duden de eso yo haria cualquier cosa por ustedes, son los mas importante para mi y gracias por cuidarme, educarme y mimarme estos 19 años de mi vida... los quiero mucho Papas...los amo!- se les acerco y les regalo un beso a cada uno de ellos. Bulma habia crecido en una familia pequeña en donde todo se le daba a ella, siempre habia sido amada, y el sentimiento era mutuo, no habia personas mas importantes y significativas en su vida, que no fueran sus Papas, aquellos que la vieron nacer y crecer. No habia palabras para describir, para lo que Bulma significaban sus Padres.

-Hija me vas hacer llorar y no quiero, porque hoy es un dia especial, no hay que estar tristes- se seco las lagrimas que dejo caer y se volteo a ver al Rey - Querido, ya es hora de dar nuestro regalo- pero al parecer el rey andava un poco distraido viendo unas fotos de Bulma cuando era bebe, asi que le saco un susto cuando le hablo o mas bien, grito de nuevo.. -QUERIDO!-

-Ohh si cariño si , lo siento estaba un poco abstraido- se dirigio a un escritorio no sin antes dirijirle una sonrisa de suspenso a Bulma y por fin abrio un cajon y saco una caja color azul cielo, los dos padres la tomaron juntos y se la dieron en las manos.

- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOSSSSSSSS!- corearon los reyes para su hija. Con tanto entusiasmo que el corazón de Bulma se le hizo hincho de la emoción que lo oprimia.

-Ohh papaas no se hubieran molestado-Tomo el regalo como si con cualquier movimiento lo pudiera romper, empezo a abrir la caja cuidadosamente y con un brillo en lo ojos de tanta felicidad, mientras la iba abriendo, más se le iban iluminando sus ojos azules. -oh por dios!, gracias, es realmente hermoso- Parecia una bebe que apenas acababa de descubrir los dulces, o la primera vez que la llevaban a los juegos. Su cara era tan dulce, tan alegre. Bulma era la mujer mas Feliz del mundo.

- Pues claro hija- dijo el Rey- No se compara con tu belleza pero es lo que mas se le aproxima, una joya para otra bellisima joya- Sin duda lo más hermoso y valioso para el Rey Briefs, era su hija pequeña.

El regalo era un conjunto de un collar de diamantes que le rodeaban el cuello y bajaban en forma de triangulo hacia el pecho, un par de aretes de diamantes le acompañaban. Eran tres diamantes hacia abajo y la ultima piedra al igual que en el collar era una piedra lujosisima muy dificil de conseguir, se llamaba agua marina y solo se encontraba en un Planeta muy lejano y eran pocas piedras las que existian, aparte era de un valor muy alto. Era color azul cielo, combinaba perfetamente con sus ojos y su cabellera de igual color. Asi como lo indica su nombre Bulma Bleu Briefs ella combinada con todo, hasta con su planeta. Mejor Princesa no podia proclamar aquel planeta.

-Ay gracias, gracias, me lo pondre hoy mismo en la fiesta- guiño el ojo coquetamente. Tenia que estar bellisima ese dia, y no porque fuera su cumpleaños, si no por alguien en especial. Alguien de su especial atencion.

- Oh querida, no vendra el apuesto conde Yamcha?- Su madre le leyo el pensamiento o ella era demasiado ovbia?. Se pregunto la cumpleañera.

-Madre, lleva viniendo un año aqui, tu crees que se perderia mi fiesta de cumpleaños, aparte-hablo en un tono mas coqueto- el muere por mis huesitos- ser rio bastante divertida y volvio a guiñar el ojo. Era hermosa y ella lo sabia. Bulma era una mujer muy vanidosa y extremadamente orgullosa. - Le dire a Milk que me ayude a vestirme me pondre lo mas hermosa posible para verme mucho mas de lo que ya soy- Rio bajito, dispuesta a hacer que la quijada de Yamcha se estrellara con el suelo.

-Hija entonces tendre que poner mas guardias en la fiesta- dijo el rey un poco angustiado. Nadie en el mundo se atreveria a tocarla, pero no dejaba de preocuparle, ella era hermosa, y causaba muchas tentaciones. Uno nunca podia saber.

- Papa tu tienes la culpa de hacer una mujer tan bella, inteligente, carismatica, sexy, educada, amable, decente, hermosa, bella y mucha cosas mas. Tu y yo sabemos muy bien que los hombres hacen a las mujeres y las mujeres hacen a los hombres, asi que no te quejes Papa- Rio triunfadora, ella siempre ganaba.

-Eso es muy verdadero pero tu madre tambien tiene mucha culpa de no ser tan hermosa, no habrias salido asi- se dirijio a su esposa con sus ojos en forma de corazon al verla y ella le correspondio con una hermoso sonrisa.

-Oh querido me haras sonrojar- La madre de Bulma, empezo a tornarse color cherry, sus mejillas se colorearon al tiempo que miraba asu esposo.

-Es la verdad cariño antes que nuestra princesa, tu eres la mujer mas bella de este Universo!- le dijo mientras la abrazaba tiernamente, olvidando por completo que Bulma los miraba.

_"Ashhh estos ya van a empezar con sus "cositas" es mejor que me vaya, y empieze a arreglarme pero primero ire a hablarle a Milk"_-Bueno, Padres ya me voy a alistar nos vemos alratito y de nuevo muchas gracias el regalo fue hermoso, enserio-

Sus papas la ignoraron totalmente pero no por ser groseros si no porque se estaban ahogando en un mar de elogios. Rodeados de su amor.

_"Bueno ya que, asi han sido siempreeeee, mejor me doy prisa, ire por Milk ella tiene un buen gusto al igual que yo pero me gusta escuchar una afirmacion de parte de ella "_ Y se encamino hacia su mejor amiga, emocionada y con la alegria desbordandosele.

* * *

-Padre he llegado- hizo la habitual seña de respeto y se preparo para recibir las ordenes.

-De acuerdo, ya era tiempo..Como ya te habia mencionado iras al Planeta Bleu, cuando llegues te estaran esperando puesto que ya mande un mensaje al Planeta, te van a escoltar al Palacio, alli te presentaran a los Reyes Briefs y muy probablemente a su guenna, la Princesa Bulma, les pediras que te permitan hospedarte por una temporada por causas de destierro temporal del planeta Vegita - Y...abruptamente fue interrumpido.

- PAPA!... ME HAN DESTERRADO? por eso me mandan a ese planeta Bleu?- Kakarotto pregunto temeroso y exaltado, se le dibujo una cara angustiada y triste.

-No seas idiota, ya te habia dicho que es una mision, no entiendes? -Le grito exasperado pero despues de unos segundo y de un "ahhh " por parte de su guenni, prosiguio con fastidio las instrucciones. Aveces odiaba que Kakarotto fuera tan infantil y se arrepentia de haberlo dejando en manos de su onna.

- Ya me habia asustado- El muchacho rio, totalmente tranquilizado y como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Pero que quede claro que no son vacaciones, iras a investigar mujeres, cientificos, medicos, la enfermedad que mencione anteriormente y los recursos naturales. Nos mandaras un mensaje cada dia primero de cada mes, con todo los detalles e informacion posible- Le indico con la mano su nave para que abordara, su guenni subio y antes de cerrar la compuerta de la nave y de que se alejara de la zona de despegue Bardock menciono por ultima vez. - Cada dia 1ro de cada mes - Se lo repetio como si Kakarotto ya lo hubiera olvidado, tenia tan poca confianza en él, pero el Rey habia dicho que lo mandara a él, y eso era todo, el tenia que acatar las ordenes y punto.

-Si padre, entendido- Puso su mano en el pecho en forma de despedida e indico la coordenadas de su destino.

En menos de 10 segundos la nave habia depegado y fijado su curso al igual que el destino de muchas otras personas.

* * *

Vegeta se encontraba a punto de finalizar su entranamiento, solo, por culpa del Rey y sus lujurias. Pero no era como si le importase mucho, de hecho era mejor para el. Estaba haciendo sus ultimas 20 abdominales, cuando un soldado entro a la habitación.

-Principe Vegeta, el Rey, exige su presencia en la sala real- Termino de comunicar el mensaje mientras que Vegeta se habia quedado quieto repentinamente. El soldado guardo silencio para esperar la respuesta del Principe y asi poder retirarse.

-Maldito darko, no se te ha olvidado algo?- Volteo a verlo siniestramente y alzo una mano donde poco a poco se iba formando una esfera de energia. Mortifera.

-Pero mi señor yo no he hecho nada, he entregado el mensaje completo, se lo juro- De inmediato el soldado al ver la amenaza y esa mirada siniestra en el Principe, se puso a sudar frio y se arrodillo pidiendo clemencia.

-Eso sabandija, excatamente eso, no hiciste nada, osaste interrumpir mi entrenamiento, entrar sin avisar y sobre eso, no hacer una reverencia a tu Principe, para mi eso no tiene perdon- se le acerco cada vez mas y amedida que avanzaba el soldado se puso hacer reverencia tras reverencia.

-Perdoneme la vida señor no volvera a suceder- se regaño interiormente, como habia podido olvidar aquello, si siempre le recordaban eso, era lo principal.

-Es demasiado tarde acabaste con mi buen humor - dijo sin ninung entusiasmo y lanz la bola de energia. En un santiamen no hubo rastro del soldado. Fue como si nunca hubiera existido. - Ovbiamente no debia vivir, era muy horrible y lastimo mis ojos con su presencia- el soldado habia tenia el color mas o menos de vomito y aspecto de larba. Los soldados de Freezer siempre eran de distintas especias y muy horribles a los ojos del Principe. _"Que querra mi Padre"_ Vegeta se dirigio a la sala real y debido a su velocidad llego rapido a la sala. No queria perder mucho tiempo con el, asi que al mal tiempo darle prisa.

-Que quieres?- entro sin llamar, con su tipica pose de brazos cruzados y se recargo en una pared. Esperando con que idiotez le saldria ahora su Padre.

-Se mas respetuoso a tu Padre y a tu Rey mocoso si no quieres que...- El Rey odiaba que Vegeta, su guenni, se comportara de aquella manera tan irrespetuosa e indiferente con él, con su Padre. Sinceramente ya estaba harto de aquello, pero cuando miraba a esa cara y mas precisamente a esos ojos, no miraba la cara de Vegeta, si no un rostro femenino y su corazon dolia, por lo que era la razon de porque era asi consu hijo. Odiaba sentir esa debilidad en el. El era el Rey, no tenia permitido debilidades, no tenia permitido sentimentalismos. Punto.

-Que... que me mates?... no creo puesto que soy tu unico heredero o quieres que el bastardo de Freezer se termine de adueñar del planeta en cuanto mueras, ya que yo estare muerto... es eso?- La voz de su guenni lo desperto de sus recuerdos, y lo desperto con una furia mayor que la anterior.

-Veo que amaneciste de muy buen humor -rio bajo y sin exagerar. Con elegancia. Oculto perfectamente su coraje para darle mas toque ala sorpresa que le tenia a Vegeta.

-Porque no habria de estarlo?- Vegeta volteo a ver al Rey, y al mirar esa calma, esa sonrisa ladeada. Un mal presentimiento se apodero de el.

-Te tengo dos noticias, la primera se trata de tu Daya, la pobre tuvo un terrible accidente...- Hizo una mueca de dolor, totalmente falsa y burlesca. El Rey le habia perdonado a Vegeta muchas de sus faltas, pero este habia llegado a su limite hace tiempo, solo que no podia castigar directamente a su Guenni, puesto que era su unico heredero y el Principe no tenia nada de valor. Habia aprendido muy bien a no atarse a nada sentimentalmente, asi que era dificil castigarlo emocionalmente hasta que al Rey casi se le habia olvidado aquella daya de su hijo. Como era posible que la hubiese olvidado?. Ella era perfecta para sus fines.

-Que le has hecho a Kiara?- se puso firme, con los puños cerrados y con la vista baja, no queria voltear a verlo. El sentimiento del dolor, de rabia lo iban embargando poco a poco. Pero no podia, tenia que permanecer frio, no le dejaria ver a su Padre que tenia debilidades. Se esforzo lo mas que pudo para poder controlarse y esperar una respuesta, sin sentir que le aplastaban el pecho.

-Yo?- El Rey puso una cara de ofendido, que si no lo conocieras, se la hubieses creido completita.- Nada,pero creo que los soldados que mande si...- empezo a reir muy bajo, casi inaudible.- La mande a matar porque ya no servia de nada,-hizo un gesto con lamano como si de quien hablara se tratase de unsimple bicho que le estorbaba- Ya no la necesitabas y solo ocupaba un espacio en el palacio que nole pertenecia. Sinceramente no lo habia hecho antes porque no habia tenido tiempo. Y...tambien para que te sirva de leccion- sentencio con su voz siniestra y cargada de autoridad al ver a su guenni que permanecia con la cabeza baja. El Rey solo sonrio y se volteo para poder sentarse en su trono pero en cuanto camino un paso; la pierna de Vegeta le dio en el puro cuello. Haciendo que el Rey se impactara contra el suelo debido ala fuerza y sorpresa de aquel golpe. Su guenni le habia gritado, ignorado, ofendido, humillado...de todo, mas nunca le habia golpeado.

-Ella era como mi _"madre"_- Penso en sus adentros, se encontraba viendo el suelo, se habia movido por instinto. Su cuerpo no le obedecia, todo lo que queria era desquitar ese dolor que sentia en el pecho. Tantos años entrenando para permanecer frio ante cualquier situacion, tantos años encerrado en si mismo y ahora esto. Sencillamente exploto. Su madre verdadera murio joven, por lo que Kiara, una mujercita diminuta lo habia creido como asu propio hijo, y Vegeta era lo unico que tenia de valor en su vida. Solo era ella, y ahora se lo habian quitado, arrebatado. _"Lo lamento mucho Kiara por no haberte protegido...por haberte fallado..."_, penso con dolor y es que aquella pequeña extraterrestre, tan insignificante y debil, le habia inculcado muchas cosas a Vegeta, y aunque a el muchas de ellas se le hacian cursilerias o sentimientos inutiles, en el fondo sabia que era lo correcto, mas nunca lo admitio o se lo hizo saber a su daya, solo la hacia feliz no dandole la contraria. Kiara habia sido como su madre y le debia todo lo que sabia a cuanto valores. Parado ahi, abstraido en los recuerdos, nose dio cuenta que el Rey de habia levantado por loque recibio un golpe en el rostro que lo mando a volar contra la pared. Sin embargo Vegeta no sintio nada, mas bien se preguntaba, si algun dia Kiara lo perdonaria?.

- Estupido muchacho- El Rey se levanto, tomandolo de la cabeza y le empiezo a dar de golpes en la cara, sosteniendolo contra la pared. Vegeta no se defendia, no queria, ni podia. De un golpe en el estomago, su Padre lo lanzo, haciendo que este se deslizara como trapo por el suelo pulcro, dejando manchones rojos por donde pasaba. El Rey suspiro frustrado, puesto que su guenni no habia gritado, o ni siquiera se habia intentado defender; con mucho mas coraje camino de nuevo hacia el y empiezo a propinarle patadas en el estomago, despues de incontables patadas, que mandaron a Vegeta contra la pared, y despues de que casi todas sus costillas se huebiesen quebrado, empezo a escupir sangre. El cuerpo del Principe no resistio mas y se perdio en la inconciencia.

Ey Rey estaba exhaustoy de repente paro, dandose cuenta que Vegeta ya no estaba consiente y un charco de su sangre rodeaba en cuerpo de su guenni. Vegeta estaba totalmente inconsiente y su respiracion era casi nula.

-Guardiassssssssss!- Grito furioso mientras caminaba a su escritorio y tomaba algo parapoder quitarse la sangre de su hijo en sus manos.

-Si, su majestad- entraron de inmediato 4 soldados, haciendo sus respectivas reverenciaspero de pronto sus ojos quedaron engachados en el cuerpo que estaba frente a ellos y ese era sin duda su Principe. Un escalofrio les bajo por la columna a los cuatro.

- Ustedes idiotas, lleven de inmediato ami Guenni al tanque de recuperacion- Se acicalo un poco y empezo a redactar papeles como si nada, como si sus botas no estuvieras ensangrentadas junto con todo su suelo y su hijo no estuviera a metros de el, casi apunto de morir.

-Si, señor- Los soldados levantaron el cuerpo maltratado del Principe y con el pulso casi inexistente pero aun con vida. Salieron de inmediato a la sala de recuperacion, todos en completo silencio. Llegando al tanque, hicieron lo que tenian que hacer para poder meter a Vegeta al tanque y que este hiciera su mejor trabajo.

- Si esto le hace a su guenni que nos espera a nosotros- Dijo un soldado, aterrado al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Vegeta, y ver como habia quedado tan destrozado por su propio Padre. Los 4 soldados asintieron con la cabeza nerviosamente viendo aun el cuerpo del Principe con terror.

* * *

En el planeta Bleu era la hora de la fiesta, todos los invitados empezaron a llegar; Condes, Feudales, Jefes de escuadrones, familia, amigos y demas. Todos ellos con regalos para la Princesa. Mientras unos se sentaban otros bailaban, otros platicaban con los Reyes, otros bebian sake o vino, sin embargo todos esperaban lo mismo: la entrada de la Princesa.

Un guardia alo alto de las escaleras, anuncio en voz alta y clara. -Damas y Caballeros -Hizo una pausa para que los invitados pusieran atención, despues continuo. - La Princesa Bulma Bleu Briefs- Golpeo el suelo con un baston para asi dar entrada ala Princesa.

-Buenas noches, mis queridos invitados agradezco que me honren con su presencia, espero que disfruten mucho la velada.- Pronuncio en lo alto, capturando asi la atencion de todos. Los invitados estaban atonitos mientras ella hablaba, no habia mujer en el universo que se le igualara en belleza. Esa noche llevaba las joyas que sus padres le habian obsequiado, llevaba el cabello recogido con un broche muy bonito y elegante pero con un mechon de a cada lado de su frente. El vestido era largo hasta el suelo, blanco, satinado; el escote era en top pero por detras dejaba ver su blanca y suave piel hasta la espalda baja. Bulma bajo por la escalaras saludando asi a todos sus invitados que se le acercaban. Estaba recibiendo mil elogios de lo bella que lucia esa noche pero terminado eso, se dirigio a la mesa de sus padres donde ya se encontraban sus Padres y Milk.

-Madre, no ha llegado el conde Yamcha?- Se sento pronto a su lado y pregunto inquieta, puesto que era al unico que esperaba aquella noche. Milk a su lado sonrio, rodando sus ojos de noche.

-No hija, aun no ha llegado, pero no te preocupes no tarda, tranquila que ya llega tu novio- sonrio la Reyna Briefs para su hija, que esa noche lucia fabulosa y tenia al Rey atontado.

-Mama! no es mi novio... aun - Bulma rio bajito y se sonrojo un poco, haciendola ver aun más hermosa.

-Oh mira hablando del Rey de Roma- dije la mejor amiga de la princesa, que estaba asu lado, y codeaba a Bulma jugando.

La princesa se acomodo y se puso a platicar con Milk para dar la apariencia de que no se habia dado cuenta de la llegada de Yamcha. (Porque las mujeres siempre actuan de esa manera?. No me digas que no! jajaa) A lo que Milk solo le siguio el juego, riendose de ella.

-Y al paracer trae mucha prisa porque no ha saludado a nadie viene directo aca- Le dijo con la voz en un hilillo, poniendo mas ansiosa a Bulma.

_"oh ya viene, porque estoy nerviosa, lo veo todos los dias, porque me pongo asi porfavor?, ya tranquilizate, soy una princesa y no tengo porque comportarme asi"._- Ya viene ...-Y Milk le apreto la mano en señal, cuando Yamcha llego justo asu lado. Y Bulma ladeo el cuello en sorpresa. Si...aja...Miro a Yamcha y le sonrio al "descubrir" qu ehabia llegado. Otro...si...aja.

-Princesa Bulma- le extiendio los brazos feliz y Bulma accedio, levantandose para recibir su abrazo.- Feliz cumpleaños hermosa- Le dio un fuerte abrazo, dandole un beso en la mejilla, para despues separarse un poco y voltearse respetuosamente alos Reyes y saludarlos con una reverencia. -Buenas noches mis Reyes, Milk- Saludo alegremente a todos y mas a la mejor amiga de su amada. Ellos tres eran excelentes amigos.

-Oh Yamcha sientate hijo, anda, anda- dijo la Reyna, situando a Yamcha aun lado de Bulma mientras que Milk se fue asentar aun lado de la Reyna y el Rey.

-Mi Rey, quiero pedirle su permisopara poder acompañarr a su hija el resto de la velada- Le hablo Yamcha al Rey y despues miro con devocion a Bulma, pero el conde ya sabia perfectamente la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Claro que si Yamcha - El conde asintio con la cabeza y se dirigio a la Princesa. Noto lo hermosa que se veia y quedo boca abierta al verla detenidamente por varios segundos. -Princesa, me permite esta pieza- le extiendio la mano cuando una sonata comenzo.

La peliazul rio y tomo su mano. - Claro que si Yamcha y ya sabes dime Bulma, hace mucho que dejamos eso de las modalidades- Se levanto y se encaminaron al centro del salon donde todos bailaban.

-Si hermosa, pero hoy es tu cumpleaños y es un dia muy especial no crees?- La abrazo, para poder seguir el compaz de la musica.

- Pues si, pero...bueno esta bien pero que sea la ultima vez ... oye por cierto la otra vez fuiste a mi casa pero ni siquiera fuiste a saludarme, solo fuiste con mis papas, que grosero de tu parte- hizo un pequeño gesto de berrinche y Yamcha se enamoro mas.- Dime a que fuiste, tuviste un problema?- Seguian bailando pero Yamcha se detuvo en seco, y sus ojos se clavaron en ella.

-Bulma creo que es buen momento para decirtelo- le hablo con voz de terciopelo.

-Que pasa Yamcha?- bulma se puso algo nerviosa, le preocupo el tono de voz y esa mirada de su Conde.

-Yo...yo- Se metio la mano al saco y saco una pequeña cajita, mientras tanto Bulma se quedaba perpleja. -Bulma tu... me harias el honor de casarte conmigo?- Los ojos de él la miraron suplicantes y decian mas que mil palabras.

Bulma miro aquel anillo de compromiso, aunque era mas que ovbio que le propondria matrimonio, si le sacouna sorpresa. Aquel muchacho era guapo, nacido en buena cuna y mejor prospecto no habia para ella...y bueno, lo queria, lo...amaba. Era lo mismo no?.

-Pero... Yamcha, tienes que pedirles permiso a mis padres primero- volteo a ver a sus padres que la veian con una sonrisa...complice?.

Yamcha sonrio bastante. -No te preocupes corazon eso ya lo he hecho, de hecho ese dia delque hablas, fui hablar con tus padres y ellos me dieron su consentimiento- Mostro una sonrisa alegre y ella se la contesto de igual manera.

_"Debi imaginarlo, bueno tengo que aceptar, nuestro destinos ya estaban unidos desde hace tiempo , asi que no hay remedio"_. -En ese caso, Acepto- Se abrazaron casi fundiendose, y Bulma se sintio muy feliz pero dentro, muy en lo profundo, algo no estaba bien. Pero era tan diminuto que lo ignoro y se concentro en la gran alegria que sentia en ese momento.

-Bulma me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del universo, esperame un segundo- se dirigio con el rey y le menciono la buena nueva, el rey inmediatamente se levanto del trono y hizo que todo mundo callara para anunciar la noticia.

-Damas y Caballeros, he recibido una noticia que me ha llenado de felicidad, mi querida hija, la joven Princesa Bulma, se ha comprometido con el conde Yamcha de Burg- Toda la multitud aplaudio al ver la pareja en frente de todo el salon dandose un beso como confirmacion de lo ya anunciado recientemente. Despues de miles de felicitaciones, de abrir los regalos, de comer, de bailar, etc, la fiesta llego a su fin.

Cuando ya todo el mundo se habia retirado, Yamcha y su futura esposa se dirijieron a la habitacion de ella. Para tener un momento de privacidad despues de toda aquella conmocion.

-Bulma, me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del universo- Le tomo la barbilla y le dio un beso lento pero apasionado.

-Yamcha, tu tambien me has hecho muy feliz,-le sonrio con los labios enrojecidos por ese beso y despues lo miro con ojos de cachorro- oye ammm...no es que sea apresurada pero- rio nerviosa y bajo la cara avergonzada- cuando seria la fecha en que nos casaramos?- Le pregunto con pena.

-Corazón, te tengo una mala noticia al respecto de eso, yo te iba a proponer matrimonio dentro de 6 meses porque yo dentro de una semana me voy y regresare dentro de ese tiempo, pero cuando te vi hoy no me pude resisitir mas y lo hize, ruego tu perdon hermosa? me perdonas?- le tomo las manos y las beso, esperando su respuesta.

Bulma rio, rodando los ojos.- Yamcha no hay problema, por supuesto que te perdono, no te preocupes...pero por cierto a donde iras?-pregunto resignada, con una sonrisa juguetona pero curiosa.

-Pues tengo que ir a America, tengo que ir a negociar unos territorios que un tio me ha heredado, pero un primo mio me las quiere quitar y buee ya sabes tu más que nadie como es eso de los tramites y demas y pues calculo que durara buen tiempo- suspiro cansado en pensar todo lo que le esperaba.

- Bueno...- Musito la Peliazul- Ni modo ni que hacerle- Bulma se acurruco entre sus fuertes brazos y asi duraron varios segundos. Hasta que Yamcha hablo de nuevo.

-Bulma...- Le levanto la barbilla y le dio un beso lleno de pasión, sus manos estaban jugando, bajando por la espalda desnuda de Bulma hasta sus gluteos. Yamcha en un acto ligero la cargo y la llevo a la cama sin dejar de besarla. Sin pedir permiso, una mano de él se aventurO a buscar el fin del vestido para asi subir su mano por una desnuda pierna.- Te necesito tanto- subio aun mas su mano.

-No.. no Yamcha- La princesa se quito inmediatamente y se bajo lo poco que Yamcha le habia subido el vestido. - No Yamcha..yO sere tuya pero hasta cuando estemos casados-le anuncio segura y decidida.

El conde un poco exitado por el camino que llevaba hasta hace un segundo- Mi princesa pero si ya he anunciado el compromiso, que mas da esperar mas de 6 meses que hacerlo hoy?- la abrazo fuerte a su cuerpo, queriendo continuar el juego.

-No Yamcha, si no me piensas esperar dimelo de una vez, para cancelar el compromiso que estamos a muy buen tiempo- Se alejo de el, dandole la espalda y se cruzo de brazos, cerrando los ojos en demostracion de su indignacion.

-NO!, AMORR yo te esperaria hasta el fin del mundo, perdoname lo de hace un momento, me deje llevar por mis deseos, disculpame- la tomo por la espalda y le beso el cuello, cariñosamente pero muy resignado.

-Gracias- Se volteo para encararlo. -.. por esperarme y tambien por comprenderme - Lo beso lento en sus labios rosados, quedando en buenos terminos otra vez.

-Pero en cuanto regrese de mi viaje, empezararemos juntos la planeacion de la boda, que dices amor?- le dijo entusiasmado.

-Claro que si...aunque tendre que atar ami Madre-rio bajo pero luego hablo de nuevo.- Yamcha?- Dudo su pregunta pero despues tomo valor.-... tu realmente me amas?- Se alejo un poco solo para verlo asus ojos y ver la sinceridad con que responderia.

-Bulma, no hace falta confirmarlo tu eres todo lo que he querido en esta vida, eres mi afrodita, eres todo para mi..- la tomo delicadamente y la beso. Cuando finalizo el gesto de amor le indico.

-Futura esposa, me tengo que retirar, ya es muy tarde y tengo que preparar unas cosas del viaje mañana por la mañana- la abrazo y no queriendo, se despidio pero prometio que vendria mañana por la tarde a verla, por lo que Bulma sonrio y lo dejo marchar.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches, descansa lo que puedas, te veo mañana- El conde se retiro y Bulma se fue a su closet, quitandose el vestido y poniendose una pijama de una pieza. Se acocto pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. _"Estoy segura de lo que voy a hacer?"_ se pregunta asi misma, _"Yo lo quiero...pero lo amo?, pero...cuando he amado? para confirmar si lo que siento es amor?, pero... aun asi es con el unico hombre que me podria casar... tal vez en un futuro me de cuenta que es en realidad el amor... eso creo"_ la Princesa se quedo pensando un rato mas pero en el trancuso se quedo dormida.

* * *

Al dia siguiente, en el palacio...

toc, toc. Se escucho en la puerta de la Princesa.

-Princesa Floja- se escucho detras de la puerta.

-Puedes entrar Milk- Hablo Bulma adormilada y contra la almohada. _"Porque viene a levantarme? aaahhh...tengo mucho sueño!"_ Se acurruco de nuevo, dispuesta a dormir un rato mas. Mientras que se abria la puerta y entraba Milk con una bandeja con un delicioso desayuno.

-Levantate floja- Dejo la charola en un muro y le avento un cojin a Bulma para que se levantara mientras se reia por su maldad.

-AYYYYYYY! Milk como eres! - se tapo con una almohada la cara, ya que Milk abria las cortinas de la habitacion para que entrara el sol. _"tienes una mente perversa! Milk!"_

-No, no, ya es muy tarde, le-van-ta-te!- le decia Milk a la princesa, lentamente, ya que la peliazul habia tratado de tomar lugar para dormir otra vez, pero Milk no la dejo.

-Porque?, qué horas son?- pregunto Bulma tratando de incorporarse.

-Son las 6:15 de la mañana- anuncio Milk peinandose en el espejo.

-QUEEEEEEEEE!- se le puso la cara azul a escuchar semejante hora. Ella pensaba que diria 1 de la tarde o algo por el estilo. -Estas loca sabes a que horas me acoste ayer?- se volvio a echar a la cama para volver a dormir. Milk seguramente estaba loca.

-Pues por tu cara, me imagino que como a las 4 de la mañana... naaaa 5...- se sento en la cama y empiezo a comer del desayuno de la Princesa.

-Exactamente, a las 4:45 osea que no he dormido nada y deja mi comida, que si me la pienso comer glotona- Milk siempre habia comido mucho pero siempre habia tenido una silueta muy atractiva ya que practicaba las artes marciales y se conservaba muy bien. Realmente bien.

Ella solo rio y siguo comiendo- Lo siento, se me antojo y no soy glotona, solo que uso mucha energia cuando practico asi que ocupo comer mas para reponerlas- Se levanto y se dirigio a la salida de la habitacion. Lentamente - Bueno...-suspiro casi triste- entonces descansa... Yo me encargare de platicarte luego como estuvo el recibimiento del Saiya que viene en camino- hizo ademan de salirse de la habitacion y cerrar la puerta despacio, muy despacio para alcanzar a ver una reaccion de Bulma.


	2. La Cena

-Queeeeeeeee! es cierto!- se incorporo de inmediato al escuchar semejante informacion- Va venir un maldito mono aca-

-Si al parecer viene porque... ha sido desterrado temporalmente del planeta Vegita- Milk volvio a entras riendose y se sento en la cama para decir mas detalles (chismosear).

-Y cuanto tiempo piensa quedarse ese mono?- pregunta fastidiada.

-Pues, creo que como un año... minimo-

-QUE! porque tanto tiempo y aqui, es muy raro no crees, no se mucho de lo saiyayin pero se lo suficiente, tengo entendido que son muy despiadados y si lo desterraron debio haber cometido algo horrible, y siendo como son ellos mas bien lo hubiesen matado y no mandado a otro planeta, un mono mas un mono menos- se tomo la barbilla tratando de analizar el comportamiento. No le parecia correcto.

-Pues eso es cierto, pero tengo entendido que el padre del saiya es el consejero del Rey vegeta, y su padre pidio un castigo menor para su hijo-

-De todos modos, tenemos que andarnos con cuidado...- Bulma se puso apensar, sacando miles de conjeturas y algo no le cuadraba. Algo aqui no estaba bien.

-Pues no podria matar a nadie porque inmediatamenete se romperia el trato que tenemos con ellos- dijo la amiga tratando de tranquilizarla con eso.

-Ayyyyyyyyyy! Milkkkkkkkkkk, tu crees, ese tratado lo pueden echar por el caño cuando se les antoje y adueñarse del planeta,-se quedo callada un momento y se levanto de un brinco de su cama- tengo que hablar con mi padre y tenemos que ponernos alerta- Tenia muchas sospechas y se le hacia muy raro todo ese asunto. Empiezo a caminar en circulos por el cuarto. - Por cierto a que horas llega el mono?-

-Pues el Rey tiene calculado que como en una hora- se va al closet de la princesa y empieza a buscar algo que se ponga para el dia.

-Ohh entonces tengo tiempo aun, que me pondre Milk?- se empieza a desvestir ya en el baño y abriendo las llaves para tibiar la agua.

-Pues nose, e slo que estoy haciendo- saca como 10 opciones para la Princesa.

Bulma ya bañandose, sigue hablando desde la ducha. - Milk, por favor no quiero que sea algo muy exagerado solo quiero algo casual y sencillo. -Bueno, futura señora de Burg, ya he encontrado algo perfecto-

Bulma termina de ducharse despues de largos 30 minutos, se viste, se peina y siguen las dos chicas hablando sobre el saiya y despues pasan al tema de la boda. -Oye Milk, por cierto quiero que tu seas mi madrina de bodas-

-Es en serio Bulma- se queda sorprendida.

-Oh Milk, quita esa cara, tu y yo sabemos muy bien que tu no eres ni un a sirvienta, ni una mucama, ni mi nana apate que tenemos la misma edad jaja tu eres como mi hermana y para mis padres es igual tu ere sotra hija asi quien mejos que tu para ser mi madrina de bodas , anda acepta hazlo por mi Hermanita...-

-Ayyyyyy Bulma, gracias por decirme eso yo tambien te aprecio como a una hermanay pues claro que acepto ser la madrina y todo lo que quieras- se levanta, la abraza y depues de esto se dirige a la puerta.- Bueno me voy porque ahora me toca ami arreglarme para recibir al apuesto saiya, tu papa dijo que queria que todos estuvieramos alli cuando llegara a las 7 y media Bulma okey nose te olvide 7 y media-

-Como que apuesto?- le lanza una almohada a la puerta y Milk se va riendo a su cuarto. Bulma se vio al espejoy duro buen rato viendo alli comose miraba ovbiamente hermosa peo la vanidad no la deja jaja depeus deesto se le hicieron las 7 y media y ni cuenta se dio, bajo a la entrada de la puerta donde ya todos se encontraban y solo la esperaban a ella, esta se puso aun la do de sus padres y aun lado de ella Milk, los sirvientes se encontraban en el patio en una fila para recibir al saiya.

-Papa a que horas piensa llegar, ya me enfade- se cruza de bazo y abandona su postura derecha y se ladea un poco recargandose en Milk.

-Bulmaaaaa estas pesaditaaaaaaaa!-

-jaja quisieras peso lo de una pluma okey jaja-

-Hija pues mira alla viene, ponte derecha anda-

Se aproxima un jet y este llega asu destino, se abre la compuerta y sale el piloto y el resto de la tripulacion junto con el saiya.

-Señor sea bienvenido al Planeta Bleu- corean los sirvientes.

-Jajaja, gracias que lindos, gracias por el recibimiento- se pone su mano atras de la cabeza y rie como le es de costumbre.

"que! ese es un saiya pronunciando gracias y lindos, sin duda ya se porque lo desterraron este tipo rompe con los standares de los saiyayin, aunque es muy apuesto" piensa la princesa.

-Bulma, ya notaste lo guapo que es el monito?- se sonroja un poco Milk.

-jaja si ya lo note pero no es ma guapo que mi conde Yamcha asi que si quieres adelante...-

-Bulma no estoy diciendo para quedarme con el solo fue un inocente comentario- le entra una risa nerviosa al ver que el saiya se aproxima hacia dodne estaban.

-aja ahora asi se le dice-y rie junto con ella.

-Hola , jeje. me llamo Kakarotto y vengo del Planeta Vegita y les pido con toda humildad que me permitan hopedarme en su palacio por una temporada indefinada- se inclinay se pone una mano en el pecho.

-Claro muchacho, peudes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, oh si espera primero te presentare a mi familia- le indica con la mano a la Reyna.- Ella es mi querida esposa la Reyna Briefs.

-Hola muchacho, se bienvenido al Palacio Briefs-

-Gracias, es un placerpara mi conocerle jeje- este le besa la mano.

-Bueno ahora te presentare a mi hija la Princesa Bulma Blue Briefs-

-Mucho gusto, joven Ka.. ka.. cual era tu nombre es que es muy poco raro -

-jaja osi ammmm pues me llamo Kakarotto-

-mmmm noes que sea grosera, pero te importa si te improviso un nombe mas corto?- le pregunta unpoco apenada." bueno saiya hasta ahurita no me has dado ninguna muestra de maldad, hasta ya se me quito el miedo pero despues preguntae tus motivos de exilio".

-No. claro que no me molesta pero cual seria?- le toma la mano y se la besa.

-mmmmm veremos,peus te pareces mucho aun personaje de una novela que veo asi que te apodare Goku jaja , oye Milk verdad que se parece mucho?-

-pues si...- un poco sonrojada.

-Mira ella es Milk es como una hija para nosotrosy una hermana para Bulma- le dice el Rey viendo que Bulma ya se fue por otro tema.

-Mucho gusto... señorita Milk..- le toma la mano y la besa tiernamente y dura varios segundos mirandola a losojo antes de soltarle las manos, se le habia hecho una muejr hermosisima de excelente fisico y esos ojoo negrosss tan profundo como la noche y ese cabello negroo que le llegaba hasta sus hombros,le atrajo mucho esas mejillas rojas, no entendia porke las tenia tan rojas.

-I...gualmente... joven Kakarotto- tratamudea un poco al ver que este le tomaba la mano.

-O no ahora me llamo Goku jaja tu tambien peude llamarme asi si quieres Milk-los dos sonrien y se quedan viendo por buen rato hasta que Bulma nota como aquellos dos se comian casi con esa mirada.

-Por cierto Goku tu puede llamarme Bulma- los desencanta ya que todomundo lo estaba notando y parte le inpiro confianza esa mirada asi que va a permitir que la llame por su nombre.

-O claro Bulma jeje-

-Bueno, bueno,- anuncia el Rey. - es hora de entrar a comer- extiende la mano hacia el interior, dejando pasar primero las damas y ya despues al joven Goku.

-Ohhhhhhhh si! muero de hambreeee,podria comerme un dinosaurio ahora mismo- se soba el estomago y se le hace agua la boca al ver toda lacomida sobre la mesa, laa que ya habian llegado y sentado.

- Entonces es verdad ese rumor de que los saiyayin comen mucho verdad?- dice la reyna.

- jeje pues no solo comemos lo esencial-

- jajaja goku undinosaurio no es algo esencial- dice Bulma sorprendida por el comentario anterior pero mas al verlo comer.- Oye Milk nosera tu saiyayin jajaja?- dandole una palmada en la espalda.

- No seas tonta Bulma- se pone algo incomoda.

-Provecho Goku, come todo lo que quieras muchacho-

-Gracias Rey-le sonrie.

Todos estan sentados y dispuestos a comer pero todos estan bokiabierta al ver a Goku comiendo, ya ke en menos de 10 minutos la mita de la comida que estaba en la mesa habia sido devorada solamante por el, a lo que hizo que todos soltaran una risa inocente, Goku las nota y pregunta.

-No van a comer ustedes?- mira la mes y nota que ha comido la mitad de la comida.- Lo siento mucho, creo que por mi culpa tendran que hacer mas comida- s epone su mano detars de la cabeza y rie.

-No, no te preocupes nosotros comemos un plato y eso es mucho para nosotros asi que para nosotros es mas que sificientelo que tenemos en el plato todo lo que esta en la mesa es para ti-

-Pero se moriran de hambre...- menciona algo preocupado el saiya.

-No joven no te preocupes, nosotros no comemos lamisma cantidad que ustedes jaja- aclara la Reyna.

Ya terminada la comida, todos quean llenos y complacidos (sobre todo Goku y Milkque tienen un apetito que bueno... u_u..)

-ohhh tenemos que ir a caminar para bajar odo loq ue hemos comido, Goku si quieres nos peudes acompañar asi cuidas de la hermosa Milk y de mi, porque es muy bonita se la pueden robar, no crees?- Bulma trata de ser cupido pero nose da cuenta que Milk casi se la traga con la mirada.

-Bulma! no seas imprudente, de seguro viene cansado del viaje...- casi gritandole a Bulma por la imprudencia que cometio.

-No te preocupes Milk, todo lo que dijo Bulma es verdad- a Milk le brillan los ojos alescuchar esto y lo encara.-y si si vengo cansado pero de estar sentado, caminar un rato me serviria para estirarme jeje asi que no te preocupes...-

" jeje yo hare que estod dos se queden juntos, aparte que Milk hace mucho qeu no tiene novio asi qeu no le caeria mal un novio de un año aparte que a ninguno de los dos parece que se sean indiferentes muejejejejejeje" - Bueno ya vamonos, que no quiero desperdiciar la hermosa mañana- dice la princesa alando los dos hacia afuera.

-Vamos- le extiende la mano a Milkpara que salga priemro que el porlapuerta del palacio.

-Gracias caballero- y le duelta una mirada tierna en agradecimiento.

"pero que hermosas son las mujeres de este planeta y sobre todo Milk jeje que suerte tengo". - Denada Milk- y se encaminan a un extenso patio del palacio donde les sare facil caminar y platicar y conocerse mas...

El tanque suena haciendo saber que el paciente ha sido curado exitosamente.

-Saquen al Principe Vegeta del atanque y brindenle una toalla y su armadura- menciona el doctor a cargo a las enfermeras.

-Principe tome-le brindan lo ya mencionado por el doctor.

El Principe las toma y se seca. - Larguense de aqui inmediatamente- se sale del tanque.- Que no escucharon o que?- las enfermeras se habian queado obeservando el cuerpo desnudo y mojado de l Principe era algo que tenia que ser visto.

-Si, Principe Vegeta-

Ya estando solo se seca y se queda parado y revisa su cuerpo, el agua habia curado todas sus heridas pero siemrpe logran quedar cicatrices, Vegeta las mira y se llena de rabia.

-Maldito viejo, algun dia me las pagaras grrrrr- se empieza a vestir, en eso se escucha que tocan la puerta.

-Adelante- menciona Vegeta.

-Principe Vegeta- e inmediatamente hace una reverencia, la noticia del soldado asesinadopor no hacerla se habia recorrido por todo el palacio ya.- El Rey exige su presencia n la sala real-

-mmmmmm, retirate darko- y ahora que quieres primero me dice lo de mi daya, luego casi me mata ahora que, es un fastidioso...

El joven llega ala sala real y se pone en una esquina con su tipica pose.

-Que quieres, volverme a golpear?-

-Vegeta no me vas a decir que te sentiste, por unas cachetaditas jaja o es que eres tan debil que ni eso aguantas?- el Rey se burla de Vegeta.

Ignorando completamente el comentario de Rey Vegeta.- Ve al grano quieres y dejate de andar con rodeos.-

-Bueno, que impaciente hahaha pero bueno- pausa y se sienta en su trono real. -Tienes que casarte y tener un guenni, ese es el punto, ya que tienes la edad necesaria y no quiero que lo tengas dentro de 10 años.-

-Que estas mal, yo aun no me quiero casar-

-HAHAHAHA para tu desgracia el que da las ordenes aqui soy yo- se burla del Principe.-Pero para que veas que soy generoso te dare 8 meses y te dejare que tu elijas con quien casarte, ves queno soy tan malo...-

El Principe Vegeta se quda pensando por varios minutos y.. - De acuerdo espero que tengas palabra y sean 8 meses-

-MMMMM claro un Rey nunca falta asu palabra, pero solo espero que no dures hasta el ultimo dia de esos 8 meses para elegir al alguien-

-Esa sera mi desicion no tuya-

-Bueno, mañana mismo vendran las hijas de todas las familias de primera clase pa ver cual te gusta-

-Que fastidio...-

En el planeta Bleu habia pasado ya 2 meses asi que Kakaroto envio el siguiente mensaje a Vegita:

"Padre, el planeta Bleu se encuentra con una tecnologia muy avanzada, tal y como usted dijo, la enfermadad que me dijo ha sido curada, hace 5 años encontraron la vacuna asi que la enfermedad no existe mas, y las mujeres bueno... aunque hay algunas no muy agraciadas la mayoria son guapas, pero sigo investigando los recursos naturales de eso no he investigado mucho, en fin es todo, hasta el proximo mes aaaa y por cierto la comida esta muy rica jeje"

Fin del mensaje.

-jaja no se hacer este tipo de cartas pero bueno, escribi toda la informacion que me pidieron asi que debe estar bien- se queda pensando goku, manda el mensaje y se va abuscar a Milk, ya que en los ultimos meses se habia apegado mucho a la joven pelinegra, habian salido mucho y platicado aunque sus vidas aunque estas fueran muy distintas.

-Milk, quieres que vayamos a pasear?-

-Pues si... pero ahora iremos aun lugar diferente, quiero mostrarte doden fue mi vida antes de venir aqui al palacio, te gustaria?-

-Si claro, vamos- la toma en los brazos y la carga.-Solo dime hacia que direccion..-aunque ya la habia cargado varias veces cuando hiban a lugares lejanos no le dejaba de gustar sentirla tan cerca de el y olersu aroma esquisito.

-Bueno es hacia alla- ya elevados en el cielo apunta a un bosque que se encontraba literalmenete cerca para el, ya que en nave se haria mas o menos 40 minutos, ellos llegan en menos de 5 minutos y se meten a la cabaña que estaba enpolvada pero intacta.

-Aqui es, esta es la casa de mis padres, donde vivi durante mucho tiempo- se quedan viendo el lugar.

-Y tus padres Milk, donde estan?- voltea a ver a Milk y esta se da un abrazo ella sola ( se rodea con sus brazos).

-Ellos murieron hace mucho, dejandome sola muy pequeña, aqui en medio de la nada, solo arboles y animales salvajes- Goku nota la tristeza en su voz quebrada, asi que la voltea para encararla y la abraza brindandole cariño y paz.

-No te entristescas, ten en cuenta, que ellos siempre estaran cuidando donde sea que esten, asi que quita esa carita- se le queda viendo y le causa tanta ternura.

-Gracias Goku eres tan bueno muchacho, me encantaria ser saiyayin para poder ir contigo cuanto te marches- recuesta su cara en el pecho del saiya para ocultar su cara que se habia puesto roja.

-No ocupas ser una onna Saiya para estar conmigo, tu ya estas conmigo Milk... aqui y aqui- se señale el corazon y la cabeza y a Milk lebrillan los ojos y sin poder contenerse le da un beso lleno de ternura pero inmediatamente se quita.

-Lo siento,no debi, perdona...- es interrupida.

-No hay nada que perdonar- se le pone en frente y la vuelve a besar tomandola fuertemente entre sus brazos, Goku esta exitado al sentir la lengua de Milk en su boca, asi qeu este baja su traje hasta que Milk queda solo en lenceria. -Milk eres hermosa...- se queda admirandola cuando esta se le acerca y..

-Goku hazme tuya- goku inmediatamente le quita la poca ropa que la cubria, Milk no se queda atras y le empieza a quitar la camisa , despues besa su pecho y llega hasta el pantalon y nota el duro miembro queriendo salir urgentemente asi que Milk lo desabotona y lo libera, totalmente desnudos los dos, Goku la carga y la recuesta sobre la mesa, besa su pie y sube por toda la pierna hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales masajea y uno es aprensado por los labios del saiya, Milk gemia de placer, goku al escucharla con una mano tomo una pierna de Milk flexionandola para tener mas espacio en medio de sus piernas, Milk le besaba el cuello, algo que hacia que el saiya se exitara mas y mas deseando entrar en ella, goku pone su miembro entre sus piernas pero aun no la penetra, pero Milk empieza a alarlo hacia a ella para sentirlo mas cerca, Goku no puede contenerse asi que abre mas su humeda cavidad y la penetra totalmente haciendo que un escalofrio de placer lo recorra por todo el cuerpo pero escucha un grito de dolor de Milk e inmediatamente saca su miembro. - Lo siento Milk, te lastime mucho?- pregunta el saiya recostandose tiernamente entre sus pechos.

-no, es que no me has lastimado, lo que pasa es que tu has sido mmmi... pppp primer hombre...-

-O sea que-. la mira y se sube mas.- Eras virgen?-le sonrie tiernamente.

-Si, Goku...- goku la abraza, y vuelve abrirle las piernas e introduce su miembro nuevamente un poco mas despacio, la toma del cuello, retirandole todo el cabello dejando descubierto su cuello asi este la besa, sube a su oreja y le susurra.- Milk me has vuelto loco, y quiero que estes conmigo siempre...- los dos cuerpos que ahora eran uno estaban llegando asu limite ya que Goku con su fuerza era un amante exelente, hacia a Milk gritar de placer, los dos llegaron a su limite y los dos gimieron de placer quedando ella mas cansada que el, Goku se recuesta aun lado de ella y ala su cuerpo al de el y muerde su cuello despacio pero lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar una marca, Milk empieza a quejarse pero despues parece gustarle.- Goku, que fue eso?- se abraza fuertemente a su pecho y pone cara a cara con el. -Milk, ahora soy tuyo en cuerpo y alma... solo espero que tu tambien sientas lo mismo tu por mii... y en mi planeta esa marca que te he dejado significa que te he reclamado como mi onna...co como mi pareja...ssss significa que quiero estar contigo toda mi vida.-

-Es enserio?... Goku yo te amo eso nunca lo dudes, te lo pido... pero tu y yo sabemos muy bien que tu tienes que irte a tu planeta uno de estos dias y yo no podre acompañarte, tu sociedad jamas me aceptaria solo me verian como una esclava sexual y yo no quiero eso.- su cara se entristeze y lo abraza fuertemente.

-No, Milk yo jamas permitiria que te degradaran asi...asi que... yo no volvere a Vegita, me quedare donde esta mi felicidad y eso esta aqui entre mis brazos...-

Han pasado 3 meses dessde lo sucedido en aquella cabaña, Goku dejo de mandar mensajes a Vegita puesto que no pensaba regresar a aquel planeta ya que la unica manera de regresar seria que aceptaran a Milk como a su mujer y no a una esclava sexual.

-Bulma, soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo, Goku no es nada parecido a la imagen que tenia de los saiyayin-

-Que bueno me da mucho gusto por ti y por Goku tambien, oye y si se te nota la felicidad muchaaaaaaaaaaaa pero como que la felicidad engorda no? jajaja- esta le soba la pansita algo ya abultada en son de burla.

-Oye no seas mendiga, lo que pasa es que Goku come mucho y yo creo que pues me he acostumbrado a comer a su ritmo o tal vez sea que pues ya no he practicado las artes marciales porque me he sentido muy cansada-

-JAJA!, ese Goku es mala influencia para ti jijiji. -pausa un segundo. -Y a todo esto donde esta Goku-

-Pues fue a cazar la comida para mediodia ya que dice que los animales que nosotros comemos son muy chicos y no se llena jaja-

-Pues me imagino que a de cazar dinosaurios como dijo aquella vez ajaja... oye pero ya son pasadas de las 12 de hecho ya es la una-

-No enserio... uppssss creo que se me fue el tiempo volando, mejor me voy ya para no hacerlo esperar mas...-y se para lo mas rapido posible para irse.

-Pero porque nose vienen a vivir aqui al palacio pero ustedes dos son tan tercosssssss... MILK!- grita y corre al ver asu amiga desplomarse en el suelo, e inmediatamente llama a los guaridas para que la lleven al doctor particular del palacio.

-Rapido llevenla al doctor... Milk! Milk! despiertaaa- le hablaba a Milk que se encontraba inconciente, ya llegados a la sala a Milk la meten al consultorio y Bulma se queda en la sala esperando pero se acuerda que Goku estaba esperando a Milk asi que manda a uno de los guardias ala cabaña a notificar al saiya.

-Ve a la cabaña donde vive Milk y avisa a Goku que Milk esta aqui en el palacio que ha sufrido un desmayo pero que ya esta siendo atendida- La Princesa le da la orden al soldado y deja que el soldado se vaya en la nave que le habia construido para visitar asu amiga en la cual solo tardaba 10 minutos en llegar ala cabaña, ya que la extrañaba mucho. Pasaron 15 minutos y un Goku muy nervioso estaba en la puerta de la sala.

-Bulma, que le ha pasado a Milk, esta bien, que tiene, dime no me mientas, es muy grave se va recuperara yaaaa dimelo de una vezzzzzzz por..- Goku ha sido interrupido por Bulma que le ha dado una bofetada para tranquilizarlo.

-Calmateeeee, auccchhhh! eso me dolio mas ami que a ti, bueno de hecho a ti ni te dolio- la mano de bulma punzaba porque parecia como si le hubiera dado a una mismisima pared. - Bueno calmate solo sufrio un desmayo debe estar no se estresada, yo que seeee mi especialidad es la ciencia no la medicina, pero supongo que debe tener las defensas bajas, no te preocupes ok?- en eso a salido el doctor del consultorio.

-OHHHH!, que bueno que esta aqui señor Kakarotto-

-Doctor, digame que le a pasado ami onna digame, es algo grave?- pregunta goku demasiado nervioso avalasandose sobre el doctor.

-Gokuu lo vas a matar sueltaloooo, estas locoooo?- la princesa trata de quitarselo de encima pero Goku esta desesperado.

-JAJA señor Kakarotto no se preocupe al contrario pongase felizzz son buenas noticias- Goku lo suelta y se queda pensando.

-¿Buenas noticias?- preguntan ambos bastantes confundidos.

-Sí, la señorita Milk esta embarazada, felicidades señor Kakarotto-

-Es eso verdad?- pregunta el futuro padre.

-Claro qeu sí, solo que preferiria tenerla en observacion ya que el bebe esta demasiado desarollado para tener 3 meses de gestación-

-jaja no doctor, lo que pasa es que los bebes saiyayin nacen a los 7 meses-

-OHHH pues entonces con mucha mayor razon, no sabemos que consecuencias puede traer la combinacion de genes de un saiyayin y una humana-

-Doctor, haga lo que sea conveniente para mi amiga dele el mejor tratamiento y cuidado posible- voltea la cara y mira a goku.- y tu no estas contento o porque estas asi?-

-jaja Bulma claro que estoy contento, voy a se papá solo que pensaba si va a nacer con esto- se toma la cola y se la señala a Bulma.

-MMMMMM pues quien sabe, eso creo que mas adelante se vera en un ultrasonido-

-Señor Kakarotto, si quiere puede pasar a ver ala señorita Milk- le abre la puerta del consultorio.

-Si anda, pasa Goku ella tambien debe estar muy emocionada y nerviosa aparte dile que yo mas al ratito entro-

-OK ammm si jeje- se le pone una risa nerviosa a Goku en los labios.

Goku entra a la habitacion y nota a una joven recostada en la camilla con una mirada feliz pero a la vez nerviosa.

-Como estas onna?- le toma las manos y se las besa tiernamente.

-Pues bien, pero...quiero saber que piensas sobre nuestro hijo?..- lo mira fijamente.

-Pues que voya pensar, espero que en el nombre no porque jaja no tengo idea eso lo dejare en tus manos- le sonrie y le toma la mejilla.

-Osea que si lo quieres?-

-Claro que si Milk, es mi guenni, es mi sangre como no lo voy a querer, ya te he dicho mil veces que tu eres todo para mi... bueno ahora ustedes son todos para mi-

-OHHH! Goku muchas graciasssss, gracias por ser tan buen hombre y estoy segura que vas a ser un exelente padre tambien-

-mmmmm tan solo quisiera que mi madre lo conociera-

-Goku, nunca me has hablado de tu madre-

-OOOOO ella es muy linda jaja aunque mi padre siempre me dijo que me educo mal pero bueeeee eso te lo contare depues ahora mejor descansa-

-Bueno con dos condiciones jeje-

-Dime onna- le pregunta confuso.

-una es que me digas que significa eso de onna y guenni?- sonrie

-aaa era eso jaja pues es que aun no me acostumbro mucho asu idioma, esas palabras son de mi idioma natal mmmm onna para ustedes vendria siendo mujer y ammm guenni pues hijo, resuelta la primera condicion cual es la segunda?-

-Que tu le pongas el nombre al bebe jaja-

-ammmmmmm pues si con eso descansas estas bien, pero tendre que empezar a pensar desde este momento jaja- sepone una mano atras de la cabeza y sonrie. -ahora cumple tu parte, descansa onna- Le besa la frente.

Y asi, pasaron otros 3 mees, cada vez faltaba menos para el nacimiento del bebe, a Milk le habia crecido ya el abdomen muchisimo, Goku y Bulma se turnaban para cuidarla, mientras que los Reyes le preparaban el regalo al bebe que era una casa muy cerca del Palacio, y se la habian pasado arreglando en especial el cuarto del bebe, ya que tenian muchas ganas de un nieto pero Bulma nada mas no, pero de todas formas Milk era como otra hija para ellos.

-Bardock, los científicos que me trajiste no sirven para nada, son unos imbeciles seguimos con el mismo grado de tecnologia.. no hemos avanzado nada y los medicos ni se digan, que ha pasado con tu guenni en el planeta Bleu, dime que fregados ha pasado?- pregunta molesto el Rey Vegeta.

-Mi señor, hace 6 meses que no he sabido nada sobre aquel planeta aparte he estado fuera del planeta Vegita en algunas misiones con el Principe Vegeta y no he tenido tiempo de ahondar en el tema.-

-Pues entonces ahora mismo te largas a ese mugroso planeta y tu haras lo que tu inservible guenni no pudo hacer-

-Pero mi Rey, hoy mismo, tengo otra misión- le comenta en voz baja su consejero.

-No importa mandare a otro soldado, es mas urgente este asunto que ese asunto que tenias, asi que vete de mi vista y ve a ese planeta inmediatamente-

-Si, mi Rey- se levanta con una mano en el pecho y se retira acatando la orden como se le dijo."ese maldito de Kakarotto no puede hacer ni una estupida mision de lo mas sencilla".

-Guardias manden hablar al Principe Vegeta de inmediato- oredena el Rey.

-Si, su alteza- los soldados se dirigen rapido hacia donde el joven se encontraba pero para su suerte se lo han encontrado en un pasillo muy cercano. Estos entregan el mensaje y se van en direccion contraria a el.

"ahhhhhh de seguro me va preguntar si ya he elegido a una onna con quien procrear, que fastidioso". Pero si mas se dirige al a sala donde se encontraba el Rey. - Que pasa?- anuncia vegeta su llegada con una cara de total fastidio.

-Vegeta... que pronto ojala asiu fueras en otras cosas hace ya 6 meses que diste tu palabra de que hibas a escoger una onna para darme un heredero acaso ya se te olvido o no tienes los suficientes... para tener un guenni?-

-Claro que tengo y muchos, pero si pienso procrear con alguien lo hare con alguien de mi agrado no con cualquier esperpento- " he visto como 60 onnas y todas han sido horribles, algunas tenian muchas cicatrices, cuerpos mutilados, otras con cuerpos mucho mas musculosos que el mio otras tuertas, habia unas que no sabia si era guerrero o onna jaja digo el Principe de Vegita se merece algo mejor que eso..." . El principe Vegeta habia suspendido ya varia veces el desfile de onnas por estas razones asi que se hiba un mes y regresaba una semana y se volvia a ir y asi para no soportar al rey y olvidar la muerte de Kiara.

-Pues, mas vale que eligas una y YA porque ya no quedan muchas onnas, aparte no hay mucho de donde escoger asi que no te quejes-

-SI, SI ,SI ,SI lo hare... claro despues de que regrese de mi viaje de hoy asi que me retiro porque se supone que deberia estar despegando- se da la media vuelta y el Rey solo ve que se desvanece de su vista.

-Este idiota me ha dejado con la palabra en la boca- dice el Rey consternado. " es una irrespetuoso mira que a mi el Rey dejarme asiii, solo se lo perdono por ser mi unico desendiente".

_Gokuuuuu! Doctor!- grita Milk estrenduosamente.

-Si señorita... que pasa?- pregunta el doctor a la joven recostada en la cama.

-YA YA! este bebe ya va nacer; ya sssssssiento las contraccionesssssssssss! y me dueleee muchhhhh...- en ese momento Milk perdio la conciencia debido al dolor de las contracciones. El doctor llama a las enfermeras y les ordena preparar un quirofano y tambien manda hablar al Padre.

" El parto se ha adelantado un mes, va ser algo complicado..." - Vamos enfermeras rapido...- ordena el Doctor.

-Como esta Milkkk, señorita?- pregunta Goku de lo mas angustiado a una enfermera que acaba salir del quirofanoo.

-Señor, le sere de los mas franza el parto se esta llevando con muchas complicaciones, pero le juramos que estamos haciendo todo lo que este a nuestro alcanze-

-Señorita, no deje quele pase nada malo ni a ella ni ami guenni, porfavor...-

-No se preocupe, le aseguro que en eso estamos, y ahora disculpe que tengo que ir por unos instrumentos medicos...- la mujer se retira y deja al joven más angustiado.

-Donde esta Bulma en estos momentossss?- le pregunta al guardia que estaba en la entrada del mini hospital y el cual tambien lo habia escoltado.

-Señor, la Princeza Bulma se encuentra recibiendo una nave extranjera no identificada y esta esperando recibir señales de la nave-

"ay Bulmaaa tu sobrino esta apunto de nacer, Milk debe estar nerviosisima yo estoy apunto de desmayarme y tu por alla ... haaaaaa poruqe no estas aquiiiiii!... Milk porfavor se fuerte... por mi y nuestro Guenni"

Mientras tanto Bulma esperaba el aterrizaje de la nave ya que esta era inevitable era ovbio que esa nave se dirigia al planeta Bleu y muy aprisa, y en unos segundos esta aterriza en la zona de despegue. La compuerta de la nave se abre y sale un hombre muy alto y de cabellera negra.

-Señor quien es?... indetifiquese de inmediato- anucia la Princesa.

-Soy Bardock, proveniente del planeta Vegita-

" a que tonta, este señor tiene que se algo de Goku son identicosss aunque el se ve mucho mas grande pero asi va ser Goku de grande seguramente..." -Señor ya me habia asustado- se seca el sudor de su frente. " aaaaaaaa debe ser tambien del mismo caracter de Goku asi que no hay que temer". piensa la princesa.

-Descuide "aun no se preocupe" Princesa Bulma, soy Padre de Kakarotto y vengo en busca de el, me podria indicar donde se encuentra?-

-Si pude aver apostado eso, su semejanza es impresionante, pero y usted comó sabe quien soy yo?-

-Hace mucho tiempo que vine aqui, usted apenas era una bebe pero esos cabellos azules y ojos de igual color son caracteristicas poco comunes, pero Repito, puede indicarme donde se encuentra mi guenni no pienso quitarle mas su tiempo-

" oh kami-sama... este señor no parece tener un caracter como el de Goku y seguramente no va a estar de acuerdo con la relacion de Milk y Goku y y y y ... el futuro bebe ... oh Bulma piensa rapido". -No para nada Señor, no me quita nada de tiempo y su hijo... la verdad... nose donde esta pero descuide mandare a buscarlo lo mas rapido.- "si con eso estara bien por un rato mientras mando avisar a Goku"

-Descuide Princesa, yo lo buscare con mi radar "esta maldita gentusa no sirve de nada "- bardock se dirige a su nave y saca su radar que habia dejado alli porque penso que no le haria falta. Este se lo coloco y de inmediato encuentra el ki de su guenni. -mmmmmm ya lo encontre se encuentra aqui mismo , en el Palacio-

"ay rayossssss y ahora que hago este maldito viiejo va ser algo contra Milk porque deseguro esta con ella" - En serio nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, pero señor porque tanta prisa mireeee acabamos de servir la comida no gusta primero deleitarse, supongo que viene muy cansado.." ay di que si,,,, porfavor kami-sama"-

-mmmm NO llevo prisa y si nole molesta ocupo ir a buscarlo rapido, me permite..- dirigiendo a la entrada del palacio. - Lo siento pero sera despues, como ya le he repitido llevo prisa " maldita onna si no fuera poruqe tengo estrictas ordenes te matara aqui mismo".-

-Señor Bardo...- aun no terminada la frase la Princesa cuando este se desvanecio. "o demonios ahora que hagoooooooo, oooooo rayossss"

-Princesa Bulma- anuncia un guardia su llegada a la espalada de la joven.

-Si que pasa ahora?- algo alterada su contestacion.

-mmm Señorita solo vengo avisarle que la joven Milk se encuentra dando a luz en este momento-

-ohhhhhhh por diossssss! "rayossssssssss porque ahoraaaa justo ahora , bueno no significa que no este contenta pero porque ahoraaaa si todavia faltaba un messss... o demonios y ahora que puedo hacerrrr, tengo que ir para alla..." - y la joven Princesa se va corriendo al mini hospital.

-Milk por favor se fuerte, anda por nuestro Guenni, porfavorrrrr, tu puedessss!- peinsa Goku en voz alta perooo...

-Que estupideces estas dieciendo imbecil, como que un guenni y no estes rogando como un marica, dame inmediatamente una explicacion a esas estupidas palabras-

"por favor que no sea" .El joven se da media vuelta y se encuentra con su padre. - Padre que hace aqui?-

-No me cambies el tema estupido dime que rayos significa eso de un guenni, no habras procreado un guenni con una maldita bleu, eso significaria deshonra para mi titulo y para los saiyayin, eeres un estupido- y este le lanza un bofetada pero Goku la detiene antes de que este la recibiera.

-Callate! y no te atrevas a golpearme, y si es mucha deshonra pues largate y olvidate de mi, di que he muerto o que jamas fui guenni tuyo, yo jamas he de volver al Vegita me he de quedar aqui con Milk la que hare mi esposa en cuanto MIIIIII guenni escucha bien mi Guenni nazca, escuchaste bien?-

en eso se escucha un llanto fuertee de un bebe recien llegado al mundo y tambien ha llegado Bulma.

-Pues no yo jamas dejare que un guenni mio haga semejante estupidez yo nunca voy a tener un hibrido en la familia asi que quitate de mi camino- este se dirigia hacia el lugar de donde provenia el llanto pero antes Goku intento detenerlo pero fue en vano lo dejo inconciente con un fuerte golpe y Bulma que tambien se habia interponido, tambien fue empujada y esta callo al suelo golpenadose la cabeza.

"maldito Kakarotto ya regreso a Vegita recibiras tu castigo, pero por lo pronto matere a este maldito hibrido" el hombre entra y golpea a todos los que se interponen, hasta que llega auna cama donde se encuentra una pelinegra inconciente y aun lado en un cunero un bebe jugando con un cola kele salia por la espalda baja." mira hasta cola tienes, tienes mucha semejanza a nosotros... mmm antes de matarte solo por curiosidadddd..." - QUE! Esto debe ser una maldita broma, no puede ser tan solo es un hibrido, no me lo puedo explicar...-. El padre de Goku habia prendido su radar solopara ver que poder miserable tenia un hibrido pero este se encontrocon la gran sorpresa que superaba pos unas cuantas milesimas el poder de un saiyayin de tercera clase a su nivel maximo. - Comó puede ser, ni siquiera los bebes saiyayin de sangre pura nacen con este nivel, los bebes saiyayin de tercera clase sueleen nacer con 5 mil de poder y este bebe a nacido con 60 mil, supera elpoder de Kakarotto-

-Padre no hagas nadaaaaa, porfavorrrrr matame ami pero a el no le hagas daño- Se asoma el cuerpo de goku en la sala.

-Kakarotto , la muchacha con la que fornicaste es saiyayin verdad?-

-mmmmm No es una bleu... deja al bebe en pazzz... y deja de preguntar cosas que no te incumben...-

-jajaja claro que no le hare daño... y menos cuando tiene un poder tan bueno solo al nacer...- carga al bb y lo inpecciona mas a cerca.

-De que hablas, no entiendo?-

-Tu , tu debes ser el doctor verdad ven aqui y explicame como un hibrido puede tener semajante poder?- le pregunta al doctor que estaba aterrorizado jutos con todas als demas enfermeras enuna esquina auxiliando a ala Princesa.

-mmmmmmmmm S sssse..ñor ... e descubierto que si la sangre saiyayin se combina con la de una bleu, la sangre saiyayin sufre un desiquilibrio por lo tanto trata de recuperarse, asi que se hace inmune ala sangre bleu y se hace mas fuerte, y porlo tanto da resultado un saiyayin mucho mas fuerte... señorrr...pero tienes que ser un saiyayin fuerte de lo contrario, el bebe no resistira y morira.-

-Eso es cierto?-

-SSSS S S SI se se señor- el doctor esta sude y sude de lo nervioso que esta.

-Con que poder ha nacido mi guenni, de que hablan ustedes dos?-

-JAJA tiene un ki de 60 mil hasta te supera a ti...- sonrie con malicia al pensar en un futuro.

-No me superame le faltan 60 para superarme, Padre entonces esta todo perdonado? no le haras daño a mi guenni y ovbiamente tampoco a Milk, verdad?-

-No claro que no, y como fue que elevaste tu poderr tanto "este estupido casi me iguala me esta pisando los talones"..-

-como se ha atrevido a golpearme quien se cree usted maldito mono y no se atreva a hacerle nada ami sobrino, que nosabe quien soy yo brutooooo!- dice la joven Princesa que acaba de levantarse.

-Bulma shhhhhhh todo se aclaro ya no pasa nada tranquila- deteniendola de la cintura pa que no se avalanzara contra su padre, con el que apenas acaba de arraglar las cosas.

- Princesa, es que no la dstingui, ahora si me disculpan tengo algo importante que hacer.- y este se desvanece.

-ohhhhhhhhhhhh! maldito estupido quien se creee se cree la gran mierda pero va verrr va saber el poder de Bulma Bleu Briefs- con la cara completamente roja del coraje.

-YA Bulma, Calma es mejor asi, en estos momentos soy fuerte e incrementado mi poder pero no lo suficiente para ganarla a mi padre y no pienso poner en riesgo la vida de mi guenni..-

-mmmm de acuerdo solo porquee tu me lo pides.- la joven se tranquiliza. -...ustedes retirense- dirigiendose al doctor y a las enfermeras.

Se escucha un voz debillll.

-G o k uu u-

-Milk, que bueno que haz despertado estaba muy preocupado por ti, como te sientes?-

-yo bien pero y nuestro bebe dime... como esta, que es?-

-Es un grande hombresito, felicidades Milk !- dice la Princesa con el hijo de su mejor amiga en brazos.

-Ha nacido muy bien el pequeño-

-bueno chicos yo creo que quieren estar a solas un momento asi que los dejo, aparte tengo que ir a arreglar una cosota que acaba de llegar... a y acuerdense que yo sere la que le ponga el nombre okassss... me voyyyyy-

-hola bebe, soy tu mamá y el es tu papá, asi que tu eres el que me pegaba tan fuerte todas las nochessss?- le decia tiernamente la mamá primeriza a su bebe que tenia en brazos. -Goku te amo...- levanta la cara y vocaliza esas palabras

-Yo tambien Milk, los amo a los dos..."mmmmm creo que no es el momento para decirle a Milk que mi padre hace un momento llego y quizo asesinar a nuestro guenni, no no creo, mejor disfrutaremos el momento" - hola bebe, como estassssss?- le dice el Papá al bebe.

-Mi rey, esa ha sido la informacion que me ha dado el doctor que atendio el parto y aparte yo mismo lo comprobe, le juro mi señor que no le miento-

-Pero eso es imposible... estas seguro?- pregunta el Rey .

-Si, Su majestad como ya he dicho yo mismo lo comprobe.- Bardock se habia dirigido a su nave para comunicarse a su planeta, con el transmisor que alli llevaba y le habia contado todo lo que habia sucedido, algo que el Rey no podia creer.

-Señor, ahora que hacemos- pregunta Bardock ante tal descubrimiento.

-mmmmmmmm, pues me resulta imposible pero e de confiar en tu palabra y si asi es, partire de inmediato hacia aquel planeta ya en camino planeare algo, llego alla en 6 horas-

-Si su majestad- la transmision finalizo y este se dirigio al Palacio.

-Usteddddddddddddddddd si usteddddddddddd, que estaba haciendoen esa nave caso pretende matar a Goku, Milk y a Gohan?- le pregunta la estrenduosa Princesa.

-Princesa, estaba hablando con Mi rey , el Rey Vegeta viene en camino hacia aca, llega en 6 horas yyyy jaja quienes son los que me acaba de mencionar puesto que no conozco a ninguno?- bardock con una cara ya un poco mas relajada y serena que anteriormente.

- "este tipo me dama la espina y ahora tambien va venir su bastado rey que se creen, esto no va bien tengoque avisar a mis padres" ashhhh es su hijo Goku, y su nieto Gohan asi se llama Kakarotto aqui se llama Goku y si no le importa ya me voy - se da media vuelta pero en eso se le proyecta Bardock enfrente de ella.

-Señorita, me escoltaria hacia donde se encuentran los reyes, tengo que anunciar la llegada de mi Rey- le hace una reverencia pero de lo mas hipocrita posible.

-"oh kami-sama eso no va bien tengo un muy mal presentiemiento espero tan solo equivocarme" pues ya que, sigame...- la peliazul se dirige hacia la sala real en donde su Padre se encontraba dando ordenes a los agricultores.

-Rey Briefs- anucia su llegada Bardock.

-padre, este es el padre de Goku... Bardock acaba de llegar hace como media hora- presenta la Princesa.

-OH.. Señor Bardock, gusto en conocerle..-

-Señor, vengo a decirle que mi rey, el Rey Vegeta viene encamino hacia aca-

-El Rey Vegeta... la ultima vez que lo vi fue cuando firmamos el contrato, "que estara pasando" Señor entonces, si gusta esperar en un habitacion a su Rey supongo que viene muy cansado.-

-De acuerdo, si me gustaria descansar un poco- el saiya es dirigido por un soldado a una habitacion en el palacio y ya solos el Rey y la Princesa, Bulma le cuenta todoo lo que paso.

-Hija, esto esta muy mal, creo que estamos a punto de comenzar una guerra- dice el padre muy angustiado.

-Padre, pero sabemos muy bien que la perderiamos de inmediato, tiene que haber una manera de solucionarlo tal vez con mas hectareas o mandamos algunos cientificos, ala mejor con eso padre SI! con tecnologiaaa SIII! Goku me ha contado que estan muy atrasados en tecnologia, tal vez esa seria buena opcion para ellos- expone laPrincesa tratando de encontrar una solucion.

-Hija esa seria buena opcion, pero es mejor que te vayas por mientas tu, Milk, tu mama y Goku lejos de aqui, yo tratare de solucionar esto ahora vete tengo que ir a ver unas cosas, tengo que ir a leer ese tratado anda hija retirate-

-Pero padre estas loco si piensas que te voy a dejar solo no jamas padre- se abraza a su padre teniendo ambos el peor de los presentimientos.

-Hija, no te preocupes no pasara nada tu sabes que yo soy muy inteligente con eso de las negociaciones asi que confia en mi anda te lo pido si?- le toma las manos y le da una tremenda confianza a Bulma.

-Esta bien padre ire por ellos y nos iremos ala cabaña de Milk... pero solopor un rato ,porque todo va a estar bien verdad?-

-Si hija, te lo prometo que si, no lepasara nada malo ni ati ni a nadie en esta planeta.-

-OK papá, gracias por esas palabras- Bulma se acerca y el da un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y se retira.

Habian pasado ya las 6 horas y el Rey Vegeta estaba apunto de llegar, Bulma y los demas estaban ya en la cabaña festejando la llegada del bebe.

Mientras que en el palacio...

-el Rey Vegeta y el señor Bardock - anuncia el soldado dando un golpe en el suelo con un baston largo.

-Rey Vegeta, cuanto tiempo sin verlo- dice el Rey Briefs.- Sientese- le señala un asiento, se encontraban en un pequeño estudio, donde habia un escritorio y tres sillas, las cuales ocupaban : el Rey Briefs, El Rey Vegeta y Bardock.

-Y a que debo su cordial visita Rey Vegeta?-

-Mmmmmm a ver a ver como decirlo de la manera mas rapida pero que no suene tan feo- al rey Briefs al escuchar esas palabras empieza a sentir miedo...

-mmmm bue vengo a exterminar todo su poblacion y a quedarme con toda su tecnologia, plantios y mujeres jajajaa fue lo mas amable que encontre jajajaja- los dos saiyayin empiezan a reir estrenduosamente ya que sabian que no habia sido nada lindo.

-Pero Rey usted ha firmado un contrato recuerde,o esque no tiene palabra?- el rey se arriesga

-Como se atreve a decir que mi Rey no tiene palabra- se levanta Bardock muy exalatado al escuchar tal acusacion.

-Calma, calma mire si la tengo por lo mismo sere generoso y estoy dispuesto a cambiar todo lo anterior por otras cosas, que dice?- pregunta el Rey Vegeta.

-Claro estoy dispuesto, a lo que sea con tal de no iniciar una guerra "pero que sera lo que quiere este hombre, esto no me da buena espina", que es?-

-Bueno, quiero 50 cientificos y 50 medicos, la vegetacion equivalente a 40 hectareas y... asu guenna..."ella seria perfecta, si es como me la describio Bardock, ella seria la indicada para procrear el futuro heredero al trono, ella es de sangre real y ya que Vegeta no ha escogido onna, se tendra que casar con esta Bleu, a ver si esta no le parece un esperpento bueno aunque eso no me va a importar mucho, lo he de obligar"

-No Eso jamas, sobre mi cadaver...- se levaanta el Rey Briefs y grita exaltado.

-MMMM bueno queria ser generoo y por la buenas " es lo menos que podria hacer despues de haber descubierto semejante cosa pero bueno tendra que ser a las malas" pero bueno sera a las malas... tus ultimas palabras maldito viejo..?- pregunta el Rey Vegeta con una bolade ki en la manooo. Y se escuchan risas departe de Bardock.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- sale una peliazul detras de un muro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, llevava alli buen rato y habia escuchado toda la conversacion, se habia regresado de la cabaña de Milk.

-Yo ... yo yyyy YO! ire pero no le haran daño a nadie en mi Planeta-


	3. Despedida

-Yo ... yo yyyy YO! ire pero no le haran daño a nadie en mi Planeta- grito exaltada antes de que cometan una barbaridad.

-NO hijaaa no tienes que hacer esto, no lo permitire.-tomo su cabeza entre sus manos como lamentandose -.. nunca me lo perdonaria...Bulma-

-Padre- mis ojos aun estan humedecidos pero no quiero mostrar debilidad frente a estos bastardos- no hay otra forma, y si para protejer mi planeta que tanto quiero tengo que alejarme de ello hare sin dudarlo...- le lanzo una mirada de odio al rey de vegita y su servidor y otra ami Padre de total cariño-

-NO hijaaa por favorrr- sus palabras me rompen el corazon pero aun asi tego que seguir adelante, no dejare que sufran hare todo lo que este ami alcanze.

-Ya demonios, ya ha tomado su decision almenos ella si es inteligente a demas no tienes porque preocuparte la cuidaremos bien- suena la voz ronca del maldito Vegeta y toma un mechon de mis cabello, algo que hace que me da mucha repulsion.

-Tiene que haber otra maneraaaa, se lo suplico Rey Vegeta- mi padre le suplica a ese maldito mono, no permitire que se humille detal manera el es un Rey y el mejor y aparte es mi Padre, no lo permitire...

-Lo siento enserio- sele dibuja una sonrisa de pura maldad- pero nohay otra forma asi que- pero antes de que termine lo interrumpo

-Basta! Padre yo me ire y punto, no dejare que nadie sufra, usted- señalo al maldito mono mas alto- cuando nos vamos?- trate de que mi voz no temblara pero al pronunciarla llegaron ami mente imagenes de mi madre, de mi padre, de Milk, de Goku , del recien nacido, de mis amigos y amigas y sobre todo de Yamcha... mi Yamcha como se lo explicariaaa...-

-Pues mire hermosa Bulma, dado que tengo que arreglar unas cosas con tu Padre sobre nuestro acuerdo- vuelve a reir el desgraciado si tan solo tuviera la fuerza necesaria para darle un buen golpe en su maldita cara o ahorcalo con supropia cola, tan solo en pensar eso me regocijo... pero seria imposible el me mataria antes de que moviera un dedo... aunque aun no me explico porque tanta se podria decir "amabilidad" si puede tomar todo de un solo golpe, tengo que analizar las cosas a fondo algo aqui no me cuadra..- creo que nos iremos mañana en la mañana asi que tienes tiempo de sobra para despedirte para siempre de tu familia- se inclina hacia mi, trata de insunuar que me hace un favor , estupido acaba de destruir toda mi vida en poco menos de unos minutos... desgraciadoo.. o maldicion quiero llorar pero no, NO permitire que me vean lloran , debo de pensar que he salvadoami planeta eso es lo mas importante lo demas no importa...Yo no importo...

-hija...- se acerca mi padre a mi con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y con una culpa inmensa cargada en sus hombros- lo .. lo lamento tanto.- no se que decirle, que le podria decir.

-Padre- trato de poner mi mejor sonrisa, le tomo sus manos entre las mias, si esto de algo sirve- No te preocupes.. yo estare bien...esto es algo que tenia algun dia que suceder... tu mas que nadie lo sabe... pero ve se pudo solucionar de una manera civilizada... no te preocupes Padre todo estara bien...- lo abrazo y aunque se que mis palabras fueron tontas y no sonaron nada seguras, se que mi abrazo si muestra que lo amo demasiado.

-Bueno, bueno yo mejor ire a revisarla nave y alistarla para mañana mi Rey, mientras usted arregla los ultimos acuerdos- dice el sevidor de Rey, Bardock.

-MMM de acuerdo esta bien, retirate- y este se desvanecio tan rapido, no pude verle.- Rey Briefs creo que usted y yo tenemos cosas pendientes, deje que a joven vaya a arreglar sus cosas- estupido odio su arrogancia cree que se porta bien mladitos monos los odio.

-Padre anda ve, arregla esas cosas,- se me queda viendo diciendome con la pura mirada que no puede- papà hazlo por todos los bleusianos, ellos no tienen la culpa- y antes de que contestara me di la media vuelta y sali los mas pronto posible solo escuche salir de los labios de mi padre un "Te quiero hija", en cuanto sali, me fui corriendo ami cuarto y rompi el llanto ya habia aguantado mucho, pero de pronto llaman ami puerta.

-Quien es?- preguntono queria ver a nadie en ese momento.

-Princesa Bulma, solo vengo a avisarle que el Conde Yamcha acaba de llegar y se encuentra abajo esperandole- Yamcha?...se me dificulta respirar como explicarle, como decirle que todo se acabo, que ya no me vera jamas, que me... voy...

-Puede Retirarse, gracias- me quede un rato alli sentada ala orilla de mi cama, pensando en que decir... perono se me vino nada a la mente, tal vez seria mejor no prolongarlo mas, asi que me levante yme dirije a donde mi prometido me esperaba... alli estaba sentado en un sillon con un ramo de rosas en sus manos, en cuanto me vio se levanto y vino hacia mi plantandome un beso en mis labios... acaso ese era nuestro ultimo beso? aun no podia creerlo estaba como zombie, dentro de pocas horas yo me hiba.. me llevaban a otro planeta y desconocia mi destinoo... que seria de mi ?.

-ohhh amorr te he extrañado tanto, no deje de pensar en ti ni un solo diaa, mira te traje esto- alza su mano y me entrega el ramo de rosas... es sus ojos tiene un brillo inexpicable.. y en un segundo yo lo apagaria totalmente.. o maldicion porque es esto tan injustoo?... de nuevo lagrimas empezaron a brotar sobre mis ojos... por lo que Yamcha se asusto.

-Bulma que pasa por que lloras, que paso, te hicieron algo?- me abraza fuerte y me seca las lagrimas es sus ojos ay una total confusion y yo tenia que decirle " a sabes es que mañana temprano me voy a Vegita para no volver nunca jamas, ya que el maldito Rey dijo que la unica forma de que no acabaran con el planeta y sus habitantes es que yo me fuera con ellos, y bue pues acepte" esa seria la forma correctaa?o dios por favor alguien ayudeme..

-Yamcha- logre articular su nombre, ahora seria capaz de decir lo demas, su ojos estaban atentos ami- No se si sepas, que el Rey Vegeta se encuentra aqui en Bleu- me detuve por un segundo.

-No no sabia, es por eso que lloras o que sucede me estas preocupando Bulma- pobre Yamcha solo logre asentir con mi cabeza.

-Te hizo daño ese maldito bastardo- sus ojos se llenaron de furia.

-no.. estoy bien.. dentro de que lo que cabe..- eso era cierto no tenia ninguna herida externa aunque por dentro mi corazon se estaba desangrando poco a poco.

-Bulma por favor ya dime...hay problemas que pasa por favor dime?- me tomo con sus dos manos por lo hombros.

-Yamcha.. el Rey Vegeta ha desechado el contrato y ahora ha hecho uno nuevo- pare no podia seguir..

-mmmm Y en que ha consistido el nuevo- note que empezo a entender ya que su frente se poblo de arrugas.

-consiste enn..- maldicion mi voz se quebro y empeze a llorar de nuevo.. pero tengo que hacerlo ..se lo dire. - consiste en dar mas comida, cientificos, doctores y...- pare tome un respiro hondo y continue.- y Yo.- levante mi mirada hacia el, solto su agarre a mis hombros, su cara no tenia nada solo, alli quieto, el brillo en sus ojos se habia apagado, en un segundo se miro viejo, cansado sin, entendi que se dio cuenta que ya no podia hacer nada al momento de decir contrato, supo que la desicion ya estaba tomada..

-Bulma- su voz apenas era audible,su voz sonaba vieja y triste..- eso quiere decir que te vas, que la decision se ha tomado ya, es que acaso no hay otra opcion... y que pasara con nosotros?- levanto un poco la voz y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al igual que los mios, me tomo entre sus brazos y yo deje caer el ramo, nos abrazamoos tan fuerte que parecia que nada nos podria separar, pero entonces me aleje no queria que sufriera mas...

-Yamcha, lo siento mucho, enserio- tenia que decirlo y alejarme lo mas pronto no queria hacerlo sufrir mas, haria un corte limpio para que sanara mas rapido.- pero es la unica forma, y no hay marcha atras, estoy segura que podras reiniciar tu vida, eres un hombre muy bueno y estoy seguro que encontraras a alguien los suficientemente buena para ti...- me acerque a el le tape su boca antes de que dijera algo y le di un beso en la frente- Yamcha cuiadate mucho...- y me aleje de el, lo deje solo en medio de aquella inmensa sala que en este momento se me hizo mas grande que nunca solo escuche un golpe, como cuando uno persona cae de rodillas en seco...corri lo mas rapido posible y logre llegar aun pequeño patio rodeado de arboles, uno de los tantos jardines de mi Madre.. me sente alli tirada en el suelo y lamentandome de mi destino, pero alguien me abrazo fuerte.

-Lo siento mucho Bulma todo esto ha sido mi culpa, nunca debi quedarme en el planeta, mucho menos involucrarme con Milk hubiera sido mejor para todos ustedes que yo nunca hubiera venido aqui- la voz de goku sonaba tan triste y aparte se estaba culpando, el era la ultima persona a quien se le podria culpar, lo encare..

-Goku, tu no tiene nada de culpa, esto es algo que ya teniamos previsto, ese contrato era muy debil, aparte tu tenias que venir a este planeta eran ordenes recuerdas, y sobre Milk, en mi vida la habia visto tan feliz... goku no te culpess porfavor- le di un fuerte abrazo aunque para el solo haya sido como si le extendieran una sabana asu alrededor.

-Pero pude aver rechazado esas ordenes-

-Goku, basta, ya la desicion ha sido tomada- me levante y me quede viendo hacia un arbol, dandole la esplada a Goku.

-Bueno, lo unico que puedo hacer para calmar un poco mi culpa es... comprometerme a ti ser tu fiel esclavo por todo lo que me reste de vida- voltie y me encontre con Goku arrodillado con su mano en el pecho.

-Goku, no hace fal..- pero me interrumpio..

-Por favor, Bulma esde la unica manera que me siento un poco aliviado no me niegues eso tambien... porfavor- me di cuenta que no hiba a poder evitar que todo mundo se sintiera culpable de algo que en verdad nadie tenia la culpa mas que esos malditos gorilaz, asi que sin mas me acerque a el y me arrodille en frente de el..

-Esta bien, pero cambiaremos el termino esclavo por mi fiel amigo, que dices?- aunque aveces Goku era muy infatil, otra veces mostraba mucha seriedad.

-Como tu digas Bulma- y me brindo su mano y una sonrisa, las cuales acepte con mucho cariño.

-Entonces debo suponer que ya sabes todo no?- la pregunta era mas que ovbia pero de todas maneras la hize queria saber quien le dijo.

-SI, ya se todo, mi padre me lo ha comunicado todo y tambien me ha dado una mala noticia- su voz se pausa y su fernte se poblo de arrugas.

-Que pasa goku que te dijo ese?- que le haba dicho ese maldito.

-Quiere que Milk valla con nosotros, junto con Gohan...- o noooo ella tambiennn enserio que eso me preocupo mucho pero no tenia caso motificar mas a Goku, se nota que ha sufrido mucho estos ultimos dias, asi que trate de verle el lado bueno a esto si podia ser.

-Goku, veo que ya le has puesto nombre al bebe que diga a Gohan mi sobrino, y respecto a lo otro mira el lado bueno, nos los van a separar... como a... mi- yamcha?..

-Lo siento mucho, Bulma perdoname- pero me pare interrumpiendolo, no queria hablar mas del asunto no queria pasar mis ultimas horas en Bleu llorando, asi que deje el tema alli, lo suprimi, no queria saber nada mas.

-Goku, podrias llevarme con Milk y Gohan- le di una gran sonrisa era verdadera ya que me moria de ganas de ver a mi sobrino.

-Como tu digas, Bulma.- me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo hacia donde estaba Milk, Gohan y tambien estaba alli mi Madre, me pregunto si ya sabra todo?.

-Hola pequeño Gohan, oye eres un niño muy guapo- Gohan parece reconocer mi voz, porque se puso a reir, eso me puso contenta aunque sea un poco.- Como estas Milk?- por la cara que me puso comprendi que ya sabia su destino y el de Gohan, bueno mas bien a dodne se dirigian porque no sabian que nos esperaba en Vegita.

-Solo estoy feliz por mi hijo, Bulma, y hare todo lo que este a mis manos para que mi hijo este bien- su voz sonaba segura y tomaba la mano de Goku y abrazaba fuerte a gohan que se habia quedado dormido, me alegro escuchar que ella estaba bien bueno al menos estaba igual que yo, hariamos lo que fuera por protejer a nuestros seres queridos.

-Hija, pero porque esas caras tristes, deberian de estar felicess- con eso me contesto que no sabia nada al respecto, ya que ahi estaba su sonrisa como siempre, era otra persona que habia que decirle...y ese era el momento.

-Madre me podrias acompañar ami cuarto, aparte hay que dejar descansar a Milk, mañana porla mañana hay muchas cosas que hacer- la habitacion quedo en silencio, y los que sabiamos de que hablaba yo nos miramos con complicidad.

-MMMM ustedes siempre hablando tan raro, pero es cierto vamos hay que dejarlos descansar, vamos hija te acompaño- me tomo por la cintura y me encamino hacia la puerta, todo el camino hacia mi cuarto fue en silencio cuando llegamos mi madre se quedo parada en la ventana y viendo al horizonte.

-Cuando te vas hija?- me quede petrificada , ella sabia todo?

-Madre tu tu sabes todo?- su semblante era serio, y aparecieron una ojeras que hace momentos no existian.

-Hija, tu sabes que eres lo que mas amo en esta vida, y me duele mucho mucho que te alejen de mi, y no se como lo voy a soportar, pero se que aunque te ruegue, me arrodille, o te amarre de pies a cabeza, allaras la forma de ir a Vegita a cumplir tu palabra... o me equivoco?- mi madre podia ser un poco distraida aveces, pero era la persona que mejor me conocia en este mundo sabia lo que tenia, sin siquiera preguntarmelo.

-Cierto madre, Ya lo he decidido y nadie va impedir que salve mi planeta- brotaron una lagrimas en lo ojos de mi madre, me partieron el corazon y corri hacia ella como niña asustada y cai a sus pies sujetandome de su cintura, segundos depues ella tambien cayo ami lado.

-Te voy a extrañar tanto... Bulma- sujeto mi cara en sus manos y me olbligo a ver sus ojos azules llenos de lagrimas- quiero que sepas qu yo siempre voy a estar contigo, siempre, y rezare todos los dias por ti para que nadie te haga daño, quiero que sepas- intente callarla como haia hecho con los demas pero fue en vano- no Bulma espera tienes que saberlo, probablemente estas sean mis ultimas horas contigo dejame mostrarte cuanto te amo hija, y si hace momentos reia y pedi que esuvieran felices es por que quiero que asi sea aunque sea por pocas horas- entendi, mi madre queria que estas ultimas horas rieramos y estuvieramos juntos, era nuestras ultimas horas juntas y no hibamos a estar llorando y lamentandonos en vez de disfrutar.

-Mama, entonces deja de llorar- le seque sus lagrimas y le di una sonrisa del corazon, recorde cuantas veces ella habia secado mis lagrimas, despues ella tambien seco las mias y tambien rio, y nos abrazamos duramos un momento asi perosin llorar, estabamos en silencio, apuesto que las dos estabamos pensando lo mismo, estabamos recordando todas los momentos felices, nos levantamos y nos dirijimos a donde mi padre estaba, me dio una gran sorpresa encontrar que todos estaban alli, Goku, Milk, Gohan, mi Papa, los sirvientes que por tantos años fueron como mis amigos y hermanos, y alli estaba él, su cara no habia cambiado pero su cara mostraba resignacion, Yamcha estaba alli esperandome junto con todos mis seres queridos, eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana no hibamos a dejar que el sueño ocupara este tiempo tan valioso, asi que nos reunimos yo aun lado de Yamcha, todos platicabamos y recordabamos buenos momentos como sino parasara nada, como si dentro de 2 horas yo y Goku y su nueva familia nos fueramos muy lejos y para siempre, aunque cuando tocabamos un tema muy bonito, habia momentos de silencio pero de inmediato lo reponiamos mi madre o yo con una sonrisa y otra anecdota, asi seguimos por muy buen rato el momento parecia perfecto me arrepiento mucho de no hacer hecho esto otras veces, tenia tanto tiempo, y no supe aprovechalo, una mano toco mi hombro y yo quede helada, habia llegado el momento.

-Señorita Bulma, estamos apunto de abordar- volteo aver a Goku- los esperamos en 15 minutos- y se desvanecio. Las risasa que hace un momento se escuchabanse sustituyo por un silencio largo y estatuas heladas en donde se encontraban todos mis seres queridos, cuando se rompio por el llanto de mis padres.

-No porfavor, no lloren se los suplico, quiero que todo se quede justo como estaba hace un momento- me dirigi a Goku y le sostuve su mano- Goku, podrias ir pormias maletas al cuarto mientras me despido- esta ultimas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

-Como tu digas, Bulma- goku se fue caminado a mi cuarto tal vez para darme tiempo de despedirme porque se que podia aver estado de regreso en menos de un segundo, se lo agradezco mucho.

-Bueno- me pare y todos con sus caras tristes, no se de dodne saque ls fuerzas pero me dirigi primero a mi padres- Padres, los quiero mucho, y jurenme que siempre van a protejer el planeta cueste lo que cueste, cuidense mucho nunca olviden que los amo mucho- solo asintieron con la cabeza y me abrazaron tan fuerte que casi nopodia respirar, no dijeron nada, supuse que no pudieron articular palabra alguna, pero todo lo que tenian que decir ya me lo habian dicho y yo ya lo sabia y estaba segura, despues con mis amigos, me despedi de todos ellos con un abrazo y todos rompieron en llanto, y por ultimo con mi Yamcha, sin decirle nada los abraza fuertemente.

-Bulma solo prometeme que te cuidaras por favor, y nunca olvides que te amo- me abrazo y coloco mi cabeza en su pecho, en eso llego Goku ya con mis maletas en mano, Milk ya se habia despedido tambien, asi que me retire de su agarre y me puse como en una linea divisora imvisibe, mi familia y seres queridos en el otro lado y el otro lado Goku, Milk, Gohan y yo, sin decir mas nos dimos media vuelta y nos dirgimos a la nave donde ya nos esperaba el Rey Vegeta y Bardock.

-Que bueno que llegan a tiempo, ya hibamos a ir por ustedes- dijo el miserable de Bardock.

-Yo nunca faltaria a mi palabra.. espero que ustedes tampoco la falten- le tire una mirada fulminante al Rey.

-O joven Princesa, yo seria incapaz de romper mi palabra- me dio risa su comentario.

-Se esta burlando de mi?- su semblante se puso algo serio.

-Lo que pasa rey es que si no mal recuerdo ya rompio su palabra, rompio el primer contrato o no?- mi voz sono burlona no puedo mentir.

-Princesa confie en mi ya no rompere mi palabra, solo confie en eso o es que tiene en otra cosa en que confiar?- maldito estupido, en que mas voy a confiar si me ha quitado todo.

-Bueno suban abordo, tu padre fue muy gentil al darnos esta nave ya que la que yo traia era muy pequeña.-

-Mi rey es hora de abordar- Goku me tomo por el brazo ya que mis pies se plantaron en el suelo y cuando la compuertase hiba cerrando voltie y mire ami madre y padre gritando, no tuve que escuchar para saber lo que me estaban gitando, empeze a llorar, bardock nos situo todos nosotros en unos asientos y nos dijo que nos pusieramos los cintutrones, la nave empezo a despejar, y yo quede como un zombie postrada en ese sillon y fue alli cuando cai en cuenta que jamas volveria aver a mis padres ni a yamcha ni amis amigos ... ni siquiera el planeta que me vio crecer, desesperadamente me quite el cinturon, la nave estaba despegando por lo que cai varias veces, escuche varios gritos de Goku y Bardock pero no me importaron logre llegar a una ventana alli estaban dos figuras abrazandose una a otra y sollozando, poco a poco estas se alejaban, llore histerica aferrada a esa pequeña ventana pronto todo lo que vi era de color negro con muchos puntos blancos y algunas de colores, senti unos brazos que me rodeaban, yo tan solo quede muda no me resisti aunque lo que mas queria en el mundo era quedarme en esa ventana que fue la que me mostro la ultima imagen de mis padres que veria, pero mis musculos no respondian, nada de mi respondia, era un zombie, cerre mis ojos no queria volver a abrirlos, solo escuche unos murmullos que decian " padre donde puedo recostarla, esta muy cansada,

ocupa descansar" me parecio que era la voz de goku, "puede llevarla a unas de las habitaciones del fondo" esa supongo es Bardock, en menos de un segundo senti mi cuerpo tocar unas suaves sabanas, la voz de Goku volvio a sonar "espero que te recuperes, Bulma" y este me dio un beso en la frente, goku como decirlo es como el hermano que nunca tuve, me quede alli semidormida pensando en que seria de mi y de Milk, no queria aterrizar, empezo a nacer un miedo incontrolable en mi ser. La nave hizo un fuerte sonido, y cayo de golpe, supuse que habiamos llegado al infierno, y se escucho una voz.

-ya es hora, Bulma, te juro que yo estare atu lado, nada pasara- Goku me animo, pero me di cuenta que me comporte como una eigoista, solo me habia preocupado por mi, y no me habia preocupado por Milk, como se sentia ella?, ni siquiera me habia acordado de ella, soy una horrible persona. -Como esta Milk?-

-Ella se siente un poco confundida, no ha querido despegarse de Gohan, esta mmmm esta mal igual que tu-su voz se quebro.

-mmmmm creo que ire hablar con ella- me levante y me dirigi ala puerta pero algo me lo impidio...

-Bulma no ocupas hacerte la fuerte, Milk esta igual que tu, tambien quieres venir a apoyarte, porfavor dejen que las cuide hasta que esten estables, porfavor- sono tan convicente que no dije nada, simplemente nos dirjimos a la salida dela nave, en el pasillo nos encontramos a Milk y a mi pequeño sobrino, solo nos abrazamos yo le di un beso enla frente a Gohan, y asi salimos de la nave abrazadas del brazo y Goku cargo al bebe. Me encontre con una planeta con mucha arquitectura pero desertico no habia mucha vegetacion, nos quedamos alli observando aquel lugar que seria nuestra nueva casa...y asi se le podria llamar.

Estabamos alli los cuatro esperando que nos dijeran algo, solo sentados, sin poder hacer nada, hasta que un hombre corpulento con su pelo peinado hacia arriba entro a la habitacion ala que nos habian conducido despues de que bajamos de la nave.

-Bueno, Kakarotto... tu y ellos- en cuanto entro llego dando ordenes señalando a Milk y al bebe. -Pueden situarse en la habitacion que elijan en el ala este del palacio, y tu, Princesa Bulma- me extendio la mano, la cual le negue, no queria tocar a ese maldito bastardo. -Bueno, en cuanto a ti puedes escoger la habitacion que quieras en la ala real.- me quede pensando un momento, ¿de donde es que venia tanta amabilidad?.

-La que yo quiera?- pregunte para ver si lograba obtener información sobre lo que me esperaba.

-Si, la que tu quieras, ven- me volvio a dar la mano y con la otra señalo hacia una parte, me queria llevar aun lado, por un momento me llene de panico, empezaba a entender las cosas, a la mejor me queria convertir en su prostituta, no, no creo, una mujer a cambio de todo un planeta?, sin duda alguna esa no era la respuesta, tenia que hacer mas preguntas a asi que me levante sin tomar su mano, simplemente me coloque aun lado suyo, el solo rio para si, empezamos a caminar, mis amigos se habian marchado ya a su respectiva habitacion,cuando nuestra caminata finalizo, llegamos a una puerta alta y muy lujosa, el Rey la abrio y nos encontramos en un grande salon en forma circular, tiene muchos pasillos que desconozco a donde llegan pero al fondo habia uno en especial, era una pasillo mas grande y alto que los otros y mucho mas lujoso, en este al final se miraba otra gran puerta con dos soldados vigilando, yo seguia observando aquella majestuosidad, era realmente elegante y comodo.

-Parece que te gusto, mira ese pasillo- señalo el mas grande y lujoso- conduce a mi dormitorio, y como veras hay otros mas, pero casi todos estan desocupados a exepcion del mio y otro, asi que tu puedes elegir el que quieras, estas habitaciones son para huespedes de suma importancia, pero ultimamente no ha habido visitas.- Se sento en un sofa que albergaba aquella inmensa sala y decidi alimentar mi duda y tratar de resolverla.

-¿Porque estoy aqui?- mis palabras sonaron fuertes y seguras, ojala mis piernas estuvieran igual de seguras y asi dejaran de temblar, el Rey se levanto y se dirigio a un bar y preparo dos bebidas, la cual uno me fue ofrecida pero yo me negue, no podia confiarme.

-mmmm no crees, que deberias tomar otra actitud conmigo, ¿acaso te he tratado mal?, joven Princesa.- dejo la copa en una mesa.

-No tan solo me ha robado, mi familia, mi vida, mis amigos... en si todo, como cree que me siento, ni siquiera se que va pasar conmigo...- le reclame.

-De acuerdo veo que ya no puedes esperar mas, hiba a esperar a que llegara él, pero bueno,- pauso y tomo un mechon de mi cabello y bajo hacia mi hombro, me dio mucho asco, pero me entro curisiodad de a quien estaba esperando?, no comprendi. - Yo queria que tu fueras la que procreara mi nuevo heredero- queria que le diera un hijo este maldito viejo, porfavor no. -Pero, eso seria destituir a mi guenni, y por razones mias he decidido mejor cederte a el, tu seras su esposa y... ustedes tendran al mas fuerte Saiyayin que la historia haya conocido- Me quede alli helada sin saber que hacer, si salir corriendo o ir por un cuchillo al bar y matarme alli mismo, pero mi cuerpo no respondio estaba atonita.

-Me estas queriendo decir que voy a ser la ramera de tu hijo?- mis palabras sonaron llenas de rabia y el simplemente se rio,algo que hizo que me irritara mas.

-Pues si lo ves asi, sufriras mucho ya que si no cooperas, te tengo que decir que mi guenni se enoja muy facilmente, asi que es mejor que te hagas a la idea, aparte lo vas a tener todo, no se porque estas tan triste- paro un segundo esperando mi respuesta pero no dije nada. -Bueno espero haber respondido tu duda, y si me disculpas, me retiro- lo interrumpi.

-Pero aun tengo muchas preguntas, creo que merezco aunque sea eso despues de todo lo que me has hecho- se me quedo viendo y tan solo suspiro.

-Tendras que esperar, te lo aseguro que tus dudas seran respondidas, pero por ahora tengo mucho papeleo que hacer y unas cuantas nuevas leyes, asi que te dejo- se dio media vuelta pero recordo algo y se giro de nuevo. -Escoge la habitacion que quieras, si ocupas algo tan solo pidelo o buscalo, nadie te hara daño si es que te da miedo... aaaaa y Bulma, mientras tu te portes bien yo me comportare amable contigo, pero nome colmes la paciencia porque te puede ir muy mal, enserio muy mal, asi que mejor cambia ese caracter inmediatamente si no es que quieres terminar siendo la ramera de todo el palacio.- solo asenti, el miedo habia invadido cada celula de mi ser, el hombre corpulento desaparecio y yo quede sola en ese lugar a exepcion de esos dos soldados, queria estar sola asi que pense en ir en busca de mi cuarto, tome el pasillo que me quedaba mas cerca y me dirigi al fondo de este, como era de esperar habia una puerta lujosa, de inmediato la abri y me encontre con un paraiso... pero no tenia tiempo para eso, lo unico que queria era querer tirarme a la cama e idealizar lo que me esperaba, me hiban a obligar a casarme con el hijo del Rey, despues seria violada... dios! seria violada... ¿asi sera toda mi vida, sere una prostituta de un maldito mono?...sin esperanzas me recoste y me quede pensando en lo que mi vida se habia convertido en tan solo un dia.

-Señor, no cree que eso es demasiado, porque tanta amabilidad, no entiendo expliqueme... y porque nuevas leyes?- el real consejero portaba una cara de total confusion.

-Mmmmm, cuando me dijiste que la mezcla de sangres entre bleus y Saiyayines, producia un nuevo ser con poderes de un soldado entrenado de tercera clase, pense si Kakarotto y esa joven que son de clase baja, procrearon ese Saiyayin, me pregunte si mi Guenni de sangre real y nada mas que la Princesa, me imagino tambien de sangre real, Bulma, procrearan un guenni, ¿con que nivel de poder tendria?, ya te das cuenta, Bardock?- el soldado comprendio, pero su cara mostraba aun dudas.

-Bien eso lo entiendo perfectamente, pero y porque tanta amabilidad?- el Rey se le quedo viendo por un segundo y luego contesto.

-Solo dire que la joven tiene una belleza inigualabley en cuanto a alas leyes, tu sabes que los Saiyayines solo podemos reproducirnos entre nosotros, todo hibrido sera asesinado sin pensarlo, asi que hare una nueva ley que solo la Realeza osea Yo y Vegeta, podamos casarnos y reproducirnos con Bleus, ya que si permito que todos puedan tener hibridos con bleus,- el Rey fue interrupido por su consejero.

-Se perdereria la total pureza y debido a que el poder es elevado de los hibridos, se perderian las clases sociales, todos estarian al mismo nivel y debido a que llevamos en la sangre el deseo de poder, lucharian contra la clase alta, en busca de subir de rango o probablemente destituirlo, me equivoco?- el Rey rio y tomo de su copa.

-Es por eso que tu eres mi real consejero, Bardock siempre tan acertado.-

-Gracias su Majestad, me honra con sus palabras, pero debo decirle que no estoy de acuerdo con lo de la mujer.- musitó.

-Eso a ti no te tiene que importar, y respecto ala joven de Kakarotto, a ella tambien se le tratara como a una mujer de primera clase, entendido?- el guardia suspira y sin mas.

-Entendido mi Rey"pues si me importa pero me tendre que aguantar, tratar a una bleu como si fuera de primera clase y a otra como parte de la realeza"- le pasa unos papeles al Rey a firmar y este los firma.

-Por cierto Vegeta a que horas llega?, tengo que decirle que ya he encontrado su esposa." aunque obviamente se va a enojar, puesto que el hiba escojer asu pareja pero ni modo la reglas han cambiado y mucho"- rie y hace los papeles aun lado que acababa de firmar.

-El Principe Vegeta hace como media hora aproximadamente ha llegado a Vegita, mi Señor-

-De acuerdo, entonces puede retirarte y manda a Radditz por Vegeta- le indica.

-Si señor, me retiro- se levanta y hace una reverencia, y se retira en cuestion de segundos.

Me encontraba aun en la habitacion, ya me habia cansado de llorar y me encontraba en el balcon que tenia la habitacion pero se me vino a la mente mi amiga, no habia podido hablar con ella bien, tenia ganas de verle y platicar, decidi ir en busca de ella, sali de esa enorme ala y me recorri muchos pasillos sin llegar a ningun lugar que me pudiera ubicar, di la vuelta en otro pasillo y mire aun soldado que venia en camino, confie en la palabra del Rey, y le pregunte al ese soldado.

-Oye tu, me puedes indicar donde esta la ala este?- mi pregunta en verdad sono muy grosera, pero no le mostraria respeto a esos monos.

-Qué grosera, debes de ser muy valiente para hablarme de esa manera pequeñe mujercita- se me acerco y me tomo de la cintura, poniendome en contra de la pared, el miedo me volvio a invadir.

-Sueltame estupido mono, o si no...-

-O si no que? "enserio que si es muy valiente o muy estupida, cual de las dos sera?- el bastardo pego mas su cuerpo al mio, y puso sus labios en mi cuello.

-¡Para maldito bastardo!- le gritaba pero no hacia caso, las lagrimas querian salir de misojos pero no lo permitiria.

-Que rico hueles mujercita, " oh en serio que esta mujer esta muy buena, ya entiendo porque el Rey nos dijo que la trataramos bien y con respeto, demonios tengo que parar no valla ser que esta estupida le vaya a contar al Rey, no quiero que mi cabeza ruede"-

-Dejame ya !- el maldito chango asqueroso me tenia aun contra la pared, apretando su miembro hacia mi y besandome el cuello, pero por un momento paro y se quedo viendome fijo.

-Luego nos veremos presiosura- y se desvanecio soltandoasi mi cuerpo de su agarre, no vi adonde se fue y tampoco queria saberlo lo unico que queria era que se pudriera en el infierno, mi cuerpo se sentia debil y cai al suelo, alli sentada solte el llano porque me estaba pasando todo esto ami, que habia hecho yo para merecer esto, no me lo explico, estuve asi buen rato pero un ruido llamo mi atencion y me di cuenta que era un soldado que venia en camino, y pense que tal vez ese chango haria lo mismo que el otro, asi que me levante como pude y corri sin rumbo, simplemente no queria encontrarme otro soldado, seguia corriendo, pero no llegaba a ningun lugar, la histeria empezo a invadirme y nuevas y mas grandes lagrimas escapan de mis ojos, las caricias de ese chango aun las sentia en todo mi cuerpo, estaba asustada, sola, debil, desesperada y perdida pero aun asi seguia corriendo hasta que me di cuenta que me di un fuerte golpe con una estatua y me desvaneci frente a ella, pero pronto me di cuenta que no era una estatua porque sus brazos me rodearon con ternura, me cargo despacio y con mucho cuidado parecia como si no quisiera lastimarme y me apreto contra su pecho, por un momento me senti segura, pude entreabrir los ojos, pero mi vista es borrosa, no distingo muy bien al hombre que me carga, pero puedo decir que su cabellera es negra, es lo unico que distingo, aparte puedo sentir una calida esencia que emana.

-No sabes que no debes correr por los pasillos del palacio y menos mirando al suelo - Una voz ronca y varonil retumbo en mis oidos, provenia de aquel hombre, le hiba a contestar pero no pude articular palabra alguna, pronto senti que me hiba bajando lentamente, de igual manera como me habia cargado, me acomodo al parecer en un sillon, ya que es muy comodo, cuando me bajo por completo yo lo busque y efectivamenete el esta alli frente ami, oh dios! y sino es un sillon, si es una cama y me quiere... de mis ojos salieron lagrimas de nuevo.

-Por.. por que.. porqué.. a mi?- susurre , entre abri mis ojos y ese hombre aun seguia alli, estaba parado justo enfrente de mi observandome detenidamente, ahora pude apreciar mejor su rostro, pude jurar que era el Rey Vegeta, pero el es mucho mas joven y no tiene barba, aparte el Rey Vegeta tiene su cabello color cafe, asi que sin duda el que esta en frente de mi no es el Rey Vegeta.

( hola bueno aqui la pregunta que el hace se la hace respecto a lo que ella dice de " porque a mi?" xD ya saben no? los saiyayin tienen super oido. xD)

-A caso no te han dicho mujer?- me pregunto, pero no sabia a que se referia.

-Que es lo que no me han dicho?- no sabia, no entendia, caso me esta queriendo decir que no tengo escapatoria sere suya aunque me resista, en ese momento me odie porque muchas lagrimas bordearon mis ojos.

-Que la vida no es para nada justa- no articule palabra alguna, me di cuenta que no podia evitar lo que hiba a suceder. - A y por cierto te aconsejo que no andes por alli sola, te puedes encontrar a muchos soldados y te violarian si desencia alguna, y como no creo que eso te agrade mejor quedate aqui mujer- se dio la media vuelta y desaparecio de mi vista, me habia dejado, no me hiba a violar, mi corazon se tranquilizo y le agradeci a dios por esto, en cuanto salio yo me levante para saber donde estaba y me encontre con una habitacion muy lujosa llena de retratos, pero un escritorio en particular llamo mi atencion, eran muchas fotos pero en todas ellas solo aparecian dos personas el Rey Vegeta y una mujer muy hermosa, de cabello negro y ojos de color ambar, supongo que es la fallecida Reyna de Vegita, si mis suposiciones estan correctas esta habitacion pertenece al Rey, asi que de inmediato sali y confirme mi suposicion, me encontre en la sala real, asi que pronto me dirigi a mi habitacion y me meti entre las cobijas, no queria salir de alli jamas, no queria volver a ver otro saiyayin pervertido jamas pero... uan duda ataco mi menete cansada y desolada...porque ese saiyayin me habia llevado a la habitacion del Rey?.

-Vaya, mi padre ha conseguido una nueva exclava para su harem " es mas que ovbio porque el unico con tanto dinero para comprar semejante belleza es mi Padre, tengo que reconocer que esa mujer es muy hermosa" aaa y tu que quieres?-

-Su majestad, que bonito saluda- le hace una reverencia.

-Que quieres Radditz, pense que habias muerto en batalla, ya sabes con lo debil que eres- el principe rie.

-No aun no, eso quisieras pero todavia voya estar aqui y por mucho tiempo mas Vegeta- el solo hace una media risa.

-bueno, no perdere la esperanza, en fin que es lo que quieres?- Vegeta y Radditz eran muy buenos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo,asi que ya habian perdido la formalidad entre ellos.

-El Rey dice que quiere verte, dice que es urgente- se recarga en una pared y bosteza.

-aaaaa y ahora que quiere? " a cabo de llegar y ya va a empezar a fregar, que fastidioso es"- su ceño lo fruncio y se cruzo de manos.

-Pues nose, tu que eres su guenni no sabes, menos yo, no crees? "aunque si se para que que lo quiere no le dire, mejor que se enoje con el Rey y no conmigo"- rio para sí.

-Pues deberia saber, para que crees que estas aqui?- le reclamo.

-Ammm- se mira su gafete en su iniforme. - pues parece que para defender a Vegita, soy un soldado de elite no tu chismosa Vegeta- rie y asimula secarse lagrimas que le provocaron la risa.

-Inservible- musitó

-Si, si lo que quieras, pero ahora tienes que ir alla YA!, ya conoces el mal caracter de tu padre, oye la otra vez escuhe que casi te mata, y eso como estuvo? " no podia quedarme con las ganas"-

-Callate insecto, aveces hubiera preferido averte dejado morir alli... Donde esta mi Padre?- contesto molesto.

-Pero lo hiciste asi que mejor aguantate, aaa y se encuentra en la sala de juntas- el seguia riendo, esa era la forma de ser de Vegeta, pero Radditz sabia que ellos eran muy buenos amigos, desde que aquella vez que Vegeta le salvo la vida en combate y apartir de alli se volvieron muy buenos amigos. Vegeta no era de todo malo con todas las personas.- Asi que ya vamonos- Vegeta solo camino hacia la sala y Radditz le siguio.

-Hasta aqui llego yo, mi tarea era solo avisarte y traerte a la sala, aaaa oye por cierto a las 7 en la sala de entrenamiento- le comunico. Ellos siempre que tenian tiempo entrenaban juntos.

-que bueno porque tengo ganas de romperte unos huesos- vegeta le mostro su dentadura (risa) a Radditz.

-No vas a poder ni tocarme Vegeta- volvio a reir.

-No te compares con un Principe, tu solo eres un soldadillo- a lo que Radditz rio mas y se fue a pasos grande y velozes. Vegeta entro ala sala y se sento en una de las tantas sillas de aquella mesa circular, el Rey se encontraba sentado en otra silla al extremo de donde de sento Vegeta.

-Y bueno para que me querias? "que no empieze con lo de la pareja porque no tengo humor para eso"- ya sentado coloco sus pies arriba de la mesa.

-Vegeta, tu siempre con tu modales tan finos, deberias adquirir modales mas aptos para comportarte enfrente de un Rey.- volteo su silla para quedar frente a su guenni.

-Hablando de adquirir, me encontre por los pasillos a tu nueva adquision, deberias vigilarla mas si no es que quieres que alguien la fornique por accidente- señalo.

-De que nueva adquisicion me hablas?... " tengo buen tiempo sin comprar alguna esclava... no se de que habla"- levanto una ceja.

-De esa nueva peliazul, supuse que era tuya asi que la he dejado en tu habitacion- baja los pies de la mesa y toma un postura mas correcta de un Principe.

-Veo que has conocido a la Princesa Bulma... tu nueva pareja- solto lo ultimo mas fuerte.

-Mi nueva pareja? crei que yo la escojeria aparte ya sabes que ami no me gustan las extranjeras- se levanto de su silla y sus cejas se fruncieron.

-Que mala suerte que a mi no me importe que no te gusten- se levanto de su silla y con una voz mas ronca pronuncio- Porque ella va ser tu mujer te guste o no, no es algo que puedes elegir ya te di mucho tiempo y no hiciste nada, asi que vas a acatr lo que diga y punto entendiste Vegeta?- el Rey era una persona muy amable si se le trataba igual, aunque aveces su caracter cambia muy rapido, queno quede duda que es mejor ser condesendiente.

-grrrr!- vegeta le gruño y dio un fuerte golpe a la pared, mostrando su coraje pero a su vez tambien su resiganacion.

-Ve a lloriquear a otro lado, no tengo ganas de ver tu estupida cara, aaa y ni te atrevas hacerle algo a ese mujer porque el que la pagara eres tu... si yo fuera tu la cuidaria mas, entendiste?, nada le tiene que pasar- el Rey solo le decia esto como amaneza ya que ya habia asigando a un soldado para la vigilancia de Bulma alo que Vegeta solo le contesto con maldiciones y se retiro enfurecido de la sala.

-Aaaa estupido viejo, ami nadie me da ordenes yo soy el Principe de los Saiyayines- caminando por los pasillos, Vegeta hiba maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra.

-Si, y el es el Rey... aun- le dijo su amigo.

-pero cuando le mate, yo sere el Rey y nadie me dara ordenes, falta muy poco para su muerte, maldito estupido!- y le propino un golpe ala pared que hizo estremecer todo el palacio.

-Pues, si pero mientras no puedes hacer nada, creo que tendras que acatar las ordenes- a Radditz le daba igual la muerte del Rey ya que no era a alguien a quien estimaba, asi que apoyaba a su amigo a subir de rango aunque tuviera que matar al mismo rey.

-Pero que le pasa? cómo yo el Principe Saiyayin se va casar con una maldita extraterrestre? ay leyes que lo impiden...-pero fue interrupido.

-No ya no, ya no hay nada que lo prohiba- Radditz guardaba total calma mientars Vegeta casi desacia el pasillo con la pura furia que emanaba.

-De que demonios estas hablando Radditz? explicate pero ya- le exigio y sus cejas estaban apunto de unirse.

-MMMMM como eres desesperado- puso sus manos detras de la cabeza y prosiguio- La verdad es que tu padre ha cambiado varias leyes para que solo la realeza pueda casarse y procrear con Bleus...- recargado en una pared con total tranquilidad.

-Eso es una estupidez, porque haria semajante idiotez, "una razon mas para mandarlo al infierno"- trataba de tranquilizarse pero no lolograba.

-Mmmm la verdad se me hace muy tedioso explicarte todo, pero si quieres saber porque todo esto esta pasando, entonces acompañame a un lugar..- musitó.

-Radditz deja tanto juego y dime de una maldita vez..- le exigio.

-Quieres saber si o no?- rio y camino por un pasillo, Vegeta aun muy enojado le siguio.

Despues de caminar por varios pasillos llegaron a una habitacion y Radditz llamo a la puerta de esta.

-Niza soy yo- y abrio la puerta para entrar.

-Y el estupido de Kakarotto para que me va servir " bueno me serviria para desquitar mi coraje" Radditz- le dijo entrando ala sala de esa habitacion.

-Calma ahora veraz porque...- pauso y despues grito.- Kakarotto!- una puerta se abrio y salio un sonriente Goku.

-Aaaaa que pasa niza..- se percato que estaba el Principe he hizo una reverencia.-Su majestad, se le ofrece algo ?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-Donde esta Milk?- pregunto Radditz.

-Quien demonios es esa Milk?... esto es pura estupidez tuya Radditz...- se cruzo de manos y le volteo la cara a Radditz.

-Pues amm deja llamarle- dijo goku.

-No mejor nosotros vamos para alla- y se dispuso a entrar ala habitacion donde estaba Milk, pero de esta salio Milk con Gohan en manos.

-Goku pasa algo?- le pregunto la pelinegra algo angustiada y refugiandose detras de el.

-No, no es nada es mi niza y el Principe Vegeta...-la abrazo para tranquilizarla.

-Ya basta ahora diganme que pasa aqui y de quien es ese mocoso- señalando a gohan.

-Pues el es mi sobrino Vegeta- rio y se puso una mano enla boca para tapar su hermoso sonrisa.

-De que hablas, quien es la madre Kakarotto? " de que se rie ese estupido"- pregunto molesto.

-Pues mio de quien mas... acaso no me que yo lo cargo eeee'?- le reclamo una furiosa madre primeriza .

-Mas respeto, mujer insolente, si no es que quieres terminar 3 metros bajo tierra en un segundo- le amenazo con una bola de ki.

-Ey ey calma- goku de inmediato se puso en frente de ella y gohan, tratando de protegerlos. -Calmate Vegeta, es verdad lo que mi cuñadita dice - y Radditz volvio a reir. - Ella es la madre del pequeño y pues Kakarotto el Padre, eso creo ... porque semejante poder sacado de ti aun me cuesta creerlo- y señalo a su niza y volvio a reir estrenduosamente por lo que Goku solo se froto su cabeza con una mano.

-Como que su guenni? y esta vivo? y como es eso de semejante poder? "que alguien me explique porque a estos idiotas no les entiendo" ya callense idiotas..- les callo sus risas.

-mmm bueno compruebalo tu mide su ki con el rastreador- Vegeta no muy convencido acepto y presiono el boton en su radar, y hubo silencio por varios segundos pero lo interrumpio Radditz.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando mezclan las sangres de Saiyayin y Bleus, ya entiendes porque tu padre quiere que te juntes con esa mujer?- le explico al joven Principe que aun seguis muy callado y concentrado, viendo al niño que jugaba con su cola y lamadre que lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-mmm Ya veo " ni siquiera yo naci, con ese poder...porque lo abraza asi, comosi ella pudiera protegerlo, aunqueme sorprende que aun siga viva, ninguna mujer hasta ahora habia sobrevivido a un embarazo saiyayin" mmmm- pero de nuevo lo interrumpieron.

-Disculpen pero- goku algo apenado se tomo su cabello y prosiguio. - Si sus dudas se han aclarado, mmm yo me tengo que retirar... tengo que ir a vigilar a la Princesa Bulma...- pauso un momento- Radditz tu podrias cuidar a Milk y a Gohan mientras yo no estoy..- peroahora Goku fue el que fue interrumpido.

-No, no hay necesidad, yo ire a ver a esa mujer "al fin yal cabo va ha ser mi mujer"..- le comunico.

-Principe, lo siento mucho pero son ordenes del Rey Vegeta y no puedo desobedecerlas- le dijo algo nervioso y despues rio.

-mmmm anda Kakarotto acompaña a Vegeta y yo me quedare aqui cuidandolos- se puso en la puerta y Goku asintio y fue con las dos personas mas importantes en el mundo para el y se despidio de ellas con un beso y un abrazo.

-Anda vamos insecto, no tengo tu tiempo "la Princesa Bulma...mmm que interesante", apresurate- y camino hacia afuera, y goku le siguio apurado por un costado, los dos hiban en camino hacia la Ala Real, mejor dicho a ala habitacion de cierta peliazul.


	4. El primer dia en Vegita

" Mis ojos no han parado de llorar, aunque trate de conciliar el sueño, la tristeza no me deja descansar, tan solo en pensar en lo que mi vida se habia convertido en tan poco tiempo, hace una profundo abismo en mi pecho, cosa que me dificulta respirar, momentos en mi hogar llegan a mi mente y, me atormentan... ee..estoy Sola, me han arrebatado todo...me pregunto...que estaran haciendo mis Padres en estos momentos...mi Padre seguramente contruyendo algo nuevo, mi Madre...mi madre cocinando pastelillos... y Yamcha..Yamcha planeando que hacer con sus nuevas tierras...aunque se que todo esto es mentira, es asi como me los quiero imaginar, quiero que continuen su vida normal y felices...si supieran lo mucho que los extraño a todos...¡a demonios! quiero ir con ellos, estar con las personas que amo... ¿porqué dios... porqué tuvo que ser asi...? "

Pensaba la peliazul angustiada, muy alterada, llorando y lamentandose entre las cobijas de aquella cama. Llevaba asi una par de horas, no paraba de llorar, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, y la cabeza ya le dolia mucho.

" Y Milk.. Milk como estara?, que egoista he sido otra vez, por andar lamentandome por mis tonterias ni siquiera he pensado en ella, ella si que debe estar muy mal, yo estoy sola pero.. y ella.. Milk tiene que ver por Gohan... a que estupida he sido.. pobre Milk...tengo que hacer algo.. a ella no le puede pasar nada... porfavor a ella no... "

Y volvio a romper en llanto, sintiendo una terrible culpa, e impotencia, ya que no sabia donde estaba su mejor amiga y la ultima vez que intento buscarla, un saiyayin habia tenido un asqueroso contacto con ella, asi que se debatia entre salir a buscarla de nuevo y arriesgarse a encontrarse con un saiyayin pervertido o quedarse en la seguridad de ese cuarto. Bulma se levanto de la cama y camino en circulos pensando como ayudar a su amiga y sobrino, pero se encontraba cansada y muy debil por lo que no tuvo exito alguno, pero seguia tratando hasta que unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su concentracion. Se quedo como estatua, el miedo le invadio cada diminuta parte de su ser, su mente empezo a trabajar y penso que tal vez era ese Saiyayin asqueroso que le prometio que la volveria aver... pero cerro sus puños fuertes y se armo de valentia y llamo en voz alta.

- ¿Quien es? - gritó.

- Soy yo Princesa Bulma, no te preocupes abre la puerta - se escucho detras de la puerta y acto seguido a Bulma se le iluminaron los ojos " despues de todo no estamos tan solas lo tenemos a el " penso, corrio hacia la Puerta y la abrio.

- Goku! - gritó, y se le lanzo a los brazos, abrazandole segun ella muy fuerte. - Goku! donde habias estado hace un rato sali de aqui y me paso algo horr... - su voz fue bajando de tono hasta parar ya que vio que detras de Goku, se encontraba un hombre recargado en la pared.. y Bulma retrocedio unos pasos alejandose de Goku y adentrandose ala habitacion, de alguna manera se sentia segura alli.

- No, No te asustes el es.. " el es el Principe.. el que sera tu pareja" - A Goku se le quebro la voz ya que el ya sabia todo, puesto que el era el soldado que el Rey ya le habia asignado, y ya se le habia informado porque se le habia traido Bulma al Planeta, por un momento a Goku parecio como si le hubieran caido 10 miltoneladas en los hombros, se sentia tan impotente al no poder hacer nada para evitar que Vegeta la tomara.

- Yo Soy el Principe de los Saiyayines - sono una voz ronca, voz que a Bulma se le hizo muy conocida pero al escuchar que el era el Principe su piernas temblaron. - El Principe Vegeta - comunico entrando a la habitacion. -Ahora Kakarotto vete que me estorbas.." que le pasa?.. todas las mujeres de bleus tienen los ojos hinchados? " - penso, ya que noto los rojos e hinchadoz ojos de Bulma.

- Princi.. - pero Vegeta lo interrumpio con una mirada aterradora, Goku solo asintio y voltio a ver a Bulma, que con la mirada le rogaba que no se fuera de alli, Goku solo susurro un " Lo siento " y salio de aquella habitacion.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno... asi que tu eres mi Mujer - los ojos azabaches del Saiya recorreian todo el hermoso cuerpo de Bulma, pero Bulma se dio cuenta de esto y retrocedio muchos pasos hasta quedar totalmente alejada de el.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres? - pregunto la peliazul con una mirada retadora.

- Pues, de ti nada " piensa que me va a intimidar con esa mirada".. - rio. - No eres digna de mi, solo vengo a avisarte que yo nunca te hare mi mujer, tu eres una sangre sucia, en si no eres nada, asi que despreocupate si es que estabas temerosa de que yo te tomara... - el Principe tomo con su cola una mano blanca que venia a su rostro con fuerza. - ¿Qué es lo que pensabas hacer... golpearme? - pregunto el saiya aun sujetando la mano de aquella joven enfurecida.

- Comó te atreves a decirme asi, tu eres el que no eres digno de mi, maldito mono asqueroso - mientars trataba de quitarse el agarre de su mano, Vegeta la solto pero este se rio. - De que rayos te ries idiota? - dijo mientras se sobaba su muñeca. - Ustedes y sus estupidas colas.. -musitó.

Vegeta quien se encontraba riendo bajo, pero observando cada movimiento de aquella mujer, por alguna razon le dejo pasar todos esos insultos, es que le parecia tan fragil, su cola ni siquiera habia apretado la muñeca de Bulma y esta se la estaba sobando freneticamente, le dio mucha risa, ver como alguien tan debil podia crear un ser tan poderoso y soportar la gestacion, por un momento la idea le atrajo pero Vegeta de alguna manera pensaba que esa no era la forma de conseguir poder, le fastidiaba que su padre siempre tratara de buscar caminos faciles, desde la muerte de su madre no habia quedado del todo bien, la mujer que estaba frente a el aun se seguia sobando su muñeca y mencionando muchas maldiciones pero Vegeta no le tomo importancia, solo la observaba pero fue alli cuando decidio jugar con ella.

- Y tu que tanto me ves? - le pregunto la peliazul cuando ya habia terminado de mencionar todo las groserias existentes.

- Ya entiendo - se acerco a ella lentamente y fue dirgiendola a la pared dejandola acorralada. - Tu estas enojada, porque no te voy a hacer mia.. oooo ya comprendo... - le dijo sarcasticamente, ya que sabia que era lo ultimo que ella queria, se le notaba en sus ojos, pero le resultaba chistoso verla enojada, ya que un color rojo claro se ponia en sus mejillas.

- Qué?... estas loco es lo ultimo que yo desearia en mi vida y de ser posible jamas lo desearia preferiria mil veces morirme a que tu me tocaras, maldito mono. - y finalmente la acorralo totalmente sus cuerpos estaban a cm, pero ninguna parte de sus cuerpos se tocaba. Bulma en realidad decia esto porque la habia herido, habia dicho que ella no era digna.. pero en verdad le estaba agradecida ese hombre, no la hiba a violar y aparte el fue quien la llevo al ala real, dejandole en un lugar seguro, pero aun asi no le hiba a perdonar que le hubiera dicho sangre sucia.

- "que mujer tan valiente.. o es que no sabe de lo que nosotros los saiyayines somos capaces" mmmmm ya veo, eres muy mala mentirosa, yo se que me deseeas...y porque insultas a mi cola, ella podria hacerte cosas muy entretenidas... - y se dibujo un sonrisa picara en su cara a lo que Bulma le contesto volteandole la cara y cruzandose de brazos, pero Bulma se asusto mucho al sentir algo subiendo su pierna, era algo tan suave, parecia seda... y sin creerlo mucho mas suave que esa misma... pero dejo de apreciar eso y volteo abajo y miro la cola de Vegeta que se enredaba en su pierna, intento salirse de aquella celda que Vegeta habia hecho con sus brazos, pero inmediatamente las manos de Vegeta tomaron las manos de ella y la coloco contra la pared hacia arriba y con una pierna separo las de ellas. ( Bulma quedo en posicion "x" jeje chauu XD)

- Porqué te resistes?, no te hara daño incluso hasta te gustara... - la cola empezo a subir mas y mas pero lentamente haciendo parecer horas unos segundos, Bulma empezo a forcejear pero no lograba nada solo provocava risas por parte del Principe, cuando la cola estaba apunto de tocar su vagina por encima de la ropa, este paro, y se le acerco al oido yle susurro. - Ya te dije, tu eres la que no eres digna de mi... - se separo de ella, y se sento en la cama, Bulma se quedo alli contra la pared y se seco unas lagrimas que cayeron de sus ojos y cruzandose de brazos le dio la espalda a Vegeta, que se encontraba muy comodamente recostado en la cama, hubo varios minutos de silencio, ninguno de los dos hablaba y ninguno se movia, Vegeta empezo a fastidiarle eso, el no tenia planeado hacerle eso, pero Bulma lo habia provocado, y hasta generoso habia sido con ella, le habia perdonado todos esos insultos...pero porque sentia una muy pequeña culpa en el fondo de su ser, muy pequeña casi inexistente pero alli estaba, se molesto por eso y decidio romper el silencio.

- Oye tu Mujer, hace un momento le dijiste a Kakarotto que te habia pasado algo... supongo que fue cuando te encontre por los pasillos... ¿qué fue lo que te paso? - le pregunto, ciertamente le dio curiosidad saber que le habia pasado, que la habia puesto tan alterada.

- Y a ti que te importa... no es nada que te incumba... - le contesto aun dandole la espalda y muy a fuerzas.

- Pues si la verdad es que no me importa, pero me gusta estar enterado de lo que sucede en mi palacio y con mis posesiones. - aclaro, la señalo a ella dandole a entender que ella era suya y se acerco.

- Alejate de mi... y yo no soy ninguna posesión y menos tuya, asi que lo que me hayan hecho no es tu incumbencia. - le dio la cara, con unos ojos nuevamante hinchadoz.

- Hecho?... alguien se atrevio a tocarte?.. contesta mujer. - le regaño.

- No te dire nada y dejame en paz YA.! - le gritó, y solto el llanto, Vegeta le habia hecho recordar lo que ese saiya le hizo y lo que el mismo le hizo minutos atras aunque no tan grave porque en ningun momento toco algo que no fuera sus muñenas y una pierna con su cola. Vegeta se le quedo viendo, y miro como ella se tapaba la cara con las dos manos y lloraba mas fuerte "que mujer tan escandalosa", pero la verdad es que le dio lastima esa joven, por un momento a Vegeta le dio algo de compasión.

- Oye - tomo su barbila con una mano haciendole subir la cara, y hacerle mirar fijamante a el. - Ya no llores, ya te viste la cara, tienes tus ojos muy rojos... hacen que tus lindos ojos se vean feos... " yo dije eso?... que estupido soy " - al pensar eso inmediatamente se dirigio ala puerta " tengo que irme de aqui " abrio la puerta pero una voz lo detuvo por unos segundos.

- Gracias... por.. por llevarme a un lugar seguro.. cuando me encontraste en el pasillo. - lo dijo en un tono apenas audible pero para los oidos de Vegeta fue algo facil de escuchar.

- No fue nada. - y salio cerrando la pueta de un golpe. Kakarotto que se encontraba afuera le comunico. - Tu no te alejes de aqui ni un segundo, no valla ser que la nena quiera dar otro tour - y se desvanecio.

- Bulma! estas bien? - entro y busco rapido con la mirada a Bulma y la encontro facil, estaba sentada en la pequeña sala de la habitacion mirando hacia el ventanal que daba aun balcon. Y volvio a preguntar pero esta vez sentado aun lado de ella. - Bulma estas bien - y le abrazo.

- Si, estoy bien... - se le quedo viendo.

- Es decir que no ...te toco? - trago saliva esto lo apenaba mucho.

- No para nada...como veo ya sabes todo... cierto? -

- Si, ya el Rey me habia informado... sobre todo... - pauso por un momento y la miro fijamente - lo lamento tanto Bulma, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvarte de esto...- hiba a proseguir pero Bulma lo interrumpio.

- Basta, Goku, tu no tienes de nada porque sentirte culpable recuerda que con esto he salvado a todos los habitantes de mi planeta - Goku habia bajado su menton pero Bulma se lo levanto.

Bulma le brindo una de sus mejores sonrisas con sus ojos brillantes, trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor pero ambos sabian que esa sonrisa era falsa.

- Como tu digas Bulma, pero siempre estare cuidadonte hasta donde se me permita, de acuerdo Princesa? -

- Mmmm muchas gracias Goku... Goku, Comó esta Milk? - le pregunto con una total y evidente preocupacion.

- Pues la verdad no tienes de que preocuparte, ella se encuentra bien, dentro de lo que cabe, esta muy cansada pero aun asi no deja que le ayude con Gohan, quiere hacerlo todo ella... - volteo los ojos. - Pero si eso la hace feliz no lo impedire ... aparte que no soy muy bueno cambiando pañales - se tomo su cabeza y rio como niño.

- Goku tu nunca cambiaras cierto? -

- Asi que tu eres, la joven Princesita? - sono una voz femenina que acababa de entrar a la habitación sigilosamente.

- Quien es usted? - se levanto rapido la peliazul y se puso detras del cuerpo corpulento de Goku.

- A no te preocupes Bulma, mira te la presento, ella es mi Madre... Sheccid - le tomo de los hombros y la coloco enfrente de el.

- Yo me pude haber presentado sola, guenni... - le reclamo. - Mucho gusto jovencita...como ya escuchaste soy la madre de Kakarotto Sheccid. - y le tomo lamano a Bulma que aun seguia quieta y observandola.

- Asi disculpe, mucho gusto yo.. yo.. soy Bulma... - Bulma observo ala mujer detenidamente, era muy linda y alta, su cabello era largo le llegaba hasta la espalda baja, pero lo llevaba peinado en una coleta, es de color negro, y sus ojos son cafe claro muy claro, su vestimenta no se parece, a lade los saiyayines, trae puesto una falda negra ajustada y una simple blusa roja, se mira muy femenina y muy sencilla, ni siquiera aparenta los 35... por un momento Bulma penso que no era saiyayin, pero despues desistio de esa idea al ver salir la cola detras de la falda.

- Y tu no piensas saludarme, de Radditz estoy acostumbrada pero de ti no..., despues de no verte en tanto tiempo y de haberme hecho abuela... y no me saludas? - Goku rio y se disculpo, pero pronto le brindo un fuerte abrazo cargandola y dandole un beso en la mejilla, algo que dejo estuperfacta a Bulma, ella sabia que los Saiyayines no eran muy amorosos, de hecho no conocian el significado de ello... pero la mamá de Goku se comporto tan linda, que Bulma volvio a dudar si ella era Saiyayin, se le quedo viendo con la boca abierta aun no podia creerlo.

- Bueno... porque nos ves así?... - le pregunto Sheccid a Bulma, ya que vio la cara de asombro de Bulma.

- No, no es nada disculpeme - alzo las manos y las agitaba avergonzada.

- Apuesto que estas impresionada por como me he comportado, cierto? - le habia leido la mente a Bulma. - Bulma yo se que piensas que todos los saiyayines somos malos, despiadados, groseros, sin escrupulos y todas las cosas malas del mundo, y ciertamente si - se acerco al sillon y se sento, dejando de pie a Goku y a Bulma. - Pero yo no soy asi, y por ahi afuera ay mas Saiyayines como yo, nunca me agrado la idea de tratar mal a mis guennis solo por que decian que si los tratas biense volvian unos sentimentales y una verguenza para la raza, nunca hize caso de ello... nadie le hiba prohibir a Sheccid lo mucho que ama a sus guennis...es que yo he viajado mucho... y he visto familias muy felicez... que se trataban de una manera muy linda - Goku que estaba sentado aun lado de ella, ella le tomo de la mejilla tiernamente como si fuera un bebe. - Yo quize que mi familia fuera como aquellas, casi lo cumplo... pero Radditz saco mucho de su padre - rio. - Pero Kakarotto, él... él salio a mi... verdad guenni? - le pregunto asu hijo, pero el solo rio infantilmente. - Asi que no tienes que tenerme miedo, es mas ve en mi a una amiga mas, todos los amigos de mi Guenni son amigos mios... - y le brindo una dulce sonrisa a Bulma, la mamá de Goku le inspiro confianza y ternura, los ojos e Sheccid brillaban comolas estrellas y tenia una linda sonrisa, pareciera como si esa sonrisa fuera la clave de la confinanza que emana.

- Muchas gracias, señora, se lo agradezco de verdad - y se sento en el sillon que estaba frente al de ellos.

- Oh, por favor dime Sheccid, señora me hace sentir vieja - y se levanto enseñandosu figura. - A caso este cuerpo pertenece a una señora? - pregunto, y ocasiono risas de sus espectadores. - Me alegra que rias... Bulma... recuerda que no todo se ha acabado... - y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Bulma sintio como si estuviera en los brazos de su madre y sus palabras la reconfortaron mucho, parecia como si Sheccid comprendiera por lo que Bulma estaba pasando, Bulma solo contesto devolviendole el abrazo, simplemente era una persona que parecia conocer desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Bueno, Bueno yo me retiro que tengo que ir a alimentar al real consejero - rio y le dio un beso enla frente a Goku. - Luego nos vemos cariño aun mefalta conocer a mi nuera... oh por dios! - Grito exaltada.

- Que pasa madre? - pregunto Goku asustado.

- Es que... he escuchado que la nueras y suegras nunca se llevan bien.. nos pasara eso a nosotras - confeso angustiada. Goku se le quedo viendo con cara de que no entendia nada, pero Bulma apaciguo su angustia.

- No se preocupe, eso son solo cuentos, sin duda se llevaran de maravillas. - la conforto.

- Oh espero que si, creere en ti Bulma... bueno... uppps ahora si me voy ya me deben estar esperando. - rio. - Cuidense chicos. - y se desvanecio.

- Que opinas de mi madre... un poco alocada cierto... al Rey nunca le a simpatizado. - volvio a reir.

- Pero al Rey quien le cae bien?, en tanto a mi me cayo de maravilla, es muy tierna nada que ver con el caracter de los saiyayines.. - en cierta forma Bulma habia quedado anodada, hasta el punto de pensar que no todo podia ser tan fatal, ella como un gran genio le sacaria provecho a esta situacion, hallaria la forma de que no fuese tan mala, aunque lo mas grave ya estaba arreglado, Vegeta no la tocaria.. por circuntancias no agradables para ella, pero en fin nola tocaria, aunque ahora estaba el problema de que diria el Rey al respecto, era algo que tenia que hablar con Vegeta, aunque eso significara volverle a ver.

- Si en eso concuerdo contigo... - pero fue interrumpido por unos toques en la puerta.

- Quien es? - pregunto Goku pero la puerta se abrio antes de contestar.

- Soy yo, tonto.. - le contesto a su hermano menor.

- Qué pasa Radditz?...oye! dejaste sola a Milk y Gohan? - pregunto Goku enojado.

- No, esta con nuestra madre, me corrio del cuarto, solo me dijo que, que importaba que en el congeladora habia comida, que la calentara, en verdad no entendi, pero en fin me saco del cuarto... y yo aproveche para venir a darles la ordenes del Rey. -finalizo.

- Ordenes? - pregunto la peliazul.

- Si, el Rey ha llamado a una junta mañana por la tarde para hacer publicas las nuevas leyes, por lo tanto exige su presencia junto con la del Principe Vegeta. - y se dirigio ala puerta.

- Eso es todo, Radditz? - pregunto Goku.

- Si que mas quieres?... que les cante las buenas noches o que? - junto las cejas y se salio.

- mmmmm ya veo lo que dijo Sheccid, el no es como tu, aunque no es tan grosero se le nota en su forma de hablar - se recosto en el sillon y bostezo.

- Cierto, no siempre es asi aveces llega aser amable. - rio. - Pero por ahora, es hora de dormir mañana presiento que va ser una dia muy ajetriado para ti... asi que anda es hora de dormir.. - Bulma nego conla cabeza, no se queria ir a dormir pero otro bostezo se hizo presente y Goku señalo la cama, y a Bulma no le quedo mas que irse a acostar.

- Buenas noches, Princesa Bulma -y apago la luz y cerro la peurta con el candado de adentro.

- Buenas noches... Goku.. si es posible... - lo dijo demasiado tarde, Goku ya se habia ido. - Que pasara mañana? - y se quedo viendo al techo. - Que estara haciendo ese ingreido, e idiota principe? - pregunto al aire, pero quedo supita en unos cuantos segundos, habia tenido un dia muy ajetriado y dificil, parece que no le dejaban de pasar cosas, en tan solo un dia en Vegita le habian sucedido ya una par de cosas desagradables.

El sol se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación, estaba apunto de amanecer, Bulma no espero al sol, ya llevaba varios minutos despierta, se encontraba en su cama con las piernas flexionadas, sus brazos las abrazaban y su cabeza reposaba en las rodillas pero su vista se encontraba más afuera de lo que el ventanal le permitia, su vista se perdia en el horizonte y su mente, su mente simplemente no estaba, tenía tantos pesares, que se desconecto de sí, en cuanto el sol brilló con todo su esplendor, a la puerta de Bulma llamarón, e hizo que su mente volviera. Tomo una bata del closet que ya había acomodado, y se cubrio con ella.

- Quien es? -su mano sonstenia la perilla.

- Soy yo Goku y alguien...mas... -Bulma penso por un segundo que era Vegeta quien le acompañaba, pero desistio al escuchar el llanto de un bebe.

- ¡Milk! -grito euforica, y apenas abierta la puerta se lanzo a Milk y le brindo un abrazo sofocador.- Milk! Milk!, ¿ comó estas?, ¿ te sientes bien?, ¿ te han tratado mal?, ¿le han hecho algo a Gohan?, dime! -mientras le decia preocupadamente revizaba cada centimetro de ella y Gohan, buscando alguna herida o algo, pero cuando no encontro nada se sintio sumamente aliviada, suspiro y le dio otro abrazo con más fuerza.- Estaba tan preocupada -le susurro angustiada.

- Oh, Bulma vamos, crees que estoy pintado, los he cuidado perfectamente... jamas dejaria que le pasara algo... -le dedico una mirada de ternura a sus dos complementos mas importantes. Milk reia por que Bulma aun no la soltaba.

- Yo tambien estaba muy preocupada, pero no tienes porque, a decir verdad me han tratado muy bien, y, aparte alguien ayer me ha prometido que seria como mi sombra -rio apenadamente agachando la cabeza lentamente.

- Ehhh!, Mi madre es un poco euforica -rio goku dulcemente.

- Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso, en serio " Por favor, que ella no sienta el cambio drastico de nuestras vidas, si es posible que lleven una vida normal de familia, por favor, porfavor Dios " -Penso suplicando con todas sus fuerzas que Milk y su familia trataran de continuar su vida lo mas normal posible.

- Bueno, yo me retiro, tienen cosas que hacer -y otra vez parecio que a Goku le cayeron 10 mil años encima, en cierta forma le preocupaba mas Bulma que Milk, y no porque no quisiera a Milk, si no porque sabia que ellos tres eran una familia, y pasarian desapercibidos, ellos estaban juntos, para ser honestos a ellos nadie les molestaba, eran como otra tipica familia saiyayin, pero Bulma era diferente, ella estaba sola, es cierto los tenia a ellos pero no era lo mismo, ella no tendria un amor, como el que se dedicaban el y Milk, ella jamas tendria esa oportunidad, porque muy pronto seria la mujer del Principe Vegeta, y ciertamente el Principe no se le conocia por que tuviera un caracter amable o tierno, por lo que Bulma tendria una vida muy amarga y eso, nadie podia evitarlo, lo unico que estaba en las manos de Goku y Milk era tratar de adulzar aunque sea un poco esa vida que le habia tocado a su amiga.

- Como?... Que cosas? -pregunto Bulma con una cara de total confusión y cargando a Gohan se dispuso a jugar con el bebe.

- mmmm no lo recuerdas Bulma? -pregunto Goku.

- No, de que hablas? -pregunto la peliazul, haciendole caras chistosas a Gohan y este reia en alto.

- Vamos cariño ve a hacer tus asuntos, yo me encargo. -y le dio un beso en sus labios proseguido por uno en la frente.

- Esta bien entonces en un rato mas mando a alguien por ustedes -y se retiro, cerrando asi la puerta de la habitacion.

- Bulma, hoy es el dia en que el Rey proclamara las leyes y tu ... compromiso con el Principe Vegeta. -susurro lo ultimo y se dirigio al closet, Bulma quehabia dejado reir con Gohan, solamente paseaba un dedo por la cola de Gohan, su cra estaba quieta sin ningun gesto alguno, su rostro no expresaba nada, Milk que vio el estado de Bulma continuo.

- Mmmmm sabes te tengo una buena noticia - pero Bulma parecia estar en otro mundo, tal vez pensandoen su querido Yamcha con el que se habia comprometido. - Goku le pidio al Rey que de en vez que te pusieran a una dama de compañia extraña, me pusieran a mi, el se nego inmediatamente, dijo algo asi de que como me habian elevedo de clase social no podia hacer un trabajo que solo una esclava hace, pero despues de un buen rato de insistencia por parte de Goku el Rey acepto, asi que, ya estaremos mas tiempos juntas, eee como lo ves Bulma? - ya que Bulma no respondio le brindo una sincera sonrisa, y cargo en sus brazos a Gohan para recostarlo en la cama ya que se habia quedado dormido..

- Ven Bulma, tienes que tomarte una ducha -Milk se lamentaba interiormente, se le partia el corazon, Milk era feliz estando con su hijo y Goku, el lugar donde estuvieran no importaba, mientras estuviera juntos todo estaba bien, pero ese no era el caso de Bulma. - Bulma vamos, se que es dificil... pero no olvides que nosotros estamos contigo, sabes que te protejeremos hasta donde podamos, te lo juro Bulma... - y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Gracias Milk, -su rostro desperto.- te lo agradezco a ti y a Goku, inmesamente, pero ¡YA! YO ESTOY BIEN, no se preocupen -se levanto energicamente y rio de oreja a oreja.- Bueno tu espera aqui mientras me baño, si? porfavor. -tomo una toalla y se metio a la ducha.

- Pobre, siempre tratando de hacerse la fuerte y siempre sonriendo... aunque aveces no quiera... -y suspiro tristemente, y se dispuso a buscar el atuendo que Bulma usaria esa tarde.

Bulma que habia terminado de ducharse, salio del baño secandose el pelo con una toalla y con otra rodeandole casi todo el cuerpo.

- Ya salí Milk! -su pelo caia de un solo lado asi que su cabeza estaba de lado viendo hacia la pared.

- Que bueno que ya saliste, ya hiba a ir a sacarte. -dijo el principe que estaba recargado en un pared cruzado de brazos.

- Qué haces tu aqui pervertido que no ves que acabo de salir de ducharme!, sal inmediatamente -y se tapo lo que tenia descubierto de su cuerpo con la toalla con que se secaba su cabello.- Sal! -grito enojada levemente enrojecida.

- Te habian dicho que eres una mujer muy escandalosa, a quien se le ocurre poner a alguien como tu, como Princesa? -se dirigio al sillon para sentarse comodamente, y tener una mejor vista de las mejillas rojas de Bulma. Ciertamente disfrutaba aquello.

- No me esta escuchando mono? que salgas!, no entiendes, donde esta Milk?, Milk? - grito y recorrio todo la habitación buscando a su dama.

- No esta mujer, esta afuera, le dije que esperara alla afuera, suficiente soportar una sangre sucia, no tengo que soportar dos. -Bulma le avento la toalla con fuerza a la cara, Vegeta se le quedo viendo con una mirada asesina pero Bulma solo le volteo la cara indignada, pero cuando volteo de reojo, noto que Vegeta la inspeccionaba, por lo que Bulma se tapo la parte de su pecho descubierta con sus manos y brazos.

- JAJAJA he visto cosas mejores, Mujer. -y le arrojo la misma toalla que Bulma le habia tirado, pero Vegeta si se la lanzo un poco mas fuerte a la cara, algo que hizo estallar a la peliazul.

- ERES UN... -pero antes que terminara Vegeta estaba frente a ella y le habia cubierto la boca con su mano y con la otra le hizo una llave a sus brazos conta su cintura de ella, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran a pocos cm.

- Shhhhhh shhh, calla, que cuando dije que era la ultima que te pasaba era real... si sabes que te conviene, calla. -Vegeta permitio a su vista vagara por el cuerpo de porcelana de Bulma, el cabello de Bulma estaba humedo y caia por sus hombros, su pecho que estaba descubierto tenia millones de gotas que caian poco a poco hasta secarse al tocar la toalla que tapaba a Bulma, Vegeta quedo hipnotizado por aquella imagen, esa piel tan blanca y cas apostaba de extrama suavidad, ya que no se atrevia a tocarla por miedo a ser atrapado por ella, dispuesto a separarse de ella subio su mirada a la cara de Bulma pero se encontro con algo aun mas hipnotizador, se encontro con los ojos de Bulma que lo inspeccionaban de igual manera, Vegeta nado en esos ojos azules, que reflejaban tanta ternura, pero como un relampago le atravezo la idea de que lo unico que cubria ese cuerpo perfecto que tenia en un brazo, era una insignificante toalla que podia quitar en un segundo, pero pronto se desprendio de esa idea y se alejo de ella lo más rapido posible, como si ella fuera una gran depredador que pudiera acabar con el con tan solo tocarlo. Ella aun se quedo alli quieta, disfrutando del calor que el cuerpo de Vegeta irradiaba, pero poco a poco se alejaba ese calor, supuso que esa era la temperatura normal de los saiyayines.

- Mejor vistete mujer... y los mas rapido posible, que no tengo tu tiempo -y le señalo la ropa que Milk habia dejado sobre la cama. Bulma la tomo y se dirigio al baño cerrando la puerta, pero sin darse cuenta la dejo semiabierta, Bulma dejo caer su toalla quedando asi desnuda.

- En fin, que es lo que quieres? -pregunto Bulma edsde el baño. Vegeta que tampoco se habia dado cuenta que la puerta del baño habia quedado semiabierta, estaba inspeccionando la habitacion pero al contestarle abandono eso y volteo por inercia hacia la puerta del baño, fue ahí cuando se percato que una parte del cuerpo de Bulma era visible, ya se habia puesto la ropa interior, pero a Vegeta le atrajo esas piernas largas y bien formadas piernas, sus caderas bien contoneadas, y su abdomen plano y bien acinturado, el brassier era de media copa, por lo que le dejo ver la mitad de los redondos y bien formados pechos de Bulma, su pelo humedo caia en sus hombros y su cabeza la movia de lado a lado para secar su cabello, Vegeta fue incapaz de retirar la vista era como cuando un mago pone una cadena y la mueve para hipnotizarlo, Vegeta cayo en el cuerpo de Bulma y el vaiven de su lindo y sedoso cabello azul, lo acepto aquella mujer tenia una belleza benevola y un cuerpo exquisito, ella era la mujer mas hermoso y sensual que el habia visto, pero el era un Principe y no se hiba arrebajar a estar con una "Sangre sucia" como el la llamaba, aunque nunca se habia acostado con alguien que se le asemejara en belleza,no se hiba dejarllevar por sus instintos carnales, porque solo era eso, solo era lujuria lo que aquella mujer le provocaba, de ninguna manera hiba a caer en la misma cama que ella.

- Bueno me vas a contestar si o no? - y cerro la puera percatandose de que la habia dejado abierta, "a demonios ese mono me pudo aver visto", pero cuando vio Vegeta estaba en el balcon, muy alejado, as que supuso que nunca se dio cuenta que la puerta habia quedado abierta.- Oye tu en que tanto piensas? -le pregunto Bulma ya que lo noto muy serio y mirando el amanecer. Vegeta al darse cuenta que Bulma hiba a salir se quito de donde estaba, porque en la posicion que estaba era mas que evidente qe la observaba, asi que rapido se puso en el balcon, y aparte no queria ver a Bulma... sus ojos delataban lujuria hacia ella, asi que prefirio alejarse y ver hacia otro punto.

- No tengo porque decirtelo, sangre sucia. -le dijo rabioso.

- Eres un... -pero mejor callo, no habia mejor arma que la indiferencia, asi que mejor se dispuso a arreglar su cabello.

- Bueno entoces dime ha que has venido? - pregunto la peliazul.

- Solo he venido a decirte que le seguiremos el estupido juego al Rey, mientras busco como zafarme de ti -y se tomo la sien con la mano, aun viendo hacia las afueras del palacio por el balcon.

- como si fueras el unico que quisiera zafarse, maldito gorila engreido... -dijo entra dientes Bulma.

- Qué dijiste Mujer? -pregunto Vegeta, volteando y viendola por el espejo en que ella se peinaba, Bulma solo alzo los hombros y nego con la cabeza, dando a entender que no sabia de que hablaba "se me habia olvidado que estos tienen un execelente oido, debo de tener ms cuidado con mi bocota" penso Bulma.- mmmm deacuerdo -volteo de nuevo hacia el balcon ya que lo que vio fue, simplemente hermoso, Bulma se habia puesto un vestido blanco hasta el suelo y el escote en top, en su cintura se habia peusto un cinta negra que amarro en un moño que lo coloco aun lado de su cintura y este caia hasta el suelo al igual que el vestido satinado, su pelo selo habia recojido casi todos a excepcion de un dos mechones que caian de cada lado de su frente, dejando asi descubierta su espalda, su pecho y su atrayente cuello, era hipnotizador.- de acuerdo tu aceptaras al igual que yo... y jugaremos a las pareja por un rato de acuerdo? -le informo aun viendo el horizonte.

- Si esta bien, pero se te ha olvidado cual es mi labor aqui, para que es lo que me han traido? -confeso triste la peliazul.

- Si tambien he pensado en eso ya, diras que aun no has podido quedarte preñada, pero ovbiamente que lo seguimos intentando -dijo sin pena alguna.

- Eso es algo muy bueno, pero algun dia tendran que llegar mis dias fertiles... la mentira no puede durar para siempre. -volvio a entristezer puesto que por un tiempo sabria que estaria a salvo pero no para siempre.

- Cierto pero como dije estoy tambien planeando algo para zafarame de esto, y aparte no la pasare mucho tiempo aquí tendre varias misiones, para asi no tener que pasar mucho tiempo a tu lado, y me sirve para pensar y no tener que aguantarte -en su rostro se dibujo una media sonrisa algo que Bulma alcanzo a notar.

- Estupido mono, seria un milagro si tu pensaras -volvio a mencionar entre dientes y rio, ahora que habia terminado de darse sus ultimos toques en el cabello, se dispuso a maquillarse.

- Mujer sabes que te puedo escuchar verdad? -se hiba colocar detras de ella y sujetarle la muñeca, pero la idea apenas lo y la olvido por completo,no queria volverla a tocar... tocarla hacia que sus instintos carnales despertaran, y eso realmenete le molestaba mucho. Asi que se quedo en el balcon hablandole a Bulma de espaldas.

- ¡Si, lo se, por eso lo dije, animal, y si de aguantar se trata, mucho mejor para mi así no tendria que ver tu apestosa cara! - le grito la peliazul. Vegeta le daba en sus puntos mas bajos, así que Bulma estallaba en colera. Vegeta le hiba sujetar el brazo para zarandearla por lo que le dijo, solo para asustarla, pero eso significaria que tendria que tocarla, asi que desistio y mejor de ahora en adelante le daria guerras verbales.

- Pues si no la quieres ver mas, con mucho gusto los puedo cegar eternamente en un segundo. -menciono malevolamente y muy serio, solo lo hizo para asustar a Bulma, nunca le haria eso, ciertamente esas discusiones le empezaban a agradar, nadie en el Universo se atrevia a faltarle el respeto, tal vez por miedo o por respeto, pero le causaba gracia que la persona mas debil fuera la que se atreviera a retarlo. Bulma que se asusto por lo que le dijo, decidio guardar silencio.- Así esta mejor Mujer -y por fin volteo a verla, ya se habia cansado de ver el amanecer y el patio del palacio, pero al darse la vuelta se encontro a lo mas hermoso que sus ojos habian visto, Bulma se habia terminado de arreglar, se quedo obervandola por varios segundos y la lujuria casi lo dominaba pero resitio, aun asi no se arriesgo mas y se marcho sin decia más, aparte que el tambien tenia que arreglarse para a ceremonia.

- " Ay maldito mono, como se atreve amenazarme ami, no sabe quien soy yo, idiota " -Bulma estaba muy enojada por lo que Vegeta le decia, pero mas allla de eso, lo que realmente le dolia era su vanidad como mujer, era el primer hombre que la trataba indiferentemente, ni siquiera su padre la trataba así y eso que era el Rey, no es que quisiera que el la quisiera, porque si no el la tomaria cuando le placiera, y ella no queria eso, pero aun así su vanidad, su orgullo no la dejaban en paz.

- Estas bien? Buma? -entro Milk con Gohan en los brazos, ella se asusto cuando Vegeta entro, segun la leyes de Vegita, Vegeta tenia todo el derecho sobre Bulma. Pero ella no sabia que Vegeta no queria tocarla para nada.

- Si claro, solo un poco enojada ese bastardo me humilla mucho. -y cargo a Gohan y continuo el juego que hace momentos habia abandonado.

- Te toco?, te hizo algo? me refiero tu sabes a? -preguntaba Milk muy apenada y muy triste tambien.

- No claro que no, y de hecho nunca lo hara dice que soy muy poca cosa para él, maldito estupido, pero en fin, no tienes porque preocuparte de hecho tenemos una cuartada.

- Eso es enserio?, eso es una muy buena noticia pero y en que cabe esa cuartada? -pregunto mientras tendia la cama de Bulma, aunque Milk era su amiga siempre se comporto como su dama, aunque Bulma le decia que eso lo podia hacer ella o otra persona, pero para Milkesa era la unica forma de agradecerle a Bulma por todo.

- Deja alli Milk, estas recien parida, mejor recuestate -pero Milk la ignoro completamente.- Bueno, pues esemono o me quiere tocar, jamas lo va hacer, por razones que no quiero decir - le rechinaron los dientes.

- Pues eso esta de maravilla, aunque sus razones no sean correctas tu eres muy hermosa, y al contrario tu eres mucho para el de acuerdo?, pero sean cual sean sus razones te ha salvado nena. Pero y como le van hacer con lo de tu embarazo? -

- Pues dijo que hallaria la forma de resolverlo, que ya hallaria una solución, por mientars dijo que dijera que no estaba en mis dias feriles y nolograba preñarma y aparte dijo que estaria mucho de viaje para no estas aqui -le brindo una sonrisa y continuo jugando con Gohan- A ver aver quien es el niño mas hermoso de la galaxia entera? -

- Bueno espero que la halle prontro, ya que esa mentira no puede durar mucho -apenas Bulma hiba a contestar pero alguin la interrumpio.

- Hola chicas!, me haa mandado por ustedes ya es hora...o dios pero si se ven guapisimas... pero y que tal yo? -modelo Sheccid para ellas.

- Te ves muy guapa Sheccid -contesto Bulma y Milk asintio.

- Bueno, bueno vamonos que el Rey no espera y ya saben el genio que se carga -las tomo por la espalda y la empujo hacia afuera de la habitacion. En el camino Sheccid le hiba preguntando sobre como era el Planeta Bleu?, como vivian alla, y que cuales era sus tradicciones y se quedo muy sorprendida cuando le contaron de San Valentin, y asi platicaron hasta llegar ala Recamara donde estaba el Rey.

- Bueno chicas pasen... -señalo hacia adentro de la habitacion cuando ya habia abierto la puerta, y Milk y Bulma entraron.

- Oh por dios, luce bellisima Princesa Bulma, simplemente su belleza es inigualable... aunque tu mi querida Milk no te quedas atras por mucho ese vestido negro te queda fabuloso -les beso lamano a cada una.- Aaaa hola Sheccid... -con un tono de repudia.

- OHH! Mi querido Rey, yo tambien lo extrañaba mucho -ambos sabian que ninguno de los dos se agradaban pero era mejor guardar las apariencias por parte de Sheccid.

- Pues no me extrañes mucho, porque tengo entendido que ya te vas mañana cierto? -le sonrio hipocritamente. Sheccid cuando se despidio del Rey, volteo hacia las chicas y les hizo una cara de total fastidio y salio de aquella sala enojada.

- Querida Milk carga tu a tu bebe,no quiero que esos brazos se cansen antes de tiempo, muy pronto estaran muy ocupados -rapido Milk cargo a Gohan y lo abrazo fuertemente.

- De acuerdo Bulma, tengo que decir que vas a causar muchas miradas de envidia por parte de mujeres saiyayin, tendra que ponerte mas seguridad. -le sonrio, parecia tocarlacon esos ojos lujuriosos, por lo que Bulma empezo a sentirse incomoda.- Perobueno las he traido aqui para informales que en unos minutos mas vamos a tener un promulgacion de leyes, sus nuevas clases sociales y que tu seras la esposa del Principe Vegeta, De acuerdo? -hubo un silencio en la sala.- De acuerdo? -recalco mas fuerte.

- Si... - corearon las dos.

- Bien asi me gusta, Milk retirate, Kakarotto te espera afuera para darte otras instrucciones, y tu mi bella joya espera aqui a mi guenni, me quedaria acompañarte pero tengo visitas que debo atender -tomo la mano de Bulma y la beso, espero a que Milk saliera y el salio por otra puerta de aquellas habitacion. Tenia que quedarse alli a esperar a Vegeta, paso como unos 40 minutos, Bulma ya se estaba arrancando los cabellos, cuando una sombra atravezo la puerta.

- Vamos mujer, llevo prisa. -dijo Vegeta que cada vez se aproximaba mas a la luz.

- Que pero si tu eres el que te retra... retra.. retrasate. -se quedo muda al ver a Vegeta, hasta ahora siempre lo habia visto con un simple uniforma azul y un chaleco blanco con amarillo, pero en ese momento llevaba una armadura dorada ajustada a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, una capa roja caia desde sus hombreras colo rojo, era tan varonil y sexy, la armadura dejaba ver perfectamente su musculatura, y su cara su cara que ahora se permitio apreciarla mejor, era tan guapo, sus facciones estaban perfectamente marcadas, su cabello negro como la noche, y sus ojos tan oscuros que se los veias fijamente te podias perder en ellos infinitamente, eran tan hermosos, sus labios se miraban tan suaves y carnosos, eran demasiado apetecibles " Dios nunca le habia puesto atencion, es muy.. guapo " penso Bulma, " que te pasa Bulma, como se te puede hacer guapo, por dios " y elimino esa hermosa imagen de su cabeza.

- Anda vamos mujer, o te piensas quedar alli - pregunto el Principe cruzandose de brazos y arqueando una ceja, alnotar que Bulma lo miraba detenidamente.

- No, ya vamonos... -desperto de su sueños, y paso por un lado de Vegeta. Todo el camino fueron callados y cuando al fin llegaron a unas puertas grandisimas del palacio, Bulma se adelanto y las hiba a abrir cuando Vegeta la detuvo.

- Espera mujer, no puedes entrar asi... -murmuro.

- Comó así? -Bulma no entendia.

- Como aun nadie te conoce, si entras sola creeran que eres una mujer libre, me refiero aun sin prometido -Bulma siguio sin entender, pero cuando vio que la cola de Vegeta se rodero en su cintura y la alo hacia su cuerpo, al fin entendio, era como en Bleu cuando la parejas hiban de la mano o del antebrazo.- Y como ese soy yo, no dejare que me dejes en verguenza Mujer -sentir el cuerpo de Bulma pegado al suyo, hacia que tuviera una sensasion de estarse quemando por dentro, ala nariz de Vegeta lllego el perfume de Bulma que olia muy bonito, pero el olor que mes le gusto a el, fue el olor natural de Bulma, era un olor dulce muy suave, y lo estaba volviendo loco, pero tenia que soportarlo solamente esa tarde, mientra que Bulma se sentia tan segura entre el brazo de Vegeta y su agarra de su cola, sus manos posaban en el pecho de Vegeta y disfruto al sentir los pechos musculosos, se sentia tan duro como una roca, era como una estatua tallada en marmol, pero tan calida que era reconfortante y adictiva. Vegeta la separo unos 20 centimetros para poder respirar aire limpio, ya que el que respiraba estaba intoxicado por el olor natural de Bulma, los dos volteaon a verse y quedaron engachados ahí perdidos en sus miradas, pero Bulma pudo librarse de aquello.

- Bu, bue.. bu.. bue... bueno vamos a entrar o qué? - tartamudeo. Vegeta ciño mas su cola alrededor de Bulma.

- SÍ, ahora sí -y las puertas de aquel inmenso salón se abrieron.


	5. Promulgación

Las puertas se abrieron, mostrando un inmenso salón de cristal en forma de cupula y al final de este unas puertas de vidrio que daban a un jardin donde se encontraba aun más gente. Toda la multitud que se encontraba en aquel acontecimiento estaba divida; la primera y segunda clase, se encontraban adentro de aquel elegante salón, y la tercera clase se encontraba pasando esas puertas de cristal en un muy cuidado jardin. Varios esclavos, hombres y mujeres de otros planetas, hacian el labor de meserear, y la mayoria de ellos tenian una cara de terror nunca habian estado tan rodeados de tantos Saiyayines, la mayoria de ellos solo tenian que atender a una sola persona, o una sola tarea, asi que el panico no podian disimularlo mucho, temian que si se equivocaban el algo, ya sea derramando algo o rompiendo algo, pagarian con sus vidas.

El salon estaba repleto sin contar a la gente que estaba en el jardin, conversando y algunos tomando pero en cuanto las dos figuras que apenas iban llegando a la reunion atravesaron las puertas, las miradas no esperaron, todas estaban fijas en ellos, muchas eran de total lujuria al ver aquella exuberante mujer y tambien al hombre musculoso que la acompañaba, otras eran de envidia, otras de humillacion y muchas de ellas solo contemplaban la cola que rodeaba una fina cintura de no precisamenete una saiyayin.

- Oye tu... porque todos nos ven? -dijo lo mas bajo posible y quebrandosele la voz debido a la incomodidad, y a que sabia que los saiyayines tenian unos odios muy sensibles. Vegeta no le contesto pero la encamino hacia una mesa que encabeza todo aquel publico, en dicha mesa ya se encontraba el Rey Vegeta, Bardock y al lado de este Sheccid, Goku tambien estaba alli con su hermano y Milk, a los cuales solo pudo saludar con una sornisa y un cabizbajo, y al otro lado del Rey se encontraban dos sillas libres y aun lado de estas, dos personas de edad mayor ya estaban sentados, tambien saiyayines, pero tenian apariencia de licenciados.

- Tu porque crees Mujer? - y le echo una mirada al publico discretamente, los cuales parecia que les habian silenciado y le habian ordenado estar pendientes de cada movimiento que hacia Vegeta hacia la mujer.- eres una Bleu y sin embargo estas en la mesa real, no cualquiera esta aquí y mucho menos ami lado -alardeo, pero Bulma mas que contestarle con alguna batalla verbal, quedo pensativa y comprendio, ella sin querer esta usurpando el derecho a una mujer saiyayin de estar a lado de Vegeta "no saben de lo que se salvan" pensó la peliazul, suspiro y se sento aun lado de Vegeta quedando aun lado de los dos tipos extraños, sin embargo se sentia segura ya que la cola del Principe no la habia soltado en ningun momento, pero ciertamente si se sentia ostigada por la ola de miradas de mujeres que tenia sobre ella, "Ni que yo quisiera estar aqui".

- Mis queridos anfitriones, les agredezco su asistencia y pido disculpas por la tardanza -lanzo una mirada siniestra a Vegeta- como ya se les habia informado previamente, se les ha mandado llamar por la cuestion de una nueva Promulgacion de leyes, -volteo hacia donde se encontraban los dos tipos y les hizo una señal con la mano para que se levantaran, eran unos encargados de redactar leyes, efectivamante eran los adelantados de las leyes en el Planeta Vegita.- Cloac, Taro, porfavor -y se sento de nuevo en su trono y sorbio un poco de su copa de vino.- Silencio y escuchen. -demando y el publico obedecio de inmediato, dejando lo que hacian incluso dejar de ver a Vegeta y Bulma, para ahora escuchar atentamente como el monarca habia ordenado.

Cloac se levanto y aclaro su garganta y destendio un pergamino el cual empezo a leer.

- Primera Ley Vegita, sección 43, parrafo 1: Solo aquel que porte sangre real tendra derecho de concebir guennis con la raza Bleusiana y el hibrido nacido, tendra el mismo derecho y privilegios que uno de sangre pura. -en la sala y la afuera se escucharon muchos murmullos casi al punto de una revuelta pero el Rey hizo una mueca de disgusto y el silencio volvio a hacerse. Cloac finalizo y le paso el pergamino al Taro para que continuara con la segunda dictadura- Segunda Ley Vegita, seccion 43, parrafo 2: Aquel que osé concebir guennis con la raza Bleu o alguna otra raza, sera inmediatamente ejecutado junto con el crio y/o la madre. -pauso y miro al publico que tenian en la lengua millones de objeciones, pero el Rey tenia una mirada y postura bastante amenzazadora, por lo que el pueblo seguia en calma aparente. Continuo Cloac con tercera y ulitma ley.- Terecera Ley Vegita, sección 43, parrafo 3: Los hibridos Saiyas-Bleu procreados por sangre real no seran ejecutados como conmunmente se hace con hibridos, ya que estos aportaran mayor seguridad para las futuras generaciones Saiyayines. -finalizo.

En la sala se escucho un alboroto, muchos murmullos, reclamos en voz baja y disgustos pero nadie se atrevia a preguntar, hasta que un guerrero de segunda clase se aclaro la garganta y elevo la voz unas octavas dentro ese ruido de palabras.

- Su Majestad, si me permite, creo que esta informacion es muy abstrusa, le agradeceria que disipara una duda que tengo... mi Señor -haciendo una reverencia.

- Adelante, pregunta guerrero. -contesto el Rey muy afable.

- Mi Rey, es que acaso quiere sustituir los sangre pura y los mas fuertes guerreros para que nos gobiernen unos hibridos, que facilmenete seran derrotados? -trato se usar las palabras menos ofensivas aunque en verdad quizo decir, "_es que acaso quiere desterrar los mas fuertes para sustiturlos por unos pobres adefecios debiluchos, es que acaso a perdido la cordura?" _pero ese le podria a ver costado su cuello asi que trato de no usarlas, mientras que en la sala solo se escuchaba " si exacto", "ovbiamente", "eso es imposible", "nos condenariamos", "por supuesto", "claro", en una sola onda de sonido, molestando los sensibles odios del Rey.

- Silencio -y los reclamos cesaron.- Se equivocan pueblo... acaso... ustedes creen que yo llevaria la raza mas poderosa, mi raza!.. a la extincion? -se tomo la sien con la mano, y suspiro mostrando su decepcion al publico, y solo se escucho silencio de parte del pueblo.- Jamás!... mientras yo siga con vida, siempre buscare la manera de hacer nuestra raza la mas fuerte en el mundo, y como muestra de ello -señalo a un guardia con el dedo, y este entro a una habitacion y 5 segundos despues aparecio con Gohan en brazos y se lo entrego a Milk, todo el publico miraba fijamente al bebe, pero mas que al bebe la cola que se escapaba del abrigo de este.- Les he pedido que trajeran sus radares por eso, quiero que midan el ki de ese hibrido que carga esa Bleusiana, anda haganlo -demando y la multitud dudo por un minuto, pero segundos despues una ola de _"clics" _se escucho por todo el salón, Bulma que observaba la escena anodada, no podia evitar bufar por las palabras del Rey, aunque silenciosamente.

- Mi rey -otro valiente se animo a hablar- creo que hablo por todos, creo que hemos entendido y en verdad es MUY... de hecho demasiado impresionante e increible, -volteo al ver al publico y todos tenian la boca en una perfecta "o"- pero si eso nos hace mas fuertes, porque prohibe que el pueblo entero no procree hibridos? -y nuevamente se escucharon, _"si por supuestto", "que pasa", "claro", "porque no?", _etc.

- Por favor, es que acaso he sido tan despiado, tan mal Rey? -se puso una mano en el pecho simulando estar dolido y el pueblo contesto sonoramente un _"no, claro que no"_- Yo jamas haria tal cosa, si mi guenni tiene que sacrificar su sangre pura combinandola con una Bleusiana -todos voltearon a ver a Bulma, y esta se hizo hacia atras por inercia, pero el brazo de Vegeta que estaba atras no la dejo retroceder más.- él lo hara, sacrificara su sangre, por eso nosotros somos sus gobernantes, porque hariamos cualquier cosa para seguir siendo los mas fuertes, pero!... menos sacrificarlos a ustedes, si pasara eso, si se perderia totalmenete la sangre saiyayin, eso es lo que quieren? -se escucho otro _"claro que no"._

"Si cualquier cosa, hasta robar mujeres indefensas... maldito hipocrita" penso Bulma, y volteo la cabeza indignada, pero al abrir lo ojos se encontro con una mirada, la cual la dejo muy nerviosa y asustada.

- Y aparte que pasaria con nuestras hermosas mujeres, ellas son lo ma valioso que tenemos en nuestro planeta, nunca haria tal cosa.. -parecio dar en el punto, todas la mujeres aplaudieron estrenduosamente y gritaban "que viva el Rey Vegeta y el Principe Vegeta", y segundos despues los hombres tambien se le unieron, se habian tragado todo el plan maquiavelo del Rey aunque sus motivos fueran otros, a decir verdad cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho lo hubieran creido, ya que el Rey Vegeta ha sido el mejor Rey de todos lo tiempos en Vegita, y nunca ha tenido problemas con el pueblo, y este le estaba tremendamente agradecido, por lo tanto nunca negarian sus mandatos.

- Muchas gracias, me alagan enormemente, y bueno para continuar ahora... -tomo su copa e hizo que todos alzaran su copa.- Les presento a la Princesa Bulma, la prometida de su Principe. -y le señalo con la mano que se acercara a su lado, Bulma que vio que Vegeta iba desenrrollando la cola de su cintura, le rogo con la mirada que no le hiciera porque a medida que la quitaba se sentia mas indefensa frente a esa mirada que la estaba perturbando.

- Ya no la ocupas, era solo un favor que te hacia, ya todos saben quien eres... -y se volteo hacia otro lado ignorandola totalmente. "claro que estupida soy, a ti que te va importar lo que me pase a mi" penso Bulma. El Rey tomo la mano de Bulma, y el pueblo solo brindo y aplaudo, aunque mujeres de la edad de Vegeta no lo hacian, se podia sentir su leve humillacion emanada.

El Rey bajo de aquella mesa elevada de sobre todas con Bulma llevada de la mano para presentarlas a las personas mas importantes, Bulma se moria de miedo porque sentia las miradas lujuriosas, pervertidas, libirinosas, tambien las de mujeres envidiosas y, casi sentia el puño de una de ellas en su cara, era muchas miradas obsenas hacia su cuerpo disimuladamente, cuando creian que el Rey o ella no miraban, pero esas miradas no eran tan intimidadoras como una que le seguia sin despistar nada, cuando aquel mar de presentaciones termino, de nuevo se situaron en sus acientos y penso que Vegeta le volveria a enrollar pero este ni siquiera volteo a verla.

- Bueno... que sirvan la comida... -ordeno el Rey y se servio la comida inmediatamente.- buen provecho -deseo amablemente.

Vegeta se dedico a comer ignorando la figura delicada y fragil que tenia aun lado, la cual estaba comiendo pero muy nerviosa y se habia soltado el cabello, tratanto de cubrirse la cara?, parece que si, tambien no dejaba de moverse del asiento "que le pasa? que fastidiosa es", y la ignoro nuevamente pero al pasar un tiempo con el mismo comportamiento, Bulma se levanto rapido de la silla y salio del salon casi corriendo sin decirle nada abosolutamente, "no soy su niñera... que vaya Kakarotto el si es" penso el moreno.

Bulma corrio por lo pasillos rapido hasta llegar a su habitacion, se habia grabado el camino por lo que no fue dificil llegar a ella, estando ya en su habitacion, se tiro sobre la cama y se sintio mas calmada y segura y se quedo viendo hacia el techo de su cuarto, y recordo todas las miradas de esas muchachas, se preguntó "como esposible que quieran estar con él?", pero una voz ronca interrumpio sus pensaminetos tranquilos.

- Ey princesita, pense que me saludarias de mejor manera -se adentro mas en la habitacion-...ves que si cumplo mi palabra, te prometi que te volveria a ver, y aqui estoy hermosa... -era aquel soldado pervertido que habia intentado violarla cuando salio en busca de su mejor amiga, Milk. La peliazul quedo muda y las imagenes de lo que le hizo la vez pasada pasaron por su mente perturbandola, y el miedo la domino, dejandola paralizada por unos momentos empero junto todas las fuerzas posibles con algo de inteligencia.

- Largate de aqui maldito bastardo o...o...O le dire al Rey -le amenazo, era ovbio que si la tocaba, algo malo le hiba a pasar, era buena opcion, tenia que apreciar su vida ese Saiyayin, no?, sus piernas flaquearon parecian de gelatina, por otro lado tambien pensaba que no fue muy buena idea venir a su habitacion mientras todo mundo estaba en el salon festejando, "que estupida soy".

- No, nonono, No, creo que no, ya que si tu haces eso, antes de que me ejecuten yo te dare muerte a ti...y a esa amiguita tuya... esa de cabellera negra... aunque pensandolo mejor... antes me gustaria disfrutarla...tampoco no esta nada mal que digamos. -rio cinicamente e hizo ademan de estarse imaginando cosas.

- ¡No te atrevas maldito estupido! -y se lanzo sobre el golpeandole con sus pequeños puños engarrotados inultimente.

- Con que agresiva?... mmmm eso sera interesante... -rio con malicia y tomo a Bulma bruscamente de las caderas y se la puso contra su pelvis y, rapido se dirigio a la cama donde se dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el de Bulma, lastimandola con su peso.

- No! SUELTAME MALDITO PERRO, ME LASTIMAS! -gritaba la peliazul a todo pulmon, y las lagrimas bordearon sus hermosos ojos azules, no pudo evitar que cayeran precipitadamente sobre sus mejillas y se odio por ello, no queria demostrarle a ese Saiya que tenia miedo, que ella era debil.

El soldado empezo a besarle y lamer el cuello en circulos pero bruscamente y de un solo giron le arranco el vestido dejandole en su pequeña lenceria y Bulma volvio a gritar, y ahora si la poca concentracion que tenia se fue al caño, su mente divago, y la impotencia se apodero de ella haciendole llorar y gritar aun mas.

- o esto va ser muy bueno - deica mientas miraba el cuerpo semidesnudo sin ningun escrupulo, excitado por la imagen tomo con una mano el seno de Bulma por encima del brassier y lo masajeaba rudamente mientras las piernas de Bulma estaban cada una por el costado de las caderas de ese Saiya, la besaba asquerosamente, bajaba y subia por su cuello, mientras que su mano seguia sobre el seno de ella.

- Quitate asqueroso dejame!... dejame!... sueltame! -trataba de escapar pero era inutil, el hombre era demasiado fuerte. "porfavor alguien ayudeme... Dios! ... donde estas?... no dejes que me hagan daño... te lo suplico... Rayos!... Porfavorrrrrr... escuchame Señor...", empezo a llorar histericamente parecia como si los pulmones y la garganta se le fueran a desgarrar por el esfuerzo que hacia y el dolor que estaba sinitiendo, porque el soldado estaba embistiendo su miembro duro en su entrepierna por encima del uniforme que portaba él, pero las embestidas que le hacia a Bulma eran tan dolorosas por la fuerza que él ejercia sobre la pelvis de ella.

- noooo! ayudaaaa alguien ayudameeee! por el amor de Diosssss -seguia gritando desesperada pero en vano porque nadie la escucharia, más y más lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos incontrolablemente, "dios que he hecho para merecer esto?" se preguntaba triste y resiganada mientras trataba de liberarse sin ningun exito.

- aaaa aaa aaaa mmmmm Grita... gritaaaaa asi gritaaaaa! -le ronroneaba mientras le besaba y su mano viajaba por todo el cuerpo de Bulma apretandola cada mas fuerte hacia sus caderas provocando gritos de dolor por parte de la peliazul.

- Eres un maldito chango inservible, bastardo... ¡eres una desgracia mas para tu estupida raza.! -le grito exasperada y entrecortada y, es que el dolor en todo su cuerpo se estaba presentando mucho mas fuerte cada vez que el se excitaba más.

- Callate maldita perra! -y le dio una bofetada dejandola seminconsiente. Con el cuerpo tendido y ya sin forsejear y no porque le fuera dificil controlorla si no porque ya podria liberar la mano con que le sostenia las muñecas, así, bajo una copa del brassier, dejado descubierto un pecho de ella, excitado de verlo lo empezo a morder y lamer, mientras su otra mano mallugaba su otro seno y la otra estaba masturbando a Bulma para que se lubricara, para poder adentrarse en ella.

Los meseros o esclavos, habian servido ya la comida sin nigun conflicto, alguno que otro lo cachetearon pero no paso a mayores, y ahora estaban sirviendo el postre, el cual era una copa de cristal, que en en el fondo de este tenia frambruesas moradas, una capa de chantilli, una capa de frambuesas rojas con fresas, otra capa de queso chantilli, mas fresas y una capa de chocolate derretido.

Todos devoran el exquisito postre que se les habia servido particularmente, la multitud habia seguido preguntando más puntos ciegos de las leyes, y muchas otras dudas de los habitantes, pero todas fueron respondidas por el Rey amablemente. Vegeta que estaba fastidiado por tener que estar presente y sentado en su silla solo aun lado de su Padre, habia acabado ya con su comida, pero no era una persona que le gustaran mucho los dulces, aparte ya habia saciado por completo su hambre, por lo que solo pellizco algunas fresas y dejo la copa aun lado.

Tenia una preocupacion... no lo queria aceptar, pero el comportamiento de aquella mujer lo inquieto en cierto grado, y mas aun, cuando vio que Kakarotto no se habia dado cuenta de que Bulma se habia ido, hace ya un rato, y seguia sentado debustando de el postre junto su pequeña familia. " Estupida mujer... adonde demonios pudo haberse ido? ", se acomodo en la silla, pero si no meneaba la cabeza, meneaba el pie o la mano, " ahora me comporto como esa irrespetuosa ", enfadado por su comportamiento infantil, se levanto de la silla y decidio ir a buscar a la mujer, si eso era lo que no lo dejaba en paz, iria en su busca, la regañaria por su impertinencia de abandonar la sala y dejarle solo, a Él al Principe, y despues la llevaria de vuelta al salón.

- Apuesto que se regreso a su habitacion, cree que se puede mandar sola? -Goku miro que Vegeta se iba, y volteo a ver la silla que ocupaba Bulma y se percato que ella no estaba pero volvio a dirigir la mirada hacia Vegeta que estaba apunto de atravesar las puertas y...Bulma no iba con Vegeta, " dondé esta Bulma? " se pregunto Goku, pero quedandose alli no sabria nada asi que decidio ir a buscarla, pero al levantarse, un miembro de la primera clase se lo impedio, y es que este le estaba haciendo preguntas sobre Gohan.

Vegeta camino hacia la habitacion de Bulma, pero su radar el cual llevaba prendido registro dos kis, uno casi nulo y otro pertenecia seguramente aun soldado de Elite. " ¡¿quién rayos esta en la habitación de ella... sin mi permiso? ", apresuro mas el paso, encontro la puerta semiabierta... y al entrar se quedo quieto, sin respirar y sin pestañear ni un segundo, como si lo hubieran golpeado tan fuerte que lo habian dejado mudo...pero lo que el se pregunto en ese momento fue "Porqué?...", porque sentia eso, ¿Quién era esa sangre sucia para hacerle sentir que el debia protegerla? , la ira se apodero de él.

- Si yo fuera tu nunca hubiera hecho eso... estupido darko... -dijo tranquilo pero su voz sonaba terriblemenete amenazadora.

- Oh Principe... "trama algo rapido, estupido!..." lo siento pero dejeme explicarle, es que... es que... es que ella me provoco... me insito... perdoneme la vida... mi señor... - se levanto del cuerpo semidesnudo y seminconciente, y se arrodillo veloz enfrente de Vegeta y rogo sin cesar por su vida, era mas que ovbio que podia sentir la ira de Vegeta, nunca pensó que alguien vendria en su busca, menos él, todos estaban demasiado abismados en lanueva promulgación, nadie habia notado que la Princesa se habia retirado, incluso él que la tenia aun lado, prosiguio con su comida... ignorandola totalmente y su guardian tampoco puso atención. "Pero en que lió me he metido" penso el Darko.

- Asi que ella te provoco?... -le pregunto con una media sonrisa que mostraba mas sarcasmo que nada.

- Señor asi fue, la encontre en el pasillo y se me insinuo... se lo juro señor.. yo me negue al principio pero no soporte mas cuando ella se desnudo en frente de mi...perdone a este pobre debil de carne... -le beso lo pies y rgosin cesar por su vida de nuevo, y Vegeta rio a carcajadas.

- En verdad me crees tan estupido? -le propino un golpe en su cara que lo mando a volar al otro lado de la habitacion. " Seguramente, ella que odia a los Saiyayines se va a entregar a uno que ni siquiera conoce asi de facil, y aunque lo conociera ella aborrece a los de mi Raza ... debiste pensar en otro pretexto... aunque ninguno te va salvar de tu destino.. ".- Te has metido con algo que es mio, estupido... -camino unos pasos sentenciadores.

- Claro que no mi Señor, nunca creeria eso de usted... perdoneme señor.. -se volvio a tirar al suelo y rogaba por su vida.

- aaaaa es cierto eres una maldita desgracia para lo Saiyayines... -le brindo un golpe en la cara que lo mandoa volar hacia la pared dejando una gran abolladura en esta y volo hacia el lento y oscuro, " Perro, eres una verguenza " y con un dedo lo señalo y de este salio un rayo de ki que lo redujo a cenizas.- Marica -musitó.

Se acerco a la cama donde estaba la mujer, noto que su desnuda piel nivea.. en algunas zonas estaba tornandose verdosa y unos tonos mas altos llegando a morado, noto que un pecho estaba descubierto, el cual miro y tambien su perfecto cuerpo, por un momento una corriente electrica lo recorrio y finalizo en su entrepierna, pero al subir su mirada ala cara de ella, toda corriente se fumigo y decidio taparla con su edredon, estaba con la mirada fija en él, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y su cara empapada por ellas, el par de ojos expresaban, _miedo, dolor, tristeza, angustia, soledad y... agradecimiento?. _Aquellos ojos eran tan trasparentes, podias leer en ellos... " Comó es que hace eso? " se pregunto Vegeta, intrigado ya que el no estaba acostumbrado a eso, siempre le habian enseñado a restrngir sus sentimientos, de hecho el no podia tener sentimientos.

- Mujer...mmm... te encuentras bien? -los ojos de Bulma estaban entre cerrados debido a la fuerte bofeteada, y su cachete se estaba poniendo lila.- Ese estupido -y le pego ala pared haciendo que todo la habitacion se cimbrara, su daya siempre le habia enseñado que golpear a las mujeres era malo y ciertamente un acto de cobardia, a Vegeta se le quedo grabado para siempre las palabras de Kiara _"como se atreven a golpear a una mujer... ellos saben que son mas fuertes que una... y aun asi al terminar de golpearlas se creen muy fuertes y su orgullo crece... para mi eso es un acto de vil cobardia... eso no es ser hombre...ellos deben de cuidarlas, protegerlas... no lastimarlas y me refiero que de ninguna manera...". _Se quedo pensando y permanecio sentado en la esquina de la cama viendo a Bulma que tenia los ojos medio cerrados y de vez en cuando volteaba a verlo.

- Gr...Gra...gra...gracias...Gracias Vegeta... -volteo a verla sorprendido, habia pronunciado su nombre y... por ridiculo que sonara...habia sonado tan encantador saliendo de sus carnosos labios... nunca lo habia pronunciado, sono muy... agradable. Bulma se trato de acurrucar más en las cobijas, pero sintio un fuerte dolor en las costillas, que hizo que se quejara fuertemente, lo que hizo que Vegeta despertara del sonido que habia escuchado anteriormente salir de los labios de aquella mujer así volviendo a sus casillas.

- Porque no me dijiste nada?... hubieramos evitado todo este show. -menciono irritado.

- Sinceramente no crei que te fuera a importar... lo sie... -pero quedo sumisa en la inconciencia antes de terminar su frase. El dolor se expandio y por mas que se estaba forzando a no perder la conciencia, cedio al fin.

- Yo tampoco lo creo... -dijo secamente ya cuando ella habia quedado dormida.

Sinceramente le molesto mucho verla toda maltrada, llorando, asustada... y tenia que admitirlo ver a ese tipo arriba de ella embistiendola aunque fuera sobre la ropa, lo puso furioso, "que rayos?...que pasa?", Vegeta estaba confundido, el ya habia admitido que la deseaba...pero porqué le iba a importar que otro la tomara?...en fin a el no le importaba, el nunca la tomaria, no queria nada con ella, despues de que se safara de esa estupidez que su padre le impuso, la iba mandar de vuelta a su planeta, o lo que fuera, a él no le importaba lo que pasara con ella, entonces porqué se preocupaba?, porqué le gusto que de sus labios saliera su nombre?, porqué su cuerpo parecia que le quemaba cada vez que la tocaba?, porqué su olor le atraia?, porqué no le podia ver sin poder evitar verla directamente varios minutos?... qué pasaba?.

- Esto es una estupidez... -seguia sentado en la cama, seguia pensando, pero lo distrajo un quejido de Bulma y volteo por inecrcia y sin poder evitarlo quedo hipnotizado, parecia un angel dormido, sus cabellos todos destendidos por la almoada y uno que otro sobre su perfil... sus pestañas tocando sus pomulos, sus labios ligeramente entre abiertos, su cuello cremoso descubierto, como si lo hubiera dejado asi a proposito para ser besado, en realidad la imagen era cautivadora, pero le distrajo algo y se levanto inmediatamente al percibir unos pasos acelerados por el pasillo.

- Qué paso aqui? -en cuanto entro Goku a la habitacion, lo primero que vio fue a Bulma dormida en la cama, y luego miro a Vegeta, y se aproximo mas hacia la cama.- oh por dios!, quien le hizo esto? -habia visto el morete en la cara de Bulma, "y eso que no ha visto todo el cuerpo y pobre de que lo haga... ...que dije?" pensó Vegeta.- Tu... tu le hiciste esto Vegeta? -la mirada de Goku solo transmitia ira incontrolable, en todo caso el tambien era una saiyayin y tambien se enoajaba y mas por sus seres amados, pero tambien transmitia mucha preocupacion y culpa, sobretodo culpa.

- Qué, qué?... maldito insecto... como te atreves a dirigirte a mi así? y acusarme de semejante acto de cobardia? -le grito furioso.

- Entonces quien hizo eso? eeeee? -le acusaba y es que Goku estaba fuera de sus casillas, se le ovido completamente que Vegeta era su Principe, todo se le olvido, lo unico que tenia en su mente era que él le habia jurado protejerla y habia fallado...

- Mira estupido -señalo hacia el lugar donde quedaban pocas cenizas del soldado y la abolladura en la pared y Goku parecio entender un poco.- Era un soldado que la habia estado molestando, yo llegue antes de que ...en fin no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti, maldito insecto, deberia matarte por tu insolnecia -se encamino hacia la salida- Ve por un doctor, creo que tiene una costilla fracturada, si no es que las piernas tambien... -y se retiro dejando atras a un Goku terriblemente asustado, preocupado, desorbitado y enormemente culpable.

Camino por el pasillo, en realidad sin rumbo esta abstraido en sus pensamientos, pero una sombra adosada a la pared le dirgio la palabra.

- Y bueno...? -le pregunto Radditz, si saber que decir o que hacer, habia llegadoal final junto con Goku pero no creyo conveniente tanta gente en el cuarto PRIVADO de la Princesa.

- Radditz... -levanto la cabeza firme, y le dirigio una mirada de igual fortaleza, y Radditz se puso firme, no supo porque, pero penso que Vegeta en ese momento no queria hablar con su amigo si no con el Soldado de Elite Radditz.

- Si, Señor. -se puso la mano en el pecho y espero.

Vegeta volteo hacia la pared, pero sin perder la firmeza que emanaba.

- Arregla los papeles, para la misión HD23, partiremos mañana por la mañana... -y siguio con su camino sin esperara respuesta.

- Pero... pero Principe usted no puede ir a esa misión... durara mas de 3 semenas... -pero callo inmediatamente cuando Vegeta volteo siniestramente y le lanzo una mirada, con cual quedo entendido que la ordenes ya estaban, y se tenian que hacer como él decia. Radditz solo asintio, y Vegeta continuo su camino una vez más.

- Bulma, porfavor depierta! -le decia Milk, asu inconsiente y maltrada amiga.

- Calma Milk, yo se que te duele verla así, ami tambien creelo... pero ay que llevarla ala camara de curación...veraz que todo va estar bien... -le decía Sheccid, a la mujer nerviosa y extremadamente preocupada.

- Anda vamos, ya he programado la camara.. solo hay que llevarla... -dijo Goku que aun su voz detonaba culpa.

Sheccid cargo a Bulma cuidadosamente para no lastimarla más de lo que estaba, la cargo con facilidad, y a una velocidad impresionante llego con ella a donde estaban todas las camaras de curaión, el mini hospital que se encontraba en el Palacio tenia todo lo necesario para curar heridas muy graves, pero Bulma solo necesitaba estar 3 horas en el agua curativa y estaria como nueva.

- Milk, dame al bebe... -señalo a Milk con el bebe, Goku habia cargado a Milk para llevarla a la misma velocidad que su Madre.- tu desviste a Bulma, no creo que se siente muy comoda en que la desvista yo... -y tomo en sus brazos al Pequeño Gohan, y ella y Goku salieron de la habitacion para dejar a Milk desvestir a Bulma.

Milk desvistio a Bulma, que ya estaba sentada en la camara, mientras la desvetia lagrimas corrian como jugando carreras por sus mejillas, cuando quitoel camison que le habian puesto miro todo el cuerpo blanco de Bulma, repleto de moretes y alguno que otro rasguño.

- Porqué?, maldito el estupido que te hizo esto, ojala se pudra en el infierno... comó a ti?...no has hecho nada para merecer esto...todo lo contrario, aceptaste cambiar tu vida a cambio del bienestar de nuestro planeta... eso e tan grave como para que le pase esto... eeee Dios? -lloraba enojada, mientras le quitaba la ropa interior a Bulma.- Pobre...que impotencia sientooo... maldicion... -le puso la mascara de oxigeno y cerro la puerta de la camara, y la cubrio con una manta que habia traido del cuarto de Bulma y presiono los botones que le habia dicho Goku, y la camara se empezo a llenar de un liquido azul.

_Una familia feliz. Una mujer amada...una caja aterciopelada, un hermoso anillo._

_Todos rien, se abrazaban, Brindan. Felicitan._

_Abrazan a la mujer amada y feliz... Abrazar, amor, familia?_

_Dos personas mayores se acercan, brindan un beso con unas sonrisas radiantes._

_Las voces alegres de las dos personas mayores, se hiban apagando... despues la del hombre joven y fornido que abrazaba a la mujer amada. _

_Lagrimas, Trizteza, Soledad._

_Sus sonrisas se extinguen, la copas de vino estallan, el anillo se extiende y se enreda sobre sus muñecas aprisionandolas._

_Gritó, gritó, gritó... pero no escuchan. Se alejan... porqué?._

_¡No se alejen!... porfavor!... una mujer cai sobre sus rodillas al verse rodeada de solo oscuridad._

_...Soy yo..._

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!... No! Nooooooooo! ... no se alejen! -la joven peliazul desperto sudando y con el pulso acelerado.- Solo... Solo era un sueño... un sueño? -se tomo la cara con las manos que temblaban nerviosamente.

" Todo... Ellos estan bien... ellos estan bien, ellos estan bien.. ellos... Viven... " Bulma se consolaba con la idea de que todo valia la pena si ellos, su familia, su amado, si ellos estaban bien junto con toda la Poblacion de Bleu.

- Donde estoy? -quito sus manos de la cara y, obeservo esa habitacion desconocida, esa cama extremadamente comoda pero desconocida. Ese no era su cuarto... " Que paso?...loultimo que recuerdo que que...oh!...ese maldito, ese estupido, me... me golpeo... pero... sí, sí, Vegeta, Vegeta me salvo..."

- Hola... lindura... me siento horriblemente... -entro el Rey al cuarto si avisar.- Pero naqda de esto hubiera pasado si hubiese avisado, o no te hubieses ido de la reunión. -la reprimio inocentemente.- Pero bueno el hubiera no existe, y por lo que mi guenni me conto, el responsable de esto ya tampoco existe -solto una risita.

- Rey Vegeta...nunca pense... -no encontro palabras de hecho no sabia que decir, empero aldo la incomodaba.- En donde estoy? -pregunto amablemente pero directa.

- Pues en donde más, en el lugar donde devez estar... -abrio sus brazos y los alzo poquito.- En la habitacón de Vegeta. -rio y se acerco a la cama.- Como nueva cierto? -Bulma puso cara confundida y el Rey le señalo el cuerpo.

- Ahhhhhh -Bulma se observo y noto que estaba cambiada, peinada y... sin ningun morete o algun dolor.- Comó es posible? -pregunto sorprendida, pero habia otra idea en su mente mas importante: El cuarto de Vegeta.

- Uno de los cientificos bleusianos, hace mucho invento un maquina curativa... que lo cura todo... y deja el cuerpo como nuevo y con muchas energias. -camino hacia la puerta.- La señorita Milk ha traido todas tus cosas, y creo que estan en ese armario... -le indico con mucha amabilidad... hasta parecia ser una persona de buenos sentimientos.- Bueno solo quiero decirte... que no vuelvas a cometer otra estupidez así, no quiero que quedes inservible. -y se retiro cerrando la pueta tras suyo. Ovbiamente lo unico que a ese viejo le importa es el cuepo de Bulma y sus ovulos.

Era ya de noche se sentia con muchas energias, se levanto se cambio esa horrible bata de enferma y se puso una de sus comodas pijamas, una camisa de tirantes y un boxer femenino.

" El cuarto de Vegeta... tengo que dormir aqui?... con él? "se cuestionaba la peliazul, bastante angustiada, como tenia muchas energias camino varias veces por la habitacion, no habia ningun recuadro, ninguna foto, muebles; muebles solo habia dos, uno era de ella y el otro supuso que era el armario de él, un balcon bastante grande con una mesa y unas sillas, un baño con solamente lo mas esencial, una sala chica, obvio que la cama y un pequeño mueble con dos cajones y una lampara sobre este. " Qué habra en los cajones? ". La Curiosidad la mato y abrio el primero, solo contenia algunos libros de tecnicas en batalla, algunos papeles a firmar, radares y unas cuantas plumas, lo cerro y abrio el segundo que era mas grande, contenia un archivero, con muchos mas papeles, una caja al fondo llena de joyas, y arriba de esta cajita habia una piedra muy hermosa, sobresalia de todas, era un diamante en forma de una pluma de ave y era de color lila, " que raro diamante, pero tiene una belleza rara.. ", lo dejo en su lugar, cuando iba a cerrar el cajon miro un papel al fondo del cajon, la aplastaba la caja de joyas, movio la caja y saco aquel papel, mas bien aquella foto, ilustraban dos personas; un niño de pelo negro puntiagudo con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la foto estaba tomada por la segunda persona, era una mujer, con pelo blanco, con un perfil plano y de color crema, su nariz eran solo dos orifcios, ojos grandes color lila, a decir tenia una belleza rara, pero era bella, el cabello se alcanzaba a notar que era larguisimo y lo tenia agarrado con... con la piedra... ella tenia puesto el diamante que estaba en la cajita...

- Què rayos haces? -grito furioso y le arrebato la foto de sus manos volviendo a meterla en el cajon y cerrandolo fuertemente.

- Lo.. lo siento, es solo que... -se excusaba pero sabia que habia hecho mal ella habia abieto cosas privadas de él.

- Callate... no hables... -se tomo la sien con la mano- No lo vuelvas hacer mujer... JAMAS! - ella le susurro un Lo siento y el se giro sobre sus pies y se dirigio al closet suyo y saco una pequeña maleta donde metio varias combinaciones de ropas y unas armaduras.

- Qué haces? Vegeta? -la piel de Vegeta se erizo al escuchar de nuevo su nombre con el delicado, adelgazado y sencillo de tono Bulma. " tengo que acabar con esto ya!, odio esto " pensaba furioso el ojos azabache. Bulma solo contemplaba al hombre moverse de aqui para alla, parecio no haberla escuchado, o tal vez no queria hablarle despues de lo que hizo, pero era solo una foto, porque se enojaba tanto?, o estaba enojado por otra cosa?, a la mejor estaba enojada con ella por cometer la tonteria de irse sola a la habitación, y provocar lo que sucedio. La verdad es que no sabia, tenia buen rato desde que se habia despertado, y estaba tratando de dejar que las imagenes no entraran a su mente, no queria recordar lo que le pasoen la tarde, habia bloqueado esos recuerdos, pero no bloqueo la cara de Vegeta... preocupado?... quien sabe su cara casi nunca expresaba alguna emoción, es muy dificil, pero por un momento parecio que ella vio un atisbo de preocupacíon dibujada en su cara.

- Me voy a una misión. Quedate en este cuarto, aquí nadie se atrevera a entrar, todo se te traera y tu amiga se encargara de ello junto con Kakarotto -cargo su maleta y sin despedirse se dirigio ala puerta.

- Espera...! -la peliazul se levanto rapido y se puso aun lado de su cama. Vegeta freno y volteo a verla seriamente, esperando que es lo que ella queria.- Cuan... -aclaro su garganta.- Cuandó, cuandó regresas? -bajo la cabeza avergonzada, a ella ue le importaba que se fuera, mejor para ella no? " No, ¿Porquè no? ".

Dudoen contestar, pero al final cedio.- Dentro de 3 semanas, no te preocupes...mmmm nada te va a pasar...quedate aquí... .cuarto. -pareciera como que mas bien se lo decia pa él que para ella, y nuevamente se odio por la debilidad que estaba creciendo en él, y ahora si se dispuso a irse, queria alejarse lo mas pronto de ella, no queria estar cerca de ella.

- No! Espera! -volvio a decir la joven tras su espalda.

- ¿Y ahora que quie.. -pero antes de que terminara la frase, unos suaves y tiernos brazos se enrollaron en su cintura, y una cabeza de cabello azul sedodo reposaba en su pecho, escondida. Vegeta quedo sin palabras, sin respiracion, no queria que lo ultimo que oliera fuera su olor, el olor de ella, imaginaba que si lo olia se impregnaria de el y lo persegueria todo el viaje.

- Muchas gracias, por un momento pense que... que ya.. que ya no habia remedio... pero tu me salvaste -subio la cabeza, indecisa, lo observo por un momento, pero se decidio y le planto un beso lento y tierno en la mejilla del joven apuesto y este solto el aire haciendolo respirar, y llenarse por completo del dulce aroma de ella. - Gracias... en serio... -lo miro fijo y despues desizo su agarre de la cintura de él, y se separo unos pasos " mmmm no se porque, pero regresa pronto... Vegeta "

- No hay nada que agradecer mujer... - y se alejo pronto, desesperado por salir de aquel sofocante olor, solo alcanzo a oir un suspiro cansado de parte de ella. Y se dirigio veloz a la aerodromo.

Bulma se quedo abismada es sus pensamientos, no habia persona que la sacara de allí, se oriento hacia aquel balcon y se sento en una de las sillas, y no pudiendo contener mas las imagenes...estas se reprodujeron en su mente, e ncluso a veces recordaba el tacto, sentia los dedos de él en ella, sentia sus manos vagueando por su cuerpo, sentia nauseas, se sentia tan sucia...las lagrimas no dejaron de caer, hasta que se quedo dormida del cansancio en aquella mesa: en la habitacion de Vegeta. Esa noche ella volveria a tener pesadillas, esa noche volveria a soñar con su familia, pero una persona nueva se uniria a sus sueños, un hombre moreno de pelo negro puntiagudo, de ojos azabaches, él la acompañaria en sus sueños. Porque?... quien sabe, las razones del subconciente él solo las sabe.


	6. Enfrenta tu destino

Al final de este capitulo les dire la tragica historia "suenan violines dramaticos y focos, iluminan a una tragica Vampireza Mexicana" de porqué no habia subido el capitulo jejeej XD!!!!!!!.....No me golpeen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! kya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_Una familia, unos amigos, un novio, una chica, todos riendo, brindando, recordando._

_Felicidad Eterna._

_Abrazos, Cariños._

_Todos festejan. Ella...soy Yo?, se ve tan feliz..._

_Una luz negra, empieza a sumergir la escena. - NO!!!!, otra vez no!!!!, PORFAVOR!!!!. - Un grito helador. Soy yo quien grita?._

_El Vacio, soledad, oscuridad, impotencia, tristeza, angustia._

_- Porqué?? - sola, arrodillada en una completa oscuridad cegadora. - ¿¿¿¡¡¡PORQUE!!!??? -eco. _

_Se escucha una mujer sollozar en una calma enloquecedora._

_Silencio. Una mano se extiende entre aquella oscuridad._

_Emanaciones de Calor, Fortaleza, Juventud. Destellos de unos ojos azabaches._

_Toma una mano blanca rendida, pero la obliga a levantarse. - Tu? -_

_Una mano protectora alredor de una mano fragil. Duda.- NO!!!, Tu no!!.. tu, tu eres igual que ellos, No!!!, tu, tu tambien eres un Saiyayin, tu eres su Principe... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SUELTAME!!!!!!!!!!! -_

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Un grito desgarrador. Una melena azul se levanta veloz y desesperada.- Dios!!!, otra vez, esta maldita pesadilla -se incorpora, tantea el sitio donde esta y se da cuenta que esta en la mesa que se encuentra en el balcon. Habia dormido toda la noche en ese lugar, nose dio cuenta cuando se habia sumido en el sueño.- Upsss...me quede dormida aqui, -suspira y mira a su alrededor categoricamente.- aaaaaaaa Buenos dias Bulma -se reconforta ella misma y rie por la ironia de sus palabras. ¿Qué de bueno, podria tener su vida ahora?. Pareciera que cada dia su vida, si asi podria decirsele empeorara más y más, y su mente no dejaba de preguntarse que pecado tan grave habia cometido para ser juzgada tan cruelmente. Al contrario ella se habia sacrificado por su pueblo, ella habia hecho todo aun lado con tal de que su familia, amigos y pueblo vivieran en paz y siguieran sus vida como hasta ahora las conocian, asi tenian que ser y la unica manera de salverles era convietiendose ella en una simple cosa de cambio, ese era su mayor pecado, haber aceptado la ferta de ir con el Rey Vegeta para salvar un pueblo de jovenes, familias enteras, señores y señoras, niños recien nacidos que aun no conocian nada y se les mataria por el simple hecho de que si, ese era su pecado??.

Se levanto y se recargo sobre el muro de piedra que rodea el balcón. Fijo la mirada al jardin que se encuentra debajo de la habitación. Algo simplemente Hermoso. Muchos árboles frondosos repletos con flores extrañas pero bellas, muchos arbustos verdes, maceteras con arboles podados en circulos otros en algunas otras figuras simetricas, una gran fuente de cinco niveles, y un pequeño sendero de piedra, tal vez es marmol, bordeado con flores el cual no alcazaba a ver su paradero. Infinadad de colores pasteles debido a las distintas floras del jardin. Suspiro y en su mente un flash se cruzo..- aaaaaaaaaa Porqué, porqué él aparecio en mis sueños??... -se cubrio su rostro con sus manos, recordando que Vegeta habia aparecido en su sueño. Y no se explicaba la razon de ello. La pesadilla habia sido la misma esas ultimas noches, y a veces estando despierta las veia, pero ahora habia un cambio, un nuevo personaje aparecio, y no le agradaba mucho la idea.- Qué fue eso?? -seguia escondiendo su rostro, su mente y sus sentimietos en esos momentos, no estaban de lo mas coherentes, claro estaba, sentia mucho agradeciemiento hacia Vegeta por haberla salvado de aquel desgraciado difunto, hasta podria decirse que habia una pequeña chispa de respeto y cariño, pero tambien sentia humillación y coraje y eran mucho mas grandes que esa chispa, y es que no habia olvidado lo que él le dijo y le habia hecho sentir, él era demasiado orgulloso y se creia que él era mucho para ella, algo que hacia que Bulma reventara en ira y aplastara su orgullo como mujer, y aparte y sobre todo eso, él era un Saiyayin y sin más...su Principe, una cosa por la cual ella no podia acceder a sentir cariño por él, aunque el no era el que demando esa asquerosa trama de la desgracia que susito en su vida, tambien el era culpable indirectamente, al cabo ¿él era el hijo de ese desgraciado Rey, no?. Pero en fin Bulma sentia tantos sentimientos como ira, agradecimiento, melancolia, rabia, soledad, angustia, una poca de alegria, fuerzas para luchar, orgullo, dolor, perturbación, cariño, tranquilidad pero a la vez inertidumbre, respeto, y muchas otras mas que eran dificiles de explicar pero es que el problema es que no sabia como relacionar esos sentimientos, mantenerlos distantes, borrarlos o tan siquiera coexistir con ellos, que de alguna manera pudiera controlarlos, como siempre habia sido capaz.

No era el mejor momento para que Bulma aclarara sus ideas, aun no podia digerir muy bien porque Vegeta habia aparecido en su subconciente, empero otras imagenes empezaron a colarse por su mente sin permiso. Turbandola. Y mandado al diablo la poca tranquilidad y serenidad que habia reunido en la noche.

- No!!! No!!! Porfavor no!!! -pareciera como si la escena volveria a tener lugar, las imagenes tomaban tanta vida que sentia los roces de aquel hombre. De aquel asqueroso saiyayin. Bulma trataba de bloquear aquellas imagenes en su mente. Desesperada y manoteando su cabeza, como si con eso se fueran aquellas horribles y traumatizantes imagenes, desorientada y desesperada empezo a echarse hacia atras con pasos torpes y sin mirar a donde tropezaba, hasta que topo con algo duro y fuerte, su espalda golpeo la pared, trayendola de vuelta al mundo real, en donde él ya no estaba, ese pervertido ya habia muerto, ella ya estaba a salvo, penso e intentaba creerlo, sus manos tentaron su cara nerviosamente y despues bajaron torpemente por su cuerpo, queriendo comprobar que ahi estaba, que el espantoso Dejavu se habia ido, y que todo estaba bien, que no era real, las delicadas y temblorosas manos volvieron a su cara, las mantuvo alli y se dejo caer, resbalandose por la pared, exhausta. Sentada en el suelo, viendo hacia ningun lugar, arremango sus piernas lo mas cerca a su dorso y escondio su cara entre medio de sus rodillas. Pequeñas gotas de agua salada empezaron a bajar flojas y lentamente por su mejillas, una especia de nostalgia y tranquilidad se combinaron en su corazón, dejandola en un trance. Sus caderas empezaron a moverse en un compas, arruyandose.- Todo va a estar bien... TODO Y TODOS van a estar bien. Todo va a estar bien. Todo va a estar bien. Todo va a estar bien. TODO Y TODOS van a estar bien, todo va a estar bien... -se decia sin cesar, tranquilamente, en voz baja con lagrimas perezosas bajando por todo su rostro y acunandose en un compas lento y serenador. Duro buen rato sentada, con el mismo ritmo, meciendose y tranquilandose, tratando de buscar algo que le diera esperanza, aferrarse aunque sea a algo difuso y lejano, solo una idea, para no caer al abismo de la locura, de todos esos sentimientos sin sentido en su corazon, que le estaban complicando aun mas su vida...su Familia, sí, ellos podrian ser esa resistencia, ese puente de la locura a la cordura, si ellos eran su estabilidad, la felicidad de ellos, valia la pena. Vale la pena.

- Ya sal...escuche la puerta abrir. -dijo Bulma a una sombra que no se atrevia a salir de detras de la puerta que daba al balcón, pero aun sin abandonar su pocision, aunque ya habia parado de llorar y mecer, solo estaba quieta y con la cabeza entre las piernas. Era Goku, llevaba varios minutos detras de ella, escondido, tal vez no queria entrar e interrumpirla en el estado que estaba, pero ya habia pasado buen rato y habia logrado canalizar sus sentimientos hacia otro lado de su mente, más faciles de ignorar, y es que la mente de Bulma no trabajaba al igual que la de otros seres, su cerebro era demasiado complicado y su mente demaiado extensa, pero ella sabia controlarla perfectamente, pero con las situaciones que la habian azotado, se le complico algo considerable, pero al fin despues de controlarse y refrescar su mente, logro su cometido.

- Lo siento mucho, no te quize molestar, solo queria ver como estabas... pero creo que mejor regreso en otro momento. -y giro sobre sus pies. Al ver a Bulma sentada en aquella posicion fetal sobre sus caderas, no sabia si hablarle y sacarla de ese trance que le estaba preocupando bastante o dejarla que se calmara un poco más, porque noto que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el vaiven de sus caderas iba bajando el ritmo, hasta llegar a estar casi quieta.

- Esta bien Goku, no tienes porque irte...como dije y seguramente escuchaste todo esta bien. -menciono fuerte y segura, para darle una cierta tranquilidad al pobre joven turbado con solo verla. Ya se habia tranquilizado lo suficiente, como para afrontar lo que ese dia le deparaba, fuera lo que fuera, ella era una mujer fuerte e inteligente, no se iba a dejar vencer tan facilmente, y decidio que sacaria provecho a cualquier situación que se le puseira enfrente. Se incorporo, dio un fuerte suspiro, llenando sus pulmones de aire limpio, como si con esta acción tambien se limpiara su alma, levanto su cabeza y miro un segundo al cielo. " Todo esta bien. ".

- Mmmmm quieres que te traiga algo, que haga algo, te hace falta algo, dime Bulma... lo que sea." Incluso abofeteame, si eso te ayuda aunque sea un poco " -le pregunto acelerado, sin saber que debia decir en esos momentos, no tenia idea, no sabia como consolarla, no sabia como hacerle sentir un poco mejor. Goku no era una persona que fuera muy obeservadora, nunca habia tenido que consolar a alguien, a decir verdad siempre ha llevado una vida feliz y fuera de problemas, por lo tanto no conocia mucho la palabra infelicidad, tristeza, y mucho menos que hacer cuando un ser querido siente estos sentimientos. Se tomo la sien, estresado por no saber que hacer, no habia podido dormir en toda la noche, solo estaba esperando que amaneciera para ir a ver como estaba ella. Penso que viendola tal vez sabria que decir o hacer, pero fue todo lo contrario, las palabras se atropellaban en su boca pero de todas ellas no se formaba ni una sola oración. Angustiado tomo una bocanada de aire y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y lo que sentia desde anoche.- Bulma, Lo siento tanto, enserio, lo siento muchisimo, disculpame, prometi protejerte siempre y...y te falle...se que no lo merezco pero espero que algun dia me... perdones. Si fueras tan piadosa. -le suplico a Bulma. Goku sentia tanta culpa, tanta decepcion, tanta rabia y tanta impotencia de no saber como ayudar y de no haber podido evitar todo aquello, que una lagrima de pura impotencia salio de su ojo. Apreciaba mucho a Bulma, era como la hermanita escandalosa y pequeña que nunca tuvo, y por eso y aparte que lo prometio, sentia esa necesidad de cuidarla.

- Tranquilo Goku, estoy bien, no hay nada que perdonar... -tomo su hombro y lo miro fijamente. Si alguien podia hacer que Bulma sintiera ternura, ese era Goku, y es que velo, allli, culpandose de algo que él no tiene nada que ver. Le quito la lagrima de la mejilla y le dio una media sonrisa.- Todo...eso -se forzo para no mecionar la escena. Aunque no queria recordar tenia que explicarle a Goku que el no tenia nada que ver, tenia que quitarle esa cara de martir, ella queria ver al Goku sonriente, aniñado y dulce, al fin y al cabo eran las unicas personas que podian hacerla feliz, no iba a dejar que ellos se hicieran infelices por su culpa. Jamas permitiria aquello.- que...paso...no fue culpa de nadie, mas que mia. De no haberme ido de el salón, no hubiese mmmm sucedido nada. -Una corriente de coraje y dolor la recorrio.- Asi que no hay nada que perdonar Goku...nada...tranquilizate, mirate -le señalo el rostro con una sonrisa burlona, queriendo relajar el clima tenso que se habia puesto en la habitación, ya que la cara de Goku demostraba cansancio y mucho estres.- Acuerdate que tienes que educar a un pequeño bebito, hermoso y que si más es mi bello y adorable sobrino, tienes que ayudarle a Milk con el bebe, y asi de cansado no vas a poder..... no malgastes tu tiempo conmigo, de acuerdo? -le sonrio con una sonrisa bella, de esas que solo ella podia dar, de las que trasmitian tanta alegria y confianza, pero la felicidad de esa sonrisa se rompia cuando se veia hacia sus ojos que estaban oscuros a pesar de ser azules como el cielo y tambien estaban vacios como el universo, por mas que tratara de aparentar, sus ojos delataban que no se encontraba bien pero tambien demostraban que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de salir de esa desesperante situación, y ella sabia que lo lograria.

- De todas formas se supone que yo debo estar al pendiente de ti, yo te lo prometi a ti, si hubiera visto cuando te fuiste nada...fue mi culpa. -agacho la cabeza, y una aura de culpabilidad lo rodeaba. No podia permitirse salirse del compromiso tan facilmente, el habia prometido ser el esclavo de Bulma, cuidarla, protegerla, y fallo horrible, dejandole sola en una situación tan desagradable para ella, como podia ser el corazon de Bulma tan bondadosa como para perdonarlo tan facilmente despues de lo que hizo.

- Basta Goku, basta...si, si en verdad me quieres ayudar, -Dijo, porque miro en los ojos de Goku que lo unico que el queria era ayudarla, pero de alguna manera sintio que no sabia ni que hacer en esos momentos, asi que decidio ayudarle al igual que tambien se ayudaba ella misma.- si en verdad me quieres hacer sentir mejor, deja ya de culparte y hagamos como que nunca paso nada, porque yo eso hare, borrare todo recuerdo de mi mente, que no quede nada, asi que que dices eh??, me ayudaras a no recordar ese tema?? -los ojos de Bulma centellearon, rogandole a Goku que porfavor olvidaran eso, que no se volviera a tocar el tema, que aceptara ayudarla, lo que mas queria ahora ella en el mundo, es que olvidaran aquello, porque ella haria lo mismo, borraria cualquier indicio de aquella situación, no queria volver a tener una imagen de ello atravesando su mente sin permiso.

- Bulma.. -Goku la miro, y los ojos de ella implorantes decian mas que mil palabras.- Como tu quieras, Bulma. -le dijo ya un poco mas calmado. Lo que sea que Bulma pidiera Goku no lo podia negar, simplemente por la promesa que él le habia hecho y como buen caballero que era, cumpliria su palabra hasta donde se le permitiera, y si ella pedia que no se hablara más de eso, él lo concederia sin dudarlo, con tal de hacerla feliz asu pequeña hermanita.

- Asi esta mejor -por fin se relajo aquel corpulento hombre, y ella tambien sintio un alivio porque vio una sonrisa en los labios de Goku, alli estaba, de nuevo esa eas dulce sonrisa, que la hacia sentir tan segura.- Goku?? -camino hacia su ropero, y por inercia volteo a ver el de Vegeta y la imagen de ella besando la mejilla de él, la atraveso como una flecha. Meneo la cabeza rapido, y la imagen se disipo. Tenia gran controlor sobre su mente pero aveces su subconciente actuaba y ella no podia evitarlo. Pero desde ayer su subconciente estaba un poco mas terco que de común y eso la estaba molestando.- Ammmmm y Milk y el pequeño Gohan, comó estan?? -trato de sacar un tema para distraerse para que una sensacion o imagen no la asaltara de nuevo, tambien tomo sus toallas para el baño y un cambio cualquiera, sencillo. Un jeans azul fuerte, una blusa negra de tirantes, ajustada por debajo del pecho y olgada por debajo hasta las caderas, su ropa interior negra y unos zapatitos negros de piso.

- Ohhh ella esta bien, aunque ahora la he dejado dormida, Gohan no la ha dejado descansar, se levanta toda la noche y come mucho -se tomo su cabeza y rio tiernamente. El era tan feliz con su pequeña familia y eso se notaba en el brillo de sus ojos negros como la noche.- Creo que eso lo heredo de mi. -rio nervioso. Por supuesto que lo habia herado de él, si no de quien mas. Gohan habia estado despertando muy seguido, y aunque Goku estaba despierto, Milk no dejaba que el lo cambiara o arrullara, le decia que tal vez lo podia lastimar con su fuerza, y provocarle una paralisis o un daño cerebral, un poco exagerada, ya que Goku podia controlar sus fuerzas perfectamente, pero si eso la hacia feliz, él haria eso tambien y aparte ella decia que tenia pensado un futuro muy diferente para su bebe, asi que limito a Goku a solo tirar las sapetas y preparar biberones, porque el pequeño Gohan no se llenaba con la leche materna que Milk le daba.

- Espero que ella se este alimentando adecuadamente, no queremos que Gohan se la coma... -rio bajo y es que se imagino a Milk en los puros huesos y un Gohan regordete. Se moria de ganas de verlos, y echar una buena platicada con ellos...como antes, aunque ovbiamente todo era diferente, al menos para ella.

- Si ella, esta tomando muchas vitaminas y come 7 veces al dia...ella tambien tiene buen apetito... -comentó. Milk estaba comiendo exactamente las mismas cantidades que Goku, pero a diferiencia de él, ella solo frutas y verduras, de vez en cuando algo mas pesado, pero rico en vitaminas y fibra, y aparte unas pastillas que eran concentrados de vitaminas de la a ala z, Goku como buen padre y esposo la cuidaba y la atendia amoroso y perfectamente.

- Bueno ella siempre ha comido muy bien, pero es mejor asi, que se cuide mucho, mmmm espero que al rato pueda ir a verla... -volteo a ver a Goku, preguntandole con la mirada si era posible, ya que aun no sabia hasta donde estaba permitida su libertad, no habia hablado de eso con el Rey pero Goku solo asintio con la cabeza y ella sonrio abiertamente, si algo la traia al mundo, eran ellos sus amigos, algo real, lindo y para nada manchados con actos viles, ellos la ayudaban a conectarse con un pensamiento racional que la mantenia en este mundo, como decir, ellos eran su pase a su estabilidad emocional al igual que el hecho de pensar en la felicidad de su familia y pueblo.- Goku?? -pregunto como pensando y tratando de recordar algo. Habia recordado la platica que habian sostenido el Rey y Sheccid antes de que la dejaran sola esperando a Vegeta que se habia retrasado bastante.

- Si que pasa Bulma? ocupas algo? -contesto amablemente dirigiendose al pequeño salon de estar. Estaba un poco cansado, penso que no le molestaria que platicaran mientras el se sentaba un poco a relajar los musculos.

- No, no ocupo nada, pero ayer escuche a Sheccid decir que hoy por la mañana se marcharia, es cierto?? -volteo a ver a Goku que se habia sentado en uno de los sillones. Seria una pena que Sheccid se fuera, la mamá de Goku ciertamente le recordaba a la suya y eso la hacia sentir aun mucho mejor, la hacia sentir cerca de su madre, ver como consentia a Goku, le recordaba la manera tan tierna que eran sus padres eran con ella, la similitud en como lo veia a él, era igual a como la veian a ella tambien.

- Ahhhhh si, ayer por la noche se marcho a una misión adelantada, ahhhh!!!!! y por cierto me dijo que te dijera que te cuidaras mucho. Por poco y lo olvidaba. -rio y se tomo su cabeza con la mano. Si no querias morirte, le podias decir a Goku que mandara a llamar a la muerte, asi nunca moririas, en fin él no era muy vivido de memoria, pero su dulzura lo compensaba.

- Comó que una misión adelantada?? -pregunto curiosa y un poco triste, poruqe entonces Scheccid si se habia ido. Decidio retrasar un poco su ducha. Se postro aun lado de él. Habria ocurrido un ataque importante como para adelantar una misión??, se pregunto.

- Si ayer el Principe Vegeta ordeno que la misión no se postergara más y que todos estuvieran listos para macharse esa misma noche de inmediato. -Se levanto del sillón, recordo a Milk, insinuando que ya se iba a retirar. Milk seguramente ya se habria despertado y no le gustaba estar sola con el bebe, al menos antes estaba Sheccid pero ahora ella no se encontraba, asi que tenia que irse rapido, antes de que se pusiera un tanto histerica, al menos ya sabia el estado de Bulma, y eso lo tranquilizaba bastante.

- Y tu mamá tenia asiganada esa misión?? -solo fue una pregunta afirmativa. Tambien recordo que Vegeta la noche anterior habia mencionado que iria a una misión de tres semanas, eso supuso que era normal para lo Saiyayines salir cada cierto tiempo a una misión, pero porqué la adelantaria??. Qué era tan importante como para adelantarla??.

- Si ella y tambien mi niza, y dos escuadras de Elite, Saiyayines que no conoces supongo. -Camino hacia la puerta en pasos lentos. Antes de ir a su habitación tenia que pasar por un nuevo tarro de leche, porque Gohan ya se habia acabado todas las latas de leche en polvo. El nene comia bastante bien.

- Y que ni quiero conocer... -hizo ademan de molestarse, lo menos que queria era conocer mas sucios saiyayines. Le irritaban tanto los saiyayines, Bulma supuso que todos los saiyayines eran iguales excepto Goku y su mamá y tal vez su hermano, solo un poco, pero despues penso, si ellos son diferentes, alla afuera, el pueblo Saiyayin , no habra otras excepciones??, al fin y al cabo no los conozco a todos...sera que habra mas saiyayines como ellos??. amables, comprensibles, ammmm peronas normales??. Nuevas preguntas y dudas entraron en la mente de Bulma, pero las guardo en un lugar de su mente para luego cuestionarlas con mayor claridad. Por el momento no queria pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sus amigos.

- he he he este, ha bueno, amm creo que, tengo que retirame, ammm Milk debe estar esperandome y veo que tu tienes que ducharte. -señalo las toallas. Se le estaba haciendo tarde y no se queria encontrar con una Milk triste e histerica, como toda mujer embarazada lo nervios la habian asaltado inesperadamente, gracias a dios Goku era una persona muy paciente. Solo rogaba que no se quedara asi para siempre, pero en todo caso podia soportarlo, ella era su mas grande tesoro y la amaria para siempre auqnue fuera un tanto histerica.

- Mmmmm de acuerdo, saludala de mi parte, Goku, más al rato vendras por mi?? -tambien ella se levanto y se acomoda la ropa y las toallas en su vientre. Tenia que ducharse antes de ir con Milk.

- Si, creo que como en una hora mas vengo por ti, mmmmm Bulma ammm no salgas de esta habitación, si??? -pregunto nervioso. No queria que le pasara otra cosa mientras el no estaba, ya despues le pederia a su padre que pusieran a dos guardias de su suma confianza en la entrada de la habitación y de preferencia que fueran mujeres, para mayor seguridad.

- Si, si si no saldre de aqui, hasta que vengas tu de acuerdo?? ahora anda ve, que te espera y ami me espera una ducha caliente. -lo volteo y lo empujo hacia la salida. Queria comerse el tiempo.- En una hora eeeee, no lo vayas a olvidar Goku!!! -le sonrio a Goku y este le contesto de igual manera, y cerro la puerta tras suyo. Dejandole sola de nuevo en la habiatción de Vegeta. Miro hacia su alrededor, se permitio suspirar y... la fragancia de él la bloqueo, no habia puesto atención a ello, pero todo el cuarto olia a él, un extraño olor que no decifro que era, pero olia encantador.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa -suspiro largo y profundo. Y hizo aun lado el olor de Vegeta y se concentro mejor en algo mas importante, ella.- Desde hoy tratare de hacer todo mas facil, y encontrarle a todo el lado bueno, tu puedes, verdad que si Bulma?? Alguien tan bella e inteligente como tu puede sobrellevar esta situación, verdad??. -se preguntaba ella misma, y un ligero palpido de su corazon acelarado fue una afirmación a su pregunta.- De acuerdo, ahora a tomar una ducha. -se giro y su vista miro el cajon que esta aun lado de la cama, en donde habia visto sin permiso de Vegeta y habia provocado un disgusto a Vegeta. Curiosidad. Queria volver a ver esas hermosas joyas, probablemente era una colección inedita, jamas habia visto semejantes joyas, pero tambien queria ver esa foto, donde aparecia una joven mujer, y un niño que se suponia era Vegeta, pero ese niño no tenia nada que ver con el frio, grosero, orgulloso y despota que ella conocia, el que estaa en la foto era un niño sonriente, devertido, querido...feliz.- No Bulma, eso es privado, aunque el es un mono, no puedo invadir algo que no es mio, yo si tengo educación. -la curiosidad la estaba matando, pero ella era inteligente y respetuosa asi que ignoro la sensacion y se dirigio al baño,olvidando por completo aquella foto. Comenzo a desvestirse, no sin antes cerrar la puerta del baño con candado. El agua ya estaba tibia y al gusto de Bulma, esta entro a la regadera, el agua cayo por todo su cuerpo y cabello, ya lista para enjabonarse el pelo tomo el shampoo pero miro hacia la pared, y en esta vio unos huecos. La silueta de un puño y aun lado otra silueta de una mano abierta" wow que culpa tenia la pared, esos monos que no se pueden controlar ". Supuso que era la mano y el puño de Vegeta, probablamente las hizo un dia que le incomodaba algo. Solo las siluetas remarcadas en la pared.- Cuanta fuerza, para poder dibujar perfectamente sus manos en el concreto. -(ya que la loseta se habia retirado o caido.) Bulma seguia viendo aquella marcadura sorprendida de tanta fuerza, y sin saber que la motivo o incito, subio una mano lenta hacia el hueco , y la introdujo donde Vegeta habia puesto su mano abierta, la mano de Bulma apenas si alcanzaba a abarcar todo el hueco puesto que las manos del Principe eran mucho mas grandes que las de ella. La dejo alli por varios segundos y su otra mano estaba empuñada en su pecho. " El tambien es un saiyayin ", y quito la mano lentamente para despues tomar un jabon de pastilla y lavarse freneticamente las manos. Sentia como si de verdad hubiera tocado la mano de él y estas se hubieran enlazado. No le gusto la sensación que tuvo, calma, cariño y tristeza, no lo veria en 3 semanas, pero a ella que le importaba??, enojada, gruñó.

Finalizada la ducha y ya vestida, decidio esperar a Goku en el balcon, y es que tenia que volver a ver el hermoso jardin que habia alli, era un lugar hipnotizador, " Quien se encargara de este jardin? ", penso. Se recargo en el muro y se quedo contemplando aquel pedacito de paraiso, pero alli, esperando, sin nada mas que hacer, su mente empezo a trabajar.- Y que se supone que hare todo este tiempo que Vegeta no este???, ashhhhh digo todo este tiempo de mi vida, estar encerrada siempre en este cuarto sin nada que hacer???, " eso es imposible, simplemente me volveria loca.... " -bufó y su copete se elevo. Bulma era una persona ue para poder vivir tenia que hacer algo, se podria decir que era una persona imperactiva, encerrada alli, con todo el esfuerzo de controlar imagenes, sentimientos, sensaciones, recuerdos, de todas maneras acabaria mueriendo en un ataque de ansiedad.

TOC TOC TOC.

- Bulma, estas lista?? -Dijo Goku asomando la cabeza por la puerta. No queria interrumpirla si se andaba vistiendo o simplemente no queria invadir mas su privacidad, la poca que tenia.

- Pasa, que raro nunca tocan la puerta. -rio. Y menos él, ni siquiera en Bleu lo hacia-- Pero bueno, si ya estoy lista, anda vamos que me muero por ver a Milk... -y paso por un lado de Goku, desesperada por ir a verla pero este la detuvo del hombro.

- Tendras que esperar un poco, el Rey te ha mandado a llamar. -le explico. De vuelta a la habitación con Milk, se encontro a su padre, y le explico que tenia que llevar a Bulma con el Rey.

- QUÉ!!!!???? Y ahora que es lo que quiere??? -contesto molesta y apunto del berrinche. Tenian que interrumpirla todo el dia??. Ahora nada mas faltaba que el Rey quisier su compañia todo este tiempo, y ese pensamiento hizo que una corriente le recorriera el espinazo.

- No se, ammmm supongo que decirte algo de ayer, ammm es que no sabria decirte la verdad, yo casi no hablo con él directamente solo recibo ordenes de mi padre o de algun otro General. -y la encamino hacia la salida de la habitación.

- Mmmmm bueno... oye Goku que se supone que hare todo este tiempo??... -curiosa le pregunto. Tal vez el habria escuchado que harian con ella estas tres semanas o todo este tiempo.

- Pues simplemente esperar el regreso del Principe Vegeta, no puedes hacer nada, como decirlo ammmmm estemmm seria demasiado arriesgado que anduvieras por alli sola...me explico?? -movia las manos de un lado a otro. El no sabia nada, casi no se le solicitaba, hasta la llegada de Bulma. Ahora si que le llamaban mucho, ya fuera por Bulma o por Milk.

- O sea que pretenden mantenerme encerrada todo este tiempo en ese cuarto, como si yo fuera un animal?? -elevo la voz unas decimas. Justo lo que ella suponia, pero tenia que evitarlo si decidia conservar su vida, o lo contrario seria mejor??, de einmediato desistio, tenia tanto miedo al suicidio, que mejor hizo basura el pensamieto.

- Bulma, lo siento mucho de verdad, pero yo no soy el que da las ordenes, si por mi fuera, adelante haz lo que quieras, pero solamente soy un soldado, solo eso. -se excuso. Era lo que elmas queria, volver a Bleu si ningun problema y continuar con la vida que hasta hace tres dias habian llevado.

- No perdoname tu, tu no tienes nada que ver con esto, disculpame, si??? -le sonrio. Porque siempre hacia a Goku sentirse mal??. Se culpo por ello, era ovbio que el no tendria porque saberlo, ya se lo habia dicho que no???

- Como tu quieras, Bulma. -le devolvio una tierna sonrisa.- Bueno hemos llegado, entra que ya te esta esperando, no temas, de acuerdo?? -le tomo el hombro y le dio una leves palmaditas. Si eso le ayudaba aunque fuera poco. Por otro lado Bumla pensaba si se le volveria costumbre a Goku decirle "como tu quieras, Bulma" y es que siempre se lo mencionaba cuando ella le pedia algo, fuera lo que fuera, eso la hizo sentirse enormemente agradecida con su grandote hermanito.

- Muchas gracias Goku, se que aunque no eres nada mio y ni siquiera eres humano, quiero que sepas que te considero como mi hermano. Un hermano muy querido. - y le dio un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla y dio media vuelta abriendo la puerta de aquel salón. A Goku le hizo tan feliz con esas palabras, el la consideraba su hermana eso ya se sabia, pero nunca considero que Bulma tambien lo miraba de esa manera tan inocente y, una grande sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, ahora mas que nada la protejeria.

- Princesa Bulma, como te encuentras?? -la voz ronca del Rey sono desde un escritorio grande y lujoso. Con un dedo le indico una silla para que se sentara y Bulma se sento elegantemente. Como podia una persona tener dibujada en su cara tanta serenidad y aparente ternura, y alrededor de él una aura maquiavelica??. Sencillamente el Rey era una persona muy audaz con quien debes seguirle el juego si pretendes seguir con tu vida.

- Bien muy, muy bien, y usted sumajestad. -las voz de la peliazul sono mas fria y tajante de lo que pretendia. Más que a nadie, no pasaba a ese Rey, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, era él el culpable directo de que su vida se hubiera acabado, y lo culpaba de todo lo que habia pasado desde que puso un pie en el planeta Vegita, pero ella era demasiado inteligente, el usaba una mascara de amabilidad con ella, pues ella tambien usaria una mascara de docilidad, aunque a veces le era dificil, le era casi imposible no demostrar lo mucho que le aborrecia y no desear tener la fuerza suficiente como para poder matarlo.

- Bien tambien, de hecho de maravilla. Pero a vamos a saltarnos toda esta presentacion, vamos a lo importante, lo que en verdad quiero saber es si ayer tu y mi guenni antes de irse cumplieron con lo acordado?? -el rey rio siniestramente. No tenia ganas de comportarse amablemente con Bulma, como de costumbre lo hacia, asi que solo dispuso a ir al grano, aparte que necesitaba saber inmediatamente si Bulma ya podria estar preñada.

- Señor.. -los pomulos de Bulma se volvieron rojos y agacho la mirada. Les dio tanto asco que el hombre se comportara tan desvergonzadamente, y tratarla como un envase donde criar un experimento para su servicio.- debido a los acontecimientos de anoche, yo ...dispuesta. -termino la frase seca y pausada tratando de controlar su sonrojo y coraje. Qué le pasaba, seguramente despues de lo acontecido ayer, ella estaria muy dispuesta a dejarse tomar por Vegeta, y aunque no hubiera pasado nada, tampoco le dejaria el trabajo muy facil a Vegeta.

- Vaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! que estupidez...ahora por tu culpa tendremos que esperar 3 semanas!!!..... -le regaño. Y una corriente de coraje lo invadio. Si no fuera porque Bulma fuera tan valiosa para él en ese momento la hubiera azotado por su falta de apoyo.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que un soldado pervertido inrrumpiera en mi habitación supuestamente PRIVADA. -recalco la ultima palabra y lo miro fijamente. Era ese hombre tan estupido??, " maldito viejo, estupido...lo unico que me queda es confiar en Vegeta, que encuentre una manera de salir de este estupido embrollo ", en esos momentos Bulma sentia las venas irradiar, sentia tanto coraje que su piel aperlada tomo una tono rosado, de la fuerza que hacia para no gritarle todoel rosario de insultos que conocia. El Rey habia tomado una bocanada para contestar la falta de respeto de Bulma, pero unas llamadas a la puerta lo interrumpieron.

Toc toc.

- Odio que interrumpan cuando estoy ocupado. -susurro- Adelante y mas vale que sea algo importante..-le dijo al soldado que apenas iba adentrandose en el salón. Bulma olvido por completo su enojo, y volteo a ver al soldado que se encaminaba hacia el Rey.

- Mi Rey, vengo a comunicarle que cinco maquinas de recuperacion se han descompuesto, y los cientificos no logran hacerlas funcionar. -el soldado se encontraba aun lado del Rey y Bulma escuchaba atenta, una diea grandiosa se asomo por su mente.- Y recuerde que viene una nave con tres tripulantes heridos gravemente. -El rey parecia no poner mucha atención, como si la vida de esos soldados le importara un comino, como podia ser alguien tan cruel e inhumano??, se preguntaba Bulma.

- AAAAhhhhh estos malditos cientificos que no sirven para nada, y las otras camaras??? -menciono fastidiado. Como queriendo desechar el problema lo mas rapido.

- Se encuentran ocupadas por soldados de la escuadra Rey. -Los soldados que se encontraban en las capsulas habian tenido un entrenamiento nuevo pero bastante severo y habian quedado sumamente dañados.

- Mmmmm veo que no hay remedio, creo que esos tripulantes moriran. Mientras que esos cientificos no hagan nada, yo no puedo hacer nada, asi que retirate... -le ordeno con un dedo el Rey. Era simple, si no habia capsulas, pues que murieran, que mas da tres soldados menos, esa era la sencilla conclusión del Rey.

- Señor -la fragil y linda voz de Bulma sono. Y por dentro se queria morir por haberle dicho señor a ese mono de pacotilla.- Yo podria, yo podria arreglar esas maquinas y tal vez hasta mejorarlas más " como puede ser que deje morir asi tan facilmente a esos soldados que le sirven a ciegas, no cabe duda que es un maldito desgraciado ", pero solo a cambio de algo... -la mente de Bulma trabajo rapido en sacarle provecho a esta situación. Sin duda no dejaria que la tuvieran encerrada en un cuarto sin nada que hacer y mucho menos sin televición.

- Me estas diciendo que tu podrias arreglarlas y hasta mejorarlas?? -una risa burlona se dibujo en el rostro del Rey. El Rey pensaba que Bulma era solo una muñequita de porcerlana, no sabia que Bulma tenia una grandiosa y casi milagrosa inteligencia sobrenatural, por lo que le tomo muchas gracia el comentario de ella.

- Claro que si, no soy la Princesa de mi Planeta nada mas por mi linda carita, si no porque soy la mujer mas inteligente del Planeta. Y se lo puedo comprobar... solo deme a cambio lo que quiero... que dice??? -intrigaba lo mejor que podia al Rey. Estaba casi segura que el Rey no se iba a negar, sus instintos se lo decian.

- Bueno supongamos que te creo, que es lo que quieres a cambio pequeña Einstein?? -se burlo nuevamente de ella. Pero ahora una chispa de curiosiodad de habia encendido, tal vez ademas de ser su cuerpo lo que le interesaba, tambien podria ayudarle en otras cosas, si que aquella jovencita resultaba un estuche de monerias.

- Quiero que me dejes trabajar en la ala cientifica donde se encuentran todos los bleusianos cientificos y que me dejes dirigirla. No quiero estar encerrada siempre en esa habitación. -Tenia que hallar la manera de no volverse loca en un cuarto de cuatro paredes, y ella no amaba otra cosa mas que inventar, reparar e investigar, la solucion era estar en un entorno lo mas parecido a donde ella trabajaba en Bleu y que mas que rodeada de bleusianos.

- Mmmmmmm -el Rey dudo varios minutos, el silencio se hizo en el salón. Tal vez Bulma estaba planeando hacer una jugada para escapar del Planeta, aunque no tendria caso, volverian a ir por ella y, ella sabria que su falta se castigaria matando a todos los blausianos, no tenia que decirlo era mas que ovbio. Confio en sus instintos, pero la tendria vigilada.- De acuerdo, te permitire manejar la ala y estar alli el tiempo que quieras pero siempre estaras vigilada por un soldado de confianza. -volteo a ver al soldado que aun aguardaba a su costado.- Tu ve y llevala donde estan las camaras, y manda a llamar a Kakarotto, que se encargue de vigilarla, mientras Radditz regresa, y encargate de que le sea tendido todo lo que necesite. -finalizada la orden volteo a ver siniestramente a Bulma. Y trato de que su voz sonara lo mas amenazadora posible.- Y mas vale que esten arregladas y mejoradas, porque si no, no estaras encerrada en la habitación de Vegeta, si no en un calabozo, entendiste?? -el soldado estendio un mano para que Bulma se levantara, pero la ignoro y ella sola se levanto, su apariencia y su movimientos eran tranquilos y hasta en cierto punto retadores, no toda la personalidad de Bulma podia ser sumida en un dia, le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza al Rey, y se marcho de lado con el soldado. Las palabras del Rey le habian helado la sangre pero logro controlar sus impulsos antes de que demostrar miedo al Rey. Ya encaminandose hacia donde la dirigia el soldado, un sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, iba a poder estar haciendo lo que mas queria cuando ella quisiera y cerca de personas que ella conocia, un pedacito de luz se hizo en su pecho y no pudo evitar una sonrisa de oreja oreja. El soldado se detuvo y señalo una puerta y la abrio.

- Entre, aqui se encuentran las camaras. -menciono en un tono neutro. No le importaba mucho la situacion y menos Bulma no queria meterse en problemas, el acontecimiento de anoche se habia extendido por todo el planeta, corrian rumores de que un soldado habia habia abrazado la cintura de Bulma, y Vegeta lo pillo y que sin dudarlo lo convirtio en cenizas, habia muchas historias, pero todas ellas con el mismo desenlace, en la muerte del soldado, asi que todos tomaron sus precauciones, mejor alejarse, si solo con tocarla de la cintura, el Principe le habia matado, que haria si pasara algo más, se preguntaba el soldado, abstraido en sus pensamientos. Bulma habia inspeccionado las maquinas, y en menos de un minuto regreso con él.

- Bueno mira, ocupo herramienta, toda la que puedas y titanio equivalente a una hoja, asi de delgada, porfavor, eso es todo, todo lo demas lo puedo sacar de aquí. -El soldado la vio sorprendido, ella lo miro con cara interrogativa de, qué no piensas moverte??, despues capto y se desvanecio. La maquina era de una tecnologia muy sencilla y anticuada, en otra palabras pan comido para Bulma. Empezo a quitar lo que con sus manos podia, y encontro el porque no funcionaban las maquinas, asi de rapido, y tambien asi de rapido llego el soldado con una cajonera repleta de todo tipo de herramienta y tambien con la hoja de titanio, este le dijo si ocupaba algo más, Bulma nego con la cabeza y el soldado se retiro. Bulma busco las herramientas que ocupaba, se tomo el cabello en una coleta, y se arrepintio de no haberse puesto un short y una blusa mas sencilla.- Bueno mas a la obra, esto es mas sencillo de lo que crei.. -rio y se dispuso a trabajar felismente, no habia otra que le gustara más.

Pasada dos horas y media, Bulma habia terminado de arreglar y mejorar las cinco maquinas. Habia usado el titanio para hacer una resitencia, que hacia que el tiempo en que el agua curaba se redujera, por ejemplo de un dia de 12 horas a solo 5 horas. Habia terminado toda engrasada, cansada y mojada, por que aveces la agua curativa salia en chorro, y la empapaba poquito, solo lo jeans y la cara. Se habia grabado el camino asi que salio de aquella habitacion y se dirigio como una sombra al salón donde habia platicado con el Rey.

Toc, toc.

Toco la puerta y desde dentro se escucho un "adelante"bastante grosero. Bulma abrio la puerta y entro al salón, el rey estaba sentado en su escritorio con varios papeles sobre este, seguramente los estaba revisando a conciencia, porque tenia una venita saltada en la frente.

- Tu??, que demonios haces aqui??, que nose supone que tienes que estar arreglando las maquinas, ohhhh ya se... no pudiste muñequita??? -primero habia sonado enojado, pero luego penso que tal vez Bulma tenia la autoestima demasiado alta, tanto asi que creyo que podia arreglar las maquinas, pero ovbiamente habia fracado, apenas dos horas se habia retirado del alli mismo. Solto una carcajada, y Bulma le volteo la cara y hablo con indiferencia.

- Estoy aqui, porque me aburri de esperar a que alguien fuera por mi, las maquinas ya estan listas, una tecnologia bastante mediocre... -remato, en esos momentos el orgullo de Bulma se elevo una cuantas decimas, sabia que el Rey no se esperaba que ella terminara tan pronto, probablemente penso que duraria dias en arreglarlas y mejorarlas nise diga, " que idiota, es que nosabe quien soy yo ". Y una sonrisa orgullosa y trinunfadora se dibujo en sus labios carnosos.

- Mmmmmm vaya tengo que admitirlo que me has sorprendido, pero tan solo las arreglastes?? -era capaz esa mujercita tan debil, de tambien haberlas mejorad, eso era imposible.

- Claro, he reducido el tiempo en que cura el agua, era demasiado lento..... -su sonrisa se prolongaba mas, sentia como cuando recibia el premio nobel, en ciencias, aunque este merito no le llegaba ni a los talones a otros inventos de ella.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya... -se levanto y la tomo del antebrazo, sin que ella tuviera tiempo a raccionar. Realmente estaba sorprendido, pero ahora cumpliria su palabra.- Bueno, confiare en lo que me dices, mas tarde mandare a los cientificos mas altos, para que confirmen tus palabras, por ahora cumplire mi palabra... vamos a tu ala cientifica, Princeca Bulma. -la suavidad y la amabilidad volvian a tener lugar en el Rey, pero Bulma paso eso, y mejor le hizo caso a sus palpitaciones aceleradas, iba a estar con gente de su planeta... eso la llenaba de alegria. El Rey la cargo, Bulma lucho pero el Rey la ignoro, y alzo el vuelo por los pasillos a una velocidad impresionante, que hizo que se mareara un poco. La bajo y Bulma se recargo en una pared para estabilizarse.- Lo siento, hubieramos caminado, pero es realidad tengo prisa, en fin... entra aqui sera tu ala, y aqui es donde se encuentran los bleusianos y algun otro cientifico de otro planeta. -Bulma ni le puso atencion, todo lo que queria era atrevesar esas puertas, sentirse como en casa rodeada de bleusianos y hacer cualquier cosa... la emoción le estaba llenando los pulmones, asi que abrio la puerta y entro. Era una gran sala, llena de maquinas raras, alambres, chispas; debido a las soldaduras que algunos hacian, herramientas, y personas caminando de aqui para alla, todos vestidos con una bata blanca, " mi casa "...de nuevo una media luna se dibujo en su labios.

- Aaaaaa se me habia olvidado comentarte, muchos de los bleusianos, han sido asesinados... no era muy servibles, pero tengo entendido que aun quedan algunos.. -miro a Bulma, lo habia dicho tan sinicamente con intencionesovbias de lastimar a Bulma y lo logro, Bulma habia quedado en shock. Habian matado asu gente?? Se pregunto melancolica, sintio ira y rabia, tanta que no la pudo controlar, asi volteo con intenciones de golpear al Rey pero este se habia desaparecido. Y la frustación no se espero.

- Maldito bastardo!!!!!, como pueden ser tan crueles?? estupidos....!!!!!!!! -grito Bulma sin notar que habia llamado la atencion de todos los cientificos de alli. Le dio mucha tristeza saber que su gente habia sido asesinada, solo pidio que hubieran tenido una muerte rapida y limpia, era todo lo que podia hacer, rezar por ellos.

- Princesa Bulma?? -una joven bleusiana se acerco con una cara de no creer que podia ser ella su Pirncesa, ala que tanto respetaba y admiraba.

- Ohhhh por dios!!!! -y Bulma olvidando todo, le lanzo una abrazo aprensador, ella era una humana, estaba alli, con ella...se sintio tan feliz que no pudo evitar abrazarla. Tenia que ser su amiga, y despues presentarsela a Milk, luego a Goku, ella formaria parte tambien de su familia, ovbio si ella queria.

_Continuara...._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa.... je je je no me vayan a pegar... bueno este cap estuvo un poco tedioso... solo actuo Bulma y no aparecio el pequeño Principito orgulloso, espero que no le haya aburrido, pero en fin son tres semanas que Vegeta no va a estar.....y de hecho no tuvo final este capitulo quedo inconcluso pero como hace mucho que no subo, decidi dejarle alli.... y espero que ya me dejen entrar al cuarto para poder subir el siguiente capitulo.

Y bueno la tragica historia de porque no habia subido es porque...me operaron de una peritonitis...jaja y nome dejaban entrar a mi habitación (donde esta la compu) porque tengo un perro boxer que nada mas me ve y me brinca, y no queria arriesgarme a que me abriera la herida, ovbio... y pues por eso no habia podido aparte que mi imaginacion se la llevo la morfina... espero que si les guste... a mi se me hizo muy...nada mas Bulma..ojala el proximo salga Vegeta...porque es el que le da chispa al fic, bueno al menos eso pienso yo... y bueno chica me voy...les agradezco inmensamenete sus reviews ... pero me tengo que ir porque si no me van a regañar...me meti a eacondidas al cuarto jejejeje....cuidense y las quiero muchoooooooooooooo...

Atte la Vampireza Jessica Dilard.

PD: si alguien se preguntaba ya estoy mejor... aunque todavia no puedo ir a la escuela jejejeje.


	7. Conexion

Pasados 15 dias ya habian terminado la misión, ya que al planeta que fueron, carecia de población, por lo que no les fue dificil purgar el planeta, ademas solo vasto un hombre para aniquilar aquella diminuta población, y ese fue el Principe Vegeta, ya que pareciera quererse desquitar de algo, y dejo que su ki cubriera todo el Planeta, matando a todo que se pusiera en su camino sin ningun escrupulo. Toda la tripulación se encontraba muy enojada a execepción de Sheccid (claro a ella no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas), una porque no habian podido tener acción, solo fueron de paseo, porque el Principe fue el encargado de hacer todo, dejandolos a ellos solo observando, y segunda, porque el viaje fue totalmente en vano, no hubo nada de provecho que le pudieran sacar el planeta, la comida que comian aquella población, no era para nada comestible para lo saiyayines, y ni hablar de mujeres, eran bastantes feas y no habia sobrevivido ninguna. Toda la tripulacion habia abordado ya la nave y esperaban la orden de Principe.

- Piensas quedarte alli para siempre, o mas bien regresar a casa? -pregunto Radditz al Principe que se encontraba en un sillon de su habitacion mirando al techo, totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos. Radditz era una figura recargada sobre el marco de la entrada de aquel cuarto. Vegeta no se habia comportado de lo mas normal del mundo, y no es que no se comportara asi siempre, pero ahora estaba execediendose en su compartamiento, Radditz nunca le habia visto asi, tan cerrado en sus pensamientos, en todo el viaje con trabajo habia pronunciado palabra alguna, el muchacho sabia que el Principe estaba siempre pensando en como derrotar a su Padre, y por eso era muy centrado y callado, pero siempre platicaba con él, era su unico amigo, aunque el Principe no lo aceptara, pero ahora ni siquiera con él hablo, el viaje de ida, se la paso encerrado en su habitacion, y en el planeta solo se dispuso a matar y por lo visto, el regreso a casa seria igual que el de ida.- Solo dame la orden de despegue, ya llevamos media hora esperando, y los muchachos se estan poniendo un poco inquietos... que esperas Vegeta? -Ya todo estaba preparado, solo hacia falta la orden, pero Vegeta no parecia de ganas para levantarse. La tripulación, se estaba alterando, no les gustaba esperar, querian despegar cuanto antes, el aburrimiento los estaba matando, nunca habian tenido una misión tan estupida.

- Si, claro, da la orden...que despegue la nave. -Pronuncio sin casi voltear a ver al soldado, que lo miraba con cara de preocupación. Siguio mirando al techo, Radditz se habia retirado tras un bufido y cerrar la puerta con algo de fuerza, la frustación le estaba ganando. Despues de lo sucedido con Bulma, inmediatamente quizo alejarse de ella, y si era necesario del Planeta, por lo que decidio adelantar el viaje, en el momento que entro al cuarto de ella y vio esa imagen sintio preocupacion y dolor...dolor...eso es lo que lo tenia asi, porque el iba a sentir dolor y preocupación, por alguien que ni siquiera conocia, porqué? él sentia la necesidad de protejerla, porqué? le dio coraje ver el cuerpo de aquel soldado sobre Bulma, porqué? sentia que de alguna manera la conocia, como si ella siempre debio aver estado en Vegita, porque?... porque la añoraba?.- Estupida mujer escandolosa, vulgar y revoltosa e idiota, quien demonios eres tu maldita mujer?, para hacerme sentir esta porqueria de sentimientos?...maldita mujer...ella tiene algo...tal vez...un poder, que estupideces digo... -un golpe de furia solto hacia la pared, relamente estaba muy irritado, odiaba a Bulma por hacerle sentir debil, la odiaba porque no le permitia pensar con claridad, la odiaba porque ni siquiera la conocia y lo mantuvo pensando en ella durante 15 dias, y cada que pasaban los dias, pensaba mas en ella, hasta llego a creer que lo habia embrujado, pero inmediatamente se regaño por pensar ese tipo de estupideces, el era el debil, no habia otra respuesta, el era demasiado debil, estaba muy enojado consigo mismo por pensar en ella, y estaba enojado con ella por llegar a su vida.- Ojala pudiera regresarte ahora mismo a tu mugroso planeta, maldita sangre sucia... -Ahora mas que nunca tenia que derrotar a su padre. para despues de coronarse y cambiar muchas cosas en su planeta, mandarla de inmediato a Bleu, ella era una gran problema, y tenia que alejarla lo mas lejos posible.

El Principe de los Saiyayines, el hombre mas fuerte del mundo(o eso pensaba el), Vegeta..habia descubierto su debilidad, y por chistoso que sonara, era una mujer extranjera y de lo mas debil posible, que con un solo toque podia matarla, pero esa idea, la de matarla, por una circuntancia que no se explicaba la repudiaba, aunque con eso ya se desprenderia del problema por completo, pero esa acción era imposible.- Tengo que hacer algo...ya.. -bajo la mirada y de nuevo se sento en su sofa, se quedo en silencio por varios segundos, aunque en su mente pasaban millones de ideas y analizaba lo sucedido detenidamente, recordaba la primera vez que la vio, su bella cara estaba invadida de lagrimas y sus ojos gritaban dolor y sufrimiento, corria desesperada por los pasillos del palacio, corria de algo en ese entones no sabia de quien, pero ahora asi _" Estupido soldado "_, tambien recordo como lo miraba fijamente tras las espesas pestañas humedas, no se explicaba por que lo miraba asi, parecia como si sintiera, _" seguridad? ",_ tambien recordo la vez que la hizo sentir mal, la vez que acorto demasiado la distancia y la asusto mucho, prometio jamas volverlo a hacer, una porque no le gustaba tocarla, y segunda porque lo hizo sentir horrible al ver el miedo reflejado es sus profundos ojos azules, sintio culpa, y en su memoria su daya aparecio, y la culpa se hizo mas grande; tambien recordo el ver su cuerpo semidesnudo, tan blanco y terso...y su cola alrededor de su cintura...rodeandola, atrayendola hacia si, su olor, su piel blanca, sus ojos, su cabello, su mejillas rosas, sus delicadas y fragiles manos, sus labios...sus labios...

Vegeta inconcientemente y viendo a un lugar que no existia, se llevo su mano a su mejilla. El beso. El beso que Bulma le habia dado la ultima vez que la vio, aun seguia alli.

Habian pasado mas de una semana, Bulma se habia librado de su locura, se establecia al frente de aquella ala cientfica, por las horas que pasaba en su "trabajo" olvidaba todo y se dedicaba enteramente a su labor, no habia otra cosa en el mundo mas que alambres, herramientas, ineventos, composturas; ese era su mundo temporal, pero caida la noche, se retiraba a la habitación de Vegeta y dejaba y que el dolor, la soledad, el trauma, arrasaran con ella y jugaran con ella como una vil muñequita, no aceptaba ayuda, no dejaban que la tocaran, ni siquiera Goku, despues de lo sucedido con aquel soldado, Bulma le tomo miedo a los hombres y no dejaba que ninguno se le acercara a menos de un metro y medio, tambien habia tomado una mascara, sonreia y hacia su trabajo "felizmente" trataba de dar seguridad, y casi lo lograba, solo hasta que Goku se dio cuenta que no le permitia acercarse a el y ningun otro hombre, alli supieron que Bulma no se encontraba bien, pero esta saco 10 mil años de carrera en actuacion inexistentes, les convencio con sus risas, miradas, trabajos y palabras de que todo estaba bien, Bulma les habia convencido, pero todo era lo contrario, entrando a aquella habitación, toda mascara y actuación se quedaban del otro lado de la puerta, el dolor, la frustacion, la añoranza, la soledad, la tristeza, se impregnaban a ella, en cuanto entraba, y todas las noches era lo mismo, se dejaba inundar por aquellos dolores y lloraba hasta quedarse dormida. Bulma era la ultima persona en ese palacio, en estar bien.

- Princesa, creo que ya deberia dejar eso...es muy tarde y se ve muy cansada... -callo por un momneto, dudativa en si debia proseguir o mejor quedarse callada.- Princesa? -se arriesgo.- Es que acaso a llorado? -la mujer bleusiana, el cual su nombre era Seiren, notaba asu Princesa muy feliz, alegre y sonriente, pero unas ojeras negras de dibujan bajo sus ojos, y eso la ponia bastante pensativa, es que a caso le estaba ocultando algo?.

- Seiren, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas Princesa.. L.l.a.m.a.m.e B.u.l.m.a, de acuerdo?, y respecto a eso, claro que no, es solo que me e desvelado un poco viendo unos planos de un invento que tengo en mi cabezita, no te preoocupes, ya despues descansae adecuadamente. -mentia vilmente, pero una gran y aparentemente sonrisa sincera se dibujo en toda su cara, robando cualquien atisbo de duda en Seiren_. "No te preocupes por mi Seiren, estoy bien"_, ella sola se mentia, pero la verdad es que aquella muchacha de apariencia curiosa, se habia ganado la confianza de Bulma, y se habia hecho su amiga, era lo que mas ocupaba Bulma, amigos, despues de superar la muerte de todos sus cientificos, se apego mucho a Seiren, y seguido la llevaba con Milk, y platicaban de muchas cosas, ella la mayor parte del tiempo estaba ausente, casi no ponia atención, dejaba que ellas dos platicaran a gusto y de vez en cuando, asentia con la cabeza o preguntaba algo sin importancia, asi habian sido estos 15 dias, y por lo visto asi seguirian.

- Aparte ya casi termino, mmmmm... mira ya esta. -con un chesquido y una luz brillante, Bulma termino de hacer una lentilla, en vez de esos artefactos feos que tapaban un ojo de los saiyayines, hizo un pupilente con las mismas, o mas bien mejoradas funciones, en vez de 5 km a la redonda, estos podian medir 10 km ala redonda. Seiren solo hizo un bufido y puso los ojos en blnaco, alguien mas terca que Bulma no existia, pero aun asi la admiraba, no porque fuera su Princesa, la admiraba por quien era, no cualquiera afrontaba una situación asi como si nada.

- En fin... entonces, vamos te acompaño a la habitación del Principe. -apago lo aparatos antes de que Bulma, tomara otra cosa y se pusiera arreglarla, Bulma la fulmino por eso, y ella solo rio, ya mañana tendria tiempo de arreglar esas cosas, ahora lo que Seiren queria es que ella descansara.

- Oh! de aacuerdo, vamos, pero... mañana lo que tu ibas arreglar, me los tendras que dar ami... -le saco la lengua infantilmente y tomo su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla, Seiren solo asintio y la siguio lealmente por la espalda, aun no olvidaba su educacion. aunque Bulma le decia que no era necesario, "_Seiren, ya no soy princesa de ningun Planeta, no tienes que hacer eso", _siempre le decia Bulma, pero a ella nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que Bulma era su princesa y era a alguien que aunque no lo fuera, habia que respetar.

- Buenas noches, Bulma, descansa, yo mañana paso por ti -le sonrio, y se despidio de ella con una reverencia.

- Hay! Seiren, bueno con el tiempo se te olvidaran, oye vete con cuidado, ya sabes si...ammm si ves a alguien aproximarte mucho, marca inmediatamente el boton, y alli va estar Goku cuanto antes, ok? -ella podia tener una mascarada pero nodejaba de preocuparse por sus seres queridos, asi que hizo un tipo localizador, para Seiren, para Milk, y uno para ella misma.

- De acuerdo, esta bien no te preocupes... mmmm bueno ammm ya me voy. -le dirigio una mirada rapida en despidaday se retiro, ella sabia que no ocuparia jamas ese localizador, debido a que parecia como si hubiera una fuerza magentica alerededor de ellos (Milk, Gohan, Bulma, Goku, y ella), porque todos se alejaban de ellos, debido al rumor del soldado caido, asi que nadie se les acercaba a menos que fuera una orden, todos tienen miedo.

- Es hora.. -Vio ver la figura delgada de su amiga alejarse amedida que caminaba mas y mas, resignada se volteo y miro unos segundos a la puerta sosteniendo la perilla, respiro profundo, sabia lo que le esperaba al cruzar esa puerta. Giro lentamente la perilla al tiempo que empujaba la puerta, todo parecio camara lenta, a medida que entraba la sonrisa se desvanecia, la mirada se opacaba y oscurecia, sus pasos lentos y cansados, camino hacia dentro, con el pecho oprimido. Volteo a ver el closet del Principe y paro un segundo viendolo fijamente, "_Vegeta...Vegeta...porque?...porque lo añoro?"_- Comamen viva... -susurro lento, despojando de sus ropas sucias y poniendose una bata blanca de tirantes (la cual Milk habia dejado por la mañana), se refirio a los sentimientos que poco a poco afloraban de su pecho.- Vamos, aun queda un poco, vengan mas.. -ya se habia acostumbrado a el dolor, pero a medida que pasaban los dias, el dolor la tomaba por completo mas lentamente, haciendo mas doloroso todo,los primeros dias era rapido, lloraba y lloraba hasta dormirse, ahora era lo mismo pero mucho mas lento, agotador, desgarrador. Solto su cabello largo, y se dirigio al balcon, alli seria el desenlace de ese dia, como todos los dias, no habia dormido en la cama, no era su cama, por lo que decidio mejor dormir en aquella silla, para que su ultima imagen al cerrar los ojos fuera el hermoso jardin.

- Yamcha... -una lagrima callo, es el principio, lo extrañaba, era su amor...era...- Mamá. -su linda sonrisa, en eso jamas le pudo ganar.- Papá -tan despreocupado siempre. Al mencionarlos, al recordarlos sentia como un rastrillo enterrandose en su pecho, la voz le temblabla, le ardia el pecho, le dolia, su cabeza daba vueltas, los ojos irritados e inchados. El climax: el hoyo en su pecho se abrio, y el dolor se hizo el mas mortifero, _Familia_, no soporta y las lagrimas caen desprecipitadamente, _Amor,Soledad _sollozos incontrolables, _Añoranza, Dolor, Acoso,_ abraza su cuerpo, al fin el dolor la consume totalmente, _Asco, Coraje, Impotencia, Resiganción, _aqui esta al fin, la escena que todos estos dias habia pasado, una mujer totalmente destrozada mentalmente, como es que puede seguir andando?. Un satelite del Planeta Vegita llamado Celta, muy parecido a la luna ilumino el cielo oscuro, y Bulma aun no podia dormir, el dolor seguia jugando con ella, esta noche parecia que no la dejaria en paz.

- Porque lloras tanto?...eres demasiado escandalosa, sabias? -

- Vegeta, se que no debo preguntar, pero enserio...qué te pasa? -pregunto Radditz, ya que no soportaba seguirlo viendo, con la mirada perdida y soteniendo su mejilla. Estaba empezando a exasperarse.

- No es nada... -quito su mano de la mejilla y volteo a verlo, con una mirada aterradora.- No significa nada "_ella no es nada" _-faltaban escasos minutos para llegar al aerodromo del Planeta Vegita, eso mismo venia a informarle Radditz, pero el no era tonto, habia tomado el tiempo, y sabia que ya faltaba poco pa llegar a casa, para llegar asu habitacion, en donde seguro estaba...

- Pues no lo creo, te la pasaste todo el viaje ...mas raro de lo comun, seguro... que no pasa nada?... vamos, que ya me estas estresando...-se tomo la sien, para hacer mas fuerte su argumento.

- Ya dije que no pasa nada, y no eres mi niñera para andarme cuidando,asi que largate, no quiero ver a nadie... -volteo la cara, pero noto la presencia aun de Radditz, y volteo a verlo nuevamente, y corriendole con la mirada. Lo unico que queria era estar en su habitación...SOLO.

- Como quieras.. -se dio la vuelta y cerro la puerta con bastante fuerza, al menos su humor arrogante habia vuelto y eso era buena señal, se dijo.

Un fuerte estrunedo se hizo en la nave, y Vegeta supo que ya habian llegado, tomo un largo suspiro y salio de aquella habitacion hacia la salida de la nave, la salida estaba abotirrada bajando el cargamento, y es que siempre se descargaba primero la nave y despues salia el Rey, en este caso el Principe.- Muevanse, insectos, largo, quitense. -y todos dejaron caer las cosas que cargaban y se hicieron aun lado para que pasara el Principe. Radditz que se encontraba afuera de la nave recargado en la escalera de esta.

- Bienvenido de vuelta, Princesito -y esperaba que fuera cierto, no soportaba verlo asi, con esa apariencia de incoherencia, no se comportaba como debia, el era de la realeza y debia comportarse como tal, no como estupido encerrandose en una habitacion, y pensando quien sabe que cosa.

- Callate Radditz, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, solo avisen que ya hemos llegado a el "Rey" -alzo el vuelo y Radditz asintio, Vegeta volo con mas velocidad alejandose, hasta perderse, pero por el rumbo que tomo se dirigia al Palacio.

- Y a ese que le pasa?.. se comporto mas raro de lo que es usuel en el...- se conteo en frente suyo, con la mirada fija en elpunto que segun era Vegeta en el cielo.

- No lo se, madre, pero ya lo averiguare... -

- Estoy muy cansado..-se decia Vegeta bajando la velocidad de su vuelo cada que se aproximaba mas a su balcon, y la razon era porque hace mucho no la veia, bueno a él le parecia mucho tiempo. Al estar muy cerca escucho unos sollozos, debido a sus agudos oidos, volo un poco mas rapido y al detectar una figura con la mitad del cuerpo recostada sobre la mesita que estaba en el balcon, se paro sin que ella lo detectara en la orilla del muro del balcon, la miro varios segundos. "_y ahora porque esta llorando?". _Sus hombros estaban descubiertos, y su cabello caia de costado provocativamente, "_maldita mujer, que es lo que tienes?, eres una simple bleu..." .._.los sollozos eran dolorosos pero cansados, supuso que llevaba varia horas llorando.

- Porque lloras tanto?...eres demasiado escandalosa, sabias? -se canso de escucharla, aparte ya queria dormir y con ella media destapada y llorando, no lo iba a lograr.

Por otro lado Bulma no volteo, pero como un interceptor, los llantos cesaron. _"Vegeta, has vuelto"..._ella volteo lentamente pero aun con la cara sin vida y aplastada. Miro a la figura corpulenta tapando la luz de Celta, parado en la orilla del balcon, una onda de tranquilidad y seguridad la invadio, hace mucho que no las sentia, desde, desde, _"desde que te fuiste...quen rayos eres tu..Vegeta...que eres para mi?"._

- No me vas a contestar o que?... -Bulma seguia inmutada obeservandole detenidamente, al menos habia dejado de llorar, pero lo seguia viendo con la misma mirada que aquella primera vez, penso, _"seguridad otra vez?"._- Ey Bleusiana, pensas quedarte alli?. -Bulma no contestaba nada, solo lo miraba, y Vegeta empezo a desesperarse."_que le pasa?", _se pregunto.

- Ve...Vege..ta -Habia vuelto, y ella se sentia feliz... porque no sabia, su mente y su corazon ultimamente no tenian conexion, su mente le odiaba, pero su corazon, lo apreciaba...no se explicaba porque, pero en ese instante nole importo, sintio felicidad, y eso hace mucho que no lo sentia, asi que no cuestiono el porque solo se dejo sentir.

Vegeta la miro, no la habia oido hablar en 15 dias, fue como si campanas retumbaran en sus odios, como algo que lo atolondro, era inexplicable, que era aquello, quien era ella, porque sentia que la conocia, porque sentia conexion con ella?.

- Anda levantate y vete a acostar, no pienso estar escuchandote toda la noche... -se encamino a su habitación pero Bulma no movio ni un dedo.- Qué te pasa, quieres quedarte alli... o quieres que te cargue? -le grito enojado, paercia estatua, aunque a decir verdad un hermosa estatua, una hermosa estatua inpirada en la tristeza de una mujer. Vegeta se regreso y la miro, _"no piensas moverte, cierto?...de acuerdo"_. Vegeta la ignoro, se fue a su closet, se cambio en el baño, se puso un pantalon de seda, aunque el pecho no se lo cubrio, no le gustaba dormir con demasiada ropa, si no fuera porque Bulma estaba alli dormiria en boxer. Destendio su cama, y se percato que estaba perfectamente tendida y hasta polvo tenia, parecia como si nadie hubiera dormido en ella todo este tiempo...pero eso era imposible ella habia dormido aqui todo este tiempo _"cierto?"._ Lo ignoro, a el que le importaba, no tenia que importarle aquella mujer, tenia que alejarse de ella, volteo hacia al balcon y noto que ella seguia ahi, quieta e inmovil_. "mejor para mi", _penso y se recosto. Cerro los ojos pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, una corriente de aire helado llego hasta su cama, y seguido un tiriteo, proveniente de Bulma."_no te importa, duerme, que se meta ella sola"._ Las oleadas seguian, para él no eran nada, su cuerpo tenia una temperatura mas alta, asi que era refrescante, pero aun asi no podia dormir, aunque sus ojos los tenia cerrados, los tiriteos tambien seguian, y con esto mas impaciencia para Vegeta. _"Maldita seas mujer" _, se levanto enojado de la cama y fue hacia el balcon, encontro a Bulma casi del color de su pelo, tenia la vista perdida pero muy abiertos, su cuerpo temblaba pero su cara era quieta y calmada.- Vamos. -alargo los brazos con intencion de cargarla, pero Bulma se alejo casi con miedo, a lo que Vegeta se le hizo muy extraño, pero despues comprendio, lo habia visto en algunas de las mujeres de su "padre". Pero eso no le importa la meteria al cuarto aunque fuera por las malas, no la iba dejar morir de una hipotermia.- Vas a dormir adentro quieras o no...- alargo los brazos con determinacion, Bulma se levanto asustada y se alejo lo mas posible, y en su cara se dibujo el miedo vivo, no lo reconocio, sabia que era Vegeta pero en su lugar se ilustraba aquel soldado, era el soldado, aunque era producto de su imaginacion de su trauma.- Vas a dormir conmigo, Mujer. -Vegeta la agarro, apresandolo facil y rapido, la cargo como una bebe y Bulma pataleaba y gritaba, estaba aterrada_, "tan debil...y el poder que tienes de levantarme de mi cama... a mi..."_, rio, y Bulma lo miro fijamente, dejando de patalear y "golpear" a Vegeta, su risa la desperto, era el, era Vegeta, el que la salvo del malo, y lo confundio con el, _"que tonta", _se abrazo a su cuello como una niña asustada, estaba segura ahora, el la habia salvado, estaba segura.

- Por fin...ya me estabas cansando...-la recosto lentamente en la cama, y le dolio dejarla, sentirla nuevamente cerca de el, fue, fue agradable. La cama era inmensa, los dos cabian perfectamente, pero aun asi, la tapo a ella, que como truco de magia cayo inconsiente en cuanto toco a la almoada, tomo otro plumon y se acosto en el sillón._ "ja yo el Principe de los saiyayines, durmiendo en un sillón, de verdad que soy un estupido...esto tiene que acabar ya, de inmediato"_, y de nuevo se volvio a odiar, por comportarse de aquella manera, Bulma solo era un debil mujer, porque no la trataba como debia, con indiferencia, como a cualquiera, ella no es nadie...Nadie...solo una estupida mujer más. Pensando en como eliminar a Bulma de su Planeta, cayo en lo brazos de Morfeo.

_"Otro dia, otra muerte, otro dia teatral, otra despiesta, mas no quiero abrir mis ojosai quiero que se queden para siempre, para que abrirlos, si al salir tengo que cambiarlos por unos que en relidad no son los mios, lenos de felicidad y brillo, esa no soy yo, la Bulma que yo conocia, ha muerto, ya no existo."_

La peliazul, estaba en la cama mas no se queria levantar, la cabeza le dolia muy feo, y por primera vez en toda su vida no queria ir a trabajar, realmente se sentia mal_. "Suave?...donde estoy?"..._abrio los ojos de golpe y se incorporo tan rapido que se mareo. "_es que no fue un sueño... entonces... si... Vegeta llego ayer... si"_, y volteo al sillón para comprobarlo, pero no habia nadie, _"solo fue un sueño...pero entonces como llegue aqui?...bue supongo que fui yo en un estado zombie"_, del dolor que sentia en la cabeza, decidio ir a tomar un baño, siempre se le quitaba con un buen baño, asi que se dirigio al baño, alli ya tenia sus toallas, la ropa no, pero no habia nadie en el cuarto podia salir con la toalla hasta su closet, y alli cambiarse, no queria gsatr demasiada energia, ese dia solo se dedicaria a estar recostada. Pensando muchas cosas, como lo tan vivido que habia sido su sueño con Vegeta no se dio cuenta de que del baño salia el ruido de la regadera, abrio la puerta en su totalidad.

- Supuse, que por el ruido del agua, esperarias hasta que saliera... pero veo que no tienes educación...en fin que bueno que te levantaste pense, que te ibas a acostumbrar que te cargara por todos lados... -dijo con la cabeza hacia el techo y los ojos cerrados, el agua caia de su cabeza a sus hombros en un sonido atrayente. Bulma quedo con los ojos como platos, era...era.. la puerta de la regadera era de cristal, se veia todo, bueno estaba de espaldas, pero ni siquiera vapor, _"que este hombre no se baña con agua caliente?"_, era, era asombrosamente atractivo, era musculoso sin llegar a lo exagerado, parecia tallado en marmol,su piel era de un tono moreno claro, su cabello negro, la noche le envidiaria, las gotas recorrian su cuerpo perezosamente su cuerpo, seguro ellas tampoco querian alejarse de ese monumento al hombre, Bulma, Bulma era la primera vez, que miraba a un hombre desnudo, y sin pensarlo, aseguro que Vegeta era hermoso.

- Piensas quedarte alli, todo el tiempo que tarde bañandome o es que te gusta algo de lo que ves? -dejo de tener la cabeza hacia el techo abrio los ojos, y volteo a ver seductoramente a Bulma, pero en respuesta recibio una botella de shampoo llena, ovbio a el no le dolio nada, pero le molesto, aunque despues de ver el color rosa en las mejillas de Bulma y retirarse enojada, rio, porque le daba risa verla asi, porque le agradaba eso en ella?. Vegeta siguio bañandose, hoy seria un dia muy atareado, no tenia tiempo.

"_Maldito, que se cree? ... ha vuelto ... que bueno" _ y una sonrisa se dibujo en ella. - Estoy sonriendo? -se pregunto sorprendida, tenia bastante tiempo que no mostraba una sonrisa sin que nadie la obeservara, nose supone que lo debia odiar?, se preguntaba Bulma, entonces porque me agrada, no lo odio...me agrada...sera buena persona?.

- Pues si no me equivoco, eso es una sonrisa, y si no me equivoco estas hablando sola, es que acaso estas loca?...oye esa seria buena opción, admites que estas loca, el "Rey" te declara defectuoso y a mi me dejas en paz...que dices? -Habia salido del baño, y la miro absortoladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro, como niña, y despues hablando sola. Bulma volvio a enojarse y se respondio a su pregunta: el no era bueno.

- Eres un...idiota...yo no soy ninguna defectuosa...-le dio la espalda irritada.- Ojala te hubieras quedado donde estabas -salido asi de su boca se arrepintio al instante, no, no queria que se fuera otra vez... asi que volteo rapido, y le iba a adecir que no, pero paro en cuanto vio un media risa burlona en la cara de Vegeta. "_Y este de que se rie"._

Alli estaba de nuevosus mejillas rosas y una ira infantil, se podria acostumbrar aquello, le gustaba eso, tal vez porque nadie le retaba, pero esta debil humana se atrevia, reia.

- Pues ayer que me abrazabas no parecia eso... -rio y se dirigio ala puerta para retirarse, ya se habia cambiado. Casi podia imaginarse la cara enfurecida de ella tras el, o con algo en la mano para aventarselo.

- Eres..eres un estupido. -las palabras salieron cotadas de su voz, parecia como si le hubieran dolido pronunciarlas, por lo que Vegeta volteo y la miro alli con la cabeza hacia el suelo y lo puños cerrados. "_Que le pasa, es demasiado escandalosa"_- Eres un idiota... -y sin mirarlo se encamino al baño. Le dolia, porque si su corazon le decia que confiera en él, porque si su corazon le decia que el no le haria daño...era todolo contrario. Lo habia abrazado porque se setnia segura en sus brazos, porque confiaba en el, porque? no losabia, pero lo hacia y el se brulaba de ella, para el no era mas que una estupida mujer, una cualquiera, no tenia importancia, como iba a confiar en alguien a quien ni siquiera le vez era un estupido juego de sus sentimientos, si eso era, nodebia confiarse ahora, ni en lo que ella pensaba.

Vegeta, no supo que hacer, sentia ganas de ir a preguntarle que pasaba, pero el jamas haria eso, pasarian 10 mil años antes de que pasara algo asi, asi que solo bufo y cerro la puerta con mucha fuerza haciendo cimbrar la habitación.

- Hola, querido guenni mio, te he extrañado -Vegeta se preguntaba como alguien podia ser tan hipocrita pero a la vez tan convicente, supuso que era un don que habia desarrolado con los largos años de vida del "Rey". Mientras que el Rey solo le importaba una cosa en este momento.

- Habla rapido, que tengo muchas cosas que hacer. -golpeaba el piso con un pie, no queria estar alli, lo odiaba y tenia que soportarlo, tenia que seguir sus estupidos juegos hasta que pudiera vencerlo y asi eliminarlo de la faz del universo.

- Nunca haz dejado de ser tan impaciente, por eso estoy casi seguro que cumpliste con tu tarea ayer, cierto? -su ojos tenian una chispa o era imaginación de Vegeta?, que hombre tan pervertido y sucio.

- Si, claro. -seguro, por poco ayer no lo deja tocarla, y hoy por la mañana lo odia mas que de comun, y el pregunta que si ya la hizo suya. Rio en sus interiores. Tenia que irse a entrenar ya, no podia perder el tiempo aqui. El rey reia maliciosamente y anotab algo en una especie de agenda, concetrado en lo que hacia no noto que Vegeta aun seguia alli.- Si eso es todo, ya me puedo retirar, tengo que entrenar. -se dio media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse he ir a la sala particular de entrenamiento.

- Nonorono nororo . , tu iras a tu habitación y seguiras intentando preñarla, la ultima vez no quedo preñada asi que utiliza este dia para eso, tengo entendido que ella no asistira a la ala cientifica ahora, asi que mejor hagan eso, no quiero perder tiempo. -lo corrio con la mano, habia dadouna orden, pero Vegeta se rehusaba.

- No ya lo hize ayer, ahora tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer. -grito irritado y molesto. Ala cientifica?, de que hablaba?, no lo iba preguntar en este momento no era el adecuado, pero que tenia que hacer Bulma es esa ala cientifica, se preguntaba el joven saiyayin, eso era demasiado peligroso para ella, y si le pasaba algo,"_y a ti que te importa, que le pase lo que sea",_ no queria, se negaba, se resistia el sentir algo, aunque fuera simple atracción, o lo que fuera, era absurdo, y odiaba eso, no lo queria sentir, lo odiaba, se odiaba y la odiaba, por eso.

- Dije. -el Rey se levanto de su asiento y como una sombra terrorifica se levanto junto con el.- **Que te largues a tu maldita habitacion, quiero esa mujer bien preñada si no es que quieres que te meta un paliza, entendiste, si me entero que no estas en tu maldita habtación, te las veras conmigo Vegeta, has entendido maldito niño estupido?... te lo ordeno... largatee! -**Vegeta, encolerizado salio azotando la puerta casi al puntode quebrarlas_"ya te llegara tu maldito dia viejo estupido, nos divide una peqeuña fraccion de pòder",_ y camino veloz a su habitación mas enojado que nunca, entro azotando puertas, tumbando sillones, mesas, muebles todo lo que estuviera a su alcanze...totalmente encolerizado, no se habia dado cuenta que una penetrante mirada azul lo miraba asustada, en una esquina, acurrucuda, escondida, asustada. Vegeta la miro, y odio lo invadio, era ella la causante de sus problemas.

- Tu maldita mujer, quien demonios eres _"para mi", _que demonios quieres? -corrio hacia ella con pasos sigilosos e inaudibles, la tomo de un brazo fuerte y la levanto, casi arrastrandola, sontenia su cara con la otra mano, obligandola a ver fijamente sus ojos, los ojos de Bulma estaban llenos de miedo y ...desepción.- Porque me ves asi?... porque rayos no gritas estupida? -y la arrojo al suelo, y esta cayo sobre sus gluteos sacandole un "ahuuu" de su boca. Vegeta miraba hacia todos lados, nodebia desquitarse con ella, era debil, no podia confrontarlo a el, prque tenia que estar precisamente en este momento ella en su cuarto, porque no habia ido a comer o con su amiga, o cualquier lado, menos ese.

- Antes, era una Princesa, ahora no soy nadie, que quiero, la felicidad de mi pueblo "_y la mia pero eso es imposible", _porque te veo asi, eso ni yo lo se, porque no grito, porque no puedo, y segunda porque no me haras daño, o al menos eso presiento. -decia con la cabeza hacia el suelo y la voz casi en un susurro, el la habia tomado fuerte pero no tanto, no la lastimo de verdad, se limitaba...no le hacia daño...fisicamente claro esta. Era un persona rara... pero no era malo...raro...no porque las personas hagan cosas horribles significa que lo sean, hay circunstancias... y talvez Vegeta las tenia...tal vez el tenia su historia. Vegeta la miraba absorto, y la miraba tratando de adivinar que era lo que pensaba, como era tan delicada pero a la vez fuerte?.

- Vegeta, cual es tu historia? -lo solto tranquila y decidida, debia saber quien era él. Si confiaba en el, tan siquiera queria conocerlo un poco, solo un poco. Lo tomo desprevenido, era dificil soprenderlo, pero esa mujer lo habia hecho, habia destrozado la habitación, la habia maltratado, y lo que le preocupaba era, era su historia?. Vegeta rio.

- No es algo que te importe mujer. -volvio a la normalidad, tranquilizandose, y volteando un sillon, se sento en él. La miro por unos segundos y se decidio.- Y tu historia, cual es la tuya? -alli estaba él, preguntandole auna mujer insignificante su pasado, porque no sbia, pero sentia curiosidad, _"quien eres tu?"._

_- _Que te hace pensar que yo si contestare? -le pregunto desafiante, si el no lo hacia ella no hablaria, y no tanto por ello, sino porque le dolia hablar de ellos.

Ella tenia que hablar, no se habia humillado al preguntarle para no recibir nada, tenia que hablar si no era que quisiera volverlo a ver enojado.- Te conviene hablar, solo habla si no es que quieres que me enoje...habla te lo ordeno. -Bulma le volteo la cara enojada el no le iba dar ordenes, pero al mirar de reojo la cara de él le dio tanto miedo que decidio perdonarlo esta vez, aparte si ella queria conocerlo, debia dejarse conocer un poco, solo un poco.

- Que quieres saber? -pregunto decidida.

- Que paso en tu vida los ultimos dias en Bleu? _-"siguete humillando, anda",_ pero sinceramente queria saber que paso con ella.

- mmm bueno_..."abrete maldito hoyo" _...como sabes yo era Princesa...mmmm -aclaro la garganta, le dolia eso, pero habia decidido hablar de ello. Y Vegeta parecia estar poniendo atención.- Un dia llego, Goku, ammm bueno tu lo conoces como Kakarotto, yo se lo puse porque se parecia aun muchacho en una telenovela, ammm bueno en fin ese no es el punto, llego se enamoro de mi amiga, y ella quedo embarazada, algunos meses despues, su padre llego, ammm nose como estuvo alli...-esto ea facil, estaba hablando de otras personas pero pronto le tocaba a ella, esto noera nada dificil.- Pero ammm unas horas despues llego tu padre, todos en mi planeta se pusieron histericos sobre todo mi ... -se le quebro la voz y tomo un suspiro largo.- sobre todo mi padre, despues de eso mis padres, nos mandaron ami y mi familia, a la casa de Milk, pero yo no resisti, me regrese, no opdia dejar a mi padre solo, en aquella situación, habia dicho que iba a negociar con tu padre, y que iba a tratar de que todo saliera bien, pero sus palabras casi sonaban como una despedida...-"maldito dolor, como los extraño...padres", el dolor en su pecho se hacia cada vez mas grande a medida que continuaba el relato, casi hasta querer parar el relato, mientras que Vegeta solo la escuchaba en silencio, volvio a tomar una bocanada, y se tomo su pecho.- No aguante, y me regrese, y fue alli dodne escuchea..tu padre, diciendo que mataria a todo nuestro planeta si no me iba con el.. mi padre trato de que pidiera otra cosa, se estaba..humillando, y no resisti, sali en su defensa, y fue alli cuando mi vida, se volvio una basura...-tenia que apresurarse, no podia seguir hablando era demasiado dolor, parte solo dijo poco, y esto es mas que poco.- Esa misma noche me tuve que despedir de toda mi via, de mi padre, madre, amigos, casi hermanos y de ...-paro ya no pudo mas, y movia la cabeza negativamente. Habia decidido callar, pero alguien no pensaba lo mismo.

- Con quien mas tenias que despedirte?, habla mujer.. -ordeno, levantando la voz unas decimas y, poniendose mas derecho sobre su figura.

- No ya no, ya no puedo hablar... -lagrimas caian de sus ojos, tirada en el suelo, deseaba que este mismo se la tragara, ya no podia continuar, sentia una tormenta efectuarse en su pequeño pecho, no lo resistia, fue un error hablar en voz alta de ello, se arrepentia, era mucho dolor, era demasiado, se arrepentia de haber hablado.

- Habla, habla mujer, con quien? -a él que le importaba, pero porque sentia que esa ultima persona era importante, y porque sentia mas coraje que hace momento, porque el tan solo pornunciarlo la hacia ponerse tan mal, porque?... de quien se tuvo que despedir.- De quien.? De quien ... Bulma de quien? .-Bulma volteo sorprendida, con la cara llena de lagrimas, habia pronunciado su nombre...fue..agradable_..."porque fue agradable?"..._

- De de.. de mi..mi Prometido, Yamcha. -las palabras salieron como mantequillas y los ojos azules estaban fijos en Vegeta. Le habia hablado por su nombre, y eso que, asi debia ser no?, pero porque era especial, entonces?.

- Asi que tu ibas a casarte, tu ya estabas comprometida.-no fueron preguntas, eras afirmaciones, y sintio un pinchazo en su pecho, para ser exactos en el lado izquierdo, no sabia que fue eso, asi que decidio ignorarlo, se levanto y camino porel cuarto, solo miro a Bulma asentir con la cabeza. Ella era casada.- Tu matrimonio era arreglado? -la respuesta fue una negativa y Vegeta sintio, coraje, sintio ira correr por sus venas. Bulma seguia llorando, aunque mas calmadamente, pero empezaba a entrar en estado zombie, y Vegeta se percato de ello.- Mujer levantate de alli, y recuestate. -lo dijo, pero sin siqueira voltear a verla, Bulma con toda las fuerzas del mundo se levanto y se encamino a la cama, donde se sento en la orilla.

- Creo.. -ya mas tranquilizada y parando de llorar.- que te toca a ti, no crees? -pregunto acostandose en la cama. Se sentia cansada, sus parapados pesaban, penso que estos dias, trabajando tanto y durmiendo en el balcon, le estaban tomando factura, y era el momento de pagar, sin contar toda la fuerza sobrehumana que tuvo que tomar pra decir esas pocas palabras que le desgarraban el corazón.

- No, hoy no, luego. -finalizo y po respuesta solo tuvo un "_de acuerdo, principito"_

Vegeta volteo a verla, pero se habia entregado descaradamenete a Morfeo, dormia queda. Vegeta se le acerco y sintio un impulso de probar los labios de ella, tan expuestos, casi rogando ser besados, pidiedo a gritos ser besados. Vegeta se acerco tanto que sentia la repiración lenta y pausada de ella en su cara, en su boca, se debatio mentalmente, y se alejo, "_estupido, no, no caigas tan bajo, es solo una estupida mujer",_ asi se quedo sentado en la orilla de la cama observandola dormir, y pensando porque sintio tanto coraje al escuchar que ella era de otro, que ella estaba, sí, ella estaba apunto de casarse, y porque se casa la gente, porque esta enamorados, por eso ella se iba a casar, y la pregunta era, que tenia que ver eso con él?, nada, entonces porque esa ira, porque esas ganas de ir a matar a ese bleusiano, porque?...en toda la vida de Vegeta, jamas se habia sentido tan debil y estupido, se daba asco y verguenza, y habia estado a punto de caer mucho mas bajo aun, pero no lo iba a permitir, el tenia que poder, el era fuerte, sí de fuerza, pero y mentalmente?, el era capaz?, esta y otras preguntas pasasan por su mente, y lo desesperante es que ninguna tenia respuesta.


	8. Tacto a Tacto

Se habia quedado alli, al lado de ella, observandola, viendo como su respiración era pausada, tranquila y serenadora. Ella se habia quedado totalmente dormida, como si en estos dias no hubiera podido descansar para nada, y ahora era el momento adecuado, Vegeta por otro lado no tenia nada que hacer, su "padre" le habia obligado a permancer en su habitacion el resto de la tarde y de la noche, ya habia ordenado su closet, habia desempacado, hasta se habia duchado ya que se habia puesto hacer una serie de ejercicios, no iba a desperdiciar totalmenete el tiempo, pero estaba totalmente aburrido, y le exasperaba que la mujer que estaba acostada en su cama luciera tan placida, tan a gusto, y eso le irritaba, y mas le irritaba, querer observarla, con los cabellos azules despeinados por sus finas lineas faciales. La volteo a ver por un segundo y recordo que su padre habia dicho algo como "tengo entendido que ella no asistira a la ala cientifica ahora", y le carcomio la curiosidad, algo que se le estaba haciendo muy comun ahora, pero solo con ella, seria cierto esta mujer habia trabajado? o que habia hecho?...que habia pasado en su ausencia?. Cansado por hacerse preguntas él solo y no tener respuesta se dirigio a ella, dispuesto a despertarla y preguntarle todas sus dudas, se sento en la orilla de la cama, destapo un poco a Bulma, y con una mano a punto de tocar su hombro y zarandearla para que despertara una voz angustiada lo interrumpio.

- No!...Principe..porfavor no la toque...no la toque porfavor...ahora no... solo no la toque... -le dijo Goku, que al ver lo que estaba apunto de hacer corrio hacia su lado y le sujeto la mano, una alta falta hacia la realeza, Vegeta enojado por eso, lo derribo con un agil movimiento, pero despues lo miro, tirado en el suelo, con una sonrisa.

- Porque no puedo tocar a mi mujer, eee Kakarotto? -quien era el para prohibirle tocar a su mujer... Vegeta habia dicho "mi mujer", y por una estupida razon, le gusto eso, y nuevamente se odio por ello. Aquella mujer era maligna para él.

- Señor. -se levanto como todo un caballero lo haria, se disculpo por haberle tocado y despues continuo.- La Princesa Bulma, desde el incidente de aquella vez, no permite que ningun hombre, ni siquiera yo, su amigo, -bajo la cabeza entristecido, no era su amigo, era su hermano y le dolia, que ella no permtiriera que se le acercara, le dolia mucho, pero continuo.- se le acerque a menos de un metro, una vez cometi el error de tocarla y... -paro, recordarlo lo entristecia, y se culpaba mentalmente, ya que Bulma le habia prohibido volverse a culpar de algo referente a ella.

- Y ?...que paso, si vas a hablar, habla bien insecto -ya llevaba dos interrupciones, y eso lo irritaba, pero la historia parecia prometedora, pero en cuanto la terminara lo hecharia de ahi, que se creia, no habia tocado la puerta de SU habitación, que insolencia, de seguro esa Mujer le habia permitido tantas facilidades, pero se iban a acabar desde ese momento.

- Y ella se puso como histerica, no dejaba de tirar patadas y golpes, tuvimos que darle unos calmantes para que se quedara dormida, fue_..."algo horrible, no me reconocia, mi hermana me golpeaba, con ojos asustados, tenia miedo de mi, fue horrible"_ un trauma para ella, por eso le pido que no la toque, que permita que se recupere de eso, y no se preocupe por el Rey, el no se entero de nada, "_el piensa que esta perfectamente bien, que estupidez"_, todo esta bien... -espero respuesta, pero Vegeta miraba el cuerpo de Bulma, aun dormida, o estaba muy cansada o tenia el sueño muy pesado, porque parecia que nada habia incomodado su platica con Morfeo, Goku empezaba a inpacientarse la miraba muy fijamente y eso no le gustaba, de hecho hasta lo incomodaba, esa mirada era como él miraba a Milk, era la misma mirada y eso no le gusto, se sentia en medio de algo.

- Largate...largate ahora mismo, y que sea la ultima vez, que entras a mi habitacion sin llamar a la puerta, entendido, ahora esfumate. -Goku si mas remedio, asintio y se retiro, mirando a Bulma, tendida en la cama, tan...tan idefensa.

Vegeta se dirigio al balcon, y alli viendo el jardin, recordo que la noche anterior ella se habia alejado con miedo, casi con asco, pero despues se aferro a el como un salvavidas, lo abrazaba, y le habia permitido sentarse casi junto a ella, ella se lo habia permitido, lo dejo tocarla, porque?, apenas lo conocia, y a Goku que tenia bastante conociendolo, y pareciera que llevaban una perfecta relación, no le permitia acercarse... pero, pero a él si se lo permitio, porque?, y en una mente algo confusa, se alago, no podia evitarlo. Escucho un suspiro y unos movimientos patosos, provenientes de su cama, Bulma habia despertado. Y recordo porque justamente la iba a despertar, camino unos pasos, y Bulma estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama bostezando y con un brazo tallandose los ojos, _"tan infantil"_.

- Tu mujer, explicame algo referente a una ala cientifica, que tienes que ver tu con todo eso? -le hablo, y ella lo miro con unos ojos abiertos enormemente, este hombre si que es desesperado, pensaba, ni siquiera la dejaba despabilarse, y ya estaba alli con sus preguntas raras.

- buaaaaaaaaaa!...mmmm pues que quieres que te diga, yo soy la que esta a cargo de esa ala cientifica, soy la encargada del departamento, y alli es donde he estado todos estos dias...ammmmm sin contar los dias que tu "padre" me llevo a la ciudad, mmmmm -miro el techo pensativa, depues miro a Vegeta.- A decir verdad no es tan feo, como me lo imaginaba, es...supongo, es lindo... -finalizo y, esperaba que Vegeta dijera algo, el cual se habia sentado en el sillon, pasaron varios minutos y Vegeta no contestaba nada, solo estaba sentado, con la cabeza hacia el techo y los ojos abiertos.

_Flashback:_

- Y que te parece, Princesa?... que opinas de nuestra ciudad?. -pronuncio el Rey con una sonrisa de diablo, y un voz hipnotizante, ese hombre tambien tenia lo suyo, era apuesto pero demasiado egocentrista para que Bulma se confiara en él.

- Pues...es lindo...a decir verdad la arquitectura es impresionante, aunque no haya mucha vegetación, pero me gustaria mas si me dejaran de ver como un bicho, y los hombres con esos ojos... -caminaban por la ciudad, con varios soldados retirados respectivamente de ellos, y Bulma se alejaba lo suficiente del Rey como para sentirse segura, pero las miradas obsenas segun dicretas de los hombres Saiyayin que le referian, eran nauseabundas, o era tambien por el trauma que acababa de tener, que todo le parecia sucio e infame.

- Ohhh. -el Rey se giro, hecho una mirada amenzadora, intimidante hacia la multitud que caminaba o solo estaba por alli, y estos inmediatamente bajaron la cabeza. Sin duda el Rey era un soberano impotente.- Pero la unica culpable de esto, eres tu mi linda Bleusiana, atraes mucho, pero eso ya la sabes, cierto?. -siguieron caminando en silencio, y llegaron a un restaurante, el cual estaba completamente vacio.

- Porque esta vacio, no es muy bueno este restaurante? -pregunto Bulma, mientras un.."esclavo" bien vestido sacaba la silla para que la soberana se sentara. El lugar era demasiado elegante.

- Es el mejor restaurante de todo el Planeta, y esta vacio...porque yo he pedido que asi fuera, como el Rey de este planeta, la gente siempre se acerca a mi, y no me dejan degustar en calma... eso te molesta a ti, Princesa? -rio de lado, como si lo que ella contestara, importara un cacahuate, acomodando una servilleta en sus piernas.

- No, claro que no.. -contestaba, porque asi tenia que ser el juego, para sobrevivir tenia que seguirlo, pero moria del coraje al estar con él, odiaba que un ser fuera tan hipocrita y altanero, y que siendo asi, su pueblo lo venerara y respetara, simplemente era insoportable para ella.

_Fin Flashback_

- Mmmmmm...que.. en fin..que es lo que haces aqui, porque ammmm no te vas?no es que te este corriendo, este es tu cuarto, pero me supongo que debes tener cosas que hacer, no? -estaba incomoda, porque no se iba, no hablaba, no se movia, nada y, la situación era bastante incomoda, tenia que irse de alli, ya que al parecer, el no se iria y seguiria con la misma actitud. Suspiro, se levanto, se encamino a su closet, lo abrio y tomo sus toallas y un cambio de ropa, iba a tomar una ducha e ir con Milk y Seiren, tal vez, si se sentia apta, iria al laboratorio.

- A donde crees que vas? -por fin hablo, Bulma habia creido que se habia convertido en una especie de estatua, por lo que le saco un susto. Claro esta, una hermosa y sobrenatural estatua.

- Ammmm... pues me voy, ire con...-(interumpida)

- No, no iras a ningun lugar, no te hes permitido salir de esta habitación por hoy...ni a mi tampoco, por eso no me he largado, el "rey" demando que tuvieramos relaciones, ya que la ultima vez no lograste quedar preñada, se supone que eso estamos haciendo ahora, -bufo y se pauso, Bulma resignada se volvio a sentar en la cama.- Sabias, que esa ala es muy peligrosa -demonios, se decia, de donde habia salido este maldito impulso de querer protegerla.- y aparte tu eres capaz de liderar ese departamento? -volteo a verla, y Bulma tenia una cara de total fastidio, ya habia pasado por esta conversación varias veces, parecia que las personas no podian, ligar una mujer linda, con inteligencia, o eras una barbie hueca, o una fea nerd, y eso le molestaba en serio.

- Claro, que puedo, soy perfectamente capaz de llevarla...incluso sola...monito... -tenia tanto sin verlo, y lo primero que hacian era tener batallas verbales, en su retorcida mente, le gustaba eso, era como un juego de ver quien ganaba, de quien era ms agil verbalmente, y eso le traia una poca de felicidad. _"que retorcida soy"._

- Supongamos que te creo, sangre sucia -y enfatizando la ultima frase, Bulma solo le volteo la cara indignada, y esto le provoco una sonrisa ladeada a el Principe. Prefirio ignorarla, queria preguntarle otra cosa, luego tendria tiempo de verificar si ella era capaz o no, pero ya se suponia que si, su "padre" no la dejaria sí no, otra cosa le habia llamado la atención.- A donde te llevo el Rey, y cuantas veces te saco del palacio. -que tenia que hacer su "padre" con ella, el no debia acercarsele, ella era de él, era suya, se suponia. Que le estaba pasando a Vegeta, esto lo estaba asustando, y debia alejarse, pero ya, pero parecia que el destino no pensaba lo mismo, se aferraba a tenerlos juntos, primero se habia largado, y la misión termino mucho antes de tiempo, volviendolo a traer a casa...con ella, ahora tenian que dormir en la misma habitación, y estar por las tardes juntos, era odioso.

- Por alli, por alla, en fin no te importa...y no me interesa decirtelo. -ella ya habia hablado mucho, y él nada, ayer se dio por vencida, no queria batallar con él, solo queria descansar, solo eso. Vegeta volteo a verla con una mirada asesina, Bulma rio y le volteo la cara, ignorandolo completamente.

Que se creia esa mujer, para ignorarlo asi...no sabia conquien trataba, él estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas se hicieran como el decia en cuanto decia, todos estaban a su merced, todos, excepto la mujer mas debil y escandolosa de ese Planeta: Vegita. Vegeta se levanto y se fue al jardin, se recargo en el muro y contemplaba la bella vista.

Bulma decepcionada por que Vegeta no continuo con la batalla, necesitaba de eso, necesitaba de...él_..."Rayos"_, duro varios minutos, tal vez unos 20 minutos pero sin que sus musculos respondieran a lo que su mente demandaba, ella se levanto y se encamino al balcon, _"No, no, no Bulma... para! alto! no, no vayas...Bulma_!", se gritaba mentalmente pero su corazon queria otra cosa, queria ir con él, con Vegeta...ya no podia negarlo más, le atraia el Principe, _"que rapido cambias de opinion, corazon traicionero, o es que nunca le pertenecio a Yamcha."_...inmediatamente se regaño, _"no claro que no, yo amaba a Yamcha, yo amaba a Yamcha...cierto?"_, se sentia confusa, pero aun asi siguio caminando involuntariamente hacia el orgulloso Principe. Bulma llego a su lado sin decir palabra, de vez en cuando volteaba a verlo, pero él la ignoraba completamente, tenia su mirada fija en el jardin, y por increible que fuera parecia que en los ojos de Vegeta habia tristeza_."que es este jardin par ti?"_ . Bulma, aburrida y no explicandose porque permanecia asi y alli, empezo a golpear el suelo con la punta de uno de sus pies.

- Que demonios quieres... Mujer -volteo de mala gana, lo cual le saco un susto a Bulma y esta se recargo en la pared.- Porque no te metes al cuarto y me dejas solo? -le decia con una voz alta y acorrandola, pero Bulma ni siquiera se inmutaba, solo lo veia seria y quieta, con los ojos mas profundos si eso era posible. Era tan varonil, tan bello, acaso eso era una cualidad de los Saiyayines?...pero él era...él era..era...dio un paso hacia él, no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, quedo frente a frente a Vegeta, sus miradas quedaron enganchadas, parecian esamblar perfectamente, hablaban sin decir palabra, un viento corrio y el cabello de Bulma volo, soltando su dulce y exquisita fragancia, aun sin moverse Vegeta dio un suspiro largo, llenando sus pulmones y fue lo que rompio su cordura, como un fiera, con un agil y casi invisible movimineto la abrazo por su cintura, Bulma seguia sin moverse, sus ojos comprometidos con los de él, estaba comoda, segura... porque no se movia, se preguntaba ella, que significa esto para ella?...no lo conocia, sin embargo queria estar alli, entre su brazos. Vegeta acerco su rostro mas y mas, sentia la respiración de ella..acelerada?...sus labios estaban a milimetros, los dos en intervalos , se desprendian de sus ojos y volteaban a ver los labios del otro, y volvian a prenderse con sus miradas.

- Porque... -se alejo un poco, solo lo suficiente para poder respirar aire limpio, si eso era posible con ella tan junto a él, con el olor de ella entrandole por todos sus poros.- No te alejas, porque no gritas como cuando Kakarotto?, dime mujer? -un tono bajo pero fuerte y directo, Bulma se sonrojo, era cierto, no habia podido dejar que Goku la tocara, pero él, un completo desconocido sí, porque su toque no le causaba miedo o asco, si no lo contrario, era seguridad y...se alejo de él y sus ojos parpadearon, que era aquello, Vegeta que seguia aun en el mismo sitio y viendola fijamente, si como con eso pudiera saber que sentia ella.- Tengo que alejarme...-musitó, y con esas palabras entendio y prendio el vuelo, entendio que ella era mala y su debilidad y, que debia alejarse cuanto antes, y volo, volo hacia mas alla del jardin, sabia que el "Rey" lo habia prohibido, pero no podia seguir alli con ella, mirandole con esos ojos, no podia y no tenia que hacerlo.

- Demonios...que iba a hacer?... -se tomo la cara con una mano, y con la otra se recargo en la pared para detener una caida estrepitosa. Hasta hace un momento no se habia dado cuenta que "_lo iba a besar"_, se maldecia interiormente, _"soy una tonta, que hago ahora ? congenio con mi raptor, estoy totalmente enferma, tengo que alejarme, esto esa mal, tengo que parar con esto" _- Tengo que alejarme...esto es un error... -como habia podido llegar tan lejos, _"yo di un paso, en que demonios pensaba", _sus labios habian estado casi en roce, los brazos de él la rodeaban de un modo casi posesivo y su brazo quemaba, ese calor tan placentero que el emanaba, y ella solo se entregaba de brazos abiertos, _"que estupida soy, tanto estres me debe estar afectando"._

Mientras un hermoso Principe volaba por el sendero de aquel jardin, y su mente era un laberinto, volaba tranquilo, pero sintio una presencia tras suyo, pero antes de que este le tocara, ya lo tenia boca abajo en el suelo.

- Ey calmate, que rayos te pasa...sueltame ya...quieres... -y le solto el amarre que le habia hecho, el joven se levanto y se arreglo su cabello largo y sedoso.

- Que ahora eres mi niñera? -dijo el Principe, mientras seguia caminando por el sendero.

- Pues si, el Rey me dijo que vigilira tu habitación y que no te permitiera salir ni a ti, ni a ella, por que iban a estar muy "ocupados" -figuro con sus dedos las comillas.

- Ja...yo no sigo las ordenes de nadie, asi que ni te atrevas, ni intentes llevarme de vuelta...Radditz... -el ya no era un niño, para que lo obligaran hacer cosas que no queria y por eso lucharia, para poder ganarle al Rey.

- Sabes que no lo haria, una porque estas enojado, dos porque me ganarias facilmente, tres porque sabes que no sigo ordenes del Rey y cuarta porque soy _"tu amigo" _leal a ti...Principito... -se recargo en un muro, indispuesto a seguir caminado tras el, mientras que él no decia ni una palabra.- Vegeta, que fue eso de hace un momento?...es que a caso te encariñaste con la sangre sucia? -le dijo con una sonrisa, el habia visto todo desde una muy buena vista, y vio que nada fue obligado, como Vegeta decia.

- No le vuelvas a decir asi... me escuchaste? -le dirgio con una mirada amenzante y una voz cortante, Radditz alzo los brazos y los movia dramaticamente y con una sonrisa decia **"uyy lo siento jaja".**- Y claro que no, solo queria ver si tambien se asustaba de mi...y decubri que no.. -era casi inaudible, en verdad no estaba hablando con Radditz, estaba hablando con el solo y, el soldado que lo miraba con cara de no enteder nada, solo movia la cabeza de un lado a otro y, por fin se contesto, ya sabia porque Vegeta se habia comportado asi todo este tiempo, solo que el que debia darse cuenta...lo negaba.

- Lo que tu digas...Vegeta. -miro al cielo y, rio, aquello si que le daba risa. Alli se quedaron, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, ovbiamente Vegeta más, y Radditz solo lo miraba para reirse por lo bajo, lo cual Vegeta se daba cuenta, pero no le tomaba importancia, sabia porque se reia, y lo merecia, era tan vergonzoso, el que habia dicho que jamas tocaria a una sangre sucia, a una extranjera, a alguien que no fuera de su clase...habia fallado, y el mismo se daba pena.

Habia pasado ya todo el resto de la tarde y noche, era un dia nuevo, y ambos habian tomado decisiones importantes. El resto de la noche anterior Bulma se habia estado preguntado, como fue que fue capaz de hacer semejante barbaridad, mientras que Vegeta se avergonzaba de si mismo, y se sentia muy debil. Asi que hoy seria diferente.

Bulma que habia decidido dormir en el sillon, para que Vegeta durmiera en la cama, en su cama, ya se encontraba levantandose, por lo que suponia, Vegeta no habia llegado a dormir esa noche y, se lo agadecia mentalmente. Era hora de ir al laboratorio, ahora si tenia que ir a trabajar, por nada del mundo se quedaria de nuevo en esa habitacion sola con Vegeta, eso no volveria suceder.

Bulma se incorporo del sillon, doblo los covertores que habia utilizado y ordeno todo, perfectamente. Tomo una ducha, ya cambiada, decidio irse ya hacia el laboratorio, pero al abrir la puerta, ya la esperaban su fieles amigos, Goku y Seiren. Se habian quedado tras la puerta ya que Vegeta habia prohibido que entraran a su habitación y solo esperaban a que Bulma saliera por voluntad propia.

- Bueno dias, mi Princesa, como amanecio. -y dicho esto terminaba de hacer una reverencia.

- Seiren... -bueno era inevitable, asi tambien fue Milk cuando recien habia llegado a la mansión Briefs, _"mi casa"_, solo esperaba que el tiempo le quitara esos modales hacia ella, y se comportara como una amiga normal, no una que se arrodilla en cuanto la ve.

- Bueno dias Bulma, vamos que ya es un poco tarde. -decia Goku con una sonrisa de niño, y encaminando a las dos damas en su presencia.

- mmmmm amameci muy bien como siempre...y ustedes como amanecieron? -alli estaba otra vez la sonrisa fingida, aunque ciertamente hoy no era una tan fingida, esta si tenia una cierta chispa. Esta sonrisa habria sido causada por el regreso de Vegeta, era el causante de esa pequeña llamarada en el oscuro pecho de Bulma?.

Llegando al laboratorio, Goku se despidio y prometio que vendria por ellas, para llevarlas con Milk y el bebe mas consetido del mundo, que aunque era un bebe, Milk ya empezaba a ponerle cds de aprendizaje verbal.

- Como te fue con la llegada del Principe, estuvo todo bien? -pregunto Seiren, con una maquina mucho mas grande que ella por delante, tratando de arreglar una compostura, sin duda estos saiyayines no podian durar una hora sin descomponer algo, lo tenian en la sangre.

- Pues, bien, ammm... él y yo, solo cruzamos palabras cuando es demasiado necesario, asi que no tienes porque preocuparte. _-"y cuando no cruzamos palabras, nos miramos fijamente y siempre estamos a punto de besarnos, que tonteria"_, se habia puesto nerviosa, le hubiera contado todo a Seiren, pero pensarian que estaba loca, claro, ella habia escuchado que muchas victimas despues de un tiempo congeniaban con su raptor, pero ella no era de esas, ella era Bulma Briefs, asi que todos pensarian que estaba loca, y no queria mas atención de la que tenia ahora, asi que mejor se lo quedaria ella, y seguiria fingiendo como lo habia estado haciendo hasta ahora, se sentia una vil hipocrita, pero lo haria, con tal de no ver mortificados a sus amigos.

- Qué bueno, pero tienes que... -se acerco mas a ella, para que nadie escuchara lo que tenia que decir- decirle a Vegeta que se tiene que apresurar, esa mentira no puede durar mucho, tienen que apresurarse... -decia con un tono en murmullo, y muy preocupado, ya todos le habian dicho eso, pero parecia que Vegeta tenia la mente en otro lugar porque no habian hablado de ello, y habian usado el tiempo en otra cosa, pero total recien habia llegado y tenian varios dias para hablar de ello.

- Si, lo se, enserio no tienes porque preocuparte, ya creo que esta noche hablare con él sobre ello, de acuerdo? -le sonrio nuevamente y Seiren solo asintio alegremente y continuo con su trabajo, las sonrisas de Bulma eran tan convincentes. Todos seguian trabajando y era la unica que habia terminado ya de hacer todo lo que le correspondia y tambien los que Seiren le habia dado, aburrida de tan solo estar esperando, le dijo a Seiren que la esperaria con Milk, por primera vez en su vida ya no queria estar en el laboratorio, ya queria que el dia terminara, ya queria que fuera noche, ya queria estar en la habitacion para estar con Vegeta, eso era lo que queria, aunque ella lo negara rotundamente, era la verdad, y algun dia tendria que aceptarlo, pero ese dia endefinitiva no era hoy, hoy no seria.

Bulma llego rapido a la habitación de Milk, el camino le era sencillo, los soldados parecian desaparecer en cuanto la veian, o simplemente la ignoraban, como si fuera una hermosa alma en pena, porque era lo que demostraba, parecia una alma recorriendo los pasillos con un paso lento y largo, con una mirada distante y desolada, era una hermosa alma en pena, eso era ella una persona ya sin vida, lo unico que la mantenia cuerda era que tal vez si Vegeta lograba su plan, ella podria volver a su Planeta, eso la mantenia viva, pero nunca habia hablado de eso con Vegeta y sinceramente no se atrevia.

- Hey, la puerta estaba abierta, asi que decidi pasar, ey Milk como estas cariño?...donde esta el bebe mas hermoso del Planeta? -buscaba con la mirada al gemelo de Goku en miniatura, pero Milk la miraba con una mirada reprobatoria.- que te pasa?, es un bebe ay que tratarlo como bebe, ayyyyy Milk! -se burlaba de su amiga, si Bulma se lo proponia podia ser la persona mas feliz del mundo aunque por dentro un inmenso dolor le presionara el pecho.

- Bulma no es que sea exagerada, he escuchado que los niños tienen mejor aprendizaje cuando son bebes aun, y yo quiero que mi Gohan sea un hombre muy inteligente... ... ...- Milk no se habia dado cuenta que Seiren habia entrado, Bulma y la recien llegada se hecharon una mirada.

- Que le pasa? -y es que Milk, seguia hablando de un Gohan en un futuro y todos los metodos de aprendizajes posibles, ensoñada.

- Ya sabes ella y sus sueños con el pobre Gohan -Bulma puso los ojos en blanco al igual que Seiren en cuanto escucho lo que ella dijo.

- Milk deja en paz al pobre Gohan...dejalo tener una niñez fuera de libros... -diciendo esto, cargo a Gohan en sus brazos y le quito unos audifonos que Milk le habia puesto al bebe. Y Milk no tuvo otra opción mas que dejarla.

- Bueno en fin, tiene toda la noche para escucharlo, y he escuchado que se aprende mejor cuando duermes...Oye...-le dirigio una mirada a la peliazul- Como te fue con el bastardo del Principe? -pregunto Milk con toda la naturalidad, ya en dias anteriores Bulma le habia contado lo que le habia dicho y hecho, y Milk le gano un poco de resentimiento hacia ese hombre que ni siquiera conocia.

- Por favor, no le digas asi... -las chicas que la acompañaban, le dirigieron una mirada sorprendida, sin duda el trauma le habia afectado, pensaban, pero si ella misma le habia llamado asi y hasta de peores maneras.- Él la verdad no me ha hecho nada, para que le digan semejante cosa y...-titubeo.- a decir verdad se ha ganado mi respeto, el fue quien me salvo de aquel maldito gorila, asi que..mmm...no, le digan asi, quieren? -los ojos de las chicas se agrandaron mas, si aquello era posible, demasiado afectadas por el shock que Bulma les provoco, solo asintieron, solo esperaban que Bulma no perdiera su cordura y rogaban por ello. Seiren viendo que todas se habian quedado calladas, fue ella quien rompio el silencio haciendo una pregunta sin importancia a Milk, y alli volvieron a platicar, ovbio las que mas hablaban eran Milk y Seiren y asi hasta que se hizo de noche y todas tenian que volver a su habitación si pensaban levantarse temprano.

- No, no te molestes, ammm yo me ire sola...ammm no te vayas a sentir pero quiero estar un momento sola, si?, porfavor? -le decia la peliazul a su amiga que ya disponia a acompañarla, la cual con un brazo se tallaba los ojos como signo de cansancio, sin pensarlo asintio, de verdad que estaba muy cansada, se sentia mal por dejar a Bulma irse sola, pero de verdad que sentia que de regreso se quedaria dormida por alli y eso era muy malo, asi que solo se despidieron con un beso, a Gohan con mucho mas entusiasmo y todas partieron hacia sus alcobas.

- Buaaaaa, que sueño! -arrastraba los pies, ya si ninguna fuerza, para lastima suya todavia faltaba buen tramo para llegar_, "porque las habitaciones estan tan lejos", _penso, cada paso que daba era un bostezo y una encorvada más, los pasillos estaban solos, algo raro, siempre habian guardias o soldados, caminando de aqui para alla, ovbio eso no le incomodo, al contrario se sentia mucho mejor. Levanto la vista y para su desgracia, vio una persona que caminaba hacia ella, no podia ser tan perfecto, seguro era un guardia, metio su mano a su pantalón para sacar un tipo de credencial donde venian todos sus datos y se le permitia andar libre por el palacio, ella era humana, asi que cada que la veian la confundian con una esclava, asi que tenia que demostrarla siempre_, "rayos!, no esta!"_, busco desesperada su identificación, mas nunca la encontro y eso solo significaba problemas molestos. Se quedo parada alli, esperando a que llegara el soldado, y tenia la esperanza de que fuera un simple sirviente, pero al ver que se acercaba más, miro el traje que usualmente usaban los saiyayines asi que desistio de esa idea.

- Tu mujer, que servicio haces? -pregunto el joven alto, de cabellera negra que le llegaba casi hasta las pantorrillas, con un tono bastante neutro y casi sin mirarla, la pregunta era algo asi como, eres esclava sexual?, eres sirvienta?, eres cientifica? eres cocinera?..etc.

- Oooo ...a si, yo soy _"que hombre tan grande," _Cientifica, yo trabajo en la ala cientifica.-el joven la miro varios minutos de arriba a abajo, haciendola sentir incomoda, y viendo que el chico no iba adecir otra palabra.- Mmmm ya me puedo retirar? -el hombre parecia no poner mucha atención, por lo que penso que tal vez no le haria tanto problema y la dejaria ir en paz, y era lo que mas deseaba no queria darle preocupaciones a sus amigos, y ovbio ella no queria tener problemas, lo que queria era descansar pero ya.

- No_..."que lastima, es bastante bonita, para que sea una cientifica amargada", _enseñame tu identificación_, "tal vez esta mintiendo..."_ -la mujer que para nada era fea, que tenia unos ojos muy grandes color chocolate, de cuerpo muy delgado pero muy bien formado, con un cabellera lacia dorada a la altura del cuello y de altura algo baja pero normal, provocaba muchas miradas al igual que Milk, y sin duda no habia pasado por desapersivido para Radditz. Mientras que Seiren, se moria por dentro, y es que no tenia la identificaión y aquel hombre ya se la habia pedido , aparte la miraba como si estuviera haciendo un plan para ella y, eso sin duda no le gusto.

- Es que..es que.. -titubeo y al hombre de frente se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en los labios, _"de que se rie?...que bonita sonrisa, arrogante pero linda, en que demonios piensas Seiren aghhhhhh!"_.- Es que yo la he olvidado en el laboratorio, en serio no miento, si quieres podemos ir por ella _"que diga que no porfavor"_. -la seguia viendo fijo y su sonrisa seguia intacta, como si aquello le entretuviera.

- Claro, vamos por ella, yo te acompaño ammm...cual es tu nombre? -Seiren lo miraba con confusión y algo de sorpresa, le habia preguntado su nombre, tal vez sus oidos le estaban fallando, él es lindo, penso y se maldijo por ello, pero es que aunque fueras la mujer mas ciega del mundo, y aunque fueras hombre, admitirias que el tipo no era lindo, era sexy y guapo, su postura era provocativa y su sonrisa igual, aquel tipo le estaba coqueteando a ella, o era solo su imaginación.

- Me llamo Seiren. -contesto seca, tajando el tema alli y caminando de reversa para ir al laboratorio, y el hombre que raramente estaba muy cerca de ella y que de vez en cuando le dirigia miradas interrogantes, la incomodava mucho.

- Debes de ser muy Inteligente Seiren. -esperaba que ella aclara o que dijera algo, pero ella no contesto nada y, para Radditz habia nacido un reto, como elite estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se tumbaran solas en la cama y rogaran por que las hiciera suyas, tenia un don raro que hacia ganarse la confianza de las mujeres rapido, pero aquello ya le fastidiaba, todas eran demasiado faciles, y las esclavas sexuales que vendian en aquel planeta, se le hacian bastantes repulsivas, bueno solo algunas, porque claro que él tenia su propio harem. Seiren que habia comprendido la oración mas bien como una afirmacion y no una cuestión, decidio ignorarla, no le gustaba hablar con los saiyas, ni siquiera con sus demas compañeros de laboratorio, solo les hablaba por lo mas esencial, con Goku tambien habia batallado, al principio le costaba hablarle pero a los dias descubrio que Goku se comportaba muy diferente al status de los Saiyas, y bueno Radditz no seria otra excepcion, no una más, pero ella no sabia que ignorandolo alimentaba el reto. Habian llegado al laboratorio Seiren tecleo la clave en la puerta, esta se abrio y enseguida entro, Radditz entro detras suyo y observaba a la mujer, sacar cajones uno tras otro hasta que de uno de tantos saco un pequeño cartoncillo y se lo entrego. Radditz que apenas lo vio, de inmediato se lo entrego. "todo esto para que nisiquiera lo mirara, y yo aqui desmyandome de sueño" y pensadó esto, y tomando de mala gana la identificaión, un bostezo se escapo de su boca.

- Veo que estas muy cansada...Seiren... -usaba el tono mas sensual, y vaya que lo lograba, sin contar la hermosa sonrisa que lo acompañaba, parecia un hombre imposible, Radditz era sin duda muy guapo y atractivo, era alto, con facciones delicadas pero muy varoniles, cabellera larga que a él le quedaba perfectamente, cuerpo curpulento pero lo exacto, bueno Radditz era simplemente hermoso y por raro que fuera eso molestaba a Seiren, y al momento le cayo mal ese tipo.

- Si, y si no te molesta ya me quiero ir a descansar , a si que compermiso. -y trato de pasar por un lado, pero un brazo obstruyendo la salida la detuvo, Seiren no pudiendo contener sus malos modales, volteo a verlo con una cara de inexistentes amigos, aquel tipo en definitiva no le cayo bien.

- Calma, solo quiero acompañarte, asi de cansada podias quedar dormida por alli. -y quito el brazo dejando pasar a una enfurecida Seiren, y a Radditz se le levanto la comisura de su lindo labio, y Seiren solo le volteo los ojos de mala gana. _"vaya si que sera entretenido..."__._

Seiren caminaba lo mas rapido posible, con todas las fuerzas de su alma, claro esta, queria dejar atras al hombre que le acompañaba, pero este parecia que ese era su velocidad normal para caminar, mientras que ella senta que casi corria, pero al fin se habia acabado, ya se encontraba en lapuerta de su habitación. Ella abrio la puerta, sin dirigir una mirada alque se ecnontraba tras su espalda, no pensaba despedirse de él, asi que entro e iba a cerrar la puerta pero el brazo de Radditz la detuvo.

- Oye...Seiren me invitas a pasar? -le dijo Radditz con esa voz que casi la envolvia en un ensueño, y la dulce sonrisa retadora que se dibuja en su cincelado rostro.

- Disculpa? -escupio la palabra, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no lo soportaba. Radditz solo rio de nuevo, pero un portazo solo vio. Seiren habia cerrado la puerta de un golpe, y Radditz se retiro de alli con una sonrisa muy divertida.

Habian pasado mas de tres semanas, la situación se habia tornado frustante para Bulma, ya que no cruzaba palabra con Vegeta, solo lo mas esencial, y era penoso, ya que dormian en la misma habitación, ella en la cama y él en el sillon, y él se parecia poner una barrera alrededor suyo para que Bulma se alejara, los primeros dias fueron buenos para ella, no necesitaba de él, pero al pasar los dias...queria platicar con él, queria estar con él, lo extrañaba y por raro que sonara, la tristeza la invadio, su corazon no dejaba de decirle que se acercara a él, que no la iba a ignorar, que era lo que ella necesitaba, pero su mente le decia que eso era malo, que el era un Saiya, que el la habia humillado, que mejor se concentrara en el laboratorio, (por lo que se desgasto en ello) pero cada dia se sentia mas triste y no reunia el suficiente valor para acercarse a él, temia que fuera rechazada y era lo ultimo que queria, porque? no sabia...aun seguia sin ser el dia, en que aceptara que queria a Vegeta, asi que se conformaba con solo mirarlo sentado en el sillon, leyendo un libro, o viendolo en el balcon, hasta perder la conciencia, mirarlo la ponia feliz, empezaba a creer que se habia vuelto un tanto masoquista. Mientras que el plan, Vegeta solo le decia que en eso estaba, y que ella no tenia de nada que preocuparse, y con eso ella se confiaba, solo unas pocas palabras y ella confiaba ciegamente, Vegeta tenia poder sobre ella, eso lo habia aceptado pero solo a un grado, no sabia hasta donde llegaba ese poder de él en ella.

Habia decidido alejarse, pasar todo el tiempo posible en la salas de entrenamiento, en tramites legales, algo que odiaba, pero si con eso no la miraba, era bueno, pero siempre llegaba la noche, a la que en las ultimas semanas le habia tomado odio, porque sabia que era hora de ir a su habitación y sabia que ella estaria alli, tal vez despierta, tal vez dormida y eso lo obligaba a contemplarla hasta que el sueño lo venciera, era lo unico que tenia de ella, sus sueños, verla dormir y, cuando estaba despierta ella lo veia fijo como todos esos dias, y con esa mirada, interrogante, con miles de preguntas, era triste y ausente, aunque ya le habia dicho que no tenia de que preocuparse, él notaba, cuando se permitia romper su promesa y volteaba a verla, notaba la preocupación, la tristeza y el cansancio, y ansiaba irle a preguntar que era lo que tenia y poderle ayudar, el lado protector que habia nacido en él lo estaba matando, y le regañaba, porque ella sufria y él no hacia nada por ayudarla, pero se habia prometido alejar de ella y lo cumpliria, tenia que cumplirlo, porque de lo contrario, sufriria más, ella le hacia daño y sin embargo no la odiaba.

- Vegeta. -fue un susurro inaudible, pero el cuarto estaba tan en silencio, que logro escuacharlo y sacarlo de sus pensamientos, y dirigiendole una mirada, alli estaba ella, tenia tanto sin escuchar su voz, y sonrio mentalmente, la extrañaba. Bulma se habia arriesgado y estaba contenta por ello, se habia estado debatiendo unos dias atras, queria volver a pelear con él, que importaba si ella perdiera solo queria escuchar su voz y sentir su mirada azabache atravesarle, me estoy volviendo loca, pensaba ella, pero ya nada le importaba, si eso le daba felicidad lo haria, y ya no soportaba estar tan cerca de Vegeta pero a la vez tan distantes.- Porque haces tanto ejercicio? -fue lo primero que se le ocurrio, cualquier cosa era buena si él le contestaba, pero parecia que él esfuerzo fue en vano, porque Vegeta habia volteado otra vez a su libro, Bulma agacho la mirada aun mas triste y se recosto en la cama resignada y extrañamente peleando con una lagrimas que querian salir .

Bulma y sus preguntas, penso el Principe, tal vez podia romper el pacto por hoy, un dia no leiba hacer tanto daño, mañana podia volveria hacer igual, solo, solo hoy no, hoy no queria ignorarla, su voz dulzona lo habia despertado, y queria seguir escuchandola, queria mas de ella, y hoy se lo permitiria.

- Lo hago porque tengo que hacerme mas fuerte para asi derrotar al "Rey"...y volver a llevar mi vida normal, mujer. -una sonrisa se dibujo en su cincelado rostro, al ver a Bulma levantarse con sorpresa y ver un brillo en sus ojos que hace varias semanas no veia, y eso lo hizo sentir feliz, aquella mujer tenia algo y lo raro era que sentia, que ese algo, era suyo, una parte de él estaba con ella, y por mas que lo negara, por mas que tratara ya no podia, él queria a esa mujer, y no como una esclava, la queria para él, la queria a su lado, esta ultimas tres semanas, habian sido el infierno en vida, no poder hablarle, nopoder tocarla ni siquera verla, era horrible, lo odiaba, porque lo hacia debil, era tonto, que maximo 3 dias él habia hablado con ella, y con eso vasto para que él se encariñara de aquella mujer debil.

Bulma escucho la voz de él, ataladrando sus oidos, trayendola de vuelta a la vida, devolviendole una chispa a sus ojos, por fin le volvia a hablar, queria pedirle que no le volveria a dejar de hablar, que eso le dolia, le dolia mucho por raro que sonara, no lo conocia en lo minimo, pero sentia que lo conocia de toda la vida, como si él siempre debio haber estado alli, que nunca deberia alejarse , eso seria la muerte para ella _"es que acaso existe el amor aprimera vista...o es que acaso existen las almas gemelas...no tal vez yo si me enamore de él, pero él...él no, el me odia soy una "sangre sucia", a él le doy asco"_, se lamentaba interiormente, se habia enamorado de un Saiyayin que la odiaba, mas dolor, pensó, ya que era un amor imposible y tendria que pagar por ello _"es que la vida me odia?"_.

- Yo... -una idea asomo a su brillante mente, la idea que ella tenia hace tiempo, "su invento", eso podria ayudar a Vegeta, y con eso él tendria que estar cerca de ella, una sonrisa bella, dulce, aniñada y esperanzada se asomo en su cara.- Vegeta yo podria ayudar con eso, yo tengo un invento, que podria ayudarte...yo te quiero ayudar...-titubeo al decir todo esto, y Vegeta la miraba con sorpresa pero tambien mucha atención, aquella mujer si que lo sorprendia.

- Y cómo podrias tu ayudarme mujer? -le dijo acercandose a ella, queria tenerla cerca, total ya habia rompido la promesa por hoy, que mas daba. Se sento aun lado de ella y, Bulma lo miro como la ultima vez engachandose con las miradas, fundiendose en una, ellos estaban predestinados, pero por una u otra cosa, no podian estar juntos. Vegeta sonrio de medio lado cuando vio que a Bulma el color le subia a las mejillas, le gustaba eso y tenia tanto sin verlo, y deseba verlo el resto de sus dias, lo deseaba, pero porque tenia que desear algo imposible, él no queria hacercarse a ella porque lo hacia sentir debil, y la primera vez que hablo con ella, habia dicho que odiaba a su raza y que jamas tendria contacto con uno, ella odiaba a su raza, por que nunca llegaria a tener algo con Bulma, y él nunca la obligaria a nada, eso no era de caballeros, trataria de saciarse solo con verla de vez en cuando y con mcuha suerte, escucharla.

- Con gravedad. -se pauso, como quien habia descubierto el caliz de la vida, feliz y aun comprometida con los ojos profundos de Vegeta, los cuales habia desaparecido la barrera que siempre tenia, alli estaban esos ojos sinceros, esos ojos que tanto habia extrañado, solo rogaba que no se fueran nunca.- pero ocupo tu ayuda, tambien.


	9. Nuevo camino

- Con gravedad. -se pauso, como quien habia descubierto el caliz de la vida, feliz y aun comprometida con los ojos profundos de Vegeta, en los cuales habia desaparecido la barrera que habia estado llevando estas semanas, alli estaban los ojos sinceros y al descubierto, esos ojos que tanto habia extrañado. Solo rogaba que no se fueran nunca, que permanecieran alli siempre, junto con ella.- pero ocupo tu ayuda, tambien.

- Y mia, como para que...? -la miro expectante, mientras ella nerviosa, agacho la cara por inercia, _"hace tanto, me parece un siglo"- _Y a que te refieres con gravedad?, explicate. -le exigio, y ella solo asintio, sin enojarse siquiera por el tono mandon de Vegeta. Alli estaba él a escasos centimetros de ella, escuchando su voz y con eso ella era feliz, solo eso, la tranquilidad que él le daba y la comodidad, eran suficientes.

- Pues hace mucho escuche, que unos saiyayines fueron de misión a un planeta, que tenia 20 veces aumentada la gravedad ala que estan acostumbrados, y estos habian dicho que primero habian caido como piedras al suelo, pero despues como mucho esfuerzo lograron mantenerse y caminar, en fin se acostumbraron...- Vegeta la escuchaba atento y sin dejar de verla ni un segundo, la información era muy interesante pero no superaban el movimiento de los rosados labios de la peliazul, los cuales llamaban al Principe. Bulma sentia que la voz se le quebraba y el mundo caia encima de ella, despues de tanto tiempo sin escucharle, de no tenerlo cerca ni mirarle fijamente, se sentia nerviosa pero contenta. El cuerpo de Vegeta irradiaba calor, su mirada fija pareciese que queria poseer algo, pero no sabia que, y esto la mantenia nerviosa.- Cuando llegaron aqui, se sintieron mas ligeros, mas fuertes, pero pensaron que solo era producto de su imaginación, pero cuando se les midio su "ki", descubrieron que habian incrementado su poder unas cuantas centenas...-Paro, queria tomar aire limpio, el olor varonil de Vegeta la estaba matando, y no poque el olor fuera desagradable, si no todo lo contrario, de nuevo los impulsos que habian acontecido la ultima vez estaban renaciendo, su mente le pedia que se acercara. Su cuerpo se inclino un poco hacia él, algo nada notorio, mas ella si lo sabia, su cuerpo demando más cercania, pero lo ignoro. Volteo hacia otro lado y suspiro varia veces, para fenecer asi esos impulsos.

- Vaya, no lo sabia... pero tu que puedes hacer con eso?. - Bulma parecia forzada, tal vez su cercania le molestaba y por eso se comportaba de aquella manera, penso el Principe, por lo que decidio alejarse, ovbio no mucho, aunque a ella le fastidiara tenerlo cerca, él no queria alejarse_, "hoy no", _asi que solo se movio a la orilla de la cama, en donde deberian ir los pies, y ahi se dejo caer de espaldas, los brazos cruzados y con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza. Suspiro, mirando al techo. Tenia ya bastante tiempo, que no dormia en su cama. Se relajo tanto que cerro los ojos, solo para descansar, volvio a respirar y esta vez, el olor de Bulma llego a su nariz. Tan suave, tan fresco, tan ...seductor.

- Es.. Estas..Estas dormido? -pregunto Bulma, la cual que sin que Vegeta se diera cuenta se habia acercado a él, silenciosamente. Bulma se puso a escasa distancia de él, culpa de sus impulsos muy bien controlados, y decimos bien controlados, porque al verlo así, acostado con sus brazos cruzados, y su cara mirando hacia el techo con los ojos cerrados, deseo tanto acostarse sobre él y plantarle un beso en los labios carnosos, le dio tanto miedo la magnitud en que ese momento lo deseo, y hasta habia cruzado por su mente que Vegeta se habia acomodado de esa manera para provocarla, y él habia ganado. Se regaño mentalmente, ese no eran pensamietos adecuados para una jovencita, por lo que solo se acerco un poco e ignorando la vocesita incitadora.

- No, no estoy dormido, continua, quieres? -seguia con los ojos cerrados, pero una corriente de aire le golpeo el rostro y al mismo tiempo se escucho un suspiro. Abrio los ojos de un golpe. La cara de Bulma estaba frente a suyo, se podria decir que lejos, de hecho se estaba alejando, y decio no haberlos abierto, tenerla tan cerca, hizo que una corriente electrica lo recorriera, y en escasos segundo se imagino a Bulma bajo su peso, besandole todo el cuello desesperadamente, ella cedia y gozaba rodeandole la cintura con sus largas y suaves piernas, las manos de ellas atraian su rostro al de él y se fundian en un beso apasionado y...

- Bueno como iba diciendo, - su voz lo trajo al mundo real, otra vez. La mujer se habia puesto otra vez en la cabecera y se habia acomodado una almohada en su estomago, Vegeta se puso una mano sobre sus ojos y meneo la cabeza para que las difusas imagenes se acabaran de proyectar, un sudor frio le recorrio la espina.- hace varias semanas, dibuje una especia de camara, en donde alli podria aumentar la gravedad, seria una especie de camara de entrenamiento, es como las pesas, pero esto es un peso invisible...podrias entrenar alli, y cada vez que superaras un decena, subirias otra y, asi sucesivamente, incrementarias tu poder, calculo... que el cuatruple...-ahora ella lo miraba expectante. Reunio todas las fuerzas del mundo para alejarse de él, por lo que trajo una almohada a su vientre para apretarlo con fuerza. Vegeta meneaba la cabeza y tenia sus ojos tapados con un mano_, "seguro le molesto mi presencia, que tonta eres Bulma"._

- Ya veo...- se incorporo, ya mas tranquilo y ya con las tentaciones controladas, primero por su gran disciplina en emociones y segunda por que lo que Bulma le dijo, lo sorprendio mucho.- Confiare en ti...solo espero que no me defraudes.- la sentencio con una mirada fria, no queria que Bulma viera su debilidad, por lo que decidio hablar con el tono mas amenazante y frio que pudiera.- Entonces, -vio que Bulma solo asentia con la cabeza mecanicamente.- Para cuando la tendras lista?- la miraba fijo, mientras que ella tenia la vista en el balcon, ó quizas mas alla de esté.

- Pues es ahi donde ocupo tu ayuda. -volteo a verlo casi roboticamente, su voz habia cambiado, ya no era titubeante, era fria. Le molesto mucho que Vegeta le hablara en ese tono, si queria traicionarlo no le hubiera contado su idea, con la que, habia pensado negociar con el Rey. Si a ella la tenian aqui por poder, ella les daria eso, pero sin tener que sacrificarse, pero ahora todo se lo entregaba a él, y él llo que hacia era mencionarle traición. Se enfurecio y a la vez se entristecio, _"pero que me esperaba, que me hablara bonito y me abrazara, no...claro que no Bulma...no seas estupida..."_. Vegeta la siguio viendo esperando que continuara, pero la mujer se habia quedado pensativa, y algo que lo atrajo, es que en sus ojos aparecio una leve chispa y su ceño se fruncio un poco, pero tan poco que creyo que se lo imagino pero despues, una mirada triste se poso en ella. _"y ahora porque demonios esta triste"_. Penso en preguntarle, pero desistio cuando ella comenzo a hablar de nuevo.

- Pues segun mis calculos, la tendria en dos dias, pero ocupo materiales y eso solo tu me lo puedes proporcionar, y tambien un lugar privado...si no es que quieres que nos descubran.- se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el escritorio tomando una hoja y lapiz, Vegeta la siguio con la mirada. Ella se encamino hacia él y le entrego una hoja repleta de materiales que ocupaba.- Eso es todo lo que necesito y de vez en cuando ocupare tu asistencia, habra cosas muy pesadas...que ovbio yo no puedo cargar pero tu sí.-entregado el papel y dejando aun Saiyayin leyendo, camino hacia su closet, dispuesta a tomar un ducha.

- Vamonos, empezaras hoy mismo. -le dijo tajante y caminado hacia el balcon.

- No!, espera...tienes que juntar todas esas cosas y minimo te llevara un dia...y aparte me quiero duchar, si entiendes verdad? -y se dio media vuelta ignorando la demanda.

Por la mente de Vegeta paso la palabra "ducha" y junto con está, el cuerpo niveo semidesnudo de Bulma.

- Sueltame maldito mono...! -no iba arriesgarse, no sabia si se iba a poder controlar, asi que decidio mejor no forzar la situación. Asi que en un impulso rapido cargo a Bulma con un brazo, tomandola por la cintura y poniendosela en un costado.- Que me sueltes... te estoy hablando maldito chango...yo si me baño...-pataleaba y rezongaba infinidad de cosas, cosa que al Principe ni siquiera inmutaba. Vegeta la ignoraba, asbtraido en la lectura de la hoja, finalizado esto camino hacia el balcon y alzo el vuelo alto y rapido, Bulma grito tan fuerte que casi dejaba sordo a Vegeta. Bulma cerro los ojos fuerte, y se habia quedado quieta esperando que por fin aterrizaran. El aire la golpeaba fuerte, pero la curiosidad la mato, abrio los ojos, y sus ojos se abrieron como plato. La ciudad se miraba tan pequeña, era una hermosa imagen y experiencia. Ella habia volado, habia visto la tierra diminuta bajo el avion o la nave, pero, esa era la gran diferencia de esta experiencia, no habia paredes alrededor suyo, ni ventanas, ni muros; solo ella y el aire y...por supuesto volaba con él. No noto cuando perdia vuelo y el suelo se pintaba verdoso.

- Aqui sera donde haras esa camara...-la solto y está se alejo rapido, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.- Ahora regreso. -levito un poco.

- Ey a donde crees que vas?... no me vas a dejar solo aqui, en medio de la nada, - demando furiosa, poniendo los brazos estirados a cada lado de su cuerpo con el puño cerrado.- No puedes dejarme aqui, Vegeta!- volvio a gritar furiosa.

- Eso crees tu?- rio de medio lado. Sabia que estaria segura alli de lo contrario no se iria nunca, nadie entraba a ese terreno, sencillamente porque era suyo. Dejando a una Bulma colericá, alzo el vuelo veloz, perdiendose en el cielo.

- Maldito como se atreve a dejarme aqui...y sola... -se abrazo por instinto e inspecciono el lugar. No veia nada, era un pequeño "circulo" que estaba rodeado de arboles. _"Por fin veo mucha vegetación". _Pasaron 10 minutos y decidio sentarse, recargandose en un arból._ " No entiendo, porque mmmmm, Vegeta en un saiyayin, se supone que deberia odiarlo, mas...no puedo, es como si una parte de mí estuviera con él, y mi cuerpo quisiera unirse a esa parte de nuevo"_, trataba de reflexionar, su cabeza le dolia, eran tantas cosas pero solo de una estaba segura, deseaba a Vegeta y queria estar con él, pero tambien deseaba regresar y estar con su familia. Desde hace tres semanas el dolor que la abatia cada noche, se habia desvanecido un tanto, aunque aun permanecia, mas no era el mismo, y sabia a que venia aquello. Vegeta era como un analgesico para ella, sosegaba el dolor instantaneamente al verlo. Pero aun asi seguia extrañandolos, a su familia, a Yamcha, pero de diferente manera que como al dia de su llegada a Vegita, era una añoranza amigable, eso era, a Yamcha ya lo habian sustituido, _"o es que nunca lo ame, y mi corazon siempre estuvo esperando mi otra parte?"_, esa y más preguntas rondaban por su mente. De tanto pensar no supo como se entrego a Morfeo. Sus sueño fue diferente esta vez, la misma pesadilla de todos los dias, esa nunca le fue infiel, estuvo todas las noches con ella, pero al despertar se tranquilizaba inmediatamente al ver a Vegeta. Pero por primera vez tuvo un sueño diferente, donde un actor conocido protagonizaba todo el sueño, era Vegeta, que la abrazaba desesperadamente, y que le susurraba algo, mas nunca lo suficiente alto para que ella lo escuchara, ella lo abrazaba más y más, queria unirse a él, queria pertenecer a él, queria ser suya..., Vegeta la beso, y la lengua de él pedia permiso para jugar con su compañera, Bulma aceptaba el beso con más pasion que nunca. Vegeta se separo un poco e hizo un camino con su lengua hasta el cuello, susurro algo y seguido Vegeta mordio el cuello de Bulma, haciendo que gritara, pero para que despues fuera un dolor excitante y...

_TTTTTRRRRRAAAAZZZZZZ,_ Se escucho un sonido tan fuerte que Bulma desperto asustada, hipiando y...excitada. Vegeta habia llegado con tantas cosas que habian tapado su figura, y las dejo caer haciendo mucho estruendo. Vio a Bulma y rio.- Bueno aqui estan todas las cosas que necesitas, comienza. -Espero a que Bulma se levantara y se le plantara enfrenre de él, con cierto... rubor?.

- Quien demonios te crees para dejarme aqui sola en este maldito lugar, cuanto tiempo paso? -y se volteo avergonzada, sentia un calor recorriendola y que finalizaba justo entre medio de sus piernas. El sueño le habia dejado principios, pero este no era un sueño, y es que tenia a Vegeta justo en frente de ella desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba, mostrandole su perfecto abdomen, su brazos, sus pectorales, todo, era tan hermoso y a la tan vez sexy, que no pudo contener ruborizarse, asi que mejor decidio darle la espalda.

- Eso no importa, toma esto... -Bulma volteo aun sonrojada y vio a Vegeta extendiedole un especie de control.

- Que es eso? - lo tomo. Aquel aparato cuadricalar de color metalico, solo tenia un boton. Lo miro con curiosidad.

- Es para que me llames, pero solo cuando ocupes mi ayuda..solo presionalo y yo vendre...claro...si puedo -rio burlon. Vio a Bulma y estaba mas sonrojada de lo normal, y supuso que era por que no traia ropa, y su sonrisa se hizo mas grande aún.

- De acuerdo, esta bien...pero no se si te haz dado cuenta que es de noche...ocupo dormir!. -le dijo en tono exigente. Cuando llegaron era de tarde, y Bulma pensó que tal vez si pudiera ir adelantando algo, pero ahora ya se habia hecho de noche y aunque no tenia sueño, sabia que eso no iba a durar mucho.

- Mujer es demasiado temprano, puedes ir haciendo algo...como acomodar todas estas cosas. -volteo a ver todo el material que trajo y se pregunto que haria una mujercita tan debil como Bulma con todo eso.

- Yo!, estas loco, tu me vas ayudar y despues me llevaras a dormir. Esta bien? -le dijo con la mirada furiosa y con un tono un tanto infantil. Vegeta solo asintio, y seguido Bulma empezo a indicar donde debian estar las cosas, mientras que ella movia los alambres y las herramientas. Por fin estaban hablando, y Bulma sonrio como niña, sinceramente.

- MMMMMMMMMMM veo que otra vez tendre que llevarte yo al Laboratorio. -le ofrecio su mano para encaminarla, pero Seiren paso de lado, ignorandolo totalmente. Él la siguio con la cabeza.

- Donde esta Bulma? Tu sabes donde esta, cierto? -preguntaba Seiren preocupada pero a la vez enojada. Aquel homnre la habia estado esperando cada mañana en la puerta de su habitación y la dejaba en la puerta de Bulma, y cuando salia del laboratorio alli estaba esperandola nuevamente para acompañarla a su habitación. Era irritante para ella, pero a la vez se enorgullecia. No se habia cansado de los desplantes y groserias de Seiren, si no todo lo contrario, y Seiren estaba mas que fastiada pero a la vez muy alagada por la insistencia de un hombre como Radditz.

- Si, si se. -le dijo triunfador, recargandose en la pared aun lado de la puerta que daba hacia la habitación de Vegeta.

- Entonces dime Radditz, que esperas... -le dijo fastidiada y poniendose enfrente de él. Le molestaba pero a la vez le encantaba, la pose siempre despreocupada de Radditz.

- De acuerdo te lo dire pero a cambio de algo, que dices? -la miro con ojos dulces y Seiren solo bufo, ya sabia que era lo que queria.

- Que quieres Radditz? -le volteo los ojos groseramente, y Radditz solo sonrio más.

- Quiero que salgas mañana conmigo y de ahora en adelante me dejaras rodearte. -le anuncio y Seiren volteo con ganas de ponerle una paliza _"rodearme con...ashhhh?"_. Hace tres dias que no sabia nada de Bulma, ni siquiera Goku ó Milk, y estaba más que preocupada, estaba temerosa a que le hubiera sucedido algo. Suspiro y se resigno.

- Esta bien, changuito, no se que ganas realmente, pero bueno... ahora dime dondé esta la Princesa Bulma?. -le miro con ojos suplicantes. Iba a salir con Radditz despues de haberselo negado tantisimas veces, pero ahora no tenia opción, tenia que saber donde estaba su Princesa.

- Buena elección, chaparrita. -rio y Seiren casi lo asesinaba con la mirada. - Ella esta muy lejos de aqui, esta con él Principe Vegeta, y esta haciendo un labor muy importante...probablemente hoy la veas... -Vegeta le habia ordenado (porque que Bulma se lo habia ordenado a él) que le informara a los amigos de ella, que se encontraba bien y a salvo, pero Radditz se quedo callado, y no le dijo a nadie. Seiren se le estaba poniendo muy dificil, algo que le encantaba, y decidio sacarle ventaja a la situación, y sabia que ella pronto caeria, pero nunca penso que hasta el ultimo dia. Rio para sí.

- Con el Principe? -"_rayos debe estar muy asustada, solo espero que este maldito no me mienta, y que hoy ya pueda verla...o si, es cierto tengo que ir a decirle a Milk y a Goku"_, camino veloz y dejo atras a un Radditz sonriendo.

- Ey chaparrita, a donde vas...sin mí? _-"no deja de sorprenderme su velocidad..."_, pensó Seiren.

- No te importa...-y siguio caminando, pero una cola suave y ligera rodeo su diminuta cintura deteniendo su andar veloz.

- A donde vamos? -le sonrio dulcemente a Seiren, colocandose aun lado de ella.

- Maldito Mono. -bufó resignada y caminaron hacia la alcoba de Goku.

- Uffff por fin he terminado...claro la hubiera terminado mucho antes si...- Volteo a ver a Vegeta que estaba recostado en un arból.- Alguien hubiera tenido mas tiempo.-giro de nuevo y se felicito por ser tan inteligente. Por fin habia terminado la Camara de Gravedad y se sentia mejor que nunca.

- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer mujer, no solo esperar a ver en que necesitas ayuda, debil humana. -se levanto para ver su camara.- Ya puedo usarla, entonces. -Volteo y sonrio, al ver a Bulma toda despeinada y llena de grasa.

- Si, pero primero hazme el favor, "Principito", de llevarme al palacio, tengo mucha hambre y ocupo tomar una ducha- señalo sus vestimentas _"y ya quiero ver a los muchachos"_, pensó feliz. Tenia dos dias y medio sin verlos, y ya queria abrazar a su pequeño Gohan, pero tambien estaba feliz, porque estos dias habia estado con Vegeta y habian vuelto a pelear verbalmente.

- mmmmmm de acuerdo, pero apresurate. -Bulma camino a él y lo abrazo, como lo habia estado haciendo esta noches, cuando regresaban a altas horas de la noche. La calidez de Vegeta le encantaba, y su cuerpo duro junto a ella era su recompensa al final del día.

Su cuerpo pegado como una segunda piel a él, hacia trastabillar su comportamiento, no queria llevarla al palacio, queria tirarla ahi mismo, desnudarla y hacerla suya para siempre, eso era lo que deseaba, más no podia y no se lo iba a permitir nunca.

Volaron hacia el Palacio, y dejo a Bulma en el balcon, sin decirle palabra alguna se perdio en el cielo. _"mmmmmmm Vegeta",_ suspiro, camino hacia adentro, y tomo una ducha bien caliente, para sentir que Vegeta la abrazaba de alguna manera y poniendo sus manos en los huecos de la pared.

Finalizada la ducha salio, alegre y casi corriendo hacia la habitación de Milk. Casi corria por los pasillos pero una voz la detuvo.

- Hola, disculpe...pero...usted es la Princesa Bulma? -retumbo en sus oidos una voz varonil y juvenil. Con un aspecto de dios caido, de una altura de dos metros, cabello negro y ojos del igual color.

- Si esa soy yo, disculpa pero llevo prisa. -le dijo mientras trataba de irse, pero aquel hombre le volvio a hablar.

- Disculpeme, pero creo que no deberia andar por alli sola usted, me permitiria acompañarla a su destino? -le sonrio, mostrandole sus dientes perfectamente blancos y una sonrisa hipnotizadora.

- Ammm bue..buenoo...sí. -titubeo, aquel hombre tenia presencia, y no pudo negarse. Bulma camino mirando al suelo sin pronunciar palabra alguna. El camino fue incomodo.

- Señorita, lo siento mucho, pero he luchado en vano, tengo que decirle que usted es sencillamente Hermosa...-sonrio.- Es acaso usted un angel caido? -bromeo y Bulma agradecio el alago, despues le sonrio, _"le sonrei, porque?"._

- Usted Quien es? -le pregunto estando en la puerta de Milk. Su presencia era intimidante pero agradable.

- Ohhh porfavor no me hable de Usted, porfavor tuteame...- Bulma asintio.

- De acuerdo, pero tu tampoco me hables de Usted, me haces sentir muy mayor, solo dime Bulma,- lo miro fijo nuevamente y él hacia lo mismo.- Bueno, entonces tu quien eres? -le repitio la pregunta.

- Yo soy..-una puerta se abrio interrumpiendo la confesión.

- Tu?...que haces aqui en Vegita? -pregunto Goku confundido al salir de su cuarto y al ver a dos figuras, a la cual una de ellas tenia mucho sin verle.

-Yo soy...-una puerta se abrio interrumpiendo la confesión.

- Tu?...que haces aqui en Vegita? -pregunto Goku confundido al salir de su cuarto y al ver a dos figuras, a la cual una de ellas tenia mucho sin verle.

- Hola, Kakarotto, ya escuche la nueva buena, Felicitaciones. -el joven corpulento le estrecho la mano.

- Si, bueno, Gracias...Pero bueno, que te trajo aca? -Volvio a preguntar Goku.

- Pues solo vine una corta temporada, me informaron que habia nuevas leyes, -dirigio una mirada a Bulma, que solo volteaba a ver a la persona que hablaba.- y tan solo quize saber, y hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba aqui, asi que tamibien vengo por eso. -no quitaba la mirada de Bulma, lo cual provoco que se sonrojara un poco, hace vario tiempo que ningun hombre; que no fuera Vegeta; la miraba asi, y se incomodo un poco.

- Pues Bienvenido Broly. -le recibio solo por cortesia.

- Bueno, Broly, gracias por acompañarme. -Broly asintio amablemente pero tambien tomo la delicada mano de ella y poso sus labios en ella. Terminado el gesto, Bulma quito la mano rapidamente, y lo miro con ojos confundidos.- Espero verte pronto... Bulma. -Bulma asintio por inercia y entro en trote a la habitación de Goku, donde ya le esperaba una Milk ansiosa y muy preocupada; y una Seiren algo enojada disimuladamente, pero tambien muy preocupada.

Broly charlo un poco más con Goku, pero despues este se tuvo que retirar por un llamado del Rey.

- Dónde demonios habias estado Bulma?, no sabes lo preocupadas que estabamos, no sabes lo que pensamos...Tal vez Vegeta te habia robado y obligado a hacer cosas que tu no querias.- Bulma al escuchar a Milk decir ésto sonrio casi picaramente, pero gracias a Dios ninguna lo noto.- Dios, estas bien?...Bulma. -termino exhausta la pelinegra.

- Ammm se supone que Radditz tenia que haberles comunicado mi estado...entonces no sabian nada?. -Pero rapido Milk asintio con la cabeza proseguido por un "si, sabiamos", y agacho la cabeza, Bulma no comprendio.- Entonces, si sabian. Pero Radditz no les dijo nada. Entonces quien les dijo? .- Bulma temio que alguien más que no fuera gente de su confianza, supiera su ubicación y con ello, la camara de gravedad, pero en eso se escucho un bufido de Seiren. Por lo que volteo a verla y ésta tenia las mejillas coloradas.- No me digas, te chantagio?. -Milk rio, para callarse inmediatamente, al ver un mirada fulminante de Seiren. Bulma era muy inteligente, por lo que rapido hizo sus propias conclusiones y acerto, como siempre. Seiren por otro lado exploto.

- Ayyyy ese maldito chango, si pudiera te juro que...-paro y respiro lentamente para tranquilizarse. Todas la miraban en shock, Seiren no era un persona que se dejara llevar, siempre era muy controladora.- Bueno, en fin, tu estas bien Princesa, asi que... -agacho la mirada. Bulma se preocupo.

- Muchas gracias Seiren, por hacer eso, pero me preocupa algo...que fue lo que te pidio a cambio? -pregunto temerosa, pero Milk solto otra risita, y de nuevo, Seiren la aniquilo con una mirada. Con ésto Bulma perdio el miedo, no era lo que ella habia pensado.

- Quiere...quiere...él quiere que...yo...-se moria de la verguenza, de emoción (porque sentia emoción al salir con Radditz) o de coraje.

- El quiere llevarla hoy como dentro de una hora a un Restorán en la ciudad. Cómo la vez? -pregunto juguetona Milk, viendo a Seiren suspirar algo resignada. Y Bulma aguanto una risita.

- Asi que ha seguido insistiendo todo este tiempo?, Pero veo que insistir vale la pena, al final se salio con la suya. -dijo en tono bajo, y es que esto le dio esperanza, tal vez si mantenia a Vegeta a su lado, tal vez, solo tal vez algun dia podrian ser amigos, y que él no la odiara tanto.- Bueno y que te piensas poner? -Seiren la miro con una cara de como si la respuesta de aquella pregunta fuera algo ovbio.- Vas a ir con la ropa de laboratorio?- la respuesta era ovbia.- No claro que no, ven vamos a mi...digo a la habitación de Vegeta, yo te prestare un cambio, con el que te veraz hermosa.- la jalo del brazo sin esperar que ella lo aceptara, se despidio rapido de Milk y un Gohan que estaba dormido en su cuna.

Despues de cuarenta minutos, en la habitacion de Vegeta, el cual no se encontrab aún alli para la suerte de Seiren y la desgracia de Bulma.

- No crees que es mucho?, voy a parecer que en realidad si quiero ir con él...-chillo.

- No claro que no, tu no tienes la culpa de lucir lindisima con cualquier cosa.- le guiño un ojo coquetamente. Seiren solo seguia viendo su reflejo. Se veia muy hermosa. Bulma la habia vestido con un blusa estraple, que le quedaba como una segunda piel, de color chocolate, con una cintilla dorada que terminaba a un costado como rosa, un jeans azul oscuro y unos tacones chocolates de cintillas. Parecia una niña (debido a su estatura) elegante y desbordaba sensualidad. Bulma se acerco a ella para darle unos ultimos toques al maquillaje leve, porque asi quizo Seiren y Bulma no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar.- Vaya haz quedado magnifica!, ese mono se va a evolucionar a Oranguntan en cuanto te vea...-rio y se felicito por su cometido.

- Ni que yo quisiera un maldito mono, "eso creo".-pensó Seiren. Bulma dejo su baile festivo, (es que estos dias sus felicidad habia vuelto debido a la cercania con Vegeta, su pildora.), y pensó, que ella tambien decia lo mismo al principio, y ahora estaba enamorada de su raptor.

- Eso es cierto, Seiren?, no te agrada para nada Radditz?- queria saber si ella era la unica que se encontraba en aquella situación. Seiren dio un salto, debido a que pensó que Bulma le habia leido la mente.

- Ammm no, claro que no, seria enfermizo, es como si tu te enamoraras de Vegeta. -rio nerviosa.- No, claro que no, Radditz es un saiyayin, y seria como traicionar a nuetras familias, bueno al menos yo lo veo de esa manera. -sus palabras salieron, pero nunca creyo que fuera ella quien las pronunciaba, estaba mintiendo, ella lo sabia.

Bulma miro al techo, "es como si tu te enamoraras de Vegeta", las palabras de Seiren resonaban en su cabeza, y solto una risa amarga. Y Seiren la escucho.

- Qué pasa Princesa? de repente te pusiste muy seria, dije algo malo?. -la rubia se acerco a Bulma sigilosamente, pero un llamado a la puerta la interrumpio. Miro al reloj de la pared. 5:56 de la tarde.- Ay no!-chillo y Bulma salio de su trance.

- Es hora, no pasara nada te lo prometo.- le dio un beso en la frente y corrio a abrir la puerta.- Ahhh! No te preocupes Seiren, es solo Goku,- Seiren dejo de morderse las uñas recien pintadas, Bulma solo volteo los ojos en blanco.- Pasa Goku, que ocupas? -

- O no nada solo vengo a avisarles que dentro de 10 minutos habra un cena de bienvenida a Broly. Tienes que estar alli puntual Bulma. -Volteo hacia Seiren.- Vaya que linda te vez, ya vez Bulma ella ya esta lista, asi que apresurate.-le indico a Bulma.

- Gracias Goku, pero no estoy asi porque quiera...-bufó Seiren y se dejo caer en el sillon, haciendo que sus chinos revotaran.

- Si estas hablando de lo de Radditz, debo informate que eso se va a atrasar, él tambien acudira a la cena. Asi que tendras que esperar otro rato más. -sonrio infantilmente.

- Que alegria me da, asi se llena y yo ya no tengo que acompañarlo. -se dejo resbalar aún mas en el sillon.

- Bueno ya estoy lista! -todos voltearon a ver con ojos de plato donde supuestamente estaba la figura de Bulma quieta hace 5 minutos.- Qué me ven?-pregunto nerviosa por la miradas que tenia sobre ella.

- Es que ...desapareciste, y...ya estas cambiada. -tartamudeo Seiren, debido a la sorpresa de lo rapida que era su Princesa, pero tambien de lo hermosa que era. Se habia puesto un vestido casual; color verde fuerte; de tirantes pero escote en V; la cintura bien ajustada y la falda holgada hasta las rodillas, acompañadas de unas zapatillas blancas. Se habia dejado su cabello suelto, y la daba un toque de dulzura a su aura sensual.

- SI, es que nunca me gusto que dijeran que las mujeres nos tardabamos decadas en arreglarnos, soy la viva prueba de que eso es mentira. -rio triunfadora y les guiño un ojo. Seiren y Goku la acompañaron con su risa.

Bulma se despidio de Seiren, despues de que esta hizo un berrinche, al saber que Radditz le habia dejado un recado con Goku, el cual lo comunico con las palabras exactas.

- "No te vayas a desilusionar, por supuesto que ire por ti a tu habitación en cuanto termine ésta cena, se que estas muy entusiasmada al salir conmigo, por eso no te plantare." asi dijo Radditz y despues se rio burlonamente- Se rasco la cabeza confundido el pelinegro. Despues de esto Goku y Bulma partieron hacia el comedor donde ya los esperaban, el Rey, Broly, Milk, Radditz, Bardock, Sheccid y Vegeta. Bulma se sento aun lado de Vegeta y Goku de Milk.

- Bueno, -se levanto el Rey de su silla. -Este banquete lo hemos hecho en honor a mi sobrino, Broly,- dirigio una mirada hacia él. Vegeta gruño y volteo la cara hacia otro lado. "Su sobrino?"se pregunto Bulma, eso significa que...- El cual teniamos tanto tiempo sin verle, sin mas, espero que tu estancia dure mucho tiempo sobrino. -asintio con la cabeza a Broly y éste lo imito.

- Gracias Tio, yo tambien espero estar mucho tiempo aqui, me he encontrado, con que hay muchas nuevas -volteo a ver a Bulma y Milk. -cosas. -les quito la mirada antes de pronunciar ésto.- Y quisera ponerme al tanto, aparte que tenia mucho tiempo sin ver a mi primo. -miro hacia Vegeta y este le volteo la cara groseramente. Broly solo río.

El banquete fue servido; por unos esclavos purpuras, en cuanto el Rey trono los dedos. Casi todos comieron, Radditz solo picoteo el plato Principal, Vegeta solo como el segunda plato, el cual era solo carne a la barbecue, y Bulma probo de todo una cuchara y solo comio la ensalada. Todos comieron en silencio, Bulma se sentia muy incomoda, ya que el Rey ultimamente la miraba con ojos asesinos, pero a la vez estaba a gusto porque tenia a Vegeta por un lado. Broly, era uno de los que tambien miraba mucho a Bulma, y ésta se imaginaba, que cada vez que Broly la miraba, de la garganta de Vegeta salia un gruñido inaudible.

El banquete termino con un ultimo discurso del Rey.

- Gracias a las dos hermosas da... disculpen tres hermosas damas, -Sheccid gruño, y el Rey sonrio. -que nos hicieron más agradable la velada con su belleza, sobre todo a la Princesa Bulma, que cada dia luce mas espectacular...Tambien a mi Sobrino Broly. Espero que te haya gustado todo Broly, porque todo esto fue en tu honor. -termino, Broly asintio. El rey se retiro, y en la mesa solo quedaron Radditz, Broly, Goku, Milk, Vegeta y Bulma. Sheccid se habia ido furiosa, se disculpo con la chicas por esto y se retiro junto con su pareja.

- Primo, ya te extrañaba. -rompio el silencio que se habia asentado en la mesa principal.

- Que lastima que el sentimiento no sea mutuo,- Volteo a verlo con una mirada seria pero en sus labios una media sonrisa.- Primo. -se levanto y hablo hacia Radditz.

- Radditz lleva a Bulma a la habitación, yo tengo un asunto pendiente. -justo cuando iba a dar vuelta para retirarse sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada en toda la comida a Bulma, Radditz le hablo.

- Lo siento, pero yo no puedo, dile a Kakarotto, que ellos la lleven. -él tambien se levanto, al igual que los demas que ya estaban dispuesto a retirarse a sus aposentos o a cualquier lugar, que no fuera en esa atmosfera de silencio.

Vegeta lo miro con los ojos mas violentos que jamas se le hubieran visto, por otro lado, Broly solto una risita, que rapido disimulo volteando hacia otro lado, algo que hizo enojar mucho a Vegeta.

- Porqué demonios tu no puedes llevarla! -elevo considerablemente su tono, y Bulma a su lado pego un brinco. Para que tanto escandalo yo me puedo ir sola, pensaba Bulma. Vegeta sabia perfectamente eso, que Bulma muy bien se podria ir sola, o que Goku la podria acompañar, pero no, no queria que fuera sola, porque en ese caso el "caballeroso" de Broly la acompañaria, el que casi la tragaba y desnudaba con la mirada, y la inocente Bulma solo le sonreia "por inocencia o por estupida?", se preguntaba Vegeta. O tambien en el caso de que Goku la acompañara, él dejaria que Broly los acompañara, o incluso la dejaria sola con él, pero si era Radditz, no, porque Radditz y Broly, no simpatizaban ni en lo mas minimo, eran agua y aceite, porque lo que ni Broly se atreveria a acompañarlos, ni Radditz lo dejaria. Pero parecia que a Vegeta todo le iba a salir su plan.

- Porque yo tambien tengo un asunto muy importante, verdad Bulma? -Vegeta volteo a ver a la peliazul, y por unos segundo quedo enbobado por lo hermosa que lucia Bulma, y se pregunta como alguien vestida tan sencilla, podia verse tan linda. Por otro lado, Bulma solo asintio, acordandose de Seiren, "con razon no comio nada...mmmm Vegeta que tanto me ve?"se sonrojo. Vegeta pensó en acompañarla él, pero su "padre" le habia dicho que en cuanto se retirara de la mesa, fuera tras él, que era algo muy urgente y que no andaba de buen humor, como para que lo hiciera esperar.

- Cancelalo. -demando Vegeta. Y Radditz nego con la cabeza. Hoy no, decidia Radditz, él iba a salir porque tenia que.

- No Principe, hoy no, tengo una asunto con alguien, y no pienso fallar. -dijo en tono seco. Vegeta no podia hacerle eso a él. Nunca le habia negado una orden, pero esta vez tenia que hacerlo, aunque despues Vegeta tomara represalias.

- Una asunto? -pregunto en tono mordaz. En ese momento pensó que mataria a Radditz.

- Si, Vegeta, ya dejalo en paz, él ira con mi amiga, yo me puedo ir sola al cuarto o Goku puede acompañarme...que rayos te pasa? -le pregunto Bulma enfadada, ya queria irse de alli y Vegeta se comportaba como todo un niño emberrinchado.

Vegeta parecia reflexionar algo. Tenia que apurarse y ya, hoy no tenia ganas de problemas, pero parecia todo lo contrario. Volteo a ver a Bulma que estaba recargada sobre su cadera, desesperada por la situación, Radditz tenia una vena saltada en la frente, ovbiamente estaba molesto con él, Broly lo miraba airado y suspicaz, Goku y Milk, se miraban entre sí, sin comprender la situación. Y Vegeta, él, él pensaba.

- Tu iras con ellos. Radditz si no te quedas, vas a llevarla contigo, entendido? -no era un pregunta, era una orden. A Bulma los ojos casi se le salen, y Radditz se remolio al pensar en la incomodidad y lo estropeada que seria su noche, no porque le molestara la presencia de Bulma, si no lo que tenia planeado, no lo podria hacer en su presencia.

- Qué!, claro que no, seria un salerito? -dijo angustiada la peliazul.

- Sale...que?-pregunto Vegeta, no sabia que significaba aquello. Bulma abrio la boca para explicarselo pero fue interrumpida.- bah! No importa, iras y punto, tu aqui no tienes ni voz ni voto. -setencio y Bulma quizo matarlo en ese momento. Radditz resignado asintio, cuando Vegeta volteo a verlo para confirmar.

- Salero...en medio de la mesa no?...en medio de una relación?, eso quiere decir, linda Bulma? -le hablo Broly a Bulma en una voz suave y casi infantil. Engañoso. "La llamo por su nombre, y le dijo linda?", unas cuantas venas se saltaron en la frente de Vegeta y exploto justo cuando Bulma iba a hablar.

- Si, como sabes eso?...es un modis...-

- Tu callate mujer! Radditz vallanse ahora mismo!- volteo a verlo acechante. Radditz nunca habia visto esa mirada, por lo que en un movimiento invisible tomo del brazo de Bulma y la jalo hacia la salida. Bulma por otro lado, iba furiosa, cómo Vegeta se atrevia a callarle en frente de todos, se sintio humillada. Que demonios le pasaba a Vegeta, pensó Bulma, y es que él actuaba sin sentido.

- Espera Bulma, no quieres que te acompañe?, asi no serias un salero, aparte yo tenia pensado salir tambien, hace mucho que no voy a mi ciudad...que dices.? -le miro con ojos provocativos a Bulma. Para Vegeta la voz de Broly sono como la de una serpiente. Justo cuando iba a gritarle a Broly que fuera a invitar a su madre, una voz dulce y... rencorosa?, sono en la habitación.

- Claro que si! Broly...eso haria que no me sintiera tan incomoda, eres muy amable, sabes? -los ojos azules destellaban en esa habitación. Bulma percibio un odio excesivo hacia Broly, asi que se vengaria con eso, por haberla tratado asi esa noche, despues de que ella hubiese estado trabajando todos estos dias para él, y asi era como la trataba, como un objeto sin valor.- Radditz entonces, arreglado tu ve por Seiren y aqui te esperamos, vale? -era un juego y sabia manejarlo a la perfección. Ella sabia que Vegeta estaba apunto de explotar, pero no sabia las consecuencias.

- Espera Bulma, primero creo que tengo que pedirle permiso a mi primo, solo por formalidad, de todos modos vas a salir que mas da que yo te acompañe, verdad primo? -recalco las utlimas frases.

Vegeta sentia la sangre hervir, sintio ganas de matar a Broly, y encerrar a Bulma para siempre y de pasada golpear a Radditz por ser tan estupido.

El Principe se sereno lo más que pudo, camino hacia donde estaba una Bulma cruzada de brazos y dandole lateralmente la espalda. Le regalo una sonrisa a Broly y éste se la contesto hipocratamente.

Bulma seguia indignada y aunque Vegeta se acercaba a ella, no volteaba para nada. Vegeta se puso aun lado de ella, por respuesta recibio un bufido bajo que solo él escucho or estar tan cerca de ella. Bulma enojada dio un paso hacia Radditz, pero Vegeta jalo un brazo de la peliazul, y esta respondio volteando mas irritada aun, planeaba decirle muchas cosas, pero la mano del otro brazo de él la tomo por la nuca fieramente, atrayendola con fuerza hacia sus labios. El brazo de él la tomo por la cintura y en un amarre posesivo la atrajo más asu cuerpo, cargando él con todo el cuerpo de Bulma. Vegeta la beso con posesión, celos, coraje, rabia. La mano que sostenia su nuca paso a su cabeza, enredandose con el largo cabello que jalaba posesivamente. Bulma no supo que hacer,se quedo pasmada, por lo que no respondio el beso, pero cuando la lengua de Vegeta pidio acceso, se rompio en mil pedazos, los brazos de ella rodearon el cuello de Vegeta, ajustaron perfectos. El calor la inundo llegandole hasta en medio de sus piernas mas aparte la temperatura de corporal de él. Sus lenguas danzaban acompasadas como si se hubieran conocido de siempre y sabian lo que hacia a cada uno vibrar de placer. Bulma se separaba un poco para tomar aire. Sentia el ardor en sus pulmones, el vientre le daba vueltas cada vez que Vegeta apretaba su fragil cuerpo al petreo de él. Las piernas le temblaban y el corazón queria salirse e irse a reunirse con el de Vegeta, se habia olvidado que estaba en el comedor, con Goku, Milk, Radditz y Broly, ellos ya no importaban, ella solo queria que no parara y que la hiciera suya alli mismo, la pasión que sentia en ese momento por Vegeta, la asusto tanto, era imposible desear tanto a un hombre. Los labios de Vegeta, eran justo como ella los habia sentido en sus sueños, duros pero flexibles, carnosos, dulces, su lengua era una excelente bailarina, era un excelente besador. Queria eso para siempre y más, deseo que nunca se acabara ese momento.

Vegeta habia atraido la nuca de Bulma hacia él con el fin de solo enseñarle a Broly quien era el dueño de aquella chica. Pero al sentirla cerca de él, habia olvidado porque no la tocaba, porque con un roce de ella despertaba en él los mas oscuros instintos. Perdio toda cordura cuando los brazos de ella lo rodearon de manera posesiva y su lengua rozaba la suya en aceptación. Jalaba su cabello, porque hacia algo tenia que desviar las corrientes electricas que querian llegar mas abajo de su vientre, pero al hacer esto Bulma se ajustaba mas a él y rozaba su miembro con su pelvis, rompiendo su poco juicio. El olor que ella desprendia cada vez mas fuerte, lo excitaba más y más. Tenia que hacerle suya en ese mismo momento, era demasiado el deseo por aquella mujer, lo habia embrujado pensaba él, no podia existir tanto deseo por alguien. Sus musculos se tensaban cada vez más, preparados para arrojarla a la mesa y probar cada centimetro de ella. Escucho que ella se alejaba un poco para respirar, y el hizo lo mismo, pero de inmediato volvieron a danzar, lo labios de ella eran adictivos, suaves, cremosos, hechos para ser besados. La tenia cargada, solo las puntas de sus zapatos, tocaban el suelo, con esto le facilitaba más acomodarla en su cuerpo. Habian olvidado las cuatro presencias que tenian alrededor, puso atención y las respiraciones de tres, era rapidas, como si estuvieran impresionados y una era lenta, era molesta. Un poco de juicio volvio a su cerebro y se separo de ella con fuerzas de dioses. Al separarse, ella solto su respiración y su labios pedian más, él tambien, pero no podia seguir, si volvia ya no tendria las fuerzas para separarse nuevamente. Los labios de ella estaban rojos debido a la fricción y las respiraciones de los dos eran aceleradas. Se veia aun más excitante verla respirar con dificultad y por su mente paso él respirando igual, de inmediato tranquilizo su respiración y sonrio de medio lado. Aun sosteniendo su cuerpo le dijo al oido, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Broly lo escuchara.

- Ve, pero recuerda siempre a quien perteneces -Broly solo volteo la cara. El la solto de su amarre y se retiro de la escena antes de arrepentirse, y mejor llevarla a la habitación y continuar con lo interrumpido. Ella camino torpemente hasta topar con Goku que no miro cuando, se puso detras de ella, se quedo quieta, y controlo su corazón, ahora solo queria que su corazón dejara de latin como caballo en galope y que sus piernas dejaran de temblar.

- Bueno, yo...yo regreso. -y la figura corpulenta de Radditz desaparecio. La sala se quedo en silencio y Broly no miro a Bulma para nada. Milk se la queria tragar con la mirada, mientras que Goku encontraba mas entretenido una mosca que pasaba por alli, y que su zumbido era lo unico que se ecuchaba. En menos de cinco minutos Radditz llego con Seiren tomada de la cintura con su cola. Pero la situación no habia cambiado en lo minimo.- Pues vamonos, no pienso seguir aqui. -Dijo Radditz dedicandole una sonrisa a Seiren y ésta solo puso los ojos en blanco. Ciño mas su cola a la pequeña cintura de ella y tambien la acerco mas a él.

- Vamos Bulma, -Broly por fin la vio, y con esto un sonrisa tierna se dibujo en él. Pero Bulma no estaba en sus cinco sentidos omo para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba asu alrededos, aun sentia los labios de Vegeta contra los suyos.- ya estamos listos.-y acto seguido elevo su cola para rodearla, pero fue suejetada con gran rudeza por Goku y Radditz se habia colocado justo a centimetros de la cara de él.

- No te atrevas Broly. -amenazo Radditz y Goku solto la cola del sobrino del Rey, recordando que él tambien era de sangre real.

- Es como mi cuñada, debo protejerla. Soldados. -los fulmino con la mirada y enrollo su cola en su cintura.- Pero en fin, ya vamonos, quieres? . -indico la salida y encamino a una Bulma zombie. Radditz alo a Seiren a su lado, y salieron del Palacio.

Goku y Milk se miraron por varios minutos, y sin poder hablar ni explicar lo que vieron, caminaron a su habitación en total silencio. Tenian tantas preguntas, pero no sabian las respuestas, y solo una mujer de cabellos de agua podia contestarlas. ¿Ella habia aceptado aquel beso?, ¿ Ella se habra acostumbrado a eso?, ¿Bulma esta bien?, ¿Tendra miedo?, ¿Qué cambios traera esto?, ¿Tendra eso un significado futuro para ella?.

- Goku...-rompio el silencio la pelinegra.- Dime que fue mi imaginación cuando vi que ella lo abrazo? -volteo a ver a su esposo.

- No lo se, pero de algo estoy seguro esto no es nada bueno. -se miraron complices y los dos pensaron en su mejor amiga, le desearon que ya nunca le pasara nada malo.


	10. Comienzo

Radditz miraba cada movimiento de aquel enemigo de infancia. No lo soportaba, ni lo soportaria, simplemente porque lo odiaba. Habian arrivado a un Restaurante retirado para Bulma y Seiren, pero sus compañeros apresuraron el vuelo y llegaron en cuestion de minutos. El Restaurante Carvao, contaba con dos plantas, la primera era para clases medias y la segunda, sólo la ocupaban la realeza o distinguidisimos primeras clases. No vale mencionar que era lujoso hasta en los botes de basura. Radditz tenia pensado llevar a Seiren a un lugar más concurrido, para ganarse mas su confianza, poder charlar con ella, más alla de insultos y desplantes. Pero Broly habia arruinado todo, desde que decidio acompañarlos, hasta ahora que habia elegido un restóran que estaba vacio, por lo que no podria llevar acabo su plan. El escucharia cada palabra hacia ella, y eso lo incomodaria bastante, aunque estuvieran en mesas separadas y algo retiradas.

- Y...bueno, qué vas a querer Princesa, pide lo que tu desees. -el tono meloso de Broly era tan hipocrita para Radditz, que sintio ganas de arrancarle el espinazo alli mismo. Vegeta le habia dado una clara y muy abierta declaración de que a quién le pertenecia aquélla mujer. Pero Broly se negaba a entender y seguia insintiendo, lo unico bueno era que Bulma, solo asentia, no habia mencionado ninguna palabra. Seiren mas terca que una mula, trataba de quitar la cola de Radditz de su cintura, pero el joven fornido la ceñia más y la miraba insistente sin perder un detalle de Broly. Seiren totalmente avergonzada y enojada, no dejaba de voltearle la cara o ignorarlo, mientras que Radditz solo reia y de vez en cuando, si Broly se concetraba más en Bulma que en él, tomaba uno de los rizos dorados de ella, y ésta manoteaba para alejarlo.

- La verdad es que yo no tengo hambre, yo si comi en el Palacio y estoy muy satisfecha. -Claro que estaba satisfecha, habia recibido el postre mas delicioso de su vida. Aunque se sentia mareada y algo atontada. Trataba de poner en orden las ideas en su cabeza. Pero no dejaba de sentir los brazos de Vegeta alrededor suyo, y la lengua de él pidiendo permiso para jugar. El olor de él aún lo tenia impregnado, cosa que no la dejaba en paz. Bulma no sentia mariposas en ese momento, sentia aves queriendose salir de su vientre. Las manos le temblaban un poco, y cada vez que recordaba la fuerza con que Vegeta la atrajo hacia sí, un relamazo la estremecia y recorria su columna. Vegeta la habia besado y era en lo unico que podia pensar. No habia dolor, no habia hambre, no habia gente, no habia guerra, no habia mundo, solo él y ella, un universo entero creado solo para ellos dos. No habia nada más en su cabeza. Reaccionaba lento, tartamudeaba y a veces ni siquiera éso, porque no ponia atención a lo que Broly decía.

- Bueno, veo que estas un poco distraida, hay algo que te preocupe o moleste Bulma. -Se acerco a ella poniendo la silla junto a la de ella. De inmediato Radditz se alerto, no le estaba poniendo atención a su nueva presa por estar oyendo todo lo que Broly decía. Y se estaba irritando, porque ésta oportunidad de sacar a Seiren del Palacio era unica y no se repetiria. Ya que estaba incorrecto que el mantuviera una relación con una Bleu. Asi que todo se le habia echado a perder. Seiren como supuso, no quizo comer bocado, y él tampoco tenia humor para eso, y éso sí era grave.

- Es solo que estoy muy cansada, sólo he venido por que me han obligado si no creeme que ya estuviera descansando "junto a Vegeta". -La chica rió para sus adentros, y notaba que Broly estaba muy cerca de sí. "a que horas se ha movido?", se pregunto la peliazul apartandose un poco y Broly contesto con una tierna risa.

Bulma estaba cansada y queria volver ya mismo a su habitación con Vegeta. Queria estar a su lado y volver a sentir más de él. Broly era muy tierno y amable con ella, y se lamento por el mal trato que le estaba dando, aquel chico se estaba comportando muy paciente y amigable, y ella sólo lo ignoraba, pero es que este no era buen momento para platicar con ella, porque estaba ausente, pero de alguna forma le pagaria a aquél noble muchacho el favor y sus atenciones. Pensó en pedir que se retiraran, al fin que ni él ni ella y los otros dos jovenes habian pedido algo de comer, y la situación era incomoda, pero un joven alto y con el ceño muy fruncido se adelanto.

- Vamonos Bulma, hay que regresar al Palacio. -Tomo del brazo a Bulma y la alejo de Broly lo más que pudo. Bulma solo asintio y abrazo a Seiren, la cual Radditz habia soltado accidentalmente. Las jovenes caminaron hacia la salida y Broly la iba a seguir, pero el brazo fornido de Radditz lo detuvo.

- No se que rayos estes tramando con toda esa estupida amabilidad, que muy bien sabes que no eres aceptado aca. Equivocate, equivocate una sola vez para asi poder mandarte junto con tu padre maldito infeliz..-siseo y lo empujo con su brazo. Esa no era el ser perveso de Broly, algo traia entre manos y evidentemente incluia a Bulma, pero creia que se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo que hacia. Lo empujo con más fuerza y seguido le dio la espalda tras un gruñido seco.

- Cómo me divertire el dia de tu muerte, maldito perro...sólo espera...no falta mucho. -rió y se acomodo su traje. Al fin habia salido el asqueroso y malvado ser que era Broly. Su mente era tan enfermiza que fue enviado con Freezer, el Rey no queria aun sobrino desquiciado, aparte que lo odiaba igual que a su padre, cada vez que miraba la cara de Broly, miraba a su propio hermano, el cual habia cometido un acto imperdonable y tambien se lo acreditaba a Broly. El maligno egendro.

- Callate ...Bastardo. Eres una deshonra para la verdadera Realeza. -y fue tras las mujeres soñolientas que esperaban en la bajada de aquéllas elegantes escaleras.

- Ya veraz, quien resulta al final...ser de verdadera sangre Real. Y tu seras uno de los que lo compruebe personalmente.-rechino los dientes. Y alcanzo al grupo de tres recobrando su mascarada. Sin tomar en cuenta que Radditz llevaba en su custodia a Bulma, la tomo con excusa de un pregunta estupida, y Bulma accedio sin pensarlo. O era estupida o solo le seguia el rollo a Broly, pensaba Radditz, el cual iba muy molesto, por no haber cruzado palabra con Seiren. Estaba que echaba chispas, y Seiren alejada bastante de él como para que su cola no la rodeara, iba con la cabeza baja. Iba indignada, tanto habia insistido aquél mono para que al final ni siquiera le hablara, solo jugaba con su cabello. Pero le parecio que Radditz estaba en otro lugar, como por ejemplo la mesa de unos metros, pero, no era éso lo que ella queria, o a caso esperaba que sucediera algo más?. Que Radditz se acercara a ella e hiciera algo, algo como...en realidad no sabia que era lo que queria que suceciera aquella noche.

- Al fin llegas, a caso no entendiste cuando te dije que te queria inmediatamente tras de mi, es que todo se te tiene que explicar con manzanitas? - La cara del Rey expresaba más alla del fastidio y la impaciencia. Tenia una mano en su frente y varias venitas saltadas. El caracter del Rey estaba a punto de quebrantarse, reunio todos sus años de experiencia para mantener la serenidad y indiferencia en la cena, pero eso ya no pudo continuar. Tenia un coctel de corajes que pronto alguien la pagaria y pobre de aquel ingrato, pero ésto seria un suceso que definitivamente se llevaria acabo.

- Ya, el punto es que he llegado, dime lo que tanto te urgia... -Le pasaria sus insultos y la mala manera de hablar del Rey. Vegeta sencillamente estaba ausente, su mente no estaba ó más bien se encotraba en otro lugar. Un lugar muy probable, seria un Restaurante en la ciudad. Su espalda tenia un sudor seco, y los bellos de sus brazos aún estaban erizados. Los brazos de Bulma aún seguian sujetos a su cuello. Habia besado a Bulma, aquella sangre sucia, como él decía, aquella a la que tanto detestaba y repudiaba. Y por más que le doliera, ahora era en todo lo que pensaba, y jamás dejaria que otro hombre le posara un solo dedo, y mucho menos Broly, aquel seriá el ultimo en toda la faz deL Universo en éso.

Vegeta se habia recargado en una pared donde le era posible observar los movimientos de su "Padre", el cual solo respiraba profundo y sostenia su cabeza.

- Hace más de un mes y medio, que hemos traido a la bleusiana y la estupida no ha quedado preñada... -garraspeo y su voz detonaba coraje. Su mirada se poso en Vegeta, el cual sólo movio los hombros hacia arriba, indicando que él no sabia el motivo y habia domado a aquella mujer muchas veces. Esto provoco mas rabia en el Soberano, así que se levanto veloz, posando con fuerza sus brazos sobre su escritorio de caoba sacandole algunas astillas.- Estupido, te pongo el oro frente a tus ojos y tu no haces más que darselo al cabron de Broly, no eres más que basura... -le grito y en su cuello saltaron venas y su manos se cerraban en forma amenazadora. Aquel era sobretodas las cosas, la rabia del Rey, la llegada de Broly. Aquel que con solo verle, necesitaba pulverizar todo un Planeta para poder mitigar un poco la ira. El joven apuesto que era regañado, empezo a cerrar los ojos y a apretar su mandibula. Odiaba que le gritaran y más aquel hombre, que le habian dicho que era su "Padre". No tenia que soportar éso, no tenia él que pagar por errores que él cometio en su pasado, y no lo haría, tenia lugares mejores donde estar.

- No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces..No trates de arreglar tu pasado conmigo. -abrio los ojos e ignoro el panorama diabolico que se dibujaba frente a él. Caminados unos pasos en el pasillo, una luz cegadora nacio tra suyo seguido de fuego y metales desprendidos debido a la explosión. El Rey habia mandado energia e hizo explotar todo el frente de su oficina. Vegeta ignoro el comportamiento que para él fue infantil. Camino hacia su habitación. Una inquietud se apodero de él. Se poso en su balcón, y se tranqulizo un poco, pero no dejaba de poner atención a cualquier sonido que indicara que la puerta de la habitación de abria, se sentía tan patetico. Ni siquiera recordaba lo que el Rey le habia dicho, no queria pensar en éso. Su mente le enseñaba las imagenes mas vivídas posibles de su beso con Bleu. Que nombre más apto para ella, pensó Vegeta. Aquellos pozos azules liquidos que tenia por ojos, era lo que más le gustaba a Vegeta de ella. Aunque tambien se debatia por su sonrisa, aunque pocas fueron las veces que la vio, era hermosa y sincera. Y queria seguir viendola y lo mas importante que le pertenceciera.

- Esto es tan estupido...pero como veo, ya no hay opción. -río, peromas bien era una burla de él para él.

- Adios. -Se dio media vuelta y apunto de estamparla la puerta en la cara, totalmente colerica, y aún más porque no sabía porque se sentia tan enojada y desilusionada. Un brazo fuerte, decidido y controlado detuvo la puerta.- Qué demonios quieres?, ya me quiero dormir, al menos eso si sera algo bueno en este mugroso día, no crees?. -Jalo la perilla de la puerta pero el brazo como hierro fundido a la misma, no permitia que se moviera ningun milimetro.- Anda ya largate idiota!. -sintio tantas ganas de gritarle, que no pudo evitarle. Alli estaba no se iba, que era lo que queria, no queria nada con ella, éso lo habia demostrado en la cena, entonces porque seguia alli, frente suyo sin desistir. Lo odiaba tanto y a la vez...

- Lo siento, esta noche no era para nada lo que tenía pensado. -volteo y hablo como para otra persona.- Ya me pagaras ésta Vegeta. -volvio a mirar a Seiren con ojos acachorrados.

- Si como digas, ahora si ya te puedes largar. "maldito mono ya largate."..."porqué?...porqué quiero llorar?".- agacho la cabeza y sus puños se cerraron. "No me habia dado cuenta...que estupida soy...seguro Bulma me odiara", pensó. Sin darse cuenta, hasta esa noche, Seiren se habia enamorado de Radditz, poco a poco cayo en la redes de él, y nunca se dio cuenta, en vez de evitarlo, lo conseguia más, y aqui estaba el final. Ahora ella queria a ese mono.

- Porqué no me crees?. -Radditz camino hacia dentro, obligando a Seiren dar unos pasos atras con la cabeza aún gacha. Con dos dedos tomo su barbilla y la forzo a levantar su cara.- Porqué lloras? -se confundio todo. Seiren mostraba una aura totalmente negativa e irritada como siempre hacia él, pero esos ojos llorosos, tenian escritos tristeza. Seiren no pudo contener las lagrimas por más que respiraba para tranquilizarse. Cuando Radditz hizo esa pregunto se sonrojo de inmediato y volteo la cara y camino hacia otro lado dandole la espalda al hombre que tenia en su habitación.

- Quiero que te retires y que no me vuelvas a molestar nunca...Porfavor. -Decidida y aún con lagrimas corriendo como niñas por su mejillas le solto a Radditz. No queria volver a verle nunca más, era insoportable y horriblemente engreído, y lamentablemente así lo queria y éso mismo la orillaba a hacerlo.

- Yo de aqui no me largo. -Sus mejillas sonrojadas, decoradas con cristales de agua y su voz quebrada rompieron con su voluntad. La tomo en brazos y sin más le planto un beso fuerte. Que decía que él no iria a ningun otro lado. Sus brazos la cargaron como recien casados, y sus labios se posaron en los de ella con fuerza y vigor, sus manos apretaban donde colocadas estaban, y el beso se prolongo varios minutos.

La cara de Seiren era confusión, enojo, miedo, pena (por Bulma), sonrojo pero tambien alegría, si aquella era la más descifrable de todas. Radditz sonrio y Seiren lo atrajo de nuevo hacia ella con salvajismo y anhelo, a lo que Radditz respondio arrojandola a la cama que se encontraba a pocos pasos de alli. Sin poder pensar en nada más que en poseerla, arranco de un solo tirón las ropas de Seiren dejandola desnuda a su vista tan deseosa. - Tan pequeña...-Susurro con una sonrisa endiablada y Seiren le estaba apunto de atestar un manotazo, pero él se arrojo sobre sus labios y su peso cayo sobre ella, y en donde un bulto empezaba a rozar la pelvis de ella. Sobra decir que le beso hasta la sombra y él raramente era y se sentía feliz por ello, darle placer a Seiren lo hacía sentir bien, y no en el sentido del sexo, si no sentimentalmente. Pensado esto beso su cuello lentamente y Seiren se arqueaba hacia él más y sus brazos delgados abrazaban la espalda de él. Nunca pensó comportarse así, tenia pensado una noche un poco más salvaje, en sí a su gusto, pero al contrario de su plan era delicado y trataba de no ejercer demasiada fuerza, al gusto de ella, que ella disfrutara junto con él. Radditz se desprendio de su ropa agil y con gracia, y Seiren perdio sus brillantes ojos en el cuerpo de él. Era un cuerpo perfectamente formado y pronto sería de ella completamente. Los besos de aquellos dos se volvian mas posesivos y la excitación de ellos cada vez los envolvia más. Sus pieles sudorosas se fundian en una y Seiren ya no podia más con la tortura en que Radditz la sometía con lentos y pequeños empujones de su miembro rigido en medio de ella. Seiren jalaba con sus pequeñas manos en largo cabello de él, mientras que él besaba sus pechos como si la vida fuera en ello. La pasión y el deseo que sentían era inimaginable. Radditz que a si mismo tambien se torturaba al sentir en la punta de su miembro la humedad de ella, ya no soporto más y de un sólo movimiento desesperado, introdujo todo su largo miembro en ella, lo que saco un grito de ella pronunciando su nombre. Lo que hizo que Radditz gimiera y se excitara más, acometiendo a la pequeña mujer con repetidas embestidas salvajes y besos que ahogaban a la mujercita entre sus brazos. El momento era pecador, tanto placer no podia existir. La joven se arqueaba, gemia sin control, jalaba el cabello de él y arañaba la espalda del Saiyayin. Un calambre de placer en su intimidad se extendio en todo su cuerpo, temblando con violencia, sujetando lo que tenia a su alcanze y gimiendo sordamente. Mientras que Radditz terminaba dentro de ella y el placer se recorria en su cuerpo dejandole semi exhausto, tienen que recordar que el joven era un Saiyayin de Elite, y energias le sobraban. Respirando con dificultad y besando a Seiren, que se encontraba totalmente cansada y un sudor frio recorria su columna.- No me digas que ya te has cansado? -sonrio maliciosamente Radditz. La joven lo miro casi con asombro, pero cuando iba a decir algo solo pudo gemir fuerte y recibir unos labios avorasados. Radditz habia iniciado otra vez con la misma pasión, nó, ésta vez fue con mucho más deseo, si aquello era posible.

" Que bueno que Broly no me acompaño, aunque es buen muchacho, realmente no me siento con animos de poner atención ya mañana lo vere...mmmmm...tendre que recompensarle lo de ésta noche, me he comportado muy grosera...sin embargo el nunca se mostro enojado...mmmm en fin, ya he llegado...". Bulma se quedo parada en la entrada de lapuerta de su habitación, nerviosa de no saber que era lo que le esperaba tras esa puerta. "Anda entra cobarde...si te mueres por...". Se mordio su labio inferior y movio sus ojos nerviosamente. Puso su delicada y nivea mano sobre la perilla, aún así no la movia.

Su mente la traicionaba y le mostraba imagenes de Vegeta desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba, recostado en la cama semidormido con sus labios endiabladamente suaves, carnosos, rosados, fuertes, justamente hacia arriba preparados para ser besados; su respiración lenta, seductora, atrayente, provocatiba. Su pecho y abdomen moviendose al compas de sus pulmones, tan quieto, tranquilo -Un dios griego.- tan sensual y hermoso que es dificil creerlo. - Basta! -Cerro los ojos y con un impulso abrio la puerta de golpe, entro con unos pasos scos, fuerte y decididos, pero cual fue su sorpresa el encontrar la habitación vacía, iluminada solo por la luz de aquel satelite parecido a la Luna, y las cortinas bailando con el aire que entraba por el balcón. La decepción se hizo presente en ella. Un suspiro inundo la habitación. Todas las imagenes de Vegeta se fueron, excepto una... nunca se irian los labios de él en los de ella, su brazos alrededor de ella, jamás, aquello fue algo que palabras sencillas nunca podrian expresar lo que ese beso significo para Bulma. Resignada y con un pesar por no encontrar al Principe, se despojo de sus ropas.

Tomo una ducha que duro más de una hora, aferrada a las manos dibujadas en la silueta del baño, perdio la noción del tiempo. El agua caia de sus hombros hasta llegar a sus pies, y sentía que cada gota era un beso o un dedo de Vegeta, que resbalaban flojas y a proposito. Otro suspiro cansado y triste salio de sus pulmones. Salio del baño sin toalla alguna, el cabello lo tenia humedo, debido a que el agua la media hora restante de su baño finalizado solo caia en su espalda. Sin secarse el cuerpo, se coloco una bata con tirantes de seda. La bata se trasparento al contacto del agua, pero no le importo, ya en la noche se secaria. Salio del baño con la mirada ausente y el cabello soltando pocas gotas de agua, pero eso no le importaba. Se puso al pie de la cama y su vista miraba al suelo. Un escalofrio la recorrio cuando su mente la traiciono y a su nariz, llego el inigualable olor de Vegeta. Se lo imagino?. Como un rayo, su vista levanto y asi de veloz, tambien quedo petrificada. Un par de abismos la miraban con tal fijeza que asustaba. Una figura endiablada, sentada con elegancia al otro lado de la cama. Aunque su aura era maligna, era un diablo con una hermosura siniestra. El cabello negro, brillante como la noche; grueso y largo. Bulma sentía que si lo miraba por mas tiempo quedaria embrujada por aquel mitad angel, mitad demonio. Acaso eso puede existir?, se hubiera preguntado antes éso la peliazul, pero ahora frente a sí tenia la latente prueba.

- Ve...v..Ve ge ta. -Seguia pretrificada, podia jurar que Vegeta en ese momento miraba mas alla de la piel de Bulma. Era imposible que alguien tuviera una mirada tan profunda, como si fuera la mirilla de un tanque de guerra, alejadora y a la vez como si fueran un elixir, atrayentes.

- No te piensas secar? -Su cabello caia en sus hombros humedos y se pegaban a su cuello y pecho. Podia ver perfectamente los senos desnudos de Bulma, atravez de la seda, la cual se pegaba ondulante a su vientre y su diminuta , no se atrevia ver mas debajo de su vientre, por lo que volteo su vista. Pero la figura de Bulma no se movio ni un cm. Vegeta decidio ignorar el deseo que corria por su cuerpo. Jalo las cobijas y se acosto mirando hacia el techo, segundos despues lo cerro, dando por finalizada la conversación o la que estaba apunto de empezar. No queria tener que escuchar preguntas y mucho menos contestarlas, porque la verdad nosabia que decirle a Bulma.

- Donde dormire yo? - le pregunto Bulma, aún en la orilla de la enorme cama. Y su rostro convertido en un tomate viviente, al saber que Vegeta la habia visto...no desnuda, porque traía la bata, pero se trasparentaba todo, osea que si la habia visto. Enrojecio más y aun más al ver al Principe despojarse de su camisa y quedar solo en shorts. Bulma miro como el angel endemoniado se acostaba tan tranquilo en la cama. Su sueño se habia hecho realidad. Temblo.

- Pues aqui, donde más...hay mucho espacio, no pienso dormir más en ese maldito sillón. -le gruño. Ciertamente ya estaba harto de no poder estirarse a sus anchas, como siempre lo hacia. Sintio que la cama se undia del otro lado. Ovbiamente era Bulma que se habia decidido por fin acostarse. No se atrevio abrir los ojos, ni lo haria le pesaban mucho y asi era mejor, si intentaba dormir con la mujer que mas deseaba.

Su cuerpo se congelo. Vegeta no respiro. No Miro. No pensó.

Lo tenía alli a centimetros de su cuerpo, su olor entraba por sus fosas, matandola. Su pecho desnudo, tan formado tan fuerte. Era demasiado. Cómo dios pudo haber reunido tanta belleza en un cuerpo, pero no vasto con eso le agrego una sensualidad innata. No resistio aquel llamado, y se acerco a él. Murio y nacio en ese microsegundo que tardo en acercar su cuerpo al de él.

Vegeta sintio algo humedo acercarse a su piel desnuda, un brazito delgado sobre su abdomen, y una cabellera azul debajo de su axila y aun lado de su pecho. Bulma se le habia acercado por propia voluntad?. Sintio que un pedazito negro en su corazón, fue reemplazado por algo vivo. Pero tal vez era su imaginación.

- Qué te sucede mujer? -aquella mujer no sabia que la carne era debil?. Su frio tacto debido a que estaba humeda, parecio que desprendia humo en la piel de Vegeta. Pero era solo su imaginación.

- Es solo que...-tenia que inventar algo para no alejarse de él, ahora que habia podido acercarse y abrazarlo. "No te piensas secar?", zumbo en su mente.- Es solo que tengo mucho frio, y tu cuerpo parece un horno vivo...solo unos segundos, sí? -puso su mejor cara de perrito regañado y la voz de un niño de 2 años pidiendo una paleta. "No me quites de tu lado porfavor".

- Que mimada... -Rió para sus adentros, esa Mujer ponia cada cara que...Paso su cola por su cintura y la atrajo mas cerca de él, mas nunca quito la cola de ella. Bulma decio morir alli para nunca despertar y quedarse alli para siempre. Mientras que Vegeta se sentía tan tranquilo, tan sereno, como si el mundo y su problemas hubiera acabado, pero él aún seguia y nada importaba solo él y lo que su cola aferraba.

Que mimada... -Rió para sus adentros, esa Mujer ponía cada cara que...Paso su cola por su cintura y la atrajo mas cerca de él, mas nunca quito la cola de ella. Bulma deseo ir allí para nunca despertar y quedarse allí para siempre. Mientras que Vegeta se sentía tan tranquilo, tan sereno, como si el mundo y sus problemas hubieran acabado, pero él aún seguía y nada importaba, solo él y lo que su cola aferraba.

Claro esta que eso era lo que él creía, creía que tenia la suficiente capacidad de soportar a Bulma a su lado. Y eso sin contar que la escena que había en ese momento parecía gritar que sucediera algo. El aire fresco con aroma floral corría por la habitación, aleteando las cortinas, y jugando a veces con el cabello de Bulma; haciendo que -aun si se podía mas- el aroma de ella lo saturara casi por completo. El silencio reinaba, el único ruido que existía, era el aire jugando y las respiraciones lentas y descansadas de Bulma, -y la de él, aunque no muy calmada-. La mitad del cuerpo de la peliazul casi acostada sobre él, recargada y abrazando su pecho con el brazo tibio. Vegeta no lograba conciliar el sueño –acaso alguien podría?-, pasaron horas y la escena seguía igual, excepto que Bulma parecía relajarse cada vez más a medida que transcurría la noche. Bulma había perdido la conciencia hace ya varias horas, nunca pensó que deseaba tanto estar a lado de él de aquella manera. Al estar a su lado, la tranquilidad la invadió y el sueño acudió enseguida a ella, el que tanto había anhelado estos días y que raramente hoy era lo que menos deseaba, quien iba a querer dormir, cuando se tenia a un lado a la persona que…Aunque trato de resistirse y bloquear imágenes no propias para una damita como ella, perdió la batalla y de esto se lamentaría mucho.

Su cola parecía tener vida propia, porque cuando a él en su mente le pasaba una mísera idea de separarse de ella, ésta se aferraba más; aquí el instinto era el que estaba mandando y estaba temiendo que ganara esta noche, la cual también estaba en su contra. Ya que no iba a poder separarse de ella y por lo visto tampoco dormir, tenía que ocupar su mente en otra cosa. Y deseo haber pensado otra cosa en que distraerse. Cuando quiso ocuparla en las situaciones que estaba el planeta, cosas que tenía que hacer o cosas que debía hacer, a su mente llego… Broly y con ello, las miradas de él hacia ella, y como ella parecía alimentarlo, como sonreía a él, y como él se lo restregaba en la cara. Suspiro. Cómo odiaba aquel tipo, a él y a toda su difunta familia. Volteo hacia la ventana, el aire entraba tan tranquilo, tan seductor. Las flores parecían que estaban en el cuarto, si se concentraba, todo el cuarto estaba impregnado de aroma floral. La luz tenue que iluminaba la habitación desde el balcón. La tentación cada vez era más, y su mente ya no podía concentrarse por mas que quisiera e intentara en otra cosa. Y es que aun lado de él se encontraba una mujer bellísima y todo el ambiente no ayudaba mucho. La mujer dormía tranquila y acurrucada bajo su brazo, como una mujercita auxiliándose. Vegeta la miro, y observo cada milímetro de su rostro, sus pómulos tiernos y suaves, su barbilla puntiaguda y pequeña, su quijadas delgadas, sus pestañas largas, ojos grandes, su nariz parecía hecha a mano; delgada, respingada, pequeña…sus labios, carnosos, pronunciados, rosados… suaves-porque ya los había probado-. Todo su rostro parecía el de una diosa mitológica. Se acerco al rostro de aquella joven, se freno al sentir su respiración golpeándole en su rostro. Cerró sus ojos y permaneció, allí, a escasos milímetros de ella. Sus pulmones se llenaron y con ello, una energía también entro en su cuerpo, una especia de electricidad, que le erizo lo vellos, qué hizo que traspirara un poco más, que su respiración se entrecortara y que todo esto terminara en medio de sus piernas con una punzada. De acuerdo esto le gustaba, y era más que obvio que la razón decidió ir de paseo por un rato, así que porque detenerse al fin la mujer estaba placidamente dormida. Se separo un poco de ella, solo lo suficiente para recargarse en su codo y mirarla desde arriba. Río. Nunca se imagino hacer lo que estaba apunto de cometer, él, un Príncipe comportándose como un adolescente haciendo una travesura. En sus adentros pensó que de esto se burlaría por mucho tiempo de él mismo, pero…que más daba solo él se iba a enterar. Viéndola desde arriba –por así decirlo- con el pelo caído sobre la almohada y su cara mirando hacia el techo. Tomo la orilla del edredón y la bajo lentamente. Su espalda caía en el colchón mientras que sus caderas y piernas estaban de lado hacia él. Ahora ya no eran energías, eran calambrazos. Su rostro que se había ladeado hacia él provocándolo, sus pechos acariciados por la seda blanca y sus pezones endurecidos por el aire frió que entraba, su cintura diminuta que se marcaba mas, debido a que sus caderas estaban ladeadas, toda la silueta parecía una "s". Los glúteos se asomaban en una perfecta posición que incitaba a creerse adrede. Sus piernas casi totalmente descubiertas debido a lo corto de la bata se alargaban delicadamente; blancas, cremosas, torneadas. La piel era de un tono blanco porcelana y toda ella parecía de este material; tan delicada. Las curvas del cuerpo de Bulma lo incitaban a perderse en ellas. La respiración se acelero un tanto más. El sudor que recorría su espalda y el aire frío, provocaban temblores en él. La joven mujer que se encontraba dormida aun lado, no sabia ni se percataba que tal vez se encontraba en una situación peligrosa o en una que podía convertirse en muy placentera. La razón regreso un poco, lo suficiente para razonar. Sacudió su cabeza y trato de detener los relamazos junto con su respiración que se volvió aun mas entrecortada. Decidió separarse, había llegado lejos y se regaño mentalmente. En que momento se le ocurrió hacer aquella cosa, si muy bien sabia lo que pudo haber ocasionado. Su cola se resistió un poco- él mismo- pero logro quitarla, cuando se dispuso a levantarse, Bulma se volteo completamente, y lanzo un brazo hacia su pecho y subió su pierna desnuda sobre su miembro. Olvido su nombre, los problemas de Vegita, la visita de Broly, su orgullo, su clase, las contradicciones, a su Padre, la rabia acumulada en años, su historia… no quedo nada; mas que deseo, pasión y la imagen de la única persona que era capaz de controlar aquellos impulsos animales. La empujo para que todo su cuerpo quedara hacia la cama, él se coloco arriba de ella, sin tocarla, sosteniéndose con las manos puestos una a cada lado de los hombros de ella. Bulma despertó de golpe, y se asusto al ver a Vegeta encima y con gestos serios, era una cara sin algún sentimiento, pero sus ojos eran diferentes, tenían una mirada que jamás había visto en su vida, si hubiera algo como describirlos, tal vez seria diciendo que gritaban posesión, gritaban determinación, algo que a Bulma le dio miedo, pero que a la vez quería saber más. Su cuerpo estaba caliente, con pasión liquida corriendo por sus venas; Vegeta miro hacia aquellos pozos azules que lo miraban extraño, mas la figura delicada bajo su brazos no pronunciaba nada, solo quieta en espera de algo. Desenfreno. Bajo sus labios avorazados a los de Bulma, los cuales respondieron con enjundia. La lengua del Príncipe pidió acceso para danzar con su compañera. La razón en este caso no fue por una paseo, si no que la razón de Bulma y Vegeta se perdieron, y no querían encontrarla. El peso completo del saiya cayo sobre ella, mientras que ésta le permitió acomodarse mejor al separar sus piernas a cada lado. El miembro del saiya quedo justo en medio de las piernas blancas y desnudas de Bulma, presionando aquella zona tan sensible.

La peliazul pensó que todo aquello era un sueño cruel que le jugaba la vida, como lo había estado haciendo estos últimos meses, todo lo que había sufrido y pasado. La vida no era justa, eso Bulma lo tenia mas que claro, y por eso le era difícil creer que Vegeta estuviera besándola con aquella fuerza y destreza, la lengua de él jugaba feroz con la de ella. Sus manos aferradas a sus caderas como si la vida fuera en ello. Si aquello era un sueño podía disfrutarlo cierto? , tal vez podía soñar un momento y tener un minuto de felicidad…podía?. Aferro el cuello de Vegeta atrayéndolo más, y permitiéndose devorar los labios cincelados del demonio que tenia es sus brazos y…caderas.

Quería más, esto era bueno, pero no lo suficiente, querría más, la quería completa, a toda ella…necesitaba más. En busca de aire, se separo de esos labios con una pereza increíble, pero solo para tomar aire y torturar el cuello sedoso de la peliazul. Altamente sensible, al primer beso; su espalda se curvo y por inercia alzo sus caderas restregándolas sobre la erección de él. Un calambre lo recorrió terminando en una punzada en su miembro duro, y un gemido cortado salio de sus labios entrecerrados en el cuello de Bulma.

La peliazul olvido que estaba con su captor, que lo debía odiar, que odiaba a todo aquella raza, que había estado comprometida, que había querido ya una vez a alguien, que extrañaba a sus Padre, amigos…su Planeta. Sólo el toque en la entrada de su intimidad hizo que sus brazos se colocaran en las caderas de él y se enterraran allí. Aquello tal vez era una recompensa divina que la vida le hacia por tanto dolor, por tantas lagrimas, por todo. Bulma ladeo un poco su cabeza alcanzando a morder el lóbulo de él, y éste como un acto reflejo mordió su cuello fuerte sacando de los labios de Bulma un grito de dolor pero a la vez excitado, y una mano de él subió a su seno, el cual tomo con fuerza y masajeaba por arriba de la frágil seda. El bajo vientre de Bulma quemaba y un pozo líquido se situaba entre sus piernas. Bendito sueño.

Vegeta torturaba su parte erógena con mordiscos suaves y algunos un tanto rudos que le sacaban grititos cortados. Su naturaleza era agresiva, era un Saiyayin. El seno de aquella mujer era tan suave y cabía perfectamente en su mano, como hechos para él. Sus caderas se almo daban a las suyas. Olía la excitación de ella, su perfume se desprendía aun más y eso era simplemente enloquecedor. Presiono su dura erección contra las pelvis de Bulma, y los dos gimieron de placer, aunque la pequeña braguita no le permitía el paso; el tacto era alucinante. En un arranque dejo la tortura en el cuello; su mano bajo un tirante del hombro. Bulma lo detuvo, y sus ojos mostraban desaprobación. Vegeta sonrió, ya sabia como era tocarla, había tocado cada centímetro de ella, y era mucho mejor de cómo lo había imaginado, ahora tenia una duda…su labios sabían tan bien…cómo sabrían…Su sonrisa se prolongo un poco más y miro aquellos ojos en desaprobación, y él solo la miro con la misma determinación e incluso un poco de arrogancia, con esto la peliazul frunció el seño. Sonrió más. Tomo la mano de ella que sujetaba el tirante, y sin retirarla de allí la impulso hacia abajo, sujetando la mano de ella; bajo completamente el tirante dejando un seno totalmente al descubierto. Su mirada aun seguía fija en los de ella, y sin dejar de hacerlo bajo lentamente hacia el pezón endurecido. Bulma trato de exclamar, pero cuando lamió y succiono el pezón, la peliazul se arqueo y contuvo el aire por unos segundos para soltarlo en un gemido que quiso contener. Vegeta subió la mano que tenia en la cadera de ella hacia el otro tirante con las mismas intenciones que con el otro, pero esta vez Bulma no puso resistencia, estaba en un mundo donde todo era felicidad y placer. Dejo de lamer ese seno y succiono el otro pezón, dejando al otro seno en poder de su mano, que apretaba y masajeaba fuerte. Al igual que Bulma, el Príncipe se sentía liberado, sin prejuicios, sólo se dejo llevar por lo que sentía. Había estado con muchas mujeres, pero la peliazul era diferente, era como si desde antes que hubieran nacido ellos hubieran estado conectados. Un solo toque de ella hacia que su corazón latiera más rápido, y que el mundo perdiera significado. Cómo era posible que esa criatura que con un solo dedo podía deshacerla, tuviera semejante autoridad sobre él y ella ni siquiera se enterara. Mordisqueo el pezón y apretó su cuerpo más al de ella, su erección volvió a presionar con mas fuerza, la peliazul grito y jalo el cabello negro de él. La excitación lo recorrió aún mas, aquello tenia que ser una locura, o una mentira, tanto placer y tan solo por pequeños rosones era imposible. Su mano bajo hacia la cadera, la metió por debajo de la bata y la alzo contra sus caderas, sus labios abandonaron el pecho, y corrió tras los labios rosas y en espera de él. La peliazul los recibió con afecto y disposición.

La peliazul sentía que su intimidad punzaba y que cada vez se humedecía más. Quería que todo aquello acabara, que acabara con aquella tortura desgarradora. Lo necesitaba, lo quería dentro de ella, completo, quería fundirse con él; que por un momento fueran uno solo, pero a la vez quería que se prolongara y que el sueño nunca acabara. Evidentemente Bulma no podía creer la situación, y solo creía que aquello era producto de su imaginación. Ella no tenia tanta suerte, no podía sentir tanto, era simplemente absurdo; una conexión así, la sensibilidad a sus toques, a sus caricias, a sus labios; el deseo, la necesidad; de escucharlo, de sentirlo, de verlo, de amarlo, todo eso era cosas que simplemente encontrabas en tu imaginación, por lo tanto dedujo que aquello era un sueño, una mala jugada. Era demasiado para ser verdad.

Su piel estaba sudorosa -ya se por la temperatura corporal de Vegeta o por lo que él le estaba haciendo- y su respiración se dificultaba, las piernas le temblaban, su vientre quemaba, su manos jalaban con desesperación y deseo, sus labios saboreaban los de él, su cabello se pegaba a su cara y cuello, de su garganta salían gemidos callados y Vegeta descubría cada centímetro desnudo de ella con una mano mientras que la otra se encaprichaba en agarrar un pecho. La Bulma racional no existía así que elevo sus piernas y rodeo la cadera de Vegeta, almo dándose y situando el largo y duro miembro en la entrada de su interior. Por su lado gimió y Vegeta paro para tomar aire. Los dos quedaron quietos y se miraron fijamente con las caras y cuerpos sudorosos, las respiraciones alteradas y los corazones palpitando en frenesí. Bulma lo miraba con ojos serenos –pero su respiración y toda ella era lo contrario- mientras que Vegeta bajo la cabeza y la puso sobre su pecho. Un atisbo de razón quería volver a la mente de Vegeta, e indicarle que todo eso era incorrecto y que se arrepentiría mucho de eso, que tenia que para con ello de inmediato, pero todo eso se fue al caño cuando…Oh, Oh…no debió morder a Vegeta allí. Bulma alzo la cabeza del Príncipe y mordió el lado izquierdo del cuello de él. Un segundo, la vida en ello, todo y el significado de muchas cosas, sobre todo que ella era especial. Solo eso hizo falta para que ella gritara y el gimiera; solo eso hizo falta para darse cuenta de muchas cosas, solo eso, ese segundo, y tan solo eso hizo falta para que Vegeta despertara. El dulce sueño que Bulma creía acabo y se dio cuenta de la peor manera. Vegeta también despertó y con ello, todo los obstáculos, prejuicios, orgullo, coraje, rabia, problemas, la familia, el acuerdo entre ellos dos y la sensatez…

La princesa sintió que la vergüenza, el miedo y…el coraje la invadía con una rapidez insuperable. No era un sueño, era realidad y había estado apunto de entregarle su virginidad a Vegeta. Fue un shock, pero eso no era lo que hacia que Bulma se sintiera de aquella manera.

Vegeta se separo de ella veloz, tomo un cambio de ropa y una armadura y salio por el balcón volando a toda velocidad. Huyendo. Aquello llego demasiado lejos, tan solo iba observarla, qué no?, pero como fue a llegar hasta ese punto, en que momento fue en el que perdió la sensatez y razón? Cuando fue que se permitió abusar de ella….y cuando fue cuando ella lo concedió?. No pudo pensar en claro, no supo que decir así que solo salio huyendo, como un cobarde de la situación, tenía que alejarse de allí, de ella, para poder pensar frío…aunque antes tenía que enfriar una parte de su cuerpo que quería regresar.

Silencio, no hubo más que silencio. Bulma se sentó en la cama, subió sus tirantes y acomodo el resto de la bata. Silencio; tranquilidad. En su mente estaba analizando lo sucedido; Vegeta si la estaba besando, Vegeta si miro su cuerpo semidesnudo, Vegeta si tomo sus pechos…si estuvieron a punto de tener relaciones, pero recordaba algo muy importante…la intensidad, si fue verdad. El aire entro por las cortinas y la peliazul tembló, su mirada estaba fija hacia el balcón.

Que es esto?- su voz serena, tierna; calmada. Por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas sin control, y ella las tocaba con extrañeza. No quería llorar, no sentía nada, pero su cuerpo pensaba diferente. La vida era injusta, que más podía hacer. La habían humillado aun más, si aquello realmente era concebible. Seco sus lagrimas y siguió viendo al horizonte.- Basta.-Estaba enojada, furiosa, humillada…ella estaba contenta con gusto se hubiera entregado a Vegeta, pero no, la vida tenia que hacerla sufrir más y él era su cómplice, todo era una farsa. No quería saber de nada, ni siquiera le importa morir, ahora si habían acabado en convertirla en un títere, en un objeto sin vida, un zombi, habían acabado con la felicidad que tenia de golpe, miro la vida de distinta manera. Todo simplemente se fue al caño, todo aquello que alguna vez tuvo importancia la perdió, ya nada tenia sentido ni valor. Seguiría viva más ya no lucharía por ella. Lo lamentaba por sus seres queridos, pero ella ya había hecho todo lo que tenia a su alcance, es que acaso tenia que soportar más humillaciones y vivir cada día de su vida con un agujero perforándole el pecho. No Bulma decidió mejor perder valor para así ya no sentir. Una persona que no tiene sentimientos o valor hacia otras cosas, no siente y no vive. La decisión la había tomado. Todo había acabado.

Se levanto de la cama para tomarse una ducha ya que un liquido cristalino había mojado sus bragas. Tomo un cambio, se baño, peino su cabello y cansada, agotada, y sin ningún sentimiento –ya que cuando se sufre demasiado llega aun momento que la situación mas cruel pierde valor y se es inmune- se acostó en el sillón.

- Hasta aquí has podido llegar Bulma, diste lo mejor de ti…-se dijo así misma y busco el sueño, pues ya no quería estar despierta, ya no quería pensar.


	11. Muertes

Sonidos sordos, fuertes, cosas pesadas cayendo por doquier, un caos completo se encontraba en la cámara de gravedad que había estado siendo utilizada desde su primer día, pero esta vez, era en exceso; el Príncipe había estado entrenando a la gravedad de 100, pero ahora la programo para que estuviera a 160. Su cuerpo estaba agotado pero la gravedad aumentada ni siquiera lo inmuto. Se sentía más fuerte, más veloz, más ágil y mucho mas ligero. Tiraba patadas al aire, dirigía energía hacia unas paredes, golpeaba rocas de acero y titanio, estaba imbuido en lo que hacia. Cuando un rayo de sol ilumino la cámara recordó porque había huido hacia la cámara toda la noche, recordó porque había tenido que satisfacerse el mismo por mucha indignación que esto le diera, pero no tenia ganas ni quería ir a acostarse con otra mujer que no fuera…

- Estupido…desde cuando te volviste un maldito sensible- golpeo la abollada roca una y otra vez, cada vez mas furioso, por haber sido tan inmaduro y por haber dejado a Bulma en aquel estado, muy bien pudo a verla hecho suya y tirarla como un trapo, como lo había hecho miles de veces con otras mujeres, pero algo le dijo que con ella no iba a poder hacer lo mismo, que iba a ver algo que lo atara a ella de por vida. De un solo golpe, derecho y con todas las fuerzas del mundo deshizo aquella oca en millones de pedacitos. Soltó el aire.

- Es hora de regresar- no podía pasar la vida escondido en la cámara cierto, tenia que dar la cara como Príncipe y hombre que era. Salio de la cámara y alzo el vuelo hacia el palacio; hacia su habitación.

El rayo de Luz entro por la ventana iluminando su nuevo amanecer. Bostezo y se sentó parpadeando para acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz. Un nuevo bostezo y cerro sus ojos; al abrirlos un figura sudada y con una traje roto se situaba en el balcón. Bulma se sonrojo un poco, pero lo ignoro totalmente, tenia que olvidar todo junto con su propia existencia. Se inclino para tomar sus cobijas y doblarlas pulcramente mientras sentía un par de ojos perforándole la espalada. Ya no caería más.

La joven se había levantado y lo había ignorado completamente, creyó haberse imaginado un sonrojo, mas no estaba seguro. Estaba doblando sus cobijas, dándole la espalda "así que durmió en el sofá..", con movimientos calmados. Cómo se continuaba ahora?, normalmente le daría igual, mas no podía había algo que impedía que se comportara así.

Mujer lo de ayer…-hablo con la mayor de las indiferencias posible, tenia orgullo y aquella mujer lo estaba ignorando totalmente después de lo que habían hecho.

Descuida, no tuvo ninguna importancia…así que todo sigue igual.-Volteo a verlo, le sonrió, y nuevamente lo ignoro otra vez. Se dirigió a su closet para poner sus cobijas, sacar un cambio y su bata blanca del laboratorio.

Exactamente pensaba lo mismo…pensé que tal vez si me olvidaba un poco mi repudia hacia ti podía ser bueno, pero me equivoque totalmente…bueno que se puede esperar de una sangre sucia. – Bulma le había pisoteado su orgullo, y eso nadie lo hacia por muy importante que fuera y eso ella lo iba apagar muy caro. Camino hacia su closet para sacar otro cambio y sus toallas para tomar una ducha. El silencio reinaba y el clima tenso se sentía; solo es ruido de las cortinas había.

Si …la verdad es que a mi también me paso algo chistoso…cuando desperté ammmm recordé…es que como digo… justamente en ese momento estaba soñando con Yamcha y pues supongo que te confundí…-el sonido de la puerta del closet de él se escucho azotar. Bulma volteo a verlo y le sonrió.- Lo puedes creer?...que estupidez verdad?- y rió, mientras que Vegeta le daba la espalda y se dirigía al baño. La rabia y los celos le recorrieron cada vello de su cuerpo, sintió la necesidad de viajar a Blue y asesinar a Yamcha de la manera más sádica que existiera. Se relajo un tanto, tenia muchos años de experiencia pero con ella parecía basura todos esos años controlando sus sentimientos.

Me retiro tengo que irme al laboratorio- su voz era de lo mas seria y indiferente posible, como si le hablara a una roca, como si le hablara a nada. Vegeta se limito a darle la espalda.

A caso te pregunte…sangre sucia? – la miro con desprecio y asco, y su voz había sonado asqueado y despreciativo. El odio lo estaba invadiendo y Bulma tenia que alejarse en ese momento si no quería tener problemas, si Vegeta perdía en control le podía ir muy mal.

Bulma decidió no contestar, entre menos cruzara palabras con él de ahora en adelante seria mejor. Camino hacia la puerta, tomo el picaporte y lo giro, pero una persona se acercaba a escasos pasos.

Broly? –su pregunta tampoco fue exclamativa si no de los más corriente y por obligación.

Hola belleza…cómo haz amanecido, veo que eres muy madrugadora, deberías descansar más...- le sonrió y deposito un beso en la mano de Bulma. La cual no se inmuto ni reacciono de ninguna manera.

A si, bueno me retiro…- y trato de salir pero Broly la detuvo.

Espera o te acompaño, veo qe vas hacia el laboratorio y yo justo me dirijo cerca de ahí, solo vengo a dejarle un recado a mi primo –Puso ojos de cachorro y Bulma asintió sin expresión alguna en la cara.

Que es lo que me tienes que decir…bastarlo?- apareció Vegeta en la puerta, y en su frente tenia una vena saltada sin duda la sola presencia de Broly lo hacia ponerse de mal carácter sin cotar que estaba sujetando del brazo a Bulma y esta ni siquiera decía ni hacia nada.

Bueno solo que acaba de llegar un navío y se te solicita para que inspecciones la mercancía, eso es todo…ahora si podemos irnos Princesa. –y se dispuso a encaminar a Bulma, y esta lo siguió como si nada.

Espera… -salió Vegeta del marco de la puerta y sonrió de lado. Broly se lo quería comer con la mirada, pero si quería lograr lo que quería tenia que actuar como buena persona frente a Bulma, solo por tiempo, después seria diferente.

Qué se te ofrece primo? –la hipocresía era tan factible para Vegeta que solo se limito a sonreír y jalar del brazo a Bulma. Broly lo miro con desprecio pero después sonrió hipócritamente.

Que es lo que sucede, tengo que ir al laboratorio…-dijo, mas no era ni un reclamo, ni sugerencia, no era nada, su voz había perdido vida.

Nada no sucede nada, simplemente que no quiero que andes confundiendo a medio mundo con ese tal Cancha o cualquiera que sea su estupido nombre, seria degradante para mí…así que mejor te quedaras encerrada aquí bajo llave y después mandare alguien a vigilar …-miro hacia Broly. No quería ver cerca ni siquiera 10 mil kilómetros a Broly de Bulma, ni él ni ningún otro sujeto, simplemente no podía aceptarlo, aparte que Broly no era un persona en quien confiar. Esa era la verdadera razón, mas no pudo evitar humillarla un tanto más, su orgullo estaba herido; pisoteado.

Adiós Broly, nos veremos después…- Bulma ignoro el comentario de Vegeta, así que volteo hacia Broly y le planto un beso en la mejilla, solo sintió el jalón del brazo y sus glúteos amortiguando la caída hacia el cuarto, después de eso el portazo en su cara.

Vegeta dispuso de la libertad de Broly y lo mando ha hacer puras tareas de plebeyos, también mando a Radditz a vigilar la puerta de su habitación. Estaba harto, tenia que hacer algo ya ahora, pero no sabia que era ese algo. Estaba claro que Bulma lo odiaba y él...él se negaba a aceptar lo que sentía aunque lo sabía perfectamente.

Quítate Radditz, ve a hacer alguna otra cosa, lo que sea pero lárgate de mi vista- sentencio, con el tono mas frío.

Mi Rey, tengo ordenes estrictas de no separarme ni un milímetro de esta puerta por el Príncipe Vegeta.-Radditz no se movía mientras que el Rey se le saltaban unas venas.

A quien debes hacerle caso…a tu Rey o a tu debilucho Principesco?...lárgate ahora mismo si no es que quieres que te mate aquí mismo.-Emano energía que hizo que el pasillo se expandiera del poder el Rey, Radditz no tuvo mas remedio que retirarse e ir en busca de Vegeta. Tenia un mal presentimiento

El Rey abrió la puerta abollada por la expulsión de energía, y se encontró a una Bulma imbuida en la lectura de un libro. El rey se bufo y nuevas venas se saltaron en su cuello y frente.

Vaya. Vaya. Vaya así que leyendo eeee? –volvió a bufarse. Bulma solo hizo aun lado el libro y suspiro con la tranquilidad de un santo y sin inmutarse por la obvia alteración que el Rey estaba pasando.

Así es…-continuo la peliazul con su postura. Sentada en la orilla del sillón, de piernas cruzadas y brazos sobre las piernas.

Han pasado días, semanas…que va meses!-la voz del Rey subió varias decimas, se altero un poco más y su tono era entre mofa e ironía. Bulma volvió a suspirar.

-Ya veo, así que ha llegado la hora- se dibujo una media sonrisa en los labios de cereza en la peliazul.- a decir verdad, realmente te habías tardado…-y su sonrisa se prolongo más. Déspota y arrogante. Dejando de lado su libro para dirigir una mirada de liquida prepotencia. Se había cansado, de cuidarse, de ser humillada, de hacer lo que le ordenaran y para que, si jamás volvería a ver a su familia. Nuevamente Bulma había regresado en sí, aquella mujer de postura firme y tenaz. Ya las cosas no serian lo mismo, y porque iba a seguir sumida?, si ya no tenía nada que perder. Ya nada importaba, ni siquiera Milk y los demás, absolutamente todo dejo de tener significado, entonces porque no despertarse de aquel sueño infernal y sacar su verdadera personalidad, aquella que la identificaba como la mujer más inteligente, y no por está misma, si no por sus tácticas y sagacidad para controlar las cosas.

- Ja - retumbo su risa seca, llena de impaciencia y rabia.- Al parecer amaneciste de muy buen humor…-camino unos pasos pesados y tensos.

- Pues por que no lo debería, usted no lo esta?, nadie ha muerto… póngase feliz- no dejo de mostrar esa risa tan provocadora y hasta cierto punto burlona-…pero y si ese fuera el caso créame que estaría aun mas feliz de lo que estoy, este Planeta esta lleno de basura, empezando por su Real majestad…o no lo cree? –su piernas se alargaron para levantarse y tomar sus caderas. Altiva, altanera, sin embargo sin dejar de lado la distinguida elegancia de la realeza.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya creo que alguien amaneció muy chistosita e incluso creo que ha perdido la razón, puesto que ha olvidado quien es el que esta frente suyo…o no lo crees?-su voz se torno aun más dura y ofensiva, pero esta vez un atisbo de seguridad y control, se asomo en forma de una sonrisa ladeada.

-No claro que no, se muy bien con quien hablo e incluso lo acabo de mencionar hace un momento, y emmm pues no soy muy graciosa pero se un chiste, quiere que se lo cuente…en mi planeta, siempre se refieren a ellos como chistes de gallegos, pero creo que cambiaremos eso y mejor diré que son de Sayas, al fin son igual de estupidos…-su sonrisa se torno tierna. Un acto que enfureció al Rey. Una ráfaga de viento, caliente; ella pudo a ver jurado que era fuego; la azoto contra la pared. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro sonidos quebrados y profundos se escucharon en su espalda. La mano nívea de Bulma subió a su cabeza y al tocarla un hilillo del color de la manzana bajo por todo su brazo.

El Rey sólo miraba con ojos que asemejaban a los de un león saboreando su presa indefensa. Riendo y caminado con pasos ágiles y lentos. Pasos leónicos, triunfadores.

-Creo que no tiene buen sentido del humor.-los ojos azules miraban con extrañeza aquellos hilillos de sangre que habían bajado por todo su brazo. Los pasos del Rey los escuchaba a lo lejos, pesados. Su vista empezaba a tornarse borrosa y con ello una tranquilidad anhelada.

-Has acabado con mi paciencia… te traje aquí por cuestión de que sirvieras de algo, que tu estupido cuerpo me fuera útil, pero, en fin ya han pasado meses y tu maldita cosa no has servido para nada. Me has quitado un valioso tiempo mujer estupida…-Bulma solo veía los labios del Rey moverse, mas no escuchaba nada. Una tranquila sensación que iba feneciendo la movilidad de su cuerpo caminaba en silencio. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, no sabía porque, pero quería reir.

Una mano, grande, fuerte, ruda y descarada rodeo su pequeño cuello frágil, elevándola del suelo y colgando de aquel hierro en forma de brazo que se conectaba con un rostro, que si tal cosa fuera posible la estaba odiando aun más, aquella persona era un ser detestable. Alejándose sonaba una risa sádica. Su brazo y costado se deslizo por suelo, arrastrándose por el, hasta ser frenada por la pared, el impulso que el Rey le dio, hizo que todo su brazo se quebrara en distintas fracciones , que su piel dejara de ser nívea por un color rojo viviente, y sus piernas dejaran de sentir cualquier sensación. Por extraño que fuera Bulma no gritaba, no lloraba, aunque si dolía, y preferiría que la matara allí mismo que seguir de aquella manera, el dolor era tan insoportable, lastimero, doloroso. Pero su consuelo era que era una débil bleusiana, no podría aguantar un golpe más, así que pronto estaría en otro lugar que por meses atrás su fe en él había dejado de existir. Ya pronto todo acabaría, y seria en paz, había hecho todo lo que en sus manos estaba y siempre había sido buena hija, un poco vanidosa, pero nadie jamás , alguien podría superar el amor que Bulma le tiene a sus padres.

Una pequeña sonrisa de alivio y añoranza se dibujo en su rostro ensangrentado, débil y sucio, sentía paz, sin embargo el Rey pensó diferente.

-Sigues riendo?...vaya debo admitir que me has dejado sorprendido, ni un grito o una lagrima, a menos que se te hayan confundido con la sangre del rostro…-camino hacia donde estaba el cuerpo maltratado de Bulma.- Pero…-la tomo de los cabellos alzándola nuevamente hasta la altura de su rostro.- Eso me hace enojar aun más pequeña sangre sucia!.-la movió de un lado a otro y de los labios de Bulma salieron pequeños quejidos junto con gotas de sangre. Hilos de sangre que caían por el cuerpo de Bulma pintaban el suelo en un charco. El Rey siguió pronunciando palabras y rió, como triunfado por haber sacado quejidos de la peliazul, sin embargo ella ya no podía escuchar ni coordinar alguna cosa. Pero su orgullo y dolor era más, así que provoco aun más al Rey, quería que aquel sufrimiento cesara y que el Rey se diera cuenta que no le tenía miedo.

-Si..ssi vas a…ma..tar..tar..me, hazlo ya…maldito go..ri..ri la Estupido!- a causa del golpe y el dolor, no podía hablar claro, pero no hizo falta para que el Rey comprendiera y le diera un golpe en la cara que la mandara a volar de nuevo, y su ya lastimado cuerpo se estrellara en un espejo, incrustándose vidrios en la espalda y todo el cuerpo.

-Sal de ahí!-grito fuerte y empujo la cámara de gravedad para que Vegeta saliera de su entrenamiento excesivo. Lo busco por todo el palacio, hasta maldecirlo mil veces y maldecirse a si mismo por no traer un rastreador, hasta que pensó que seguramente estaría encerrado en la cámara que Bulma le había construido y que había estado utilizando de manera exagerada. Nuevamente se maldijo por no haberlo pensado unos minutos antes.

Un último estruendo sacudió la cámara y el Príncipe salio maldiciendo a Raditz hasta por su nacimiento. No sabia porque lo interrumpía, en esos momentos no quería saber nada, tenia la cabeza en otro lugar, mejor dicho en la escena en que los labios de Bulma estaban en la mejilla de Broly. Y eso lo hizo rabiar más, se juraba a si mismo que aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla.

-Maldito insecto, como osas interrumpirme, lárgate inmediatamente no quiero ver tu mundana cara!-

-Vegeta, pon atención….tu padre esta con la humana y…Tienes que ir…-Raditz solo se limito a decirle que tenia que marcharse en ese instante, era algo malo, no había necesidad de decirlo, Bulma estaba en peligro. Las palabras sobraban, era evidente lo que podía pasar.

-Maldito estupido no te dije que no te despegaras de allí un miserable milímetro…eres una basura…-Un golpe en el vientre de Raditz fue suficiente para tumbarlo al suelo. Vegeta cambio radicalmente de carácter, estaba furioso pero una angustia tremenda se apodero de él.

- Discúlpame mi Príncipe, no tuve otra opción…-Raditz acepto su castigo y de rodillas hablo. Vegeta podía ser su amigo, pero ante todo era su Rey y era a él a quien le tenia lealtad y respeto. – Después recibiré mi merecido, pero te aconsejo que no pierdas más el tiempo aquí, si es en verdad que la valoras tanto…-las palabras quedaron en el viento. Vegeta no pronuncio nada, pero si no volaba hacia el palacio le demostraría a Raditz que esa mujer no era nada, como anteriormente le había dicho, pero se arriesgaba a perderla. Su orgullo le estaba amartillando la cabeza, pero el corazón le estaba ardiendo y ese dolor era más insoportable que nada. Miro de reojo a Raditz y alzo el vuelo sin decir una palabra más. El acto decía cosas que el vocabulario no es capaz de expresar. Raditz solio sonrió y miro a su Príncipe alejarse en el horizonte.

Tal vez era por las horas excesivas en la cámara de gravedad que su velocidad y cuerpo eran mucho más rápidos y ligeros, o tal vez era porque entendía que si se retrasaba podía encontrar ya un cuerpo inerte, tan solo pensar en cabellos azules tiznados en color escarlata, hacia que su velocidad aumentara más. Era la mujer que había odiado por que su Padre se la había impuesto, porque siempre había odiado a todo ser que no fuera de su raza, porque lo había atraído de tal manera que tenía poder sobre él, la odiaba porque su mente estaba conectada con la de ella, porque lo hacia perder los estribos, la razón, el significado de todo y valor de todo, la odiaba por no tenerle miedo, por que ella aceptaba sus besos, la odiaba por haber llegado a su vida y destrozarla pero ahora sentía que si la perdía, nada, absolutamente nada tendría sentido, si llego a destruirla pero ahora sin ella jamás podría levantarse nuevamente.. Ella había llegado para torturarlo, y lo logro, más ya no podía dejar de ser torturado, quería más y ya no le importaba el precio.

Llego al palacio en cuestión de segundos más para él fueron años y aun no acababan. Quería volar rápido hasta su habitación, sin embargo a medida que se acercaba dejo de volar para caminar, los pasos eran lentos, pausados, y su vista fija en la puerta que ya se alcanzaba a divisar. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que tal vez ya era demasiado tarde. Qué se supone que debería hacer?, continuar y ver un cuerpo probablemente destrozado?...cómo sería su reacción?..., qué pasaría después?. Qué sucedería después?.

Su mano tocaba ligeramente la puerta, escuchaba la respiración de su Padre acelerada…más no otra. La puerta se abrió y Vegeta entro solo dos pasos. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos. Algo extraño en su pecho se hacía grande y dolía como el mismo infierno. La espalda de su Padre era todo lo que veía. Su vista bajo y se encontró con un dibujo en el suelo de color carmesí. Una punzada fuerte, dura, puntiaguda, dolorosa toco su pecho, y una tensión subió por su columna. Era esto lo que se sentía por haber sido tan estupido?, se preguntaba Vegeta queriendo evadir la situación por todos los medios, más no pudo más, cuando el Rey se volteo y de su mano sujetaba el cabello de Bulma. El cuerpo de Bulma colgaba como una muñeca de trapo, sin vida. Su cara completamente ensangrentada, su ropa rota, manchada y salpicada por la misma, eran visibles varias fracturas y muchos cortes profundos en la piel aperlada de Bulma.

Vegeta no pronuncio palabra alguna, su cuerpo se tenso, la rabia empezaba a nublarle la vista, y un dolor que jamás había sentido se extendía por todos sus sentidos. Su vista era fija al cuerpo inmóvil de Bulma y era como estar a la mitad de algo inexplicable. Han sentido que su cuerpo se deshace, y te van arrancando pedazo a pedazo, han sentido que la vida como la conocían deja de tener sentido para sucumbirse en un abismo que se abre camino en tu pecho, para torturarte y recordarlo día a día, han sentido que el aire les falta y que les arrancan la voz, que la cabeza da mil vueltas pero en rededor de un solo objetivo el cual a dejado de existir, para dejarte en un estado que está en la mitad del purgatorio y la mitad del infierno, pero que la vez sigues vivo, y no mueres porque cada día sientes, vives en una cadena vicioso donde el dolor es tu droga ya que es lo único que te queda, y a la vez lo único que te recuerda a lo que una vez amaste. Si han sentido eso, multiplíquenlo por el infinito, guárdenlo en una fracción de segundo y apenas alcanzaran a divisar los que Vegeta sintió en un….en un solo segundo.

- Basura, creo que al segundo golpe murió…en fin ya no tendrás que soportarla- y la arrojo como si de un trapo sucio se tratase. Vegeta siguió con la vista aquel cuerpo que volaba por los aires y caía en un golpe seco y sordo. El cuerpo cayo en silencio, quieta, su rostro era sereno y por morboso que sonara, seguía siendo hermosamente angelical. No hablaba, ni se quejaba, no reía, no lloraba….no se sonrojaba…

- Qué haz hecho- La voz de Vegeta salió tan lastimera, que oírla te provocaba una tristeza profunda. Su mirada se volvió la de un depredador, venas saltaron por su frente y cuello, un coraje más allá de todo lo domino, y no existía razón ya, solo quería ver sangre, sangre de su progenitor, quería matar, quería que el mundo se acabara, quería que todo se fuera al diablo…Pero antes tenía que acabar con ese hombre que su cuerpo estaba salpicado de sangre inocente.

El suelo se empezó a levantar en pequeñas partículas alrededor de Vegeta el cual empezaba a levitarse poco a poco, sus puños se cerraron con tanta fuerza que sangre cayo por sus palmas.

- Que crees que estas haciendo estupido?...-levanto una ceja confundido, y miraba a su hijo con cierta incredulidad. Su cara quedo serena por un momento, soltó una carcajada.- No me digas que te encariñaste con esa basura…-volvió a reírse aún con mas fuerza.- No cabe duda que eres una vergüenza, hasta me haces pensar que ese estupido de Broly sería mejor heredero que tu, deja de hacer estupideces sino quieres que esta vez si te deje inconciente por varios meses…-volvió a reír con tantas fuerzas que hicieron que Vegeta se enojara aun más. Las paredes empezaron a quebrarse y el suelo empezaba a desnivelarse.

-Tú…vas…a…morir…aquí…-y una sonrisa ladeada se dibujo en el tenso rostro de Vegeta. Ya no era él, era solo un cuerpo y un cerebro, el cual solo le indicaba una acción: matar.

-Deja de decir estu..-solo en una parpadeo que el Rey dio recibió un golpe profundo en medio del pecho y las costillas. Sacándole por completo el aire y sangre de la boca. Los ojos se le saltaron debido a la intensidad y velocidad del golpe que se le acometió y otro segundo en el mismo lugar que ni siquiera alcanzo a esquivar o divisar, haciendo que cayera de rodillas, para sujetarse el pecho y limpiarse la sangre que había caído hasta su barbilla.- Maldito mocoso, esta me las vas a pa..-aun no terminaba cuando Vegeta le dio una patada justo en la garganta, el cual lo mando a estallarse contra la pared, pero Vegeta lo seguía de cerca. Cuando llego el Rey a la pared, Vegeta no dejaba que cayera, puesto que los golpeaba incesantemente en piernas, estomago, pecho y cara. El rey no podía ver absolutamente nada por lo que solo podía cubrirse muy poco. Después de varios minutos con la misma ejecución Vegeta dejo caer a su Padre, con severas contusiones y cortes profundos en la piel.

-Qué…rayos te pasa?...haz…haz…..dido…la cabe…cabeza.-gritos de dolor salían por la garganta del Rey y se sostenía su brazo completamente destrozado.

- Creo que me he vuelto mucho más fuerte…eso pasa -su risa resonó en la habitación destrozada. Ojos de ira, voz irreconocible…Vegeta estaba en shock.

- Así es …como le..pa..pagas a tu Padre…?...Y todo por una perra mujer?- La voz del Rey se había quebrado varias veces, aunque no lo confesara, tenía miedo, el niño mocoso del que se burlaba, había crecido y se había vuelto fuerte muy rápido, mucho más que él. Se dio cuenta de que tal vez ese era su último día de vida, y que moriría por la mano de su hijo.

- Padre…qué es eso?...yo no conozco eso…-una sonrisa ladeada, prepotente y arrogante se pintaba en sus labios y miraba con cinismo el cuerpo maltratado y casi sin movilidad a sus pies. Lo tomo de la cara con una mano, sin ningún cuidado.- Yo solo fui educado para no tener ninguna consideración hacia ninguna persona y para gobernar con mano dura este Planeta-lo sacudió con fuerza, haciendo que el Rey se volviera a quejar.- Y creo que ha llegado la hora de que gobierne, no lo crees?-le soltó el rostro, pero con tal violencia que casi le rompe el cuello.

- Pues aunque creo que no es tiempo, creo que ya has tomado la decisión…Nunca pensé que moriría bajo tu mano y mucho menos por una mujer…-Bajo la mirada y tomo aire, para poder soportar el dolor que tenía en todo el cuerpo. Vegeta lo miraba con indiferencia y desde arriba, como si de un bicho quejándose se tratara.- Pero lo bueno de esto, es que pronto me reuniré con tu Madre…-río, como acordándose de un viejo chiste.- Espero que ya me haya perdonado…y que me perdone lo nuevo que he hecho….-Volvió a reír.- Creo que era verdad eso de que…cuando estás a punto de morir…toda tu vida pasa por tu mente y dices lo que nunca dirías…-río como si de un chiste interno se tratara y de un situación común fuera. Su vista se estaba poniendo nublada, y la mitad de su cuerpo había dejado de sentir.

- Basta de sentimentalismos…suenas patético…tu nunca sentiste nada por nadie...-le piso la pierna fracturándosela aun más. Era tanto su odio hacia él, que su ira no lo permitía escuchar la sinceridad de las palabras que su Padre decía.

- Ja…te pareces a mí después de todo-Algo parecido a una sonrisa se intentaba asomar, pero ya no había fuerza para ello. Un suspiro doloroso atravesó su pecho.-Me iré tranquilo, ya que me demostraste que eres fuerte y capaz de llevar este Planeta…Lo único que me hace dudar es si serás capaz de sobrellevar lo que alguna vez a mi me sucedió…-Vegeta no comprendió, y ni siquiera le tomo importancia a lo que dijo, su cuerpo y mente estaban en otro lugar, a escasos 5 metros de él, en un cuerpo, donde alguna vez estuvo la mujer que había odiado tanto y que a la vez quería. Y era eso justamente a lo que el Rey se refería, le había quitado algo importante a Vegeta, y su duda era si él seria capaz de sobrellevar esa situación, él mismo, casi no pudo, cuando la madre de Vegeta falleció.

- Ya cállate…maldito infeliz…si tanto quieres verla, acabare con tu agonía ahora mismo…-lo miro con ojos llenos de odio, y de ira acumulada en años. El Rey solo se limito a asentir con su cabeza. Quería morir y acabar con ese dolor insoportable, pero sobre todo estar con ella.

Vegeta sin dudarlo un segundo, atravesó su pecho, y se miraron fijamente…El Rey sonrío y después cerro sus ojos para siempre. Hubo silencio, el silencio y tranquilidad después de la tempestad. Saco su brazo, totalmente lleno de sangre del que alguna vez fue su Padre. El cadáver cayó de lado. Lo miro unos segundos insignificantes, antes de dirigirse a Bulma. La rabia con cada paso se aplacaba pero el miedo, la tristeza, la incredulidad, avanzaban terreno agigantado. Llego al cuerpo inmóvil de Bulma, tan sereno, tranquilo, los brazos de Vegeta la cargaron, como si de vidrio frágil se tratara. Se dirigió a su cama, y acomodo a Bulma en su regazo. Los cabellos ensangrentados le cubrían el rostro, por lo que Vegeta se los quito con una caricia lenta. La situación era tan melancólica, el silencio reinaba. La luz era tenue, debido a que algunas bombillas se habían quebrado. Los brazos sostenían el cuerpo de Bulma, como si de oro fuera, y los ojos de Vegeta no se despegaban del rostro dormido de ella. Con una mano intentaba limpiar un poco la sangre del rostro.

-Mujer…-La abrazo con más fuerza, mas el cuerpo era un trapo sin vida. Pego su rostro al de ella y la miraba intensamente, esperando en cualquier momento que sus ojos de mar se abrieran. Empezó a mover su rostro, intentando levantarla, más no había ninguna respuesta. La desesperación se hacía presente y un el abismo se hacía mas profundo y esta vez, verdadero. Todo había acabado sin ni siquiera empezar. Una sola lagrima bajo por su mejilla, lenta…como si burlándose de él estuviera. Sentía tanta impotencia de no poder llorar, como si le hubieses clausurado el poder llorar.

- Mujer…-nuevamente le hablo y nuevamente su contestación fue el silencio puro de la soledad. Su mano toco su rostro y lo alzo un poco. Sus labios tocaron los suyos, estaban fríos, sin movimiento. Se quedo allí, besándola, y lamentándose por no haberlo hecho el primer día que la vio, ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Dejo su rostro junto al de ella, y la abrazo contra su cuerpo par que de ser posible se uniera con él. Si de interpretar la escena fuera, sería: Una persona abrazando un cuerpo inmóvil con un amor desalmado. El fin de la vida de un hombre sin ni siquiera empezar y un futuro de soledad atormentadora, con una tristeza amartillándole el pecho.

No quería separarse de ella, y no la dejaría de abrazar.

Hola! AAAAAAAAA Dios que he hecho para merecer semejantes lectoras(es), mil gracias por sus pensamientos, déjenme decirles que se los hice saber a mi hermana y sobrinos, en cuanto me decían que tenía uno, se los leía rápido, al igual que yo, les envían muchas gracias, sus pensamientos sirven de mucho en momentos como esos…. Gracias, gracias, gracias…

Gracias a Dios ya todos están bien…aunque mi sobrinito aun sigue despertándose en la noche…pero ahí vamos, los metimos en la escuela aquí cerquita y eso les ha ayudado a que no piensen tanto en ello, a que lo olviden mas rapido, y parece que si esta funcionando….pero ahora el problema es que jajaja ya no me preocupan tanto sus heridas…buena la de la niña del brazo si, ella aun sigue con sus clavitos,,,, pero los otros dos ya estan muy bien…pero ahora hay que cuidarlos de las travesuras que hacen..pero en fin es mejor verlos así que a como estaban antes…pero de todos modos hay que cuidarlos….y pues debido a eso no habia podido subir, y aparte por los motivos que antes habia dicho…jajaj escribia cuando podia de 2 kb…así que imagínense cuanto tarde…y tal vez por eso esta malecón…porque pues no me concentraba de lleno…. Pero chicas es lo mejor que puedo hacer… les pido perdon por ello…aparte creo que mi animo se reflejo mucho en el fic…y creo que en los próximos tambien….pero ammmm sera al final…jaja una linda historia….Entonces chicas…. Hasta pronto…que me tengo que ir por los niños a la escuela…

Otra cosa mil disculpas, pero esta vez no creo que vaya a tener tiempo para responder sus hermosos reviews… pero de todos modos tratare de responderlos.. vale?...y si no pues mil disculpas…en serio que no es mi intención ….

Mil gracias por su apoyo,,, en serio que sirven de mucho….Gracias… Hasta pronto y perdon por mi platica media confusa…ando un poco mal…pero eso ya se los contare con mas calma….

Cuidense y espero disfruten poquito esta corta lectura….


End file.
